¿Cambio de Hogares?
by vale-caroline94
Summary: Hola. Soy Romina Hortega, aunque en estos momentos me dicen Lomi... ¿que quien soy? una Idol argentina que vive en Corea... ¿Que con quien vivo? con el grupo Super Junior... ¿Porque? ni me lo pregunten, apenas se hablar coreano.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**_Hay dos cosas que deben saber de mi antes de comenzar la historia de mi vida:_**

**_1. Soy una Idol coreana_**

**_2. En realidad soy de Argentina, mido 1,70 m., peso 50Kg y tengo 18 años occidentales._**

* * *

><p>Para ser sincera no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Me encontraba frente a frente con miembros de otras cinco bandas de K-Pop. Todos clavaban esos rasgados en mi, a pesar de que no era la menor se me estaba tratando diferente, mi aspecto era contrastante, mi piel clara como la nieve, mi cabello rubio y mis ojos grandes y marrón claro. Boyfriend, 4MINUTE, B2ST, Girls Generation y Super Junior estaban allí.<p>

Mi grupo había debutado hacia apenas un mes. Eramos 6, una representando a cada continente (Norteamérica, latinoamérica, Europa, Asia, África y Oceanía). Al principio iba a ser solo una representante de América, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no había ninguna que hablara español, es por eso que me llevaron a corea, sin saber hablar el idioma y con un ingles tan básico como el de JunHyung de B2ST, no se si me entienden. Al principio ninguna de las chicas me aceptó, ellas llevaban entrenando durante 4 años, y yo apenas lo haría durante 2 meses antes de debutar con ellas. Por suerte de a poco me están aceptando, o por lo menos lo estaban haciendo hasta ese momento.

La voz de un hombre me sacó de mis pensamientos hablaba en coreano, me esforcé un poco para lograr entender:

- Ustedes fueron elegidos para participar del programa "Cambio de casas".

¿Eran las palabras correctas, "Cambio de casa"? Eramos 3 y 3, no se si llegan a entender la gravedad del problema, las casas eran seis pero una chica debería cambiar con un chico, y para ser sincera era lo más probable que fuera yo. La atrevida HyunA de 4MINUTE y la inocente SeoHyun de SNSD.

- Hubo dos bandas que no pudieron unírsenos, por problemas de empresas, pero se decidió hacerlo igual. Cada uno de ustedes recibirá una cámara, con la cual deberá filmar todo lo que ocurra en el tiempo que estén en la otra casa y si quiere algunas confesiones de como se sienten lejos de sus conocidos, para demostrar como son idol con extraños en casa. Al faltar dos grupos, dos de ustedes tendrán que ir a una con su género contrario - La frase que temía escuchar -. Para evitar problemas futuros problemas con las FanGirls de las BoyBand, elegimos a la banda de chicos que menos controversia tendrá en ese aspecto, por la edad de sus miembros: Super Junior; y para evitar que alguna de las chicas se sienta intimidada ante tantos varones, quisimos encontrar la mejor opción en el occidente, eligiendo así: IB.

Todo me comenzó a dar vueltas, escuché algo así como que tenía que ir al cuarto 2 para hablar con quien tenía que cambiar hogar. Sentí como una mano me ayudaba a levantar, y me guiaba. De repente todo se nublo.

Sinceramente estaba completamente agotada desde hacia días, no estaba comiendo bien, estaba todo el tiempo entrenando con los bailes, mi garganta ya no dejaba de cantar, al hablar sonaba ronca, aprendía coreano 5 horas al día, y eso le quitaba tiempo a los entrenamientos que el resto terminaba antes de las nueve. Yo me estaba quedando hasta la 1 de la madrugada y me levantaba a las 4 para llegar a tiempo a canto a las 6. No comía para dormir un poco entre clases.

Sentí voces a mí alrededor y aire en mi cara. Abrí los ojos lento, me asuste al ver la cara de SungMin tan cerca tan cerca de la mía. Supongo que en ese momento mi rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

- Ya le volvió el color - Exclamó el chico dándose vuelta, pero sin dejar de abanicarme con una hoja - ¿Estás bien? - me dijo con su voz suave. Yo asentí antes de sentarme, no sin ayuda de él.

La cabeza aún me daba vueltas. Me había desmayado, y lo peor era que seguro todos creyeron por SungMin, que me había levantado para llevar a la sala que el hombre nos había dicho. Rápidamente me excuse con que no estaba comiendo bien.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió preguntar si era en serio lo del cambio de casas.

- Sí.

- Esta diciéndome que tendré que vivir entre ocho hombres alrededor durante...

- 5 meses - conté con los dedos en coreano "1, 2, 3, 4...5".

- ¡¿En serio! ¿¡Y por que yo! -grité en español. Todos me miraron con rareza -. Lo lamento - hable en coreano -, ¿Porque entre todas mis compañeras YO?

- ¿Es que no sabía a que venia? - negué - ¿Y que pensaba que sería con ellos presentes? - señaló a los demás.

- Algún concierto en conjunto. Eso me dijo Jeniffer - Las chicas rieron. Eso me molestó, no piensen mal, ellas no lo hicieron con mala intención. No era que se rieran de que fui fácilmente engañada por mi compañera, ni que tuviera voz fea (sino no estaría allí), ni que bailara mal. A veces mi pronunciación se mezclaba con el argentino y formaba palabras que yo no quería, sin embargo me hacia entender bastante bien para haber llegado al país con el idioma más difícil del mundo hacia tres meses sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decían los demás. Lo que me molestaba de esas risas es que tengo un orgullo muy grande, el cual no me permite equivocarme o demostrar algo que hago mal frente a otras personas que si lo hacen y bien. Ese es un aspecto muy típico de mi que siempre me traería problemas en el futuro, mi temperamento cuando me enojo, generalmente no exploto, pero cuando lo hago, llora hasta el perro que estaba pasando por la otra cuadra.

- ¿Acaso no ves televisión? - negué -. Las propagandas de presentaciones están saliendo a toda hora estos días.

- No puedo ver televisión, apenas entiendo lo que hablan. Y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo que digamos para relajarme y mirar.

* * *

><p>Luego de discutir con mi manager, y enviarle a Jeniffer un mensaje amenazador, acompañe a Sungmin a la sala 2 para buscar nuestras cámaras e intercambiar algunas palabras sobre nuestros grupos. En esa sala sería el primer momento en el que nos filmarían para el programa.<p>

Por lo general no me pongo nerviosa al estar con chicos. Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores, además de sus amigos. Mi novio, que quedó en Argentina, tiene 21, y por lo general nuestras citas eran junto con sus amigos y las mías en competencias de PS2.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de observar su rostro y ponerme nerviosa con cada movimiento que hiciera. Todavía no podía acostumbrarme a los chicos coreanos como él. Me parecía que si viera una foto de solo el rostro, no podría decir si era hombre o mujer.

Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro. Yo observaba sus ojos fijamente, mientras él desviaba su mirada cada tanto.

- Eh… - por fin hablo -, sobre las costumbres del país, ¿Qué tanto estas familiarizada?

- No mucho. Se dedican a enseñarme a hablar coreano más que las costumbres – mantuve mi mirada fija -. SheeHyun intentó enseñarme, pero no me acostumbro, y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo que digamos.

- Ya veo – bajo la mirada y se acarició las manos -. Verás, LeeTeuk no es del tipo que acepte mucho que las chicas hablen banmal con los chicos. Y tu edad realmente no ayuda mucho a la forma en la que hablas.

- ¿Banmal? – Me observó con horror - ¿Qué?

- ¿No sabes la estructura? – Negué – Cuando te presentes solo di que hablarás Banmal con ellos – asentí, sinceramente lo hice sin entender un bledo de lo que estaba hablando -. Super Junior esta dividido en dos departamentos. Por la mañana generalmente nos levantamos a las 7:00 y desayunamos todos juntos. Nos vamos a la empresa, almorzamos allí, alrededor de las 17:00 volvemos ya bañados y cenamos lo que prepare RyeoWook o yo, y en su defecto ShingDong. Probablemente te saquen a cenar fuera el primer día. Y se acuestan tarde, como 23:00.

- No tengo idea de lo que mi grupo hace. Me levanto más temprano que ninguna, como sola, me voy a la empresa, vuelvo a la 1:00 y en ese momento ya están todas durmiendo – me miró fijo, tuve la impresión de que no le agradaba, pero siendo sincera era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento, es más, no se porque deseaba que ese pensamiento se hiciera realidad. -. No tengo tiempo de compartir con ellas. El único momento en el que puedo estar en su compañía la pasó genial, pero no puedo – por primera vez en el día baje la mirada. SungMin se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó al lado mío colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda susurrando algo así como que no iba a pasar más y que con el programa podría tener muchísimo tiempo libre para conocer a otras personas.

* * *

><p>Volví al departamento temprano, muy temprano, comparado a lo que me había acostumbrado ese tiempo. Eran apenas las 20:00. Me decidí a asesinar a Jeniffer y luego hablar con mi manager.<p>

Entré silenciosamente para poder atacar desprevenida a Jeny. Estaban las cinco sentadas en el sillón mirando la televisión. Me acerqué despacio con los brazos extendidos, dispuesta a tomar por el cuello a mi compañera. Pero algo me detuvo. En la pantalla estaba nuestro cuarto. Y luego aparecieron otros cuatro.

- ¿Quiénes serán los miembros que participaran en este intercambio de hogar? Hoy en un encuentro muy especial se ha decidido que miembro de cada grupo se unirá a nuestro programa que iniciará muy pronto.

" De Boyfriend se unirá el gemelo rapero Jo Kwang Min, que cambiará su lugar con el miembro Lee Ki Wang del grupo que esta causando sensación en el mundo entero: B2ST. De la misma empresa, 4MINUTE quiso participar, proponiendo a Kim Hyun A, que intercambiara con la Maknee del grupo Girls Generation: Seo Joo Hyun. Y como los reyes de los programas de variedades, Super Junior se presenta con su miembro más tierno, SungMin, quien ha aceptado un cambio de planes, al igual que la persona del otro grupo con quien cambiara, de que haya una mezcla de géneros en el programa, entonces el último miembro del programa es Lomina Hotega de IB. – mostraron una foto mía de nuestro álbum. No es que me considere una chica fea, ni nada por es estilo, es solo que me da vergüenza que millones de personas me vean en una foto actuando de manera aniñada, cuando yo no tengo un pelo de niña pequeña.

- ¡Estoy harta de decir que es RRRomi! – exclamé un inglés, causando que mis compañeras se dieran vuelta asustadas.

- Lomi, ¡felicidades! – me gritó Débora. Por lo general entre nosotras hablamos en ingles, es más fácil hacernos entender, y en esos tres meses mejore mucho en ese idioma.

- ¿Porqué todo lo mejor es siempre para ti? – me abrazó Aissa. Jeniffer aún no se levantaba del sillón, al igual que SheeHyun. Supongo que la broma no les había salido del todo bien. Catherine estaba al lado mío, esperando a poder abrazarme y decirme algo. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo, al separarme de la africana, fue acariciarme la cabeza, como si fuese un perrito y decir que lo sentía.

Aún con un gran mareo en mi cabeza, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Era la única que tenía uno propio, por que siempre llegaba muy tarde y me iba muy temprano, para no despertar a las otras, al igual que baño en Suite. Jamás entendí del todo el porque lo del baño, aunque gracias a ello, entre los fans se había desparramado el rumor de que fuera lesbiana.

Cerré la puerta lento. No se porque, era la costumbre para no despertar a nadie. Tire el bolso sobre la cama, saque el celular de mi bolsillo y me acerque a la ventana, antes de marcar el número telefónico de mi novio.

Tardó tres tonos en atender, típico.

- Hola – atendió con voz dormida -. Amor, hoy es domingo. No hay trabajo.

- De verdad, lo lamento. Pero necesito hablar con alguien. Realmente necesito que me apoyes en esto.

- Muy bien. Espérame un minuto – pude escuchar claramente como se levantaba y, llevando el teléfono consigo, llego a la cosina y se lavo la cara -. Ahora sí – su voz sonada más despierta. Yo sonreí. Siempre me ponía de buen humor.

- Yo… - no sabía como comenzar, era demasiado todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza -. La empresa me metió en un programa de variedades.

- Eso es genial, ¿no? – escuché que estaba calentando agua, seguramente tomaría algunos mates. En ese momento lo envidié - ¿no habías dicho que si alguna banda estaba en un programa de variedades podría ser más conocido?

- Si, el problema no es ese, es que es más como un Reality Show, en el cual tengo que irme a vivir a la casa de otro grupo. – esperé nerviosa su respuesta.

- No entiendo cual es el problema en eso. Pienso que es genial, creo que de ahora en más vas a tener más tiempo para vos. – sonreí ante la ignorancia que tenía de las cosas.

- El otro grupo es Super Junior – pude escuchar un golpe seco y la llamada se cortó.

Mis nervios comenzaron a aumentar. Realmente no sabía cual iba a ser su reacción, pero de esta forma era peor, porque no pude escuchar nada de lo que él dijo al soltar el teléfono de la impresión. En mi imaginación pude ver sus hermosos ojos verdes como plato y su boca medio abierta, también pude ver que estaba realmente enojado y había tirado el teléfono contra la pared, al imaginarme eso, rápido volví a marcar su número. Me tranquilice al escuchar la tonada. Me atedió antes de terminar la primera.

- Lo lamento – dijo -, pero cuando me dijiste se me cayó el agua encima de la impresión.

- ¿No estás enojado? – pregunte con algo de miedo.

- No, yo te amo. No me importa realmente que suceda en el futuro, pero sabes que siempre te voy a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos. Aunque decidas dejarme por alguno de esos idol coreanos que conozcas, sabes que siempre voy a ser el aire que respires si ese es tan idiota como para dejarte ir.

Una lágrima comenzó a caer por mi mejilla. ¿Tanta confianza tenía en mi? No es que yo fuera una de esas locas que se agarran a todo bicho que se pasee por delante, pero tenía mis manías, y sinceramente él se estaba aguantando todo eso por mí, como esa locura de las adolescentes de que quieren que su primera vez fuera en la noche de bodas con su príncipe azul, o el primer beso de una relación bajo la lluvia. Sí, el soportó todos esos sueños míos de tonta adolescente.

- Te amo – susurre, entes de obtener como respuesta lo mismo de él y colgar.

Tiré al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre mi cama y me recosté sobre ella. Apenas apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos, pude notar como Morfeo me llevaba consigo, al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy segura de que las personas que ya saben quien soy se sorprenderán al ver que "la loca cambió de afición", sin embargo les tengo que decir que Prince of Tennis sigue siendo mi vida, pero creo que la historia que hice se llevó la mayoría de mis ideas de esa serie, así que en una de esas tardes muy aburrida en la PC, me puse a leer un fanfic de Super Junior, en el que una chica se convertía en el oso de peluche del grupo, y sinceramente me gustó mucho la idea. No va a ser exactamente igual al que leí, que por cierto en uno de los mejores que leí en mi vida, porque sería plagio, sin embargo la idea original de la chica viviendo con SuJu no es mía... aunque admítanlo, ¿que fan no se imagino en una situación como esa? ¿Y que fan latinoamericana no se imagino viviendo en corea siendo una idol y conociendo a sus cantantes preferidos?<strong>

**Bueno. Ahora imagínense que son la protagonista de esta historia, y dejen fluir su imaginación. Yo las dejo, porque los fanfic también son fanservise.**

**Caroline!**


	2. Están completamente locos

Para comenzar a hablar sobre todo lo que me sucedió durante esos cinco meses con Super Junior, existe otra cosa que deben saber de mi.

¿Se acuerdan de esa foto que mencione antes, esa en la que salgo como niña pequeña? Bien, supestamente así era como debia actuar ante las camaras. En primer video que hicimos yo soy la que viste de esa forma. Según el director, a pesar de que yo no soy la maknee, lo parezco porque mi rostro parece de 14 años, y no 18. Entonces la compañía decidió que yo sería la que hiciera agyo y todas esas cosas que hacen los más pequeños.

Bien, esa actitud es completamente contraria a mi personalidad, lo malo de todo, es que Corea entera piensa que a mi me encanta actuar tierno, y por lo tanto, Super Junior supuso que yo era así. Lamento que ellos hayan tenido que soportar eso de mi parte. Lamento que mi empresa sea como es, que todas las empresas sean así. Realmente no me gusta mentir sobre lo que soy, pero ellos me obligaron.

* * *

><p><em>Primera Impresión sobre Super Junior: Estan completamente locos.<em>

Esa mañana me levante tarde (6:00). No tenía que presentarme a los entrenamientos por el programa. Saque mi bolso del armario, todavía tenia muchas prendas que no había sacado. Busque dentro de mis cajones y guarde todo lo que me pareció importante dentro del bolso y otras en una mochila que había comprado al llegar a Seúl, en realidad me la había comprado Kwang Yeon, el bajista de la otra banda de la empresa, al verme tan triste por no poder entendele nada de lo que hablaba y él no saber hablar ingles para comunicarse al menos algunas palabras. Reí al recordar eso. Él subia el volumen de la radio de su auto para no tener que hablar.

Sali de mi cuarto, para encontrarme con mi grupo desayunando, cada una lo típico de su país. Salude con la mano y me dirigí a la heladera. Busque la leche y la saque. Tomé un vaso de la mesada y me serví. Volví a guardar la leche en la heladera y donde estaba trague mi vaso en tres segundos.

- Con que eso es lo que ocurre con la bebida en esta casa - Eclamó Débora.

- Cuando tengo tiempo me preparo café - dije, antes de volver a salir de la cocina y dirigirme al baño.

Me lave la cara y los dientes. Tome mis cosas del mueble y los llevé a mi cuarto para guardarlos en la mochila.

Ordené mi cama y apoye las maletas ya armadas sobre ella. Observé todo, repasé mentalmente todo lo que necesitaría, ya estaba listo.

Volví a salir y ya estaba en el comedor el MC, que me iba a llevar con Super Junior. Me sorprendí mucho al reconocerlo, era el que nos había presentado en nuestro debut, creo que es miembro de CNBlue... o la otra de esa misma empresa... No lo recuerdo, jamás fui muy fanática de la música asiática, la única razón por la cual estoy en ese lugar es simple: mi mejor amiga, fanática del K-POP a muerte, decidió filmarme una noche cantar y bailar, estando completamente borracha, y subir el video a la empresa en la que estoy ahora.

Al verme, sonrió. SheeHyun me hizo señas de que me acercara, yo lo hice. YongHwa es alto, por lo que me tuve que poner en puntillas para poder saludarlo. Pero no calló bien, él se quedó en el lugar y luego mi compañera australiana me golpeó la cabeza.

- ¡No saludes así! - me dijo, mientras yo sobaba el golpe.

- Lo lamento, olvidé en donde estaba - dije fuerte. Luego hice una reverencia ante el chico, que solo rió con timidez y dijo que estaba bien. Las cámaras que estaban allí captaron todo. Saludé a mis compañeras con un fuerte abrazo a cada una, y ellas me dieron palabras de apoyo. Busque mis maletas y me retire con todos.

En la camioneta YongHwa me hacía preguntas como si me había adaptado bien a Corea o si me había resultado fácil el entrenamiento, y demás preguntas que le hacen a alguien que acaba de debutar. Me pareció muy corto el viaje, para ser sincera.

- ¿Cuales eran las otras bandas que aparecerían en el programa? - pregunté saliendo del tema.

- Nosotros estábamos recomendados, pero nunca nos llamaron - sonrió -. Sin embargo no tengo idea de quienes iban a ser los otros.

Para ser una persona que jamás en la vida hubiese pensado en acercarme, era muy atento conmigo, me relaje mucho hablando con él.

- No estas muy acostumbrada a nuestra cultura, ¿no? - negué -. Lo noté.

Reí, era la primera vez que e reía en el día... era la primera vez que alquien me agradaba tanto como para sonreirle sin sentir la obligación, en los meses que estuve allí.

- Perdón por lo de hoy, me olvide. Hace mucho que no me presento, y mis profesores son occidentales, así que estan acostumbrados a mi trato - baje la cabeza avergonzada. Escuché el sonido de su nariz al soltar el aire, al parecer algo le había causado mucha gracia.

- Eres muy tierna - me dijo acariciandome la cabeza. Yo me quede helada ante su comentario. Mi personalidad me decia que le dijera algo, pero por el bien de mi grupo, y el propio trague lo que me quedaba de orgullo y le mire con mi mejor sonrisa. Le abrace por el cuello, pero lo amenace: "no soy tierna".

El auto frenó y pude escuchar una gran cantidad de personas fuera.

No puedo explicar con palabras lo que vi. No era nada común para los ojos de un mortal: cientos de fans a ambos lados de un camino muy pequeño que llevaba a un edificio. Sin embargo, al abrirse el auto y yo salir de él, todas comenzaron a acercarse a mi como una manada de lobos hambrientos. No pude ver los carteles que sostenían y me querían mostrar, ni entendí del todo lo que me gritaban, pero por el tono, no parecia bueno.

Se me acercaron unos hombres gigantes vestidos de negro, que me abrieron paso para llegar sana y salva dentro del edificio. Las camaras, junto con YongHwa se quedaron un unos minutos para preguntarle a la multitud cosas y filmar cuanta gente había.

Al fin pude entrar al vestíbulo. Me di vuelta para observar a todos los que estaban fuera. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. A pesar de que no era la persona más querida por el mundo, jamás llegué a pensar que alguien odiara tanto. Las chicas desde la puerta de vidrio me mostraban sus carteles. Decian cosas como que no entendían porque alguien que no hablaba bien el idioma podía ser una idol, que no merecía ser llamada de esa forma y mucho menos pasar tiempo con personas tan "maravillosas" como lo era Super Junior, que solo me tratarian bien porque eran unos caballeros

Las cosas que sostenia en las manos se me cayeron. No se como fue que corrí hacia dentro del edificio. Pero mientras intentaba sacarme el agua que brotaba de mis ojos choque contra una pared blanda que me abrazó y me quería volver a llevar con las gritonas. Los brazos me dieron vuelta para que la multitud me viera y me sostuvo de las muñecas para que no me tapara la cara. Me dió mucha verguenza que tantas personas me vieran en ese estado demacrado, y estaba demasiado concentrada en eso que no me di cuenta que las manos se desplazaron por mis brazos a mi rostro, dandomelo vuelta, o que las chicas de fuera comenzaron a gritar felices.

Lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue que un rostro de Super Junior se estaba acercando peligrosamente al mio. Sin pensarlo demasiado, levanté con todas mis fuerzas la mano izquierda, haciendo que esta termine directamente el la mejilla de mi acosador. Me soltó enceguida, y yo observe a mi alrededor. Todos los miembros de Super Junior, excepto SungMin, estaban parados en el vestibulo rodeandome. DongHae estaba en el suelo arrodillado sobandose donde lo acababa de golpear, los demás miembros solo se reían de él.

Las camaras estaban filmando todo. Mire nuevamente las puertas. Las chicas que habían visto lo ocurrido no sabían que pensar o hacer y solo me miraban como si estuviera loca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque a ellas y les dirigí una sonrisa tierna, pero que al mismo tiempo daba miedo a quien la mirara, abrí un poco la puerta, para que me escucharan:

- No me importa lo que digan de mi. No deben preocuparse por sus Oppa, pues yo no voy a hacerles nada, mientras ellos me respeten.

Cerré la puerta y me acerque al grupo con mi mejor sonrisa "agyo". Todos me observaron con... ternura. Odio eso.

Luego de saludarlos con una reverencia, subimos a su departamento. Durante los 11 pisos que subimos, los miembros charlaban entre sí, haciendose bromas, intentaban incluirme, pero no llegaba a entender del todo los chistes para contestar, y solo reia cuando ellos. YongHwa nos seguia con las camaras y hablaba con ellas.

Llegamos a la puerta. Primero entró la mitad de ellos antes de dejarme pasar y luego el resto y las camaras.

- Y aqui estamos - escuche a el MC -. La casa de Super Junior. O por lo menos una de ellas... - mencionó bajo mirando alrededor. Me sorprendí mucho al verla tan limpia, considerando que son tantos varones y idols internacionales, que no tienen mucho tiempo para limpiar -. Es increible... está más ordenado que el departamento de SeoHyun.

- Estuvimos limpiando toda la noche. Así que avisale a tus compañeras que SungMin va a estar un poco cansado - la última frase, EunHyuk me la dijo cerca del oído y bajito, para que no se escuchara. Me asusté, porque no lo había sentido acercarse. Lentamente me aleje, para acercarme al líder, pero algo me detuvo en el camino. Una mano me sujetaba la muñeca.

Giré mi cabeza para saber quien era. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que ReaWook me estaba llamando. Sin entender del todo porque, es el día de hoy que lo sigo pensando, me acerque a él y le pregunté que sucedía.

- Nada - me dijo él -, es solo que hace mucho que Anya se fue - "¿Anya?" pensé yo sin entender, pero tampoco pude pensarlo mucho, porque otro brazo comenzó a tironear para que me presentara ante las camaras.

- Entonces... - comenzó a hablar YongHwa - Super Junior tendrá que pasar cinco meses con una chica en su dormitorio. No sería la primera vez que lo hagan, pero... ¿como se sienten al respecto?

- Bueno - comenzó hablando LeeTeuk -, sinceramente yo no pise el departamento en el que se quedaron ellas, pero sé que mis chicos las trataron muy bien...

- No solo las tratamos bien - gritó EunHyuk, acercandose -, también las llevamos al sauna.

- En un día de verano... haciendo pagar la estadía a SiWon - mencionó KyuHyun.

- Sí, el mejor día de mi vida - mencionó DongHae riendo -. Quién iba a pensar que se podía pasar más calor un día de calor.

Sinceramente yo no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero me pareció muy cómico el como expresaban todo lo que había ocurrido hacia un tiempo. Debo admitir que más tarde me mostraron el programa en el que la mitad de ellos habían convivido durante dos meses con dos estudiantes de intercambio, me causó muchísima gracia que ellos tampoco supieran hablar inglés.

Poco a poco pude incluirme un poco en las conversaciones con el MC y el grupo. No se como, pero sin entender nada podía responder con toda naturalidad, y el "agyo" salia de mi naturalmente, como si toda mi vida hubiese actuado de esa forma.

- Bien - dijo YongHwa, despues de haber estado hablando alrededor de una hora -, ahora los vamos a dejar solos, para que le presenten a Lomi su habitación y como vivirán. No olvides la camara - me recordó.

- ¿No van a instalar camaras en el departamento? - perguntó altanero HeeChul.

- No es necesario. A ella le entregaron una camara, con la cual deberá captar todo lo que hagan en la casa - todos calvaron sus miradas en mí. Me sentí insegnificante ante esa mirada.

- ¡Encuentrenla! - gritó alguno y todos corrieron hacia mí como una manada de perros habrientos. Sin saber que hacer me agaché y me cubrí las piernas con los brazos, teniendo miedo de que me hiceran algo. De repente uno empezo a decir algo así como que lo había encontrado. Levanté la vista y pude observar a todos en ronda sosteniendo algo que no pude distinguir, sino hasta que me apuntaron con ella. Era la camara que me habían entregado el día anterior. Entre dos me levantaron de las axilas y comenzaron a levarme a ver el departamento. Me mostraron la cosina, el baño, el armario... tenían un solo cuarto para guardar ropa y zapatos. En el departamento 11 había cuatro habitaciones, uno para DongHae y EunHyuk, otro para LeeTeuk y otro para KyuHyun y Sungmin... yo debería dormir en ese último. Me dijeron algunas excusas, pero no las entendí del todo porque las mencionaron demasiado rápido para mi nivel de coreano, me limité a asentir con una sonrisa.

- Entonces... ¿Ahora que hacemos? - dijo tirandose en el sillón YeSung. Todos se comenzaron a acomodar en diferentes sitios del living. Yo no me sentía del todo comoda en ese ambiente. No es que ellos me inquietaban o nada por el estílo, de hecho intentaban incluirme en todo lo que hacian y decian, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a tanta gente nueva de golpe.

- Lo siento - dije por fin -, pero durante el tiempo que estuve aquí no pude conocer mucho de los miembros de K-Pop. ¿Podrían...? - no me anime a decir la última frase. Era demasiado embarazoso.

- ¿Que sucede, Unni? - preguntó HeeChul.

- Bueno... no conozco sus nombres - mi cara se volvió roja al notar que todos intercambiaban miradas. En este momento puedo decir quien hablo porque me aprendí sus nombres, pero en ese entonces no tenía idea de quienes eran las personas que estaban paradas enfrente mio. Solo sabía que eran Super Junior porque mi mejor amiga me había mostrado un grupo de Corea que tenía muchos miembros y me dijo el nombre.

Algunos se rieron y comenzaron a presentarse con una reverencia. Los observe agradecida. También pude notar que la camara estaba en una mesa filmando todo. Me avergoncé un poco al pensar que dirian los fans acerca de mí. De seguro que las antifans se revelarian y comenzarian a decir barbaridades sobre mi ignorancia.

- Son la una - dijo ShingDong cuando terminaron de presentarse y yo ya podía decir sus nombres a la perfección señalandolos a todos -. Tengo hambre. La señora todavía no llega.

- ¿Señora? - pregunté.

- La comida nos la hace una nonna que viene todos los mediodías. Limpia la casa y deja lista la cena. SOLO LA CENA - levantó su voz DongHae.

- Ya sé. Dejame soñar que puedo comer su delisiosa comida.

- Yo voy - dijo ReaWook levantandose de donde estaba -. Yo cosinaré.

- ¿Y si mejor salimos? - dijo LeeTeuk - Como lider dejenme invitarlos.

- ¡A comer carne cara! - gritaron unos. Luego la mitad se fue del departamento y los demás a buscar abrigos a sus habitaciones. Yo me acerque con timidéz a el cuarto que me habían designado. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que toque antes de entrar. Me dieron la indicación de que podía pasar.

Abrí con lentitud la puerta, para encontrarme con KyuHyun a mitad de colocarse una camisa. Entre con paso ligero, intentado solo llegar a mi bolso para buscar el abrigo que había dejado encima.

- ¿No te molesta, verdad? - me dijo en inglés. Yo di vuelta mi cara.

- ¿El qué? - respondí igual.

- El compartir el cuarto, de esta forma - yo le sonreí, se veía muy tierno. Intentando abrocharse los botones del cuello, y con las mangas aún desabrochadas. Tenía la zona de la nariz y las mejillas coloradas. Me acerque ya con mi campera en la mano.

- ¿Vas a usar corbata? - él nego -. Entonces no se abrochan esos - reí. Le tomé la muñeca y comencé a abrocharle los botones de ambas manos.

- Eres muy alta - levanté la vista. Según calcule en el momento, el chico debía medir 1,80 m. Me observó los ojos, al igual que yo.

- Igual tu - le desabroché los dos primeros botones de la camisa -. Te dije que queda mejor así, si no llevas corbata - y sin otra cosa sali del cuarto.

DongHae, ReaWook, SiWon, YeSung y LeeTeuk estaban sentados en la sala jugando con mi camara. Se filmaban entre ellos y se decian donde ibamos a ir y cuanto le haríamos pagar a lider. Este último estaba preocupado revisando su cartera y contando cuanto tenía.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, salimos.

Fue una verdadera locura. Aún había chicas fuera. Gritaron al vernos por la puerta. Sin embargo, los chicos fueron rápidos y me hicieron entrar rápido. Comenzaron a hacerse señas entre ellos y bajamos al subsuelo. ¿Sabían que los miembros de Super Juniort tienen autos propios? Bueno, yo lo decubrí ese día. Nos distribuímos en tres, como nunca estuve muy interesada en los autos, a pesar de que mis padres les encanta, no sabía que marca eran. Solo sé que me subi a uno negro, que KyuHyun condució, que delante estaba sentado YeSung y a mi lado SiWon.

No hablé mucho en el viaje. Solo estaba concentrada en saber como se usaba la camara. Sin querer comencé a ver lo que había grabado... no me gustó nada lo que vi. Al parecer uno de los miembros se había introducido al cuarto cuando KyuHyun y yo estabamos hablando. Inclusó la parte en la que le había desabrochado los botones. Quería matarme. Intente buscar una forma de borrarlo, pero al parecer tenía un programa que impedía cualquier tipo de modificación al disco.

Al resignarme, comence a prestar atención a lo que secedía alrededor. Los dos que estaban delante se estaban peleando por donde quedaba el restaurante que habían elegido, mientras que SiWon intentaba calmarlos. Muy divertida, comencé a filmarlos. Si me harían pasar verguenza, yo también a ellos.

- Pero te estoy diciendo que es por ese lado.

- ¿Quien esta conduciendo?

- ¿Quien tiene el GPS en sus narices?

- Chicos, por favor. Hoy no. ¿Que piensan decirle a nuestra invitada con este tipo de actitud?

- No te metas - gritaron ambos lanzandolé una mirada asesina a su compañero. Yo reí, y me miraron.

- ¿Querida Lomi? - preguntó YeSung con una voz dulce... demasiado dulce. Yo levanté la mirada sin dejar de filmar - ¿Sabés como funcionan ese tipo de maquinas? - yo negué -. Tienen un programa el cual permite que al conectar la camara a cualquier computadora con acceso a internet, todos los archivos se envien por correo a la cadena de televisión con la cual esta programada. ¿Sabés acaso lo que eso significa? - yo negué nuevamente -. Que no se puede borrar ningún contenido, y todo lo que tiene allí dentro pueden editarlo y hasta ponerlo en el programa - me asustó mucho la mirada que tenía el chico en ese momento -. Así que te voy a pedir que no filmes cosas que luego puedan afectar la imagen de cualquiera de nosotros.

- Lo estas haciendo solito - reí, causando que YeSung intentara tirarse encima mío. Me asusté, y, de no ser por SiWon, que lo sostuvo antes de que cayera sobre mí, en este momento no estaría contandoles esto. Luego KyuHyun rio. Todos lo observamos.

- ¿De que te ríes, pequeño fanfarrón?

- Ella parece muy tierna, pero es igual a mí.

El auto se frenó. El Maknee se dió vuelta para observarme. Y sonrió. ¿Sabían que le dicen Devil-Maknee? Yo no lo sabía, y realmente en ese momento odie no haberlo sabido. Porque si lo hubiese hecho no habría dejado de filmar, ni habría sonreido de la forma en que lo hice.

Se bajó del auto, al igual que los demás. Dió la vuelta, para abrirme la puerta... que idiota fui al tomarle la mano para salir. Tironeó fuerte y colocó su brazo en mi cintura. Tomó la camara de mis manos, se la pasó a YeSung, que comenzó a filmar el camino hasta el restaurant. Comenzamos a caminar de esa forma hasta la entrada. Me sentía indefensa, no sentía que caminaba sobre mis piernas, el movimiento lo hacía por la costumbre.

Entramos, al llegar vi que ya estaban todos. Pensando que nos acercaríamos a ellos, los salude con la mano. Pero de pronto él cambió la dirección, se dirigió al baño. Intenté soltarme, pero me sostenía con mucha fuerza de la cintura, y cada movimiento que hacia por escaparme dolía, y mucho. Observe a todos los que estaban en el lugar, ninguno hacia nada, solo me filmaban. Observe la cara de KyuHyun, solo tenía la misma sonrisa que me había dirigido en el auto, luego me enteraría que es su sonrisa de cuando va a jugarle una broma a alguien.

Siguió caminando a pesar de mis quejas y golpes. Llegamos a la puerta del baño. La empujó como si nada y entramos. Solo entonces me soltó. Sin pensarlo mucho, me dispuse a salir, pero él me lo impidió con su brazos.

- No. Una broma así debe devolverse - lo observé sin entender. Se comenzó a acercar -. Nadie me hace ese tipo de bromas a mi.

- ¿De que estas hablando? Yo no hice nada - retrocedí hasta dar con una pared. Él seguía acercandose. Coloqué mis brazos lo más lejos que pude para frenar su avance, pero no lo logré -. ¡Ya, suficiente! - me enfadé.

- Yo no lo creo así - colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, sobre la pared -. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente - sus ojos comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro, hasta llegar a la base de mi cuello, que estaba tapado por el cierre de mi campera. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a bajar el cierre, hasta llegar al final. Luego se sonrió y se alejó. Yo me quedé sorprendida ¿Qué rayos acavaba de pasar? ¿Acasó ese chico estaba loco? Me alejé de la pared y me miré al espejo. Estaba pálida, como siempre. Lo miré sorprendida.

- ¿A eso llamas devolver una broma? - él dejó de sonreir y me observó -. Yo te voy a enceñar, maldito ingerto, intento de demonio.

Y sin entender porque comencé a correrlo, y él se dio cuenta, saliendo rápido de mi camino. Salimos del baño, él por delante, yo por detrás, pisandole los talones y gritándole insultos en español. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reirse. El devil-maknee estaba siendo torturado por la niña pequeña de International Blood (IB).

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que haya gustado el capitulo. Habrán notado que adoro a KyuHyun, pero él no es lo que se llama "mi preferido de Super Junior", pero me pareció la mejor opción para hacer de "mejor amigo" de Romina, es decir que siempre habrá enfrentamientos entre ellos, en los que siempre ganará... bueno, se van a turnar, pero en esta ocasión ella lo hizo.<strong>

**Este... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, realmente. **

**Repito lo que dije en el otro capitulo. Disfruten de este fanfic como si ustedes fuesen Romina.**


	3. Son niños incomprendidos

Debo admitirlo. Ese primer día con ellos fue fantástico. Me reí de cosas que jamás pensé que me reiría. A pesar de mi coreano, supieron manejarme muy bien, y todo lo que decían me lo hacían entender de una u otra forma. Mi primer problema con Super Junior fue nada menos que la noche. Así es, la noche.

* * *

><p><em>Segunda impresión sobre Super Junior: Son niños incomprendidos<em>

Eran las 21:00, todos estábamos en el comedor del departamento 11 mirando una película de suspenso. No me pregunten el porque, pero no estoy mintiendo. Habíamos armado un pijama party con muchas frazadas y almohadas sobre el suelo. Fue muy divertido. En vez de asustarnos, como se supone que debe ser, nos reíamos de los efectos especiales mal hechos, o de las expresiones del protagonista, o le gritábamos "no entres ahí". La mejor película de terror que vi en mi vida.

Hasta ahí todo bien. El problema comenzó cuando algunos comenzaron a estar incómodos en la primera posición en la que se habían puesto, apoyados sobre los codos cerca del televisor. Entonces comenzaron a molestar a los que estábamos muy cómodos sobre el sillón, lejos del frío suelo. Yo me había acomodado y tapado con una frazada antes que ninguno, además, claro, de filmar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como decía, todos ya tenían los brazos dormidos y tenían frío de estar en el suelo, así que comenzaron a molestar a los que estábamos sobre el sillón, y sinceramente, no queríamos movernos.

Entonces, ShingDong, EunHyuk, YeSung, KyuHyun y DongHae comenzaron a picarme los pies. A LeeTeuk le tironeaban de la manga y le decían que él era el líder y tenía que dejar a sus dongsaeng en su lugar, a SiWon y HeeChul, directamente los tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a luchar por los lugares. RyeoWook se había ido a acostar, pues al otro día tenía que ir a no se donde... no le creí. No se en que momento, tiraron al líder. Solo quedaba yo, y no por ser mujer, o una invitada lo dejaron pasar. De hecho, por sentarse solo quedaba DongHae, y como no me movía, me levanto de las axilas como a una niña pequeña y me sentó en su regazo, una vez él se hubo acomodado, luego me abrazó como si fuese un osito de peluche.

Tengo que admitirlo, era muy cómodo. El movimiento de sus hombros al respirar, su aliento rozándome la frente. El contacto y la forma en la que estábamos sentados era muy similar a la de mi novio.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse... la vista se comenzó a nublar... deje de sentir el peso entre mis manos... ¡EL PESO ENTRE MI MANOS!

Me levanté de golpe, y todos me miraron.

- Lamento eso - dije -. Mejor me siento aquí - me acerque a un almohadón que aún no había sido ocupado y me senté con la espalda recta. Miraba la pantalla sin darme cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Lomi, ¿estas bien? - preguntó alguno, que me sacó de mi trance. Yo asentí sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, ahora la chica estaba durmiendo y un ruido la despertó.

- ¿No me digas que estás asustada? - preguntó con malicia HeeChul.

- No - dije -, es que tengo frío - no pensé lo suficiente mi frase, porque sentí que algo se acercaba por detrás. Me di vuelta rápido, para encontrarme con que LeeTeuk me estaba colocando una frazada en la espalda. Le agradecí con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Al terminar la película... no se como explicarlo...

Primero, todos comenzaron a gritarle algo a HeeChul, que negaba con la cabeza, mientras tanto SiWon ordenaba lo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Yo no entendía nada, así que me quede sentada riendo de lo que ocurría.

Segundo, los que vivían en el piso superior se comenzaron a ir, excepto HeeChul, que seguía discutiendo con DongHae y KyuHyun.

- En este hay ya cinco. Ve con los otros - decía el pez.

- No, yo quiero dormir con ustedes. Son mis mejores amigos - HeeChul ponía cara de perrito molesto.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunté a EunHyuk, que se había sentado a mi lado.

- HeeChul tiene su propio departamento, pero dice que es muy tarde para salir a caminar, así que se quiere quedar con nosotros.

- Ah - dije y seguí observando.

- ¿No estas cansada? Ya son las 00:00 - negué y le dije a que hora me acostaba siempre y me levantaba -. Eso es dedicación - sonrió.

- ¿Cual es el problema? ¿No puede dormir en el sillón? - pregunte.

- No. Yo solo duermo en una cama con colchón especial - contestó la diva -. Exactamente el que utiliza SungMin.

- Entonces duerme ahí. Yo lo hago en el sillón - dicho esto, me recosté y tape con una frazada que encontré.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó LeeTeuk -, eres nuestra invitada y dormirás en una cama decente.

- Entonces entrégale tu cuarto, eres el único que duerme solo - el líder comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Como tu Hyun, no permito que digas esas cosas - luego se dio la vuelta y entró a su cuarto -. Que duerman bien - dijo antes de cerrar con un portazo.

- Yo también me voy a acostar - dijo EunHyuk desperezándose -. Nos vemos mañana... u hoy más tarde, como quieran decirlo.

También se retiró a su cuarto. Solo quedamos DongHae, KyuHyun, HeeChul y yo. Nos observamos con desconfianza, antes de que el primero se fuera corriendo y gritando algo así como: "¡Hyun, no te duermas, tengo miedo!"

- Ah, ya entiendo - dije, luego de escuchar que DongHae cerrara su puerta -. HeeChul tiene miedo de dormir solo, entonces no quiere ni, irse a su departamento, ni acostarse solo en el sofá, cerca del televisor - reí con malicia y a KyuHyun se le iluminó el rostro, otra vez esa sonrisa - como soy la invitada voy a dormir en tu cama - señalé al Maknee -, él en la de SungMin, y el intento de demonio en el sillón.

- No, no - dijo KyuHyun -. No voy a dejar que pases una noche sola con ese pervertido.

- Entonces, duerman los dos juntos y listo.

Sonreí maliciosamente y me dirigí al cuarto. Cerré la puerta despacio y observe a mí alrededor. Yo ya tenía puesto mi pijama, así que me acerque a la cama más cercana. Supuse que la que había dicho de usar era la que tenía en cubrecama azul, la otra tenía una rosa pastel que no podía imaginar con KyuHyun.

Levanté las frazadas y me recosté. Era la cama más cómoda que había usado en mi vida. Suspiré de cansancio. La puerta se volvió a abrir, se escucharon unos pasos apurados entrar. Levanté un poco mi cabeza. HeeChul se había tirado sobre la cama de SungMin y me miraba.

- ¿Sabías que KyuHyun le tiene miedo a los fantasmas? - negué -. No te sorprendas cuando se acueste contigo.

Luego se acomodó ligero dentro de las sábanas y se dio vuelta. Estuve toda la noche pendiente de que abrieran la puerta. Cuando sonaron las tres de la mañana, me relajé, ya no iba a querer aparecer... o eso creía yo.

* * *

><p>De pronto escuche unos pasos en el pasillo, pero no se veían sombras. Recordé la película... ¿como podía tener miedo de algo tan estupido? Me reí de mi misma, pero la puerta comenzó a abrirse, me quede petrificada.<p>

Intenté darme la vuelta para ver quien estaba entrando, pero cuando al fin logré posar mis ojos en la puerta, esta estaba complejamente abierta, y quien fuese que estuviera fuera, en ese momento, había logrado entrar. Me quede quieta, intentando escuchar algún sonido dentro de la habitación. Nada.

Me acomodé boca arriba, y cerré los ojos.

Sentí que algo me rozaba los pies. Comencé a reír, siempre fui muy cosquilluda. Entonces algo se paró en la punta de la cama. Yo solo sonreí.

- KyuHyun, no vas a lograr asustarme si dejas la pantalla de la cámara abierta - escuché un suspiro de su parte.

- Te dije que no iba a funcionar, Kyu - dijo HeeChul, antes de volverse a dormir.

- Haz lugar - me dijo el chico antes de pararse a un lado de la cama y tirar de las frazadas para que le haga lugar. Yo negué -. Hace mucho frío en el comedor, no puedo dormir.

- No me importa. Yo soy la invitada - volví a taparme y me dí la vuelta.

- Como si me importara que seas la maldita invitada... ¡quiero mi cama! - se escuchaban las risas desde la otra cama.

- No te preocupes, Kyu. Yo te convido lugar - la expresión del Maknee cambió a asco.

- La última vez que Hyun me prestó su ayuda, terminé dándole un beso en medio de una premiación - yo reí -. ¡No es gracioso! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Muévete! - seguía intentando sacarme del centro de la cama.

- No quiero.

- ¡Ya verás! - dijo antes de levantar las frazadas, y empujarme con su cuerpo -. Ahora voy a dormir en MI cama.

Me dio la espalda y pareció que se dormía. Yo me di vuelta e hice lo propio.

* * *

><p>Maldito Devil-Maknee. De haber sabido, me hubiese ido al comedor a dormir.<p>

Cuando desperté estaba con la cabeza del otro lado de la cama, un brazo enganchado en las piernas del chico y el otro colgando. Además, sentía mis piernas muy apretadas y no las podía mover. El maldito engendro estaba abrazado a ellas y no me dejaba levantar, y para ponerlo peor, HeeChul estaba filmando el espectáculo y, DongHae y EunHyuk nos observaban desde la puerta.

Rápidamente, le pegué un rodillazo en el estomago y me solté las piernas para poder sentarme sobre la cama. Pregunté por la hora, intentando hacer caso omiso a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- 7:00 - dijo EunHyuk refregándose los ojos - ¿Porque estaban durmiendo así?

- Él me había dejado dormir en su cama, mientras que HeeChul dormiría en la que me correspondía. Pero se arrepintió y anoche comenzó a molestarme y finalmente se acostó - hablé muy rápido e infle los mofletes, como una niña enfadada. "Ahh" general.

- Kyu, malo - DongHae se acercó y golpeó a su dongseang en la cabeza, causado que este le dijera algo, que no entendí -. Pobre Lomi - se acercó a mí y me agarró la mano, indicándome que lo siguiera. Me levanté y lo hice. Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos a la cocina -. Haz el desayuno - yo lo observé durante unos segundos.

- Eres muy bajito - dije.

- Pero más alto que tú - me sonrió desde arriba -. Quiero un desayuno típico argentino.

Sonreí, hasta el momento nadie me había preguntado sobre mi país, ni se había preocupado por averiguar algo sobre mis costumbres.

- No puedo hacerlo - dije -, necesito yerba.

- ¿Yerba? ¿No es droga? - susurró, causando que yo riera.

- No. Es una planta típica del norte del país que se mezcla con agua caliente - me miró con curiosidad.

- Bigail dijo que era con jugo de limón o agua fría.

- ¿Bigail? - pregunté.

- Bigail, la chica de Paraguay.

- Ah. Pero ellos están más al norte, si toman como nosotros mueren de calor - dije intentando explicarme.

- ¿Y esa hoja es lo mismo?

- Supongo que sí... - dije antes de que él saltara a buscar algo a la alacena. Después de lanzar varias cosas por el aire, sacó una bolsa roja.

- ¿Sirve esto? - me preguntó lanzándome el paquete, que logré sostener antes de que cayera al suelo. Era un paquete de yerba. Lancé un grito - ¿Pasa algo malo? - preguntó preocupado, acercándose.

- No, es solo que hace mucho que quiero conseguir y no encuentro en ningún lugar.

- Bigail me lo regaló, pero nunca entendí como se preparaba, así que lo guardaba.

- Ya lo preparo - grité volviendo al cuarto. Estaba vacío, eso me preocupó un poco, no había visto salir a ninguno. No le hice el mayor caso... tomaría mate después de tres meses (así de adicta soy). Tomé de mi bolso la paba, el mate y la bombilla. Corrí nuevamente a la cocina. Estaba Super Junior completo esperando a ver lo que haría.

Deje los objetos sobre la mesa, todos comenzaron a tocarlos. Yo les golpeé las manos y tomé la paba. Fui directamente para llenarla de agua. Prendí el fuego y la apoyé. Llamé a DongHae para que me trajera las cosas y me viera prepáralo, pues él era el que más quería saber.

Le explique como tenía que verse el agua, como se servía, cuando había que cambiarle la yerba, y... como se tomaba.

¿Que problema hubo con esto último? Que ninguno me creía. Todos creyeron que era una trampa para lograr tener un beso indirecto con ellos.

- ¿Están bromeando? - pregunté sirviendo el agua - ¿Como piensan tomar el agua entre tantas hojas pequeñitas? - se observaron - ¿Acaso pensaron que cada uno tendría una bombilla propia? - asintieron. Yo comencé a reír muy fuerte y me sostuve el estomago.

- Si es algo rico yo quiero - dijo ShingDong -. No se de que rayos se quejan, si la mitad de ustedes fue besado por HeeChul o SiWon.

Yo los observe extraño. Pero luego recordé eso del fanservise... mi amiga es muy fanática de eso. Unos segundos más tarde estaba retando a ShingDong, que había comenzado a tomar el mate sin agua.

- Es asqueroso - dijo luego de probar -. Y está muy caliente. Me quemé la lengua.

- Debería ponerle azúcar a ustedes - dije -. Y se toma así, no voy a echarle agua fría, se arruinaría el encanto - Pero antes de que agregara azúcar, DongHae me dijo que no le gustaría dulce y yo se lo entregué amargo.

- ¡Akk! - exclamó al probarlo, causando la risa de todos los presentes.

- Ya sé - dijoYeSung -, juguemos un juego - todos los miramos -. Quien pueda tomar una servida completa sin frenar ni hacer caras gana.

- ¿Y que gana?

- Por ahora solo digamos que gana - sonrió como el gato de Alicia.

- Pero que ella no participe. Seguro que ya está acostumbrada, sino hubiese puesto azúcar desde el principio - dijo avivándose HeeChul y yo asentí - ¡El que gana... se lleva un beso de Lomi!

- ¿¡EH! ¿Acaso estas loco? - grité - Ya tengo suficientes antifans con el solo hecho de vivir con ustedes... ¿no recuerdan que apenas llegué ayer, y ya estaban los carteles?

- No te preocupes, un pequeño beso en la mejilla - guiñó LeeTeuk.

- Pero ShingDong y DongHae ya participaron de esta primera ronda. Y se van a repetir las rondas hasta que uno logre hacerlo - aclaró las reglas del juego EunHyuk.

- ¡Hecho! - exclamaron todos y comenzó la competencia. No me había dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero la cámara estaba grabando todo apoyada en un pequeño mueble.

Tuve que volver a preparar el agua tantas veces que realmente perdí la cuenta. Todos tomaban mate tras mate, la bolsa de yerba se vaciaba de a poco... si seguían de esa forma no podría tomar yo.

Observe la hora. Eran las 12:00, ¿acaso no se llenaban? ¿Acaso no tenían que ir al baño...? Abrí los ojos grandes al recordar... ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de desayuno, además de que habían estado bebiendo por más de dos horas... no se si sabían, pero la hoja de yerba es un laxante natural, y más aún de esa forma. Comencé a reír... pero luego frené, no iba a ser nada agradable, ya que en los departamentos hay un baño por piso... y ellos eran diez...

Les hice una seña de que pararan. No me hicieron caso, EunHyuk se quemó nuevamente con el solo roce con la bombilla. Cuando DongHae se lo quitó, yo lo cacé en el aire y me lo acerqué al pecho extendiendo la otra mano.

- Ya es suficiente - dije y ellos comenzaron a hablarme muy rápido dándome excusas para que se lo devolviera.

- No quiere darme un beso - dijo YeSung triste.

- No es eso... lo que me preocupa son los efectos secundarios - les señale el estomago y hacia abajo - ¿Acaso tienen suficientes baños como para todos? - me observaron absortos.

- ¿Que estas insinuando? - preguntó LeeTeuk.

- Es que... no se como se dice - comencé a divagar -. Cuando alguien tiene problemas con los alimentos...

- ¿Vomito? - preguntó DongHae señalándose la boca. Yo no negué y señale el intestino.

- ¿Diarrea? - HeeChul hizo un gesto demasiado asqueroso como para describirlo... pero supongo que entenderán.

- Lo que lo ocasiona - dije asintiendo con dificultad.

- Laxante - dijo RyeoWook, comprendiéndome.

- Supongo que es eso...

Todos se observaron con terror. Y comenzaron a culparse entre todos que los habían obligado a beber tanto mate. Pero, después de unos minutos se estaban riendo y preparando el almuerzo. Realmente no los entiendo del todo...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, yo again!, :P<strong>

**Jaja. Bueno... he aquí nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo. Sinceramente, mi amiga cuando lo leyó se rió bastante, así que espero haberles hecho por lo menos esbozar una sonrisa a ustedes también.**

**A decir verdad, siento que esta historia no llama la atención para nada. Si sigo sin recibir ningún comentario puede que la saque...**

**Estee... No creo mencionar nada más interesante que ... espero sus comentarios y suerte en sus vidas... **

**Ah, casi me olvidaba... Feliz Navidad, espero poder subir otro capi para año nuevo. Felicidades a todos también!**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos. Caroline**


	4. Son muy cálidos

Después de ese día no volvieron a pedirme mate. Ya se imaginaran el porque, ya que no voy a explicar lo que sucedió ese día, les digo que realmente no será agradable.

Había quedado poca yerba, pero lo suficiente como para beber una mañana yo, lo cual hice al día siguiente.

Después de ese día no volví a sacar mi kit de desayuno, ni me volvieron a pedir que lo prepare.

* * *

><p><em>Tercera impresión sobre Super Junior: Son muy cálidos...<em>

- ¡Lomi! - dijo KyuHyun una mañana - Me estas aplastando.

- Me alegro mucho - dije sin moverme.

- ¡Eres muy pesada! Ya es suficiente - se quejaba.

- Di la verdad y te dejo.

- ¡Jamás!

- Entonces aguántatelo - sonreí.

No piensen mal. No estaba ocurriendo nada malo. Ese día se estaba cumpliendo una semana con Super Junior y ellos me querían hacer una broma. No de esas bromas en las que tiran comida o dejan a alguien durmiendo en el tejado. Querían hacerme una fiesta sorpresa.

El problema fue que enviaron a KyuHyun a averiguar algunas cosas sobre mí, y yo lo había encontrado hurgando dentro de mi bolso. En ese momento me tire encima y comencé a empujarle la cara contra la alfombra, exigiéndole una explicación, la cual no quería darme. Aún no sabía sobre la fiesta y lo torturé. Él tampoco quería arruinar la sorpresa... pero no logró soportar mi maltrato.

- Bien, te lo diré... pero suéltame, por favor - me suplicó. Yo hice lo que me pidió -. Los chicos quieren saber tu color preferido y que tipo de cosas te gusta hacer.

- ¿Yo no era más fácil preguntarme?

- Según ellos debía averiguarlo sin que te dieras cuenta por la fiesta... - me observó con horror - No digas que te dije.

- ¿Y que se supone que haga, idiota? - entrecerré los ojos.

- Finge que no sabes nada. Me asesinaran si se enteran que te dije - parecía muy asustado. Iba a contestarle cuando mi móvil sonó.

- Hola - atendí.

- Lomi, júntese con Super Junior y ponga alta voz - seguí las indicaciones - Ahora filme, va a ser parte del programa.

DongHae preparó a cámara. Estábamos todos completamente hechos un literal desastre. Era lunes, eran las 8:00, el día anterior habíamos hecho una guerra campal dentro del piso 12... no importa el porque o como, pero va a ser mejor que no sepan lo que sucedió, quizás en otra oportunidad cuente lo que en verdad ocurrió, porque estoy segura de que Super Junior comenzó muchos rumores que no son reales. Estábamos con nuestros pijamas, el cabello desordenado, el maquillaje ni hablar, algunos con los platos de arroz, los vasos de leche o café, otros con los ojos aún pegados, en resumen un desastre.

- ¡Hola Super Junior! - exclamó la voz en el teléfono. El saludo nuestro pareció de ultratumba -. Como deberían saber, este programa tiene algunas pautas que ustedes, nuestros artistas, tienen que cumplir - nos miramos sin entender nada -. Les dimos una semana para que lograran conocerse bien antes de comenzar con las pruebas.

- ¿Y de que clase de pruebas estamos hablando? - preguntó SiWon algo preocupado.

- Son más bien objetivos que tendrán que ir cumpliendo. Por ejemplo, esta semana deberán ir a la sesión de fotos del programa para la promoción.

- ¡Oh! - exclamaron algunos. Luego, la voz nos dio las explicaciones de donde seria la sesión y a la hora que tendríamos que estar.

Al cortar, comenzaron a reír, yo no entendí el porque, ni tampoco se preocuparon en aclarármelo, porque todos desaparecieron en sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Yo tuve que esperar a que KyuHyun me dejara el lugar, así que me recosté en el sillón.

Esa semana había sido muy agradable. Todos ellos eran muy abiertos conmigo y me trataban como a una hermana pequeña. En este momento me gustaría hacer una pequeña reflección para que no piensen que soy algún tipo de Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov. Hay algo que en ese país malinterpretan. Cuando hay dos Idol que se conocen mucho y por tanto no tienen miedo de tener contacto físico entre ellos delante de cámara, es considerado que por tanto tienen una relación amorosa, y de esa fantasía de fan más los fanservise que están obligados a hacer para promover su banda, surgén todos los fanfic yaoi que siempre leía mi amiga. Estoy a acostumbrada a que entre amigos se abracen y se saluden con besos, que estén muy pegados. No es extraño de ver de donde provengo y por eso no me molestaba que se tocaran entre ellos, o se pegaran a mi. Al principio se cuidaban de no actuar así delante mío, pero a los tres días DongHae me preguntó si me molestaba como actuaban entre ellos y yo le contesté lo mismo que estoy diciendo ahora.

- Ya termine - me dijo KyuHyun. Yo me metí en la habitación y cerré la puerta. Abrí mi bolso y comencé a sacar la ropa que iba a usar.

Me saqué el pantalón y me puse unos jeans. Me quité la parte de arriba del pijama...

- Kyu, ¿me prestarías el sweater...? - EunHyuk estaba observándome con la boca abierta y yo con una camiseta a medio poner. Comencé a gritar, lo cual causó que un SuJu más llegara, grité más fuerte e intenté colocarme la camiseta rápido. De la desesperación se rompió una manga.

- ¿Podrían irse al menos? - les grité, lanzándoles lo que tenía más cerca.

- L-L-lo l-l-la-la-me-nt-to - dijo EunHyuk completamente colorado, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Tu cintura es muy pequeña - fue lo único que dijo DongHae, señalándome la zona, lo que causó que me enfadara con él.

- ¡Fuera! - le grité, avergonzada. Jamás había usado el tipo de ropa atrevido que usan la mayoría de las Idol, incluyendo mis compañeras, no iba con mi imagen, ni tampoco podía porque el contrato que mis padres habían formulado en conjunto con la empresa decía que no podía utilizar vestimenta que muestre mi vientre, las polleras y shorts debían tener un largo considerable y el escote mínimo, aunque esto último no creí necesario ya que mi pecho es el mismo que el de una niña que recíen se está desarrollando. Por eso DongHae dijo lo que dijo.

Cuando salieron los intrusos, me miré el agujero de la manga... no tenía arreglo. Busque otra dentro de mi bolso y me la puse. Tomé un buzo y lo llevé en la mano.

Al salir del cuarto, todos me lanzaron una mirada extraña, excepto DongHae, que se lanzó sobre mi para abrazarme por el cuello llorando.

- Los siento mucho, no sabía que estabas así, pensé que un bicho feo te había asustado e iba a aplastarlo por ti.

- Sí, un bicho feo me había asustado - observe a EunHyuk por sobre el hombro de DongHae, rápido me evitó la mirada.

- Ya voy a cazarlo, ¿donde esta? - me soltó y comenzó a hacer que boxeaba con el aire. Yo le señale a su compañero de cuarto. Todos rieron.

- Su cara puede parecer horrible, pero su personalidad es de lo mejor - dijo SiWon riendo -. No le digas que es feo, es muy sensible con ello - aclaró al ver que el insultado le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- Bien. Ahora que ya estamos todos vayamos - el líder acababa de salir de su cuarto. Lo observamos de mal humor -. ¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó inocentemente.

- Nada - dijo HeeChul -. El manager nos espera abajo.

Nos separamos en dos grupos para bajar por el ascensor. Yo quedé con DongHae, que seguía disculpándose por haber dicho lo que dijo. En ese momento no le hice mucho caso, solo me preocupé por averiguar en mi mente como sería la sesión de fotos... a decir verdad me daba muy mala espina.

- ¿Ya eres mayor de edad, verdad? - me preguntó SiWon.

- Sí, cumplí 18 el día de nuestro debut - sonreí.

- ¿18? Pero no serías mayor.

- Pero en mi país si lo soy, con 18 años ya eres mayor de edad y por lo tanto puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma.

- Entonces, lo que tus padres firmaron ya no tiene efecto - me observó un tanto triste, Super Junior completo sabía sobre mi contrato, sobre que mi novio vivía en Argentina y otras cosas que ya había aclarado... como sobre que me trataran como a una niña pequeña, aunque seguían haciéndolo. Acerca de la tristeza, yo no comprendí el porque...

- ¿DongHae, verdad que dijiste que el ver a Lomi con bañador sería el paraíso? -HeeChul atacó al chico apenas llegamos a la planta baja, donde estaban ya los demás -. Estas fotos serán la onda... - y se alejó caminando lento hacia la puerta. Mi cara se volvió roja, de eso estoy segura... ¿Como que bañador? ¿Quien había dicho algo sobre un bañador?

Llegamos al auto de los productores, que estaban con las cámaras. Todo sería registrado para el programa. Nos dividimos en tres grupos para viajar en los autos. Por suerte DongHae había decidido ir con EunHyuk.

Saqué mi teléfono y marque el número de mi manager. Me atendió feliz.

- ¿Hasta cuando el contrato de condiciones de mis padres tiene validez? - le pregunté en ingles, para que los allí presentes entiendan poco lo que yo decía.

- Hasta que se les fuera quitado la patria potestad. Hasta que fueras mayor de edad. Es decir, hasta hace un mes, cuando cumpliste 18 - se me bajo el alma a los pie.

- ¿Y cuando pensaban decírmelo? ¿Cuando me negara a sacarme fotos con un bañador? - estaba murmurando, pero mi voz sonaba diabólica - ¿Sabes a donde me dirijo en este momento?

- A una sesión de fotos con Super Junior. Te estaba esperando para darte la buena noticia.

- Me niego a hacer fotos utilizando ese tipo de vestimenta.

- Hablaremos luego - me dijo antes de colgar.

- ¿Sucede algo? - me preguntó LeeTeuk.

- No. Es solo que mi manager se olvido de comentarme sobre algo - mi voz sonó cortante.

Llegamos al estudio. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi manager, pero al parecer se había ido porque debía hacer algo, no puedo imaginarme que.

- Bien, bien... por favor, todos preséntense delante mío - un hombre bajito y con un pañuelo atado al cuello comenzó a reunirnos en ronda -. Mis niños, hace tanto que no los veo... Ahora que ya los veo a todos, les quiero contar lo que me imagino... - comenzó a hacer el gestó de enfoque con los dedos conmigo -. Eres más hermosa en persona - me dijo -. ¿Que les parece si hacemos una mini-sesión con cada uno de ustedes y ella? - todos asintieron felices, excepto yo -. ¿No te gusta mi idea?

- La verdad es que... no me gustaría. Será muy incomodo.

- No te preocupes, que Ángelo sabrá lograr que todo salga... - junto las yemas de sus dedos y las besó -. A cada uno lo imagino posando de una manera diferente... con SiWon, el galán de telenovela, en un beso bajo la lluvia... con HeeChul en una banda metal... a...

- ¿¡Beso? - mi voz se quebró al gritarlo - ¿Acaso está loco? ¿No sabe que me mataran las locas fans? Además, tengo novio... ¡no pienso besar a nadie! - me crucé de brazos e hice puchero como una niña pequeña.

- Si no te gusta la idea del beso mejor dedícate a otra cosa. Los Idol hacen todo lo que les digo porque sus fotos quedan geniales de esa forma... y con respecto a tu novio, será mejor que vayas abandonándolo, porque esta carrera es demasiado dura para tener pareja.

- Disculpe - SiWon habló tímidamente -, creo que ella tiene razón. No creo conveniente beso entre ella y alguno de nosotros, por su bien y por el de su grupo.

- Otro que hoy esta en mi contra. Yo soy el fotógrafo y por lo tanto van a hacer lo que yo digo... ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señor - dijimos todos.

Una chica me llamó para que me acerque y me llevó a mi camerino, que estaba repleto de ropa. Yo sonreí al no ver ningún bañador o prendas muy atrevidas... HeeChul estaba jugándome una broma... como siempre. Me entregó mi primer cambio de ropa. Uniforme escolar... comenzaba bien.

Me cambie y, me peinaron y maquillaron. Al salir del cuarto me encontré con KyuHyun también con un uniforme, ya maquillado y peinado. Me sonrió y extendió su mano. Examine su sonrisa... no parecía la que siempre hace al pensar en una broma, así que yo se la tome. Juntos caminamos por el pasillo como dos niños pequeños en su primer día de clases.

Con KyuHyun fue muy divertido. Nos hizo sentar en bancos escolares y actuar como si estuviéramos en examen, que él se copiara y yo se lo quiera impedir, que en un recreo me moleste, que estuviéramos saltando, jugando piedra, papel, tijera, que yo le golpeara la frente (lo cual aproveche), que bailáramos canciones infantiles... en fin, todo ese tipo de cosas que se pueden hacer en la escuela primaria.

Volví al camerino, observé mi vestuario sorprendida... ¿que rayos iba a hacer yo con un traje de hada? Sin querer preguntar me cambié y prepararon. Al salir, me encontré con un elfo... en realidad era RyeoWook vestido de elfo, pero parecía demasiado real... Nos dirigimos a la sala del estudio.

Con RyeoWook fue muy extraño. El fondo era verde, no verde de la pantalla, sino de hojas y troncos. Requirió mucha actuación por parte de ambos, además nos colocaron cables y nos hacían volar, porque según el fotógrafo, el sentimiento que necesitábamos para volar, debía ser real.

Cambié mi disfraz por un vestido de Lolita... así es, de esos que las chicas japonesas usan como tipo de vida. Me hicieron dos coletas altas, realmente me veía como una niña pequeña de la colonia. Al salir me encontré con DongHae vestido como un niño de la época victoriana, se veía tan tierno e inocente haciendo una reverencia, que me sonrojé a más no poder.

Con DongHae fue muy tierno. Comenzamos a actuar como niños, jugamos con los juguetes viejos que nos dieron, hicimos rondas, cantamos canciones en inglés y nos reímos de Kuroshitsuji (dije que no sabía nada sobre la música coreana, pero soy otaku de corazón). Durante los 10 minutos que duró esa sesión, me sentí una niña pequeña de nuevo.

¿¡Un camisón! Más que un camisón eso parecía un BabyDoll... la chica que me peinó y maquilló, me hizo doler mucho... como si estuviera celosa de algo, y yo no entendí el porque, sino hasta que salí del vestuario y me encontré con SiWon con un pantalón y nada más... pueden imaginarse mi rostro en esos momentos. Está bien que tenía esperándome en Argentina un novio que muchas envidiaban... pero eso era demasiado, incluso para mi. Observe la mano que me extendía y la tomé con timidez, me sentí muy poca cosa con la pequeña prenda que cubría tan poco de mi, aunque seguían cumpliendo con el contrato de mis padres, no quitaba que me diera tal vergüenza ante semejante... ¿a eso se le podía llamar simplemente "cuerpo" o existe otra palabra que pueda enmarcar lo que es el cuerpo de SiWon?

Con él simplemente fue tan... sensual.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó el fotógrafo al vernos -. Eres realmente muy delgada - yo me sonrojé y enojé al mismo tiempo ¿acaso era lo único que me iba a decir? ¿Porque no decía que mi cuerpo era demasiada poca cosa para aparecen en una foto junto con SiWon? -. Bien, ahora acomódense allí - nos señaló una cama con sábanas blancas... así es una cama. El chico no me dejo protestar porque me llevó hacia el lugar indicado, y sin que yo pudiera procesarlo, me alzó y apoyó mis rodillas sobre el mueble, y luego él hizo lo mismo.

- Deja de temblar - me dijo suave.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos - KyuHyun había aparecido, junto con varios miembros de Super Junior, entre los cuales estaban HeeChul y DongHae. Yo enrojecí, en las otras sesiones no habían aparecido, para mi suerte.

- Ya, váyanse - pidió SiWon -. Desde antes que llegaran ustedes estaba nerviosa. No lo hagan peor.

- Pero ya estamos muy aburridos.

- Sí... además ¿quién sabe lo que le harás a Lomi? - DongHae se había acercado y se sentó entre medio de mí y el otro. El fotógrafo se enojó y lo quitó tironeándole el cabello.

- Si quieren ver siéntense allí y no molesten - dijo realmente enfadado, luego llamó a SiWon para que se acercara y le susurró algunas cosas al oído, quizá indicaciones, porque él asentía despacio y me observaba con un "lo siento mucho" grabado en el rostro.

Luego se acercó y se arrodilló en la cama de frente a mí... muy cerca. Que idiota fui al no moverme. Él se levantó, y yo noté lo grande que era, me sentí completamente diminuta, y ya dije que mido 1,70 m., mucho más que las otras Idol.

Extendió sus manos hacia las mías y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Me quede rígida, no sabía que hacer, opté por ver lo que hacia. Su mano izquierda recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, luego la deslizó hasta mi cintura y espalda. Sin mucho esfuerzo hizo que me levantara para quedar a escasos centímetros suyo. Sentí su mano derecha enredarse en mi cabello, cerrar el puño y levantarme el rostro, con lo cual no podía moverme. No dejaba de mirar sus ojos, que sin darse cuenta pedían disculpas, pero al mismo tiempo se anticipaban ansiosos a lo que haría en unos momentos.

Su fuerte brazo me pegó a él. Yo estaba completamente tonta, no sabía que rayos hacer, y tampoco podía hacer mucho. Recordé que medio Super Junior me estaba observando, casi podía notar sus miradas celosas intentando destrozar a su compañero. Intenté mirar hacia el lugar donde estaban, pero la mano en mi cabello me lo impidió. Fruncí el seño, pero eso no impidió que SiWon se acercara más y más... y más. Pude ver claramente como cerraba sus ojos al chocar con mis labios, yo también lo hice. No es que fuera mi primer beso, pero parecía que fuera así. SiWon era embriagante. Por todos lados despedía masculinidad. Con sus manos me pegaba más y más a él, tanto que si seguía así no podría respirar.

De repente, soltó mi cabello para dirigir su mano a la parte alta de mi espalda. Yo aproveche esa maniobra para separarme un poco y tomar aire, pero no lo logré por mucho tiempo porque me levantó unos centímetros de la cama, me asusté y le abracé el cuello, antes de caer bajo su peso.

- ¡Detente un segundo! - exclamó el fotógrafo, haciéndome volver a la realidad, con lo cual enrojecía cual tomate. No había quedado en la posición más relajante, para su información. SiWon estaba entre mis piernas y el pequeño camisón se había levantado por la maniobra que él había hecho, no lo suficiente como para que se viera mi ropa interior, pero sí como para que se dejara a la imaginación varias cosas. El fotógrafo dijo varias cosas que yo no entendí y se paró en una silla apuntándome con su cámara.

- Levanta las rodillas - me susurró SiWon, le hice caso y me sentí un poco más cómoda, solo un poco -, mira hacia el costado y cierra los ojos - lo hice, y sentí su aliento rozarme el cuello, ¿que rayos estaba haciendo? O sí, cuando esas fotos salieran habría Lomi a la parrilla.

No será necesario seguir describiendo lo que fue esa sesión, porque en este momento me hace muy mal contarlo... solo voy a decir que cuando volví a mi camerino mis piernas no dejaban de temblar, ni me sostenían lo suficiente como para cambiar al siguiente vestido...

Aunque no fue necesario, porque apenas pude caminar sin tener que sostenerme de algo fijo, la misma chica del principio me vino a ver.

- La sesión la terminaran mañana, porque los chicos quieren hacer otra cosa - dicho esto me dio una minifalda de jean, una camisa blanca y un chaleco escocés. Me los puse sin saber el porque del cambio de ropa, e insultando por el frío que pasaría.

Salí del vestuario, me encontré con DongHae apoyado al lado de la puerta. Enrojecí al recordar lo que había sucedido hacia un rato. Él estaba presente. Me observó con tristeza.

- ¡Lomi! - exclamó antes de tirarse a mis hombros para darme un abrazo -. Te prometo que no ocurrirá nunca más, yo te protegeré... porque sino, tu novio nos odiará y no nos dejará verte y... y... - comenzó a llorar. Yo le di unas palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Estaba ensuciando mi cabello, cuello, chaleco y camisa con sus lágrimas y mocos.

- Ya, ya... DongHae, no te preocupes. Estoy bien - lo separé un poco de mi y le tomé a ambos lados de la cara, le dirigí una mirada tranquilizadora, antes de ponerme de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Él me soltó y me tomó la mano. Comenzó a dirigirme hacia fuera del estudio.

Subimos a uno de los autos y comenzamos a andar hasta... eso sí puedo decirlo, no era el piso...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Saben que fue lo que mi amiga dijo al terminar de leerlo? "¡Le faltó más!"<strong>

**No le hice caso, porque creo que SiWon no es de esa clase de persona, y lo que yo realmente quería era que demostrara que a pesar de todo lo que quería hacer él en realidad era protegerla. También DongHae, me pareció siempre tan tierno y con ganas de ayudar a los demás, que me pareció que sería la persona perfecta para que fuera la amiga de Romi.**

**Me olvido de algo... no mentira: FELIZ AÑO! **

**Espero que hayan empezado bien. Yo por suerte sí. **

**Sin nada más que decir****... esperen pacientes hasta la semana que viene!**

**Caroline**


	5. Son unos niños malcriados

Mis nervios estaban por los cielos, mis ojos no paraban de moverse desde las cámaras que tenía frente mío, hasta los ojos de DongHae que me miraban con entusiasmo, con esa sonrisa infantil sin separar los labios que lo caracteriza tanto…

* * *

><p><em>Cuarta impresión sobre Super Junior: son unos niños malcriados<em>

Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero el que hubiera muchas cámaras no me sonaba muy bien, ya habían capturado toda la sesión de fotos de ese día... ¿hay que explicar más?

Junto con DongHae, caminé por ese largo pasillo.

- ¿Tienes algún contacto con fans por Internet? - me preguntó de repente.

- No. Más bien sí. Cree un Twiter, pero jamás lo use.

- Entonces deberías usarlo. Por lo menos para que las fans se queden tranquilas de que no te estas aprovechando de la situación - sonrió nuevamente... esa sonrisa cada vez la odiaba más.

Paramos frente a una puerta. DongHae golpeó con un ritmo que no reconocí y se colocó detrás mío para taparme los ojos. Sentí un viento frío sobre mí, supuse que la puerta estaba abierta. El chico me empujó un poco con el pecho para que avanzara, a tropezones lo hice.

Solo en ese momento recordé lo que KyuHyun me dijo esa mañana. Intente que no se me notara el hecho de que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, así que cuando me quitaron las manos de los ojos, y ellos gritaron "sorpresa", puse mi mejor cara de asombro, lo cual al parecer creyeron, porque comenzaron a abrazarme y besarme en las mejillas y la frente.

A pesar de conocerme apenas hacia una semana, realmente se habían esforzado bastante. No es que yo fuera la mejor expresando mis emociones, podría decir que era todo lo contrario, pero en ese momento no me importó mi estupido orgullo para decirles lo mucho que los quería. Y a decir verdad se sintió bien.

- ¡Ahora que la fiesta comience! - gritó HeeChul, antes de que comenzara a sonar música de solo Dios sabe donde. Me dio un vaso con alguna bebida que no supe distinguir.

- Salud - gritaron todos, antes de beberse lo que sus vasos contenían de un solo sorbo y hacer una mueca muy extraña. Yo hice lo propio, lo que me habían dado era alcohol. No supe decir que, pero era muy fuerte. Intenté dejarlo a un lado, pero KyuHyun, junto a HeeChul, me lo hicieron beber todo, de una sola vez.

Quedé flotando en el aire, no estaba borracha, aún. Tengo bastante tolerancia al alcohol, incluso más que muchas mujeres, pero eso no quita que me pegue con delicadeza beber tanto de golpe.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, y YeSung lo hizo a mi lado. Me observó sonriendo. Tenía la nariz muy colorada ¡solo había sido un vaso! ¿Como podía estar ya borracho?

Se acercó extendiendo el dedo índice hacia mí.

- Eres muuuuuuuuuy Bonita - dijo en su completo estado de ebriedad, antes de lanzar un hipido -. Yo te quiero muuuuuuuucho muuuuuuuucho. Y SiWon también... no quiere a tu novio - negó como hacen los borrachos. Y luego se recostó del otro lado del sillón.

- ¿Acaso ya te pegó? - HeeChul empujó a su compañero para poder sentarse a mi lado y extender su brazo sobre mis hombros -. SiWi no quería venir, dijo que te sentirías mal si estaba aquí, así que opte por darle a todos alcohol, sin que se den cuenta, ya sabes, para que fuera más divertido, y él también pueda disfrutar. Este último tiempo estuvimos trabajando mucho, necesitábamos estas vacaciones - me observó.

- No me pegó - dije -. Solo que me siento... extraña - me toqué las clavículas e intenté quitar el cabello que HeeChul me estaba aplastando para juntarlo a un lado.

- Tu cuello es lindo - me dijo, causando que le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Tu cuello - con la mano libre siguió la línea de mi yugular. Me levanté rápido y comencé a caminar por la habitación.

LeeTeuk y EunHyuk estaban intentando abrir el karaoke para comenzar a bailar y cantar.

SiWon estaba con el vaso vacío en la mano, mirando hacia la nada.

DongHae y KyuHyun estaban luchando, quien sabe porque.

ShingDong y RyeoWook estaban charlando tranquilamente.

Un extraño estaba entrando y llamaba la atención de todos...

Me giré... Un segundo ¿Un extraño? Volví a fijarme en él. Era bien alto, de cara redonda, le habían rapado, estaba vestido con un traje camuflado y una pequeña gorra en la mano...

Me observó con curiosidad y luego a todos los demás. Yo me quedé paralizada al escuchar un grito agudo detrás.

- ¡Hyun! ¿Porque no nos dijiste que vendrías? - DongHae pasó por mi lado como el correcaminos y se lanzó sobre el hombre frente mío, que lo esquivó con facilidad, haciendo que el otro cayera de cara al suelo.

Los demás se acercaron a saludarlo más calmados, a excepción de YeSung, que seguía en el sillón sin ser capaz de moverse.

- Lomi, ven, acércate - me dijo tiernamente LeeTeuk.

- ¿Otra vez los engancharon para un programa de intercambio cultural? - dijo riendo el desconocido.

- No, Hyun. Es un intercambio de bandas - dijo ShingDong.

- No la conozco. ¿Es de alguna banda nueva?

- Sí. Debutó hace un mes.

- LeeTeuk - le tironee la manga y él se agachó un poco - ¿Quién es? - al parecer el extraño se dio cuenta de lo que dije y se enfadó. Comenzó a acercarse a mí con una mirada que daba miedo. Me escondí detrás que quien más cerca estaba, quien intentó frenarlo a... él.

- Tranquilo... hace poco llegó al país, no nos conocía a nosotros... Tuvimos que presentarnos también...

Al parecer el de uniforme se calmo un poco y con una sonrisa extendió su mano. Yo con timidez hice lo mismo y él mi tironeó hasta acercarme lo suficiente como para tomarme del cuello y comenzar a raspar su puño contra mi casco.

- COMO NO VAS A SABER QUE SOY KANGIN DE SUPER JUNIOR, PEQUEÑA MOCOSA - no me soltaba a pesar de mis súplicas, quizá porque no me entendía ya que estaba hablando en español.

Los demás allí presentes comenzaron a intentar que me soltara, sin lograrlo. Luego de unos minutos interminables, me dejó ir... todos comenzaron a reírse. Yo inflé los mofletes enfadada, hasta que me observe en un reflejo, y también reí. Mi cabello se había levantado por la despeinada y era un completo desastre. HeeChul comenzó a atarlo en una cola de caballo, que quedó bastante bien, incluso mejor que si lo hubiera hecho yo con espejo y cepillo en mano.

- Dejemos ver ese hermoso cuello - me susurró, haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda -. Ya. Sigamos la fiesta - le entregó un vaso a KangIn y sirvió una ronda más para todos, que bebieron, como si no supiera lo que era y pidieron más. Cuando la mayoría ya no sabía quien era, comenzaron a utilizar el karaoke... a pesar de que son profesionales, cuando están completamente borrachos, su concepto de afinación no es exactamente el correcto, incluso RyeoWook fallaba algunas notas. Mientras intentaba seguir una de las letras de 4MINUTE, SiWon me tironeó de la camisa para que lo siguiera. Se veía preocupado... y fuera de sí. Le entregue el micrófono a EunHyuk, que cantaba conmigo y le seguí fuera, lejos de la fuerte música que me hacia doler la cabeza.

Me apoye en la pared y él enfrente. Me observaba, no se como llamar su mirada en ese momento, porque no pude adivinar lo que intentaba decirme con ella.

- Lomi - comenzó -... yo - no sabía que decir -... ¿te molestó lo que te hice? - me señaló los labios. Yo negué -. ¿Entonces estas enojada? - volví a negar - él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, como relajándose.

- No me molestó, ni estoy enojada contigo - comencé -. Pero me asusté... jamás me habían tratado de esa forma... ni siquiera Francisco... - me abracé a mi misma, con una extraña sensación. Miré el suelo. Sus pies se acercaron a mí. Me pegué aún más a la pared. Una mano me levantó el rostro por la mandíbula. Pude ver el rostro de SiWon... reconocí esa mirada de pronto... estaba borracho... pude sentir su aliento alcoholizado, ¿porque siempre terminaba de esa forma?. Supe que en ese momento solo podía frenarlo un miembro de Super Junior -. SiWon... - no pude seguir hablando. Estaba en lo cierto, estaba completamente ebrio, completamente fuera de sí. Sin siquiera poder darme cuenta, estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo y mi cabeza intentando evitar su rostro. Por suerte las estrellas esa noche estaban de mi lado, porque la puerta del karaoke se abrió, dejando paso a KangIn, KyuHyun y ShingDong. Yo los observe con ojos cansados y ellos acudieron a mi ayuda.

Mientras KangIn y ShingDong sostenían a SiWon que gritaba cosas indescifrables e intentaba escaparse, sin buenos resultados, ya que se ganó un buen golpe en el estomago por parte del militar. KyuHyun intentaba calmarme, y me sostenía para que no cayera al suelo en mi estado de shock y ebriedad.

- ¿Estas bien? - me dijo lento y bajo en inglés. Yo asentí con dificultad - ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta o prefieres ir al piso?

- No lo sé - dije, también en ingles -. Pero no quiero estar sola.

Pude notar como sonreía maliciosamente. Pero realmente no me importó. Me hizo sentar en el suelo e ingresó nuevamente a la fiesta. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba sola ¿en que momento se habrían ido los otros tres?

Una mano me ayudó a levantarme. Una mano me tomó la cintura y otra la mía. Unos pies me hicieron caminar hacia un auto negro. Unas manos me hicieron sentar dentro y me colocaron el cinturón.

Al subirse KyuHyun del lado del conductor, recordé que él había bebido también, y si mi memoria no fallaba, había bebido más que yo. Se lo pregunté y él solo sonrió.

- No debes preocuparte por eso - me dijo -. A mi el alcohol no me afecta. KangIn se quedará con nosotros esta noche, así que dormirás conmigo nuevamente.

Bien, en ese momento no estaba completamente sobria, porque asentí como una estupida.

Antes que nada, debo contarles que luego de la primera noche, HeeChul había sido regañado muy fuerte y le obligaron a dormir en el otro piso, en donde había una cama libre, así que yo estaba utilizando la cama de SungMin y KyuHyun la suya.

Llegamos al sótano del edificio y aparcamos. KyuHyun, a pesar de que le dicen Devil-Maknee, es muy caballeroso, o por lo menos lo estaba siendo en ese momento conmigo. Abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar. Puso alarma a su auto. Al ver que no podía sostenerme en pie, me alzo al mejor estilo boda. Como ya dije en esos momentos no estaba sobria, sino habría pataleado y golpeado su pecho hasta que me soltara. Pero no lo estaba, así que solo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, causando una expiración por la nariz y una sonrisa aún más grande de su parte. Subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 11. No se como hizo para poder abrir la puerta, lo único que sé es que llegué a una superficie suave, que supuse era la cama. Me recosté sobre la almohada.

- ¿No te será incomodo dormir así? - me dijo señalando el chaleco y la minifalda. Yo me observé y me senté. Busque mi pijama en la otra cama; me coloqué el pantalón por debajo de la pollera y me la quité. El problema ocurrió cuando intenté quitarme la camisa... demasiados botones para mis torpes dedos de borracha - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - asentí acercándome.

Sus dedos ágiles desabrocharon rápidamente la camisa. Al llegar al final, dudó durante unos instantes, pero luego deslizó sus manos por mis hombros para quitar la camisa (ahora que lo pienso, agradezco tener la costumbre de usar siempre una camiseta musculosa interior). Cuando la prenda estuvo en el suelo, me dispuse a ponerme la parte de arriba del pijama.

- No. La otra noche me dio mucho calor - entonces yo me lancé sobre la cama y me tape ¿que había tenido calor? Me estaba helando...

Le observé desde mi escondite. Se había puesto una remera grande... incluso para él. Levantó las sábanas, dejando entrar un frío que me hizo poner la piel de gallina. Se rió, y me enfadé, tocándole las piernas con mis pies fríos, cosa que le hizo entumecer. Reí yo y él se enfadó. Pero... Devil-Maknee no era un apodo que se le había puesto porque sí.

Me abrazó y apretujó contra él. Enredó sus piernas con las mías y apoyó su pera en mi casco, dejando mis ojos observando su nuez.

- Ahora no tendrás frío y no me congelaras - dijo casi riendo. Yo no sabía si hacer lo mismo que él o llorar o pegarle una patada e irme a dormir al comedor. Pero considerando que no me podía mover y estaba hecha una idiota por la cantidad de alcohol bebida, opté por la cuarta opción:

- No puedo respirar - dije fingiendo asfixia.

- No te creo - me apretujo más -. Además, estoy demasiado cómodo como para dejarte ir.

Inflé los mofletes. Cerré los ojos en un intento de dormir, lo cual logré fácilmente... el alcohol me había pegado, y fuerte.

* * *

><p>No voy a mentir diciendo que dormí como los dioses o que "al despertarme y abrir los ojos, pude encontrarme con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de mi compañero de sueños", porque estaría mintiendo.<p>

La verdad es que cuando desperté, sentía un malestar estomacal y un dolor de cabeza indescriptibles por la resaca. También, noté que estaba desparramada completamente en la pequeña cama de KyuHyun. Sentí frío por no estar tapada hasta la pera, sino que hasta la cintura. Abrí los ojos lento y atraje las frazadas hacia arriba. El techo se veía muy cerca y la luz me molestaba.

Lentamente me fui acostumbrando a la cantidad extremadamente exagerada de luz que entraba al cuarto por la ventana. Giré hacia el lado contrario. Mis ojos pudieron responder bien esta vez. Me encontré con la cama de SungMin, con una persona sentada observándome.

- Ya - me dijo -, son las 12:00. Tenemos que terminar la sesión - yo negué y volví a cerrar los ojos -. Levántate... pequeña idiota - me destapó y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

- No... jajaj... bas... porf...a...ahhhh... - no podía parar de reír, cosa que hizo que mi estomago reaccionara. Me levanté de golpe, e ignorando las llamadas de esa persona que me había despertado, corrí hacia al baño... que por suerte estaba vacío. Cerré la puerta y... no es necesario que aclare lo que me ocurrió, ¿verdad?

Me dirigí a la cocina. Me estaba esperando LeeTeuk con una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Yo le agradecí de mil amores. La tomé y al rato ya me estaba sintiendo mejor.

- ¿No te hizo nada? - me preguntó el líder señalando a KyuHyun, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa, charlando alegremente con KangIn y EunHyuk. Yo negué... en realidad en ese momento no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir otra vez? - pregunté haciendo puchero.

- Sí, Lomi. Es nuestro trabajo. Debemos hacerlo - me contestó con cariño, acariciándome la cabeza.

Después de desayunar, me entré a duchar. Trabe la puerta, cargando con la ropa que me pondría.

El agua caliente me hizo recordar poco a poco lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Desde la llegada de ese extraño... ¿como se llamaba...? KangIn, luego que comenzamos a bailar y cantar gracias al karaoke como unos desaforados... reí al recordar a DongHae y EunHyuk competir quien lograba la nota más alta. Bebimos, y mucho, gracias al que HeeChul no dejaba de llenar los vasos... ¿Como estaría YeSung? No lo había visto en toda la noche... ¿se la habría pasado acostado en el sillón durante tanto tiempo? Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿donde habría quedado mi cámara? Va, seguro la tenía alguno de ellos, y se estaba divirtiendo con lo filmado la noche anterior...

SiWon...

Al fin recordaba el porque había vuelto temprano... ¿estaría bien? El día anterior se veía completamente fuera de sí. Luego recordé lo que había sucedido en el cuarto... KyuHyun me había quitado la camisa y se había enredado a mí para dormir. Estar con esos chicos realmente me estaba asustando... si seguían así, no me podía imaginar lo que sucedería en 5 meses.

* * *

><p>Estaba nuevamente en el camerino, colocándome un hermoso vestido largo, y un peinado y maquillaje bastante ligeros. Salí para encontrarme con EunHyuk, que tenia un traje, no veía como rayos podían combinar ese cabello platinado... con un traje tan elegante... pero no quise preguntar. Caminamos agarrados de los codos, como en las películas basadas en la época colonial. Sonreí al darme cuenta de ello. Observe a mi compañero... estaba muy alto.<p>

- ¿De cuanto son las plantillas? - pregunte inocentemente.

- 5 cm. - dijo algo colorado.

Con EunHyuk fue muy elegante. ¿Sabían que sabe bailar el vals a la perfección? Me guiaba tan fácil, que parecía que hubiésemos sido pareja de toda la vida. EL fotógrafo nos felicitó con una sonrisa. Habíamos tardado muy poco en terminar.

Al volver al camerino, me cambie rápido con un vestido azul y un delantal blanco. Me peinaron bastante ligero y me dejaron el mismo maquillaje. Al salir me encontré con que ShingDong me extendía un gorro de cocinero. Me lo puse sonriendo, él ya tenía el suyo.

Con ShingDong fue muy sucio. Comenzamos bien... quiero decir, hacíamos como que conducíamos un programa de cocina, en el cual me divertí y aprendí mucho. Pero luego, se me cayó un tupper con una mezcla extraña, encima del hombre. Lo observé aterrada, intentando disculparme y limpiarlo. Entonces me miró divertido y embarró su mano en esa mezcla antes de colocarla en mi cara... ¡Vendetta! En ese momento, el estudio se convirtió en un campo de batalla de comida, en la cual no dudaron en involucrarse otros miembros.

- Disfruta de tu almuerzo, HeeChul sumbae - dijo KyuHyun antes de lanzar una tarta por los aires, que terminó en la cara de DongHae, quien se lanzó sobre su Maknee, que se corrió, haciendo que el otro cayera sobre mi, aplastándome. Y cosas así. Hasta que el fotógrafo se enfadó... y mucho, y nos hizo limpiar todo. No me quejo... necesitaba divertirme así de vez en cuando.

Devuelta al camerino, me di una ducha para quitar la comida de mi cabello y resto del cuerpo. Al salir del baño me encontré con el siguiente vestuario: un simple vestido de flores. Al salir me encontré con YeSung con ropa clara, imagínense mi expresión en ese momento al verlo de esa forma. Caminamos sin hablar hasta el estudio.

Con YeSung fue tan inocente. Lo único que hicimos fue posar con una bicicleta y abrazarnos tímidamente, luego trajeron sus tortugas... con lo cual se estresó. En ese momento comenzó a actuar como una mamá oso que protege a sus crías, me gritaba cuando tomaba incorrectamente a una de sus hijitas, o cuando el fotógrafo quiso acomodarla en una posición diferente, y el reptil se escondió en el caparazón.

Volví al camerino riéndome a sobremanera. Ropa punk... más bien metal, porque no tenía escocés, solo negro, una pollera y campera de cuero, unas botas con tachas, y una musculosa negra con una gran calavera plateada en el centro, también había muchos accesorios de ese estilo. Me cambie y me maquillaron con mucha sombra, me pusieron extensiones negras... y cosas así. HeeChul estaba fuera con ropa del mismo estilo.

- Me encanta el metal, ¿a ti no? - negué con fuerza. Me observó - Dije que te levantaran el cabello. Ve de nuevo y dile que yo dije.

- Dilo tu - me tomó la mano y me llevó nuevamente al camerino. Le gritó algunas cosas a la pobre chica que me preparaba, que me hizo un peinado que dejaba ver mi cuello. Luego HeeChul tiró de mi mano, otra vez, y me arrastró al estudio.

- Tan dark - dijo sonriendo el fotógrafo -. Un poco de música para inspirarse... - encendió un reproductor con esa música tan pesada que tanto me molesta. Nos señaló un par de micrófonos para que nos acercáramos a cantar.

Con HeeChul fue tan asqueroso. Al principio me reí mucho, porque se dedicó a hacer caras divertidas a la cámara... intenté imitarlo, pero luego nos indicó, sobre el alto volumen de la música que posáramos juntos... le hice caso, que idiota, y con mayúsculas.

HeeChul se colocó detrás mío... ¿sabían que tiene una extraña fascinación con los cuellos de las personas? Pude ver su coronilla y sentir su nariz rozarme. Un extraño impulso eléctrico me recorrió el cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a caminar por mis brazos... y al llegar a mis hombros ahí se quedaron para que no me moviera...

Mi cara se comenzó a teñir de rojo, estoy completamente segura de ello. La lengua de HeeChul se desplazaba por mi cuello. El fotógrafo me hizo alguna seña de que disimulara mi terror en esos momentos, intenté, y creo haberlo logrado, porque no me dijo nada más.

Mi giró para ponerme de frente a él, haciendo que quede de espaldas a la cámara, pero que a él se le viera perfectamente la expresión de perversión grabada en el rostro... su lengua se desplazó por sus labios, y yo sorprendida como estaba de verle de esa forma, quede con la mandíbula por el suelo. Aprovechándose de ello, me tiró a un lado, como en la pose de vals, y se acercó lo suficiente como para lamerme el labio. Rápido, me di cuenta de que mi boca estaba abierta, pero no me dio tiempo a nada. Introdujo su lengua como si se tratara de una paleta. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras mis manos intentaban separarlo de mí... a pesar de que comencé a golpearlo no me soltaba. Me tenía agarrada muy fuerte la espalda y el cuello.

- ¿Que te parece si la besas contra una pared? - dijo el fotógrafo, una vez que me soltó. Yo lo observé aterrada.

- Realmente quieres que me maten, ¿verdad? - pregunté sobre la música.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices - me dijo -. Pero estoy seguro de que tu sí. Así que es mejor que dejes de desobedecer a tus mayores, porque a pesar de que sabemos que tienes otra cultura en la cual los mayores están de más en la sociedad, sin embargo aquí el tener más años te hace más sabio y por lo tanto eres escuchado. Es mejor que comiences a hacer caso a lo que te diga, ¿entendió bien, señorita?

Yo me le quede mirando asombrada... jamás me habían hablado de esa forma, jamás había sido necesario. Sabía que no tenía razón, pero fue mejor intentar no luchar más contra él. Aunque tampoco pude luchar tanto... HeeChul me había arrastrado nuevamente, pero esta vez, cerca de una pared.

- Con SiWon no te quejaste - me hizo cara de cachorro... giré los ojos.

- Bien, pero no te pases - y como un niño pequeño saltó y golpeó sus manos. Me apoyé contra la pared cerrando los ojos. No quería ver. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Mis brazos se movieron instintivamente hacia sus hombros, pero los suyos recorrieron mis muslos para levantarlos y apoyarlos en su cintura, dejando mi cara a su misma altura -. Tengo falda - dije enfadada. No estoy muy segura de si no me escuchó, si no me entendió o no me hizo caso... supongo que fue la última... porque sentí otra vez sus labios contra los míos. Esta vez fue más suave... no se el porque, todavía me sigo preguntando, de porque le correspondí y de porque se sintió tan bien.

Solté un suspiro al sentir que me aplastaba contra la pared, pero él no se inmutó. Seguía concentrado en besarme. Al sentir que no me resbalaba, comenzó a subir sus manos por mis muslos, llegó a la base de la falda e intentó colar sus manos en ella, al notarle le mordí el labio, y él sonrió. Me empujó un poco más arriba, haciendo que la pared de ladrillo me raspara la espalda... ¿cuando me había quitado la campera? En ese momento no me preocupó tanto realmente, porque sentí algo frío subir por mi cintura. El maldito había metido sus manos bajo la remera y la estaba levantando. Aprovechando mi abrazo, le tome el cabello y tiré de él.

- Ya... suficiente - dije entrecortado. Increíblemente me soltó y dejó que caminara. Pero cuando estaba intentando irme, me abrazó de atrás, y otra vez me besó el cuello.

- Tu cuello es muy lindo - yo quedé petrificada, y él lo aprovechó... ¡vaya que lo aprovecho! Maldita Cenicienta... (Estoy comenzando a odiar los apodos). Se colocó delante mío, me tomó de ambos lados de la cara y lamió mis labios, reaccione mal... una mano mía terminó en su rostro, con tal fuerza que él quedó en el suelo.

- Ya... suficiente - le grité. Y corrí a mi camerino.

Al cerrar la puerta fuerte, me dirigí directamente al baño para limpiarme la cara. Cuando realmente pude calmarme, cambie la ropa negra por... como describirlo... era como el traje de short que usan las SNSD en su video Hoot, el negro con fucsia, solo que era verde y tenía fundas de armas, y las mismas botas. Salí para encontrarme con LeeTeuk, con traje tipo el agente 007. Me entregó una pistola de juguete cargada de agua. Caminamos hasta el estudio.

Con LeeTeuk fue tan extravagante. Tuvimos que actuar como si fuéramos agentes secretos, escondernos, hacer que disparábamos, y ese tipo de cosas que se ven en las películas... incluso la escena de la explosión.

Oh, sí... Super Junior... la banda del momento, me siento vieja al lado de ellos... actúan como unos pequeños que necesitan que su madre les dé una buena paliza para que se porten bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre me parecieron muy infantiles. En los programas de variedades en los que se presentan muestran lo mucho que se quieren y se respetan... a pesar de que siempre se mandan al frente...<strong>

**Me gusta mucho HeeChul, es muy... es tan... diferente al resto. No le gusta estar solo, pero tampoco que le quiten la atención. Además, siempre actúa como pervertido, es muy cómico.**

**Ñaña... Espero que sean pacientes hasta que termine el próximo...**

**Caroline**


	6. Son muy comprensivos o algo así

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo había llamado, pero tampoco él lo había hecho.

¿Estaría enojado por algo?

* * *

><p><em>Quinta impresión sobre Super Junior: son muy comprensivos... o algo así<em>

Estábamos volviendo al piso. EunHyuk y DongHae estaban hablando alegremente a mi lado. Abrí mi teléfono, para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida... nada.

Miré hacia fuera. La gente estaba en las calles repletas de bolsas...

Volví a abrir el teléfono para ver la fecha. 15 de diciembre. Observé a las personas a mí alrededor. No parecían preocuparse por eso. Tiré de la campera de EunHyuk.

- ¿Cuanto falta para navidad? - pregunté cuando se giró para verme. Él se puso serio y observó a DongHae. Este último me observó con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Porque preguntas?

- Es que... es la primera navidad que pasaría lejos de mi familia - suspire. Ellos volvieron a intercambian miradas. LeeTeuk, que estaba delante se giró para verme.

- Navidad es una fiesta más... al igual que nuestros cumpleaños, la pasamos entre nosotros.

Los presentes suspiraron con tristeza, yo me incluyo... no recuerdo porque acepte cambiar el país y alejarme de mis seres queridos. Aunque entendí el porque de la falta de llamadas de mi novio... él estaría trabajando y rindiendo el último año de facultad, seguramente terminaría esa misma semana.

Llegamos al piso. Los otros no esperaban ya con la comida caliente... La verdad era que SungMin me había mentido. En realidad quien cocinaba para ambos pisos era una "nona", a quien ellos llamaban la señora de la limpieza, que ordenaba todo lo que ellos dejaban tirado. Sinceramente, a mí nunca me gustó ordenar y limpiar, así que siempre la ayudaba un poco, haciendo que varios se contagiaran. Cocinar jamás se me dio del todo bien, y las comidas de Corea son muy elaboradas. Una vez habían intentado enseñarme hacer arroz en esa maquina... que no recuerdo el nombre... va, ya me va a salir. El punto es que el arroz no salió "blanco" de "la máquina", y terminamos comiendo ramen que preparó RyeoWook.

Comimos en silencio, como nunca. Observe el reloj. 18:00. Raro que cenáramos tan temprano. KangIn todavía se encontraba entre nosotros.

- ¡Chicos! Es mi última noche con ustedes hasta quien sabe cuando - dijo intentando levantar el ánimo de todos -. Hagamos algo divertido.

- Guerra de comida ya pasó - dijo desganado LeeTeuk -. No se que más hacer mientras comemos.

- Juguemos: What is it? - dijo DongHae. Algunos gritaron "sí" y otros solo se observaron -. Es así - me comenzó a explicar -, tenemos que nombrar las cosas en ingles, y señalar a alguien, así - todos comenzaron a decir "what is it? what is it?" -. This is a dish - y señaló a EunHyuk, volvieron a cantar.

- This is a juice - me señaló a mí, cantaron y yo me quede callada -. Se suponía que debías decir algún objeto que haya aquí.

- ¡Castigo! - gritó KangIn, lanzándose encima mío. Yo grité, pero él nunca cayó. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con que SiWon y HeeChul lo sostenían en el aire.

- Era solo una práctica - le dijo DongHae abrazándome la cabeza sobre su pecho. Me separé bruscamente.

- Todos ustedes están locos - grité levantándome, sin pensarlo -. ¿Acaso creen que soy un peluche que pueden apretujar y besar como si no sintiera nada? - todos se habían quedado estupefactos, yo me di cuenta que lo que había dicho estaba mal, pero no pude volver atrás -. Ya, solo los conocí hace una semana, ¿no creen que me están asustando? Él tiene diez años más... - señalé a HeeChul - ya es suficiente... me voy - di media vuelta y desaparecí por el pasillo. Me encerré en el cuarto de KyuHyun. Apenas escuché el clic de la traba me senté con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y me abracé las rodillas.

Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar solas. No estaba enojada con ellos, no lo hacían con mala intención, excepto uno... Yo estaba muy estresada, no veía a mi familia hacia cuatro meses, no veía a mis amigas desde hacia cuatro meses, hacia una semana que había hablado con mi novio por última vez... quería irme, no quería estar más en ese país que aún me resultaba extraño, que no hablaba mi idioma, que tenía tantas costumbres diferentes para mi...

La escuela había tenido que terminarla libre, hacia poco había rendido los últimos exámenes. Tocaron la puerta. No contesté. Volvieron a insistir, tampoco me moví. Quería estar sola. Otra vez.

- No quiero hablar - grité en inglés.

- Pero lo estas haciendo ahora - era la voz de KyuHyun -. Además ese es mi cuarto. Quiero agarrar algunas cosas. ShingDong se dio cuenta de que volví a robarle sus remeras.

Me levanté lento. Intente limpiarme las lágrimas lo mejor que pude y destrabe la puerta, dejando que el Maknee entre.

- No, solo yo - dijo con esfuerzo tirando la puerta para que los otros no pasaran. La trabó y se dio la vuelta para mirarme de frente. A pesar de mis inútiles esfuerzos por secar mis ojos, las lágrimas seguían brotando -. ¿En serio te irás? - preguntó preocupado.

- No - mi voz tembló -. No los o-odio - me sobe la nariz -. No me siento bien - no se si realmente se entendía algo de lo que intentaba decir en coreano con todo lo que mi voz se quebró.

- No quiero que te vayas... ninguno lo quiere. Para nosotros eres como una hermana pequeña... pero ten cuidado de HeeChul, después de lo de hoy, quien sabe lo que podría hacerte en el futuro - sonrió y yo le imité. A pesar de que DongHae se había convertido en mi mejor amigo esa semana, KyuHyun era el único que podía hacerme sentir mejor en esos momentos -. No llores... no queda bien con la imagen que nos muestras - se acercó un poco.

- Me siento sola en este lugar, a pesar de que todos ustedes me cuidan, siento que no me puedo acostumbrar a vivir en otro país. Quiero volver, quiero hacer la carrera para la que me preparé durante dos años, quiero...

- Tranquila - me frenó, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a hablar un inglés muy rápido -. ¿No querías ser Idol? ¿No se estuvieron preparando con tu banda durante 4 años? - negué y mostré dos dedos -. ¿Dos años? – volví a a negar - ¿Meses? - asentí con tristeza, antes de sentarme en una de las camas -. Y no sabías hablar coreano - supe que no estaba preguntando, así que no me moleste en responder -. Wow - dijo - ¿Pero como fue que...?

- ¿Estoy aquí? - asintió, antes de sentarse a mi lado -. Una noche, que salí con mis amigas nos emborrachamos completamente y nos subimos al escenario del boliche. Agarré el micrófono del DJ y comencé a cantar y bailar, mi mejor amiga, fanática de ustedes y las bandas coreanas en general, comenzó a filmarme. Más tarde fuimos a dormir a su casa, y así como estábamos enviamos un mail a la empresa en la que estoy ahora. Supongo que fue así, porque no estaba muy conciente esa noche. A la semana me llamaron, hablaron con mis padres y vinieron a buscarme.

Me observó perplejo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente al recordar a mis amigas. Me tapé la cara con las manos. Él no sabía que hacer. Me había escuchado decir que me sentía como un peluche que todos abrazaban y apretujaban. Pero al verme en tal estado, supongo que las barreras se rompieron, porque pronto sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban calidamente.

- Lo siento - me susurró muy lento -. Pero todos nos sentimos así luego de un tiempo lejos de nuestra familia. Por eso es que somos tan unidos. No se si te hará sentir mejor o no, pero ¿sabes porque DongHae es tan paternal con todos? - negué en su pecho -. Él comenzó su entrenamiento a los 14 años, alejándose de sus padres. Un año después de su debut, cuando yo ya me había unido a Super Junior y él ya había cumplido sus 21, su padre se enfermó muy grave, y él no lo había visto en años. Lo fuimos a visitar todos juntos. Su padre era una persona estupenda, incluso en su lecho de muerte estimuló a su hijo de que fuera al concierto y cumpliera su sueño. Cuando al fin todos recibimos nuestro primer sueldo, él falleció, destrozando a DongHae. ¿Conoces la canción "Rokuko"? Es una canción muy alegre. Cuando la estaban cantando intentando que DongHae sonriera, él seguía llorando. Mucho tiempo estuvo así. Destrozaba el ama verlo. Casi no dormía, tenía los ojos hundidos y rojos de llorar.

- ¿Porque me dices esto? - pregunté algo confundida -. Es incluso más triste que lo mío, ¿Me quieres hacer llorar más? - me separe un poco para verle la cara.

- No, quiero que te detengas un poco a pensar el porque somos así de unidos. No es que creamos que nadie más merezca nuestra amistad, es que hemos pasado por miles de cosas todos juntos - Me soltó y se levanto dándome la espalda -. Yo vi al padre de DongHae una vez, pero todos los miembros aseguran que es una de las mejores personas que conocieron, incluso su hijo mismo lo tiene como héroe. Lo único que quiero es que no pienses que eres única en el mundo, imagínate como se sienten tus compañeras de banda, que entrenaron durante 4 años y estuvieron lejos de sus familias todo ese tiempo.

Tenía razón. Jamás me había detenido a pensar en ello. Me reprendí a mi misma por ser tan egoísta.

- ¿Porque me lo dices ahora? - pregunté.

- Porque pensé que eras lo suficiente inteligente como para darte cuenta sola, pero veo que no - giró el rostro para observarme. Yo siempre fui muy directa con las miradas, mis ojos se posan siempre en los de la otra persona. Él era el único de Super Junior que podía mantenerse de esa forma sin intimidarse.

* * *

><p>Cuando me pude calmar. Salí del cuarto. Apenas abrí la puerta me encontré con un DongHae extremadamente preocupado. Me sentí realmente mal por haberles dicho todo aquello, principalmente por él. Apenas lo vi, me tiré a sus brazos disculpándome como podía. Me devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su pera en mi hombro. Escuché un movimiento en el living. Todos comenzaron a acercarse corriendo y quejándose de que solo estaba abrazando al pez.<p>

No conteste. Me dedique a abrazar a todos y decirles que lo sentía. Ellos me respondieron igual. Les explique lo que me estaba ocurriendo y me disculpe nuevamente.

- Menos mal que no te iras - dijo HeeChul -, porque sino tendré que seguir conformándome besando a estos feos - se ganó un gran golpe por parte de DongHae - Bien... no son taan feos - reí -. ¿Que les parece... eslabones perdidos?

- HeeChul - gritaron todos, antes de tirarse encima suyo para golpearlo. Yo me corrí un poco.

Quedamos charlando hasta bien entrada la noche. Creo que me quede dormida en el hombro de alguien, porque no recordaba haberme acostado.

* * *

><p>Un sonido me molestaba. No le preste atención. El sonido seguía.<p>

- Lomi - escuche la voz ronca de KyuHyun desde la otra cama -. Es tu teléfono. Mañana tenemos que ir ensayar la nueva canción, por favor, atiende.

Abrí una rendija de los ojos, lo suficiente como para saber donde encontrar mi teléfono. Miré de quien era el número, pero demasiada luz lastimaba mis ojos. Así que atendí sin saber quien era.

- Amor - me dijo la otra voz, yo emití un sonido que suponía debía decir "Sí" -, Estoy en el aeropuerto de Seúl, ¿podrías venir a buscarme? No se donde te estas quedando.

- Ya - dije antes de colgar y procesar la información.

...

¡Un minuto!

Me levanté de golpe. Marque el número de Francisco para devolverle la llamada.

- ¿Dijiste que estas en el aeropuerto de Seúl? - casi grite, ganándome una reprimenda de mi compañero de cuarto. Escuché la risa del otro lado del teléfono.

- Lamento el horario, pero no sabía a que hora llegaría aquí. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

- Espera - coloqué el teléfono el mi pecho, para ahogar el sonido - KyuHyun - le moví - KyuHyun - más fuerte - ¡KyuHyun!

- ¿QUE? - se sentó en la cama molesto -, ¿no acabas de escuchar lo que dije?

- Sí, pero... mi novio, esta aquí, en Seúl.

- ¿Y? - se recostó nuevamente.

- Esta en el aeropuerto, acaba de llegar.

- ¿Y?

- No tengo registro de conducir.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Me llevas? - se levantó nuevamente. Me observó el rostro cuidadosamente. Le hice mi mejor mueca agyo y giró los ojos.

- Bien - salté de alegría -. Pero mi cama es mi cama, ¿entendido?

Asentí feliz, antes de decirle a mi novio que nos esperara unos minutos, o más bien un rato, hasta que KyuHyun logró levantarse, cambiarse y despertarse lo suficiente como para poder conducir.

Bajamos hasta el sótano, donde estaban los autos. Por primera vez le preste atención a la marca. Hyundai Sonata... parecía importante. Nos subimos rápido porque hacia frío.

Las calles estaban vacías. O por lo menos lo que se puede llamar vacío a Seúl. Aún había gente andando en sus autos. Tardamos una hora en llegar al aeropuerto. Apenas pudo estacionar el auto, yo salí con la agilidad de un lobo... bueno, un gato más bien, el lobo se había quedado quieto en su asiento, intentando deshacerse del cinturón, que él, con lo dormido que estaba no podía encontrar el botón. Le miré durante unos segundos

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le dije riendo. Me miró fijo y asintió. Me metí nuevamente en el auto y lo solté - Vamos - tomé su mano y apenas dejé que cerrara el auto, porque lo arrastré hasta dentro del aeropuerto.

Allí estaba. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes, su altura, su esbelto cuerpo... sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia él como lo hacen en las películas y le salté encima. Me tomó de la cintura para que no me cayera y yo le abrace los hombros. Sin decirnos nada, nos besamos, como si fuera la última vez que podríamos hacerlo.

- Ejem... - escuché un sonido que me molestaba con mi ardua tarea -. Ejem... - cada vez más fuerte... no le hice caso, pero al parecer Francisco lo escuchó, porque se separó de mí y giró su rostro hacia la izquierda. Recordé que había arrastrado a KyuHyun conmigo. Me solté algo avergonzada, y observé al coreano -. Si quieren hacer eso, vayan a un hotel - nos dijo en inglés para que todos entendiéramos, y yo me ruboricé aún más.

- Lo siento. Hace mucho que no nos vemos - dijo Fran -. Eh... ¿Quién eres? - preguntó inocentemente al no reconocer al chico... yo los sigo llamando chicos, pero en realidad ellos ya son hombres, sin embargo, le queda mejor esa definición, por la forma en que se comportan.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos? - KyuHyun habló en coreano, para que solo yo le entendiera... no le agradaba mi novio, eso lo dio a entender durante el viaje de regreso al piso, en el cual habló mucho, interrumpiendo mi conversación en español con una en coreano, para dejarlo fuera.

Llegamos al edificio, subimos al ascensor. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió.

- ¿Dormirás conmigo? - dije al argentino en inglés, para que incluso KyuHyun me entendiera.

- Por supuesto que no voy a dejar que lo haga - el coreano se había enfadado. Me observó con recelo -. Quien sabe lo que te puede hacer, se está reteniendo hace tres meses.

- ¿Acaso piensas que solo vine aquí para eso? - dijo ofendido.

- ¿Porque otra razón sino? - sus miradas fueron asesinas -. Tu dormirás en el sillón del comedor.

- ¿Y que lo despierten temprano? Ya dijiste que mañana se iban temprano - me entrometí.

- Entonces dormirás conmigo y él en la cama de SungMin.

- No, ella es mi novia y por lo tanto dormirá conmigo.

Pelearon todo el ascenso. Cuando el timbre del elevador sonó yo dije que dormiría donde se me ocurriera, que Francisco durmiera en la cama de SungMin; y los dejé solos observando mi cabello alejarse.

Sin saber el porque, me dirigí directamente a la habitación de DongHae y EunHyuk. Moví un poco al pez para despertarlo.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - pregunte cuando abrió los ojos, asintió, haciendo lugar y colocándose panza arriba, abriendo el brazo derecho, para que me acostara allí - ¡Gracias! - exclamé en un susurró, antes de lanzarme con él.

Esa noche dormí en verdad como los dioses. Mi cabeza se apoyó en el pecho del chico, que era acolchonadito y muy cómodo, me rodeó en un fuerte abrazo y mis ojos se cerraron con su incesante respiración, que hacia que su cuerpo ascendiera y descendiera lento, como una hechizante invitación al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desperté, pero no como me había dormido, sino que estaba del otro lado de la cama, no como con KyuHyun, que mi cabeza estaba del otro lado de la almohada. Más bien, el lugar que antes ocupaba DongHae, ahora lo estaba ocupando yo, y el lugar que ocupaba yo, lo estaba ocupando DongHae, que me rodeaba la cintura en un cálido abrazo. Me ruboricé al sentir su pecho en mi espalda respirar.<p>

- Lomi - susurró -. Tenemos que irnos... ¿quieres acompañarnos?

- ¿A la S.M.? - pregunté, también susurrando.

- Sí. ¿Quieres venir a vernos practicar? - sonaba algo avergonzado. La semana anterior, no habían ido a practicar, debido al programa y que debíamos conocernos. Pero hacía demasiado que no hacían nada nuevo, sin embargo, yo aún, no debía hacer nada, así que iba a quedarme sola en los pisos.

- ¿Puede acompañarme alguien? - pregunté.

- Supongo que no habrá problemas.

Nos sentamos en la cama. En frente mío, tenía a EunHyuk un tanto molesto.

- ¿Porque dormiste con él? - me dijo haciendo evidente sus celos.

- Eh... - no sabía que contestar, en realidad no había razón alguna. Solo me había molestado con KyuHyun y mi novio, y no quería verlos pelear, además claro, de estar dormida por la hora. Me limite a levantar los hombros de manera inocente, en forma de respuesta.

- Eres muy malvada, Lomi - yo sonreí ante su puchero. Me acerque y le abracé con cariño.

Luego de que ellos tuvieran una pelea de almohadas, no se porque, nos dirigimos a desayunar.

Ya estaban todos los miembros del departamento, teniendo una charla, bastante mediocre en ingles. Salude a todos con la mano antes de ir a buscar el sache con leche, para mí y DongHae. Él tomó dos vasos y los llevó a la mesa del comedor, con los demás.

Nos sentamos, le serví y a mí. Bebimos al mismo tiempo y nos levantamos a dejar la taza en el fregadero. Era una coordinación mañanera que hacíamos completamente dormidos. Cuando el programa salió a la luz, notamos que los miembros nos habían grabado y los editores juntaron todas las escenas y las pasaron como una broma.

Entramos al baño para cepillarnos los dientes y salimos con una sonrisa reluciente... ahora que lo estoy releyendo, suena completamente estupido, pero exactamente hacíamos así.

DongHae preguntó a los miembros si podía ir con ellos y Francisco.

- Por supuesto, no vamos a dejarlos solos en el piso... o vaya a saber que harán en cualquiera de las camas - exclamó KyuHyun, ganándose un codazo por parte mía -. Bien, no harán nada en las camas. Pero imagínense nuestro querido sillón - lo golpeé nuevamente, pero esta vez, estampe mi puño contra su estomago, quitándole el aire para que se callara.

Nos subimos a los tres autos que siempre nos llevaban a todos lados. Había nuevamente cámaras. YeSung tenía la mía.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Lomi? - preguntó en coreano filmándonos tomados de la mano.

- Él es mi novio - dije igual -. Pero no sabe coreano, así que no le insulten mucho - le guiñé un ojo y saqué la lengua.

- ¿Donde vamos? - me preguntó en español, cuando ya estábamos en camino.

- A ver como practican su nueva canción... seguro estarán mis compañeras - pensé en que SungMin también tendría que ir.

* * *

><p>Su abrazo se sentía tan cálido ese día tan frío. Sus palabras me hacían sentir tan bien. Me contaban como estaba todo en mi querido y añorado país. Me contaba como estaban mis amigas. Como estaban mis padres, mis hermanos. No me dejó ni una sola duda de lo que había hecho desde que me fui. Pero entonces, cuando estaba en ese paraíso, sola con Francisco, algo... más bien, una mano, me quitó de ese sueño. Tiró de mí hasta que pregunté que sucedía.<p>

- Quieren saber si quieres presentarte con nosotros en un baile especial de Navidad - preguntó EunHyuk.

Observe su rostro en algún rastro de mentira. Pero dentro de los transparentes ojos de EunHyuk, no pude encontrar nada.

- ¿Que clase de baile? - pregunté antes de contestar.

- "I wanna love you" con DongHae y conmigo. El manager ya dijo que no había problema, pero tienes que aprenderte la letra y la coreografía.

- No se - dije, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Francisco, que asentía con los ojos cerrados -. Supongo que no habrá problema... - pero no pude terminar de hablar, entre dos me separaron de los brazos que había añorado durante tanto tiempo y me arrastraron hasta una sala de ensayo.

- Esta es la canción - dijeron ambos al unísono, colocando un CD en el reproductor -. Tus partes serían el estribillo y más que nada es en ingles.

- Ah - dije al comenzar la canción. Parecía lenta, muy sensual... los observé con odio -. ¿Ya esta el arreglo para que la baile? - ellos rieron.

- Si te rehúsas, tu manager dijo que te chantajeáramos.

Malditos mono y pez.

- ¿El canto será en vivo?

- Solo el instrumental estará detrás, incluso los coros serán en vivo - DongHae realmente me conocía. Durante las presentaciones que se suponen serán en vivo, los Idol, muchas veces hacen play back, Super Junior es conocido por usarlo casi todo el tiempo -. ¿Te gusta? Ambos participamos en su producción.

- Sí. Es muy linda la letra - fue lo único que pude decir al terminar de escucharla. Me dieron un papel con mis partes marcadas con resaltador rosa... odio ese color - ¿También tengo solos?

- Sí... es que hay partes en las que demostramos nuestra voz, y necesitamos que alguien más cante el estribillo - EunHyuk dijo esto riendo un poco, como si fuera algo estúpido.

Comencé a leer en voz alta mis partes, para saber si las pronunciaba bien. Al parecer sí, pero me dieron un disco y dijeron que lo viera e intentara memorizar la coreografía.

* * *

><p>Pasé toda la tarde en un estudio de grabación intentando que me saliera tanto el ritmo como la pronunciación en coreano, no había mucho en inglés.<p>

Francisco me observaba desde fuera, hablaba muy animadamente con DongHae, quien solo contestaba con monosílabos, con la mente perdida en los auriculares y mi voz. Cada tanto me hacia señas de bien hecho, pero por lo general me daba indicaciones, como "esa parte pronúnciala con más sentimiento" o "se pronuncia de esta forma". En fin, nada que no hubiese escuchado antes.

Mis compañeras también estaban allí, y no solo habían sido invitadas para participar en un baile de salón junto a Super Junior para el especial de Navidad, sino que además sería yo la bailarina principal de ese evento. "Genial", pensé en cuanto me dieron la buena noticia "otra coreografía para aprenderme". Era tango. Fácil. Había aprendido a bailar gracias a que mis padres son fanáticos del caminito de La Boca e íbamos cada vez que tenían un tiempo libre. Me había hecho amiga de una pareja que bailaba allí y me habían enseñado.

* * *

><p>Ese fue un día que se me hizo muy corto. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era hora de acostarse... y comenzó otra vez la lucha contra Francisco para que no durmiera conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo él no quería que yo durmiera con ninguno de los miembros. Además, yo no quería que él durmiese en el sillón, debido a que SuJu al otro día debía irse también temprano, y yo a mi empresa, también debía ensayar con mis compañeras después de tanto tiempo. Y debía aprenderme la coreografía que DongHae y EunHyuk me habían dado.<p>

Así que todos accedieron a que nuevamente durmiera con DongHae, que era la única persona que todos creyeron era la más... ¿inocente habían dicho? y además, era el único el cual a mi novio le agradaba e inspiraba confianza.

Supongo que ellos aceptaron que Francisco se quedara, y por lo tanto debía aceptar las consecuencias... y esa era una.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, en este capitulo no hubo mucho especial... en realidad quería hacer un solo capitulo para que el novio de Romi llegara y comenzara a pelearse con todos. Pero más tarde sabrán el porque de ese cambio en el general del capitulo...<strong>

**La canción "I Wanna Love You", supongo que como buenas ELF deben saber cual es. Si fuera de otra forma, las invito a buscar el video, en el cual hay una chica que bailando se aprovecha de mi querido pez y EunHyuk durante el SuperShow3. Particularmente, esa canción la adoro.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios, que me hicieron seguir escribiendo (aunque las fantasías seguirían rondando en mi mente)**

**Sin otra cosa para contarles, espero que sean pacientes para el próximo capitulo! **

**Solo un adelanto: irán al Sauna!**

**Caroline.**


	7. Tienen grandes ideas

Lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, demasiado calor. Tantas emociones juntas eran demasiado para mí.

Cuando pensé que ya era suficiente, intenté salir, pero unos brazos me obligaron a quedarme.

Si no salía del sauna, iba a terminar desmayándome.

* * *

><p><em>Sexta impresión sobre Super Junior: tienen "grandes ideas"<em>

Luego de tres días seguidos de muchas corridas, al fin tuve tiempo para pasar con mi novio, pero claro, no sería una verdadera cita, sin Super Junior siguiéndonos a cada lugar que íbamos...

El frío calaba los huesos. Mi empresa había dejado el día libre, porque durante los últimos tres días no paré de trabajar. La canción en conjunto con DongHae y EunHyuk estaba lista, solo faltaba ensayar un poco la coreografía, y la que debía hacer con mis compañeras y Super Junior, el tango, no supe como hacer que entendieran que lo que bailaban en Cheeta Girls 2 no era lo que debíamos bailar. Lo que me habían pedido era algo que representara a BsAs, no algo moderno. Una pista de Piazzola, eso era lo que necesitábamos.

Camine abrazada a la cintura de Francisco durante bastante tiempo. Nos seguía, pisándonos los talones el "fantástico" grupo Super Junior, que observaban a mi novio con rabia. Escuchaba sus murmullos, parecía que querían que los reprendiera, pero no lo lograron, por lo menos mientras estuviese con él. Le sonreí tímidamente y me abrazó con más fuerza.

- ¿No te parece que hace mucho frío? - me susurró pegado al oído.

- Sí - le admití -. Pero no puedo entrar a ningún sitio sin llamar la atención, y mucho menos con ellos - señalé la manada de feroces lobos que nos seguían -. ¿Les pregunto? - dije dubitativa. Él me asintió lento. Me giré hacia donde estaba Super Junior, apenas me fije en ellos, frenaron, cambiando sus rostros completamente a unos sonrientes.

- ¿Si, Lomi? - dijo EunHyuk con un tono particularmente agudo.

- ¿Hay algún lugar al que quieran ir? Hace mucho frío para estar fuera.

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamaron HeeChul y LeeTeuk -. Yo lo pensé primero - comenzaron a pelearse, hasta que ShingDong los separó.

- Si pensaron el sauna cuenten conmigo - dijo KyuHyun en ingles, para que también comprendiera Francisco.

- P-pero... - dije -, ¿no nos separaran?

- No, no te preocupes por eso... vamos - y sin darme cuenta estaba rodeada por ellos, que me empujaban hacia algún lugar, dejando a Fran fuera del círculo. A veces creía que se portaba demasiado bien con ellos.

Durante las comidas, cuando nos juntábamos para ver una película, SuJu me alejaba de él y lo dejaban fuera de la conversación. Cuando intentaba hablar con alguno, no le hacían caso, excusándose con que no entendían ingles. El único que a veces se acercaba era DongHae, que a pesar de no dominar el idioma, intentaban hacerse entender entre ambos.

Sauna, el lugar perfecto para relajarse después de tanto trabajo. Era lo que realmente necesitábamos.

Entramos a una preciosa recepción. RyeoWook y SiWon fueron a pedir la entrada y la ropa. Mientras tanto, me puse a escuchar la charla entre DongHae, EunHyuk y HeeChul.

- Creo que será mejor que cuando vinimos en verano con Anya y Eva.

- Yo creo que será peor cuando queramos salir.

- Yo quiero que se cambie el vestuario aburrido por unos bonitos bañadores - HeeChul me observó y guiñó un ojo sacando la lengua. DongHae le golpeó fuerte la cabeza -. Lo decía porque la remera me incomoda - me miró nuevamente -, y a veces el pantalón también.

DongHae lo golpeó de nuevo y yo me acerqué a LeeTeuk que intentaba hablar en inglés con Francisco.

- ¡Lomi! Que bueno que estás aquí - dijo en coreano -. Dile que no es como los saunas que salen en las películas estadounidenses, que se usa ropa especial, que no debemos desnudarnos - yo me ruboricé un poco, pero lo traduje.

- Dile que no quiero que nos separen.

- Dile que no se preocupe por ello. Además tenemos que filmar - me mostró la cámara. Reí antes de traducir al español.

SiWon me entregó un conjunto fucsia.

- Si se te cae, cámbialo, allí - señaló a la recepcionista. Agradecí con una pequeña reverencia, no me había hablado desde la fiesta -. Esto... lamento lo de la otra noche. Yo realmente no sabía lo que hacia - no supe que decir, solo podía ver su coronilla.

- Yo... SiWon... no te preocupes. No me hiciste nada... - no pude seguir hablando. Unos brazos me tomaron la cintura desde atrás.

- Será mejor que el cabello te lo sujetes. Si no puedes sola, avísame - la voz de HeeChul se escuchó en mi oído. Antes de soltarse, me mordió el lóbulo. El caballo se quedo observándolo, sin saber si regañarlo o consolarme, aunque tampoco le di tiempo a ninguna de las dos cosas, porque me fui a cambiar.

Al llegar al vestidor, pude notar que muchas de las mujeres presentes me observaban, las saludé con una reverencia y comencé a quitarme la campera para seguir con el resto de la ropa de arriba. No quitaban sus ojos de mí. Mi cara estaba cada vez más roja, cada vez que me quitaba una prenda que tenía, más ojos se fijaban en mi cuerpo. Al llegar a la camiseta interior me giré:

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - pregunté con voz cortante y una sonrisa.

- ¿No eres la nueva artista? - preguntó una chica que debía rondar los 20 -. Esa que esta en el nuevo programa con SuJu.

Me quedé mirándola boquiabierta. Detrás suyo había otras varias que me observaban con ojos asesinos.

- Sí - levanté la frente, de esa forma le sacaba media cabeza - ¿Qué con eso? - se miraron.

- ¿Piensas que puedes acercarte a ellos sin problemas? - comenzaron a acercarse. Yo sabía que algo como eso iba a sucederme, no era inmune a ningún tipo de insulto, pero siempre me caractericé por tener una lengua filosa, así que mientras la chica hablaba yo busque entre mis cosas.

- Dilo todo de nuevo - la corté, apuntándole con la cámara - ¿Piensas que eres mejor que yo por poder insultar, por saber coreano a la perfección? - la chica solo me miraba -. Dilo todo nuevamente, tus queridos Oppa lo verán y te conocerán - sonreí tiernamente. Las chicas siguieron cambiándose y yo hice lo propio. Cuando terminé salí, no sin antes llamar a la que me había hablado -. Por favor, ven conmigo - dije con mi mejor actuación de agyo y tomándole las manos.

Mientras filmaba con la cámara iba hablando sobre cosas al azar.

Llegué a donde todos me esperaban.

- ¿Quién es ella, Lomi? - preguntó LeeTeuk - ¿Alguna amiga tuya? - negué.

- Es una fanática suya - murmullo general, sentí la mano de la chica sudada, sabía que estaba soportando el no gritar, la apunté con la cámara - ¿verdad? - sonreí con malicia mientras ella asentía -. También tiene que preguntarles varias cosas... ¿Podrían aclararle algo? - los volví a filmar, ellos me observaban incrédulos -. Sí- dije aún observándola, su mano tiraba de la mía para huir -, díganme... ¿acaso les impido el poder hacer bien su trabajo?

- Lomi... - DongHae intentó frenarme, pero entendiendo mis intenciones, YeSung fue el más rápido y le tapó la boca.

- Por supuesto que no, de hecho nos ayuda mucho con nuestras presentaciones, y nos ayuda con el inglés - EunHyuk habló.

- ¿Me he aprovechado de que sean "que sean tan buenos"?

- ¿En el sentido de que nos esforzamos por resistir la tentación de lo que es tu cuerpo o que hayamos dejado que tu novio pase la navidad con nosotros? - HeeChul se ganó un golpe por parte del líder.

- ¿Como que una tentación de su cuerpo? - lo reprimió en voz baja -. Lo único bueno que hicimos por ella fue dejar que su novio pase una de las fiestas con nosotros - sonrió.

La chica solo observaba queriendo morirse. Le solté la mano y me alejé unos pasos para enfocarla mejor.

- ¿Estás más tranquila de que tus Oppa están bien cuidados? - le sonreí nuevamente, y apagué la cámara luego de que hubiere asentido -. Por favor - me acerque y le tomé las manos entre las mías -, las palabras que dices son hirientes - me puse a la altura de sus ojos -. Esto es mi trabajo y el de ellos. A veces lo que dicen duele. No eres la primera que me insultó ni la última que lo hará. Solo quiero que sepas que nosotros solo somos amigos que se divierten de un modo diferente. Amigos que se divierten en el trabajo.

- De verdad lo lamento mucho - soltó el agarré y se reverenció ante mí -. Yo...

- ¿Quieres que te firmemos algo? - RyeoWook sacó algo de su bolso y todos comenzaron a autografiarlo. Llegó a mis manos. Lo observé. Reí, era una de las bufandas de Super Junior. Se lo quise entregar.

- También tú - me dijo. Le miré fijo y tomé la fibra que SiWon me tendía. Ese sería mi primer autógrafo. Mientras escribía mi nombre, Francisco me abrazó la cintura y observó por mi hombro lo que estaba haciendo. Noté los ojos de la chica posados en él.

- Toma - le entregué la bufanda. Me lo agradeció con otra reverencia y emitió un sonido, como si quisiera decir algo pero se arrepintió - ¿Sucede algo?

- Bien, en realidad... - divagó un rato hasta que por fin tomó un poco de coraje para preguntarme -. Él - señaló mi espalda - ¿es algún famoso?

Sentí que SuJu completo se reía, di vuelta mi rostro y se callaron. Francisco no entendía nada.

- No - dije con superioridad -, es mi novio.

La chica saludó con otra reverencia se fue. Me giré para observar a Super junior. Me miraban como si estuviese loca.

- Avisa la próxima vez - me dijo DongHae, que recién se soltaba del agarre de YeSung.

Disculpen - dije con sarcasmo -, la próxima vez que alguna de sus locas fanáticas me insulte en público por estar con ustedes en un vestidor de mujer, los llamaré para que vallan a defenderme.

Me crucé de brazos y sentí un beso en el cuello. Recordé entonces que Francisco estaba detrás mío.

- Quiero ver los saunas - dijo en voz alta - ¿Ya podemos ir? - todos asentimos y comencé a seguir a unos SuJu felices que no dejaban de hablar en coreano rápido por el entusiasmo -. No les entiendo - me dijo al oído -, están celosos de que este contigo, pero luego nos dejan solos en el sauna - sonrió y le comprendí al instante.

Juntos, nos fuimos alejando hacia unas puertas pequeñas, comenzamos a entrar y salir de todas. Hacia mucho calor en todas ellas, era sofocante.

- No lo soporto - dije dirigiéndome a la salida, luego de estar bastante tiempo dentro de una. Pero Francisco me sostuvo el brazo y señaló la ventana. Super Junior estaba jugando con la cámara haciendo un recorrido privado mientras me buscaban. Se habían detenido y no se iban -. Es en serio, debo salir - dije luego de unos segundos, pero no me soltaba -. Por favor - le miré desesperada. Él estaba en el mismo estado que yo. Sudoroso y la cara completamente colorada.

- No - negó abrazándome -, quiero estar contigo a solas por una vez - a pesar de que lo quería mucho, me estaba faltando el aire, demasiado calor, demasiada humedad, sentí mi presión descender, me estaba mareando.

- Por favor, no me siento bien - otra vez pedí - pero se lanzó sobre mí, dejándome bajo suyo, sobre el ardiente suelo, sosteniéndome las muñecas. Le suplique, grite, pero no me soltaba. Comencé a molestarme un poco, pero el calor me había quitado fuerzas.

Al parecer alguien me había escuchado, porque la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un poco de aire frío. De pronto el peso sobre mí desapareció y la puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse.

Lento abrí un poco los ojos. HeeChul me ayudó a sentar. Los demás habían salido junto a Francisco, a quien seguramente estarían diciéndole algo.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó, a pesar de ser obvio mi estado.

- No, quiero salir.

- Quédate unos segundos más - dijo colocándose detrás e intentando arreglar mi cabello, que estaba completamente mojado y pegado a mí -. Te dije que lo ataras, suerte que siempre traigo una de estas - luego me lo sujeto en una coleta para que no me molestara -. Ahora paga.

- ¿Eh? - dije girándome lento.

Les voy a dar un pequeño consejo: nunca se queden a solas con HeeChul cuando tengas pocas energías.

Le miré a los ojos. Sin que pudiera reaccionar, tomó mi cintura, terminando de girarme y pegándome a él, para luego estampar su boca contra la mía. A pesar de las quejas y los golpes que intenté darle en el pecho, no me soltaba. Un sentimiento nuevo recorrió mi cuerpo... mi estomago estaba extraño, mis ojos solo veían estrellas, comencé a sudar más de lo normal. Sentí un escalofrió en la columna.

Cuando me soltó pude notar que su voz me decía algo, pero estaba demasiado confundida para hacerle caso. Unos brazos me alzaron y llevaron al aire fresco. Mis ojos comenzaron a distinguir el rostro preocupado de HeeChul, mis oídos solo escuchaban un zumbido, así que tampoco supe lo que hablaba con otras personas en busca de algo.

Se metió en un baño de mujeres y me dejó en el suelo. No me podía mantener en pie de lo pesada que aún me sentía, así que caí nuevamente en sus brazos.

- ¿No quieres vomitar? - preguntó fuerte para que le escuchara. Asentí, notando que el revoltijo subía por mi garganta, y me lanzó a uno de los cubículos - ¿Estas bien? - me dijo con voz preocupada, cuando deje de hacer ruido.

- Sí - conteste, al sentir que el mareo había pasado. Tiré de la cadena e intenté limpiarme la boca antes de salir -... ¿No es el baño de mujeres? - sonrió, a pesar de que había varias personas de mi género, no notaban la presencia de HeeChul. Él rió y me dijo que enjuagara mi boca. Me entregó una menta para quitar el mal sabor y fuimos a buscar a los chicos.

- Esto... - me dijo -, perdona por que no te siga besando, pero tu boca no será agradable hasta que comas algo y te laves los dientes - golpeé su brazo con el puño cerrado y se quejó.

- ¡Lomi! - exclamó alguien, antes de abrazarme con fuerza - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, RyeoWook - lo separé un poco para verle los ojos, que él evito mirando el suelo -. Solo me hizo mal el estar tanto dentro del sauna - sonreí a todos, pero faltaba alguien -... ¿Francisco?

- En no se donde a comprar no se que - dijo KyuHyun -. Te avisé que vino por algo - me señaló con el índice.

- Se queja el que menos debe - me acerqué -. El que deja de hablar en ingles para que no entienda - otro paso -. El primero en quitarme de sus brazos - más cerca -. El que me obliga a dormir con alguien más porque "no sabes lo que puede hacerme mientras duermo" - más, el chico se topó con la pared, yo ya estaba a pocos centímetros -. Quien dice que no debemos quedarnos solos porque se aprovechará de mí - sentí como temblaba KyuHyun -. Era obvio que algún día se cansara y quisiera alejarme de ustedes a toda costa - me observaba con miedo -, que se revelara de alguna u otra forma.

- Y todavía no sabe de las fotos.

- Mejor cállate, EunHyuk.

Dicho esto, me acerque a DongHae y tironeé de él hasta que me siguió a un pasillo vacío.

- Lomi - dijo al verme caer al suelo -. No seas así - se arrodillo junto a mí y me tomó la barbilla para que le viera los ojos -. Sabes lo mucho que te queremos y por eso cuidarte.

- Sí, lo sé.

- No queremos que te lastimen.

- No quieren que me lastime la persona que más quiere después de mis padres.

- Lo sé - cerró los ojos y se cruzó de piernas soltándome, se veía como un niño castigado.

- DongHae - me miró -, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo aquí y eres a quien más quiero de Super Junior -asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -, pero a veces necesito algo propio, unas palabras conocidas. Lamento mucho que les haga mal que diga eso, pero jamás me gustó mentir y jamás lo haré.

Me abrazó fuerte. Yo también. Al separarnos sonreímos como niños en su último día de clases.

- Francisco fue al kiosco, vamos a ver si término de comprar o sigue allí - me dijo feliz.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, balanceándolas a un ritmo diferente al de las piernas. Llegamos a donde estaba mi novio, que no podía conseguir que la vendedora le entendiera. Al verme, corrió a abrazarme, pedirme disculpas y ayuda, todo al mismo tiempo. Intenté calmarle para entender exactamente lo que quería comprar.

- Unas galletas y chicle - DongHae se dirigió al mostrador. La chica comenzó a coquetearle y le regaló las cosas, pero el chico solo le ofreció por lo menos que aceptara un autógrafo a cambio. Cada vez me parecía más inocente -. Fran - le tomé ambos lados de la cara -, prométeme que no harás eso de nuevo. Asintió antes de que lo acercara a mí para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Yo... - comenzó algo nervioso.

- Aquí - DongHae extendió sus manos con dos bolsas repletas de comida y bebida -. Me lo regalo, fue muy amable de su parte - la saludó con la mano. La chica me observó con ojos asesinos. Yo hice una reverencia y le agradecí formalmente -. Vamos, que deben tener hambre.

* * *

><p>Luego de comer y charlar con todos, seguimos nuestra guía por el sauna, filmábamos desde fuera quien soportaba mejor el calor, luego fuimos al gimnasio, donde compitieron quien podía levantar más peso. Francisco se mantuvo al margen, y cada vez que podía dirigirme la palabra se quedaba sin habla... como si quisiera decirme algo importante, pero no supiera como.<p>

Fue una mezcla de diversión y relajación.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver, buscamos tres taxis. Yo estaba con Fran, EunHyuk y SiWon adelante.

- Ro - me dijo bajito -, yo... - le miré, esperando que pudiera hablarme -, vine aquí por una razón, pero quiero hablarlo a solas.

- No te entienden - le anime -, dime.

- Es que... - observó a los presentes -, es algo privado, no quiero hablarlo en un taxi.

- Oh...

No hablamos durante el resto del camino.

Llegamos al edificio. Cientos de voces se escuchaban alrededor. Las fans golpeaban las ventanillas para que saliéramos.

SiWon le indicó al taxi que rodeara el edificio y se dirigiera a la entrada trasera, por donde siempre salíamos para que no nos atacaran.

Bajamos y rápido nos introdujimos en el edificio. Esperamos a que todos llegaran. Sentí la mano de Francisco agarrada muy fuerte de la mía.

Nos separamos para subir por ascensor o escaleras.

Observé a Francisco, parecía muy preocupado, yo no pude imaginar el por que o que era lo que quería discutir conmigo.

Apenas entramos en el piso, él me arrastro hasta el cuarte de KyuHyun, dejando a todos, incluyéndome, sin habla.

- Por favor - dijo sentándome en una de las camas, luego de que trabara la puerta -, es algo realmente importante para mi, y lo será para ti.

- Eh... - los nervios estaban haciendo que temblara. Se estaba acercando demasiado. Me empujó y se recostó sobre mí. Comenzó a besarme... como nunca lo había hecho, yo no podía moverme, sus manos comenzaron a quitarme la campera y la suya. Mi estado era vegetativo, mi mente no podía pensar en nada, mi cuerpo solo seguía instintivamente los movimientos de Francisco. Sus manos estaban heladas, lo supe porque las introdujo debajo de mi ropa. Le paré - ¿Que...? - quise preguntar jadeante, pero él volvió a besarme como antes, sin compasión y sin aviso. Mi preocupación aumentó al comenzar a quitarme la ropa, primero el buzo de polar, luego el suéter de botones -. ¡YA! - grité, él se apartó con una mezcla de confusión y enojo - ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? - se sentó a un lado, yo me levanté y le miré de frente.

- Cortemos - dijo mirando el suelo. Me quedé quieta, dura, sin reacciones -. Yo... creo que es lo mejor.

- P-pero... porque...

- Porque quería saber si realmente me querías - se posó en mis ojos -. Veo que no... - suspiró.

- Eso no es cierto - la voz me salió demasiado aguda -. Yo te amo - me miró sonriendo.

- Claro, dejas que ese grupo de idiotas esté todo el día encima tuyo y yo, que soy a quien amas, no me dejas tocarte un pelo.

- No quiero hacerlo en el cuarto de un desconocido - sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse -. ¿Porque estas haciendo esto?

- Ya lo dije, es algo que debí haber hecho cuando te fuiste de Argentina. Perdí demasiado tiempo contigo. Eres solo una niña actuando de adulto - eso lo habían dicho muchas personas, pero él jamás, sabía lo mucho que me dolía escucharlo.

Sufro un complejo con mi edad, no se si me explico. Al cumplir once años, me veía mucho mayor, mi cuerpo había crecido mucho, por lo que la gente me trataba como si fuese ya una adolescente, aunque luego se dio cuenta de mi edad y volvieron a tratarme como a una niña. Al correr los años, mi cuerpo quedó igual, así que la gente siguió tratándome así, sin embargo, al cumplir 17 años, y no tener cambios, las cosas siguieron igual.

Comencé a llorar, mientras él guardaba sus cosas en el bolso. No me miró. Eso me hacía sentir aún peor. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Por cierto - me lanzó algo -. Había traído esto para tomar, pero creo que lo necesitaras más que yo - era un paquete de yerba.

- No... No en... - mi voz sonó muy débil.

- ¿Que cosa no entiendes? - me observó - El hecho de que no te quiera más o que para mí fuiste solo un juego - que hubiese viajado hasta el otro lado del mundo para verme, sonaba demasiado utópico, no quería admitirlo, pero KyuHyun había tenido razón todo ese tiempo. Le observé mientras salía por la puerta.

Y yo quedé ahí, con una caja en las manos, lágrimas en los ojos y un agujero en mi corazón. No se cuanto estuve así, parada, con los ojos clavados en una puerta, por la cual esperaba desesperadamente que regresara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, al fin pude terminarlo. La verdad es que no sabía realmente como terminar el capitulo o la razón por la cual él se va. Había tenido varias ideas, pero muchas fueron rechazadas. Al final decidí quedarme con la original... que es esta.<strong>

**Bueno. Hay cosas que se van a ir explicando de ahora en más, así que "No desesperéis y sed pacientes"**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Caroline.**


	8. No dejan de sorprender

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, era lo único de mi cuerpo que se movía, mis lagrimales. Aún sostenía el paquete de yerba que él me había lanzado.

De pronto, mis piernas se vencieron por el peso y quede ahí, con el corazón destrozado completamente, mis ojos nublados por la tristeza. Esperando por alguien que nunca volvería.

* * *

><p><em>Séptima impresión sobre Super Junior: no dejan de sorprender<em>

Seguía llorando, mis brazos se aferraban a mí, había soltado lo que me había regalado, las pequeñas hojas secas se habían desparramado por toda la habitación.

De pronto escuché que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, levante la vista esperanzada, para encontrarme con KyuHyun, que tenía una expresión de triunfo por todo el cuerpo.

Volví a mirar el suelo, pero no sin antes darme cuenta de que su rostro cambio a uno preocupado. Cerró la puerta y la trabó. No quería que me molesten.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban para levantarme estilo boda y llevarme a la cama, donde me sentó sin mucho esfuerzo. Un peso extra se apoyó a mi lado.

- No digas te lo dije - fue lo único que salió de mis labios, lo que más me sorprendió fue la solidez con la que sonó, sin que se me quebrara la voz, a pesar de que mi pecho estaba completamente presionado por el llanto.

- No pensaba hacerlo - no tenía arrogancia su tono -. Solo quiero saber lo que pasó - negué antes de volver a soltar un llanto desesperado. Escondí mi cara en mis manos. Otra vez, me rodeó con sus brazos. Supongo que un deja vu...

- Ahora me contaras la historia de alguno de los mie... - mis ojos se abrieron completamente, eso no había sucedido la última vez que había llorado en su cuarto y él me había consolado.

Sus manos sostenían ambos lados de mi cara y sus labios danzaban contra los míos, de una forma que jamás había sentido. Lentamente me fui dejando llevar.

¿Porque rayos todos los miembros de Super Junior besan tan bien?

Cuando sintió que yo le correspondí, soltó mi cabeza y llevó sus manos a mis hombros, para acomodarme de alguna forma en su cama, esa era la tercera persona que me besaba en el día, pero por alguna razón fue la más suave, la más... ¿lenta y sensual? no sé cual sería la perfecta palabra para describirlo. Pero en cuanto se separó de mi, sentí que me faltaba una parte. Con los ojos aún cerrados, sentí sus manos empujarme, hacia la almohada. Sentí sus manos, a ambos lados de mi, para recostarse sobre mí nuevamente para volver a posarse en mis labios.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, mis brazos rodearon sus hombros para despegar mi espalda de la cama y pegarme más a él, cosa que le hizo reír y apoyar una de las manos, porque sino caería como peso muerto y me aplastaría. Me rodeó aún más con el brazo que le quedaba para que también pegara mi abdomen a él.

De a poco, el beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado, como si no bastara el solo hecho de que nuestros labios se rozaran entre ellos. Solté un grito ahogado al sentir su peso completo sobre mi pequeño cuerpo, eso le hizo reír, porque luego de separarse un poco para mirarme a los ojos, me mostró su mejor sonrisa de lado. Pero no terminó con eso, al parecer era HeeChul disfrazado de KyuHyun, porque comenzó a lamer mi cuello de la misma forma en la lo hacia su hyun. Mis manos se tensaron y arrugue su camiseta.

- Creo que es suficiente - se levantó jadeando un poco. Yo me senté.

- ¿Qu-que hi-icis-st-te? - no podía formular una oración correcta en mi mente, y mucho menos decirla en voz alta. Él soltó una carcajada.

- Ya estas mejor - me miró a los ojos, serio, esa fue la primera vez que evité su mirada -. Sabes que cualquier necesidad que tengas estamos aquí para satisfacerlas - me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Necesidad? - no le entendí.

- Claro, ya que tu novio te dejó... tu sabes - me sonrojé, haciendo que riera de nuevo.

- No soy ese tipo de persona - inconscientemente me abracé el pecho.

- Claro, y por eso dejaste que te besaran SiWon y HeeChul, estando en paños menores... y no me impediste absolutamente nada recién... - se acercó a mi rostro amenazadoramente.

- E-es-so f-fue... - no sabía como completar la frase de una forma lógica y en coreano entendible -... por que... te aprovechaste de que tuve una decaída... eso - sonreí al encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no duró mucho mi felicidad, porque los labios de KyuHyun volvieron a rozar los míos, haciendo que mis parpados cayeran inesperadamente.

- Creo que sí lo eres - río fuerte y se levantó -. Te toca cocinar - le miré confundida - ¿sabes cortar cebolla? - asentí y tiró de mi mano para sacarme del cuarto y llevarme a la cocina, pasando por alto a los SuJu que hacían preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido con Francisco, lo que me hizo acordar y comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

KyuHyun no esperó mucho para entregarme una bolsa entera de cebolla y un cuchillo.

- ¿Todo eso?

- Avísame cuando termines, RyeoWoon hará el resto.

Se fue, dejándome sola. Recordé todas y cada una de las palabras de Francisco. Mis ojos volvieron a soltar millones de lágrimas, solo que esa vez no sabía si eran reales o producidas por la irritación de lo que estaba cortando.

* * *

><p>Me lancé sobre el sillón, aún tenía los ojos rojos y los labios hinchados de llorar. El piso 11 estaba vacío, al fin sola, o eso creí.<p>

- Lomi - SiWon estaba parado frente a mí -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí - dije intentando sonreír y levantándome para que se pudiera sentar a mi lado -. KyuHyun me hizo cortar cebolla - señalé mis ojos.

- Veo - posó sus ojos en el suelo -... Francisco, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

- Dijo que se tenía que ir - baje la mirada y cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Oh - me miró y yo a él -. No pareces bien. ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? - parecía preocupado.

- ¿Algo como que? - pregunté inocentemente. Entonces noté que sus manos encerraban las mías, que se apoyaban en mis piernas.

- Cualquier cosa que quieras, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que necesites - su mirada se intensifico, produciendo un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo.

- No, gracias, estoy bien - sonreí cerrando los ojos, y sus brazos me pegaron a él, genial, otro más que se aprovecharía de mí - SiWon... suéltame.

- No - su voz sonó en mí oído como un suspiro -. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no te dijeron nunca - se apartó lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos, sus brazos aún sostenían mis hombros para que no me moviera. Mis manos arrugaron el pantalón de pijama y comenzaron a sudar -, eres una persona adictiva - me sonrojé a más no poder, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Choi SiWon diciéndome a mí adictiva, con lo que él producía en las mujeres? Solté una carcajada, haciendo que frunciera el seño.

- No me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor.

- No lo hago, yo no miento, jamás lo haría - sus ojos me hipnotizaban, su aroma me estaba embriagando, otra vez cayendo en la misma trampa -. Sino, ¿como explicarías la obsesión de los miembros de estar a tu alrededor? ¿La forma en como trataron a tu novio para que se alejara de ti? ¿El que nos peleáramos para que pasaras la noche con alguno de nosotros? Tus labios, tal cual están ahora son una tentación para cualquier hombre.

Bien, nunca supe si lo estaba diciendo en broma o que, pero no me quedé a averiguarlo, rápidamente me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia la puerta de entrada para ir con los otros. Antes de salir, eché una última mirada a SiWon, estaba en la misma posición, con la misma mirada posada en mí. Me asusté y mucho. Corrí por las escaleras, tropecé un par de veces, pero, a pesar de mi altura, siempre tuve muy buen equilibrio, así que no me caí. Toque la puerta del piso 12.

Nunca lo había notado, pero tenía muchas frases escritas con lapicera, principalmente dándoles ánimos y firmas, supuse que eran cartas de fans, que ellos no querían borrar. EunHyuk me abrió la puerta sonriendo. Pero apenas me vio cambió su rostro a serio, jamás lo había visto así. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- No entraras de esa forma - me señaló la cara. Le miré extrañada.

- SiWon esta abajo - hice puchero -, no quiero estar sola con él - al parecer el chico se compadeció de mí, aunque sin entenderlo del todo.

- Bien, pero debes sonreír - me dedicó una de sus mejores caras de felicidad.

- Lo estoy haciendo - estiré mis labios como el gato rison y cerré los ojos. Noté como sus dedos presionaban mis mejillas -. Ah - me quejé cuando me soltó.

- Entra.

Al pasar el portal, me encontré con que casi todo Super Junior estaba frente al televisor comiendo. Los regañé porque no me había avisado.

- Pero si enviamos a buscarte. ¿No dijo nada SiWon? - LeeTeuk parecía no entender nada.

- Sí, fue... pero... - me quedé pensando si debía decirles o no, pero no me dieron tiempo, porque sentí que algo caliente empujaba para meterse en mi boca. YeSung intentaba darme un poco de pescado. Abrí los labios para que pudiera alimentarme más cómodamente -. ¿Que están mirando? - pregunté al sentarme y tomar un plato que nadie estaba comiendo.

- Videos viejos - contestó ShigDong -, luego de debutar hicimos muchos programas de variedades - ¿Nunca los viste? - negué con mi boca repleta de arroz.

- Este es uno de los mejores - DongHae me golpeó la espalda mientras tragaba, haciendo que me ahogara y comenzara a toser - ¿Estas bien? Lo lamento - asentí mientras tomaba de un vaso con agua. Porque con ellos era así, todo era de todos, todo se compartía, excepto el tiempo en el baño y los cepillos de dientes, lo único que se respetaba en esas dos casas.

- ¿Que es? - pregunté con la voz rasposa.

- Explorando el cuerpo humano - me contestaron. En la pantalla vi como todos corrían en ronda alrededor de EunHyuk y YeSung.

A pesar de mi estado, SuJu supo como mantenerme alejada de mis pensamientos, y realmente con ese programa no paré de reír con ellos, se veían tan jóvenes, y felices todos juntos (cuando eran 13).

Esa noche conocí a HanGeng y KiBum, y lo divertido que era en realidad KangIn. Quiero decir, mi primera impresión sobre él no fue exactamente la mejor, además no le había visto sonreír mucho ese día que pasó con nosotros.

Pero como toda historia feliz, todo llega a su fin. Así que llegó la hora de acostarse. Yo estaba muy, pero muy cómoda acurrucada en los brazos de DongHae, sinceramente, luego de escuchar lo que SiWon había dicho, no me fiaba de ninguno de ellos, pero sin saber el porque, el pez inspiraba confianza por donde sea que le miraba, siempre me había cuidado, y me había acostumbrado a ser rodeada por esos brazos...

- No quiero caminar - hice un puchero.

- Yo la llevo - HeeChul, KyuHyun y YeSung comenzaron a pelear por ser quien me cargara hasta el piso inferior. Pero como siempre sucede, DongHae me cargó tan fácilmente, que hasta él se sorprendió de lo liviana que yo era. Enterré mi cara en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

- Esta noche dormirás en la cama de SungMin, digo, como él se fue... - su voz sonaba algo sombría, sin querer abrí los ojos, pero él me sonrió en cuanto pude enfocar su rostro, así que nunca estuve muy segura de ello. Además de los suaves pasos de DongHae sobre las escaleras, se escuchaban los de los otros miembros que también debían bajar. Sonreí al escuchar las quejas de EunHyuk a LeeTeuk, de porque el pez me debía llevar, que yo tenía piernas para poder caminar y que todos estábamos igual de cansados (en realidad no muy cansados, veníamos de un sauna).

Me recostó suavemente sobre el mullido colchón del miembro faltante, cuando me tapó con las frazadas, pude ver unos ojos sombríos que vigilaban cada movimiento que hacía.

- Buenas noches, que descanses - me dijo, antes de besarme en la frente, como había hecho las últimas tres noches que dormí con él.

- Vete a tu cuarto - KyuHyun estaba algo molesto, el mayor hizo lo que le pidieron sin rechistar -. Si sigues así, ninguno de nosotros podrá estar sereno al estar a solas contigo.

- ¿Porque todos dicen eso? - inflé los mofletes, y le miré -. Parece como si nunca hubiesen estado con una chica.

- Supongo que no entendí a SiWon ni a HeeChul cuando intentaron explicarse, pero después de hoy no creo volver a mirarte con los mismos ojos - enrojecí -. En como si sedujeras con el solo hecho de mover un dedo, una vez que te alguno de toque.

- Parece fantasía, ninguna chica, y mucho menos yo, puede hacer algo como eso. Y ustedes ya son hombres adultos, no pueden mirar a una pequeña niña como yo, para que sea algún tipo de amante.

- ¿Eso crees? - comenzó a acercarse a mi cama -. La mente de los "hombres" a veces es un poco retorcida y sale de la normalidad - se sentó a mis pies -. No quiero dormir solo hoy - quedó con la vista perdida en algún sitio del cuarto.

- Estoy en la cama de al lado.

- No, quiero decir... solo - clavo esos ojos traviesos en mí. Quedé petrificada -. Solo será hoy. No me gusta que vean esos videos, me duele recordar esa época.

- ¿Esa época? - pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

- Tú sabes... la del acc-idente - la primera vez que oía la voz grave de KyuHyun quebrarse al decir una palabra. Entonces recordé lo que me habían dicho mis compañeras el día anterior, sobre el incidente de Super Junior al volver de un programa de radio, creo que no es necesario que cuente lo que sucedió, porque ya todos lo deben saber.

- Ah - exclamé -. Pero no voy a dormir con nadie esta noche, no, no - negué con fuerza.

Cinco minutos después, unos brazos delgados me rodeaban la cintura desde atrás... no pregunten como llegué a aceptar su petición...

* * *

><p>Desperté temprano, el sol no había salido aún. Pero sabía muy bien que mis vacaciones habían terminado, trabajar, eso era lo que debía hacer de ahora en más.<p>

Los últimos días había practicado la coreografía de "I wanna love you", y ese era el día en el que iba a hacerla junto a DongHae y EunHyuk, y avisarles sobre los cambios que el coreógrafo del grupo había hecho.

Lentamente intente quitar el brazo de KyuHyun, que me rodeaba la cintura y tomaba mi mano. Lo había logrado sin despertarlo. Me senté lento. Aún no se movía. Me levanté. Busque mi ropa para cambiarme. Le miré fijamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me senté en el suelo para quitarme los pantalones y ponerme los que escogí. Estaba durmiendo todavía, así que no me preocupe. Comencé la levantarme la remera...

- ¿En serio quieres que algo te pase? - su voz sonó profunda, me giré lento vi que estaba sentado sobre la cama de SungMin -. Ya te dije que será muy difícil que te vuelva a ver con los mismos ojos.

- Pero estabas dormido - me excusé.

- Sí, hasta que se te cayó el teléfono.

- No se ca... - miré el suelo y mi celular estaba junto a mi pie -. ¿No viste...?

- No, solo vi que levantaste la remera - me sonrojé, agradecí que estaba oscuro -... ¿Donde vas?

- A practicar y hacer la coreografía de tango. El especialista llegó ayer - sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo.

- Ah... ¿Puedo ir? - se levantó sonriendo como un niño.

- S-supongo - dije dubitativa -. Voltéate - me hizo caso y en dos movimientos termine de cambiarme el pijama para colocarme una polera -. Ya está.

Me miró comenzó a acercarse. Levantó sus manos hacia mi cintura. Retrocedí asustada.

- Déjame terminar de vestirte - miré hacia abajo y me sonrojé aún más. Las manos de KyuHyun tiraban de mi remera que había quedado a mitad de camino.

- Estas frío - me queje, al rozarme la piel.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Esta helando... - de repente me mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ni lo pienses... No - introdujo sus manos debajo de la remera y mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante el frío que me proporcionó.

- Ahora me cambiaré yo - me dijo al soltarme -. Te vas o te das la vuelta - me giré, quedando con la vista en una pared. Cuando escuché que ya se había puesto los pantalones me volví, no creía que le molestara que le viera sin camiseta... aunque lo que vi no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

- Yo... - no podía hablar. El pecho de KyuHyun estaba repleto de cicatrices, marcas aquí y allá.

- Te dije que te fueras o te giraras - me gritó... jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente oscuros, y pude notar como un aura negra se desprendía. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia la puerta.

¿Que rayos había sido eso? No estaba muy segura, pero sabía que no debía preguntar absolutamente nada. El cuerpo de KyuHyun era muy pequeño, su abdomen era plano sus costillas se marcaban, incluso más que las mías, las marcas que había visto, no supe darme cuenta del porque estaban ahí, el accidente, lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero al quebrarse costillas no se marca el exterior, ¿o sí?

Supe enseguida que no saldría a acompañarme. Así que me dirigí al cuarto de EunHyuk y DongHae para avisarles que se levantaran.

Desayunamos en completo silencio y nos dirigimos a mi empresa.

A la hora del almuerzo, la coreografía estaba completa. Así que les pedí ayuda para la de tango, a terminar de elegir la canción y demás.

Fue entonces que llegaron mis compañeras. Las saludé como en occidente, con un beso en la mejilla, era típico. SungMin estaba con ellas. Ese día, Super Junior no debía hacer nada.

- ¿Quienes de ustedes bailará? - preguntó Catherine.

- Nosotros tres, HeeChul, KyuHyun, y no sé si SiWon o LeeTeuk - todas comenzaron a saltar gritando "SiWon bailará con nosotras" en inglés una y otra vez, cosa que me hizo enojar y le golpeé a cada una en la cabeza para que se calmaran.

Creo haber hablado un poco sobre mis compañeras, pero nunca las presenté formalmente.

Como había dicho al principio, mi banda se llamaba IB, que es la abreviación de International Blood. Lo que significa que cada una de nosotras es de un lugar diferente del planeta.

América del Norte era representada por Jeniffer, que era de EEUU. Ella era la líder legal, es decir, la mayor de nosotras. Era la que siempre nos presentaba en los programas. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos de un azul intenso, la primera impresión que había tenido de ella era mala, no me había agradado, porque siempre hablaba arrogante y sin que le importara los demás, pero más adelante me di cuenta de que actuaba de esa forma porque la empresa había pedido que nos mantuviera con bajo perfil y que no llamáramos la atención más que otras. Por lo general bromeaba y competía conmigo quien era la que más podía engañar a los demás. Tenía 20 años occidentales.

Asia la representaba SheeHyun, ella era a la que en realidad todas obedecíamos. No solo porque fuese la local, sino que además imponía respeto donde fuera que apareciera. Lo que hacia dentro del grupo era rapear, porque ninguna de las extranjeras podía hablar en coreano tan rápido como para hacer eso dentro de las canciones. Y como supongo que supusieron, sí, ella era coreana con todas las letras, lo único en lo que variaba de los demás era que media 1,69 m., mucho más que la mujer de su país promedio. Tenía 19 occidentales en ese momento.

Como ya he dicho, yo representaba a América Latina y era de Argentina. Era la bailarina principal y la Maknee visual.

África, desde Sudáfrica habían traído a Aissa, quien era mestiza. Quiero decir, que tenía un padre ingles y una madre típica del lugar. Ella era la vocalista principal... y vaya que cantaba. Durante las presentaciones en vivo su voz parecía hacer temblar la tierra a pesar de todo lo que se movía. Solo por un mes era menor que yo. Me gustaba ella, porque siempre estaba sonriendo y alegraba las mañanas con su canto matutino dentro de la ducha.

Oceanía traía desde Australia a Catherine. En realidad sus padres eran alemanes, pero ella había nacido y crecido allí. Al cumplir 11 años, los representantes de una empresa coreana la habían llamado para que entrenara con ellos durante unos años para luego debutar con un grupo de coreanas, sin embargo a los 14 su altura fue demasiado para las demás y la echaron de la empresa. Fue entonces cuando hizo un casting en la empresa actual y se unió a las otras que hacia tiempo habían estado entrenando. Ella tenía una voz muy dulce y melancólica. Al escucharla durante una canción triste, no podías evitar el llorar. Por lo general se dedicaba a las lentas y coros. Tenía 17, en febrero cumpliría 18.

La maknee era Débora, una francesa que tenía todo lo que una chica quería tener, en cuanto a aspecto estoy hablando. Sin embargo parecía no saberlo del todo, en esos momentos tenía 15 años. Sus ojos parecían blancos de los claros que eran, su cabello y piel también. Sus curvas se habían desarrollado muy bien, a pesar de su corta edad. A veces hacía los solos de baile cuando estaba yo estaba agotada y no podía presentarme en vivo. De no ser por mí, ella hubiese sido la bailarina principal.

Las seis teníamos una altura promedio de 1,70 m. La más baja era SheeHyun y la más alta Aissa, con 1,75.

Comenzamos a discutir quien bailaría con quien. Ellas comenzaron a discutir en un inglés rápido para que no les entendieran los SuJu, para ver quien bailaba con SiWon. Y yo me puse a charlar con DongHae, EunHyuk y SungMin sobre a quien preferían.

- Creo que tendía que ser por altura - SungMin rió un poco - Aissa es la más alta, tendría que bailar con el más alto de nosotros. Al igual que DongHae y yo, con las más bajas de ustedes - sonreí ante la verdad de sus palabras.

- Las fotos... - comencé -, ¿cuando saldrán?

- Pronto - me dijo.

- Esto... - miré al conejo -, ¿te han...? - señalé los labios. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

- En realidad... durante la sesión, debía besar a Débora... ella no quería - sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la nombrada -. El fotógrafo la amenazó y...

- ¿Lo hiciste? - EunHyuk parecía entusiasmado.

- Parece ser que le robé su primer beso - sonrió algo avergonzado -. Se ha portado muy extraña conmigo después de eso. Me evitó durante estos días.

- Ella al parecer no tiene problema con que la toquen - EunHyuk parecía molesto. Su compañero le golpeó el brazo y yo enrojecí.

- No digas esas cosas. Sabes como es HeeChul, SiWon sí se pasó durante la sesión, pero después no se le ha acercado - DongHae intentaba defenderme.

- No hablo de eso - bajó un poco la voz -. Además el problema sabemos que nunca sería HeeChul... - me observó con algo siniestro en sus ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió completamente mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Kya! Al fin pude terminar.<strong>

**No se si pude expresarme del todo bien con palabras, pero lo que en realidad quería hacer notar es como Super Junior intentaba de que ella se olvidara completamente de su novio... o ex en este momento. Por favor, no lo odien sus intenciones no fueron malas. Solo quería que él se fuera por... mejor no abro mi boca porque comienzo a adelantar cosas que no debo.**

**Primero SiWon, después HeeChul, ahora KyuHyun, me encanta la idea de que todos intenten buscarla... aunque no quiero que la amistad con DongHae se arruine... por ahora.**

**Nya! EunHae Forever! Adoro esa pareja, y quiero que EunHyuk este celoso de ella. Sé que a DongHae le encanta ver a su compañero celoso.**

**No voy a hablar, Buajaja, van a tener que esperar al próximo capitulo!**

**Caroline**


	9. Son buenos entre sí

No, esa era la respuesta adecuada a mi pregunta. No sabía como bailar.

Por alguna razón, me hechaba la culpa de que no le había enceñado, pero tenía 10 persanas además de él para enceñar.

* * *

><p><em>Octava impresión sobre Super Junior: son buenos entre sí...<em>

KyuHyun se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y abrazando sus piernas. Me acerque para hablar con él. Todos estabamos cansados. Habíamos estado prácticando la coreografía de tango durante horas sin decansar.

- KyuHyun - dije suave -. Por favor, no te enojes de esa forma. ¿Aún estas enojado conmigo?

No me habló, siguió mirando al frente con indiferencia sobre mis palabras e incluso mi precencia. Después del incidente en su cuarto, no me había vuelto a hablar, de hecho cambió de cuarto con EunHyuk para no verme. Había pasado casi una semana desde eso, faltaban tres días para la presentación y aún faltaba pulir el baile, por lo menos 11 de nosotros estabamos en esa condición. KyuHyun había aparecido en nuestra empresa ese día para comenzar a ensayar, y como es ovbio, no podía terminar de aprenderla.

- Hyun - se levantó ignorandome para hablar con SiWon, que me observó con curiosidad -. No entiendo ese paso.

Me senté en la misma posición que él hacia unos segundos. Catherine se acercó a mí y se arrodilló a mi lado.

- ¿Que sucedió entre tú y él? - preguntó en inglés, porque DongHae estaba cerca.

- Nada... quiero decir, estabamos hablando, comenzó a cambiarse, me pidió que volteara y cuando giré, aún no se había puesto una camiseta y... se enojó - escondí mi cara en los brazos.

- ¿Le viste sin camisa? - preguntó algo exaltada y emocionada, asentí observandola -. Desde que debutó jamás lo hizo en público, hay millones de mitos acerca de ello. Quiero decir... sobre el porque, dicen que después del accidente se hizo una operación que no quedó bien y...

- ¿Podemos seguir? - KyuHyun se dió cuenta sobre que estabamos hablando. Me levante y me acerqué a EunHyuk, me había tocado con él por ser el bailarin de Super Junior y yo la de IB.

La música comenzó a sonar con fuerza. Las parejas se movian con una coordinación perfecta, no podía creer que en solamente cuatro días pudiera bailar de esa forma... aunque claro por algo eramos profecionales.

LeeTeuk no quizo participar, por lo que SiWon estaba allí presente. Le había tocado con Aissa, quien era la más entuciasta de todas, porque no le pegaba muy bien el baile.

SungMin bailaba con Débora, quien no se mostraba muy cómoda con él, por lo que muchos de los pasos que más fuerza de pareja necesitaba eran muy cortantes, aunque supongo que era también por su edad.

DongHae estaba con SheeHyun, se veían bien juntos, o por lo menos para mí, sus personalidades contrastaban bastante. Él es una persona muy sensible que cae bien a todo quien lo conoce, mientras que ella una persona que habla poco y todo quien la conoce le trata con mucho respeto, sin que ella diga absolutamente nada.

HeeChul bailaba con Jeniffer... me divertía mucho, ambos peleaban todo el tiempo. "Esa pierna tienes que moverla de esta manera" "Pero si lo hago así no puedo mover esta otra para sostenerte". De hecho ella fue quien más se cayó durante las prácticas, porque su compañero no sabía sostenerla.

A KyuHyun le había tocado con Catherine, no se porque razón a él no le gustaba nada. En cambio, ella siempre intentó hablarle, que le contara sobre él, pero nada funcionaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, mientras bailaban parecía que había una verdadera conección.

* * *

><p>- ¡Al fin! - exclamó Débora apenas entramos a los vestidores, Aissa rió por lo bajo.<p>

- A bañarse y a casa - Catherine era la que más cansada parecía, sin embargo era la que más energía tenía aún. Luego de conocerla bien me dí cuenta de ello. Siempre se movía lento, y pausado, le gustaba arrastrar los pies mientras caminaba, por lo que parecía cansada, pero en realidad, solo estaba actuando.

- No, Oppa dijo que nos llevaría a comer - SheeHyun sonrió.

- ¿Oppa? - pregunté sin entenderlas.

- Oppa, SungMin. Cuando una chica es muy cercana a un chico le dice de esa forma - Jeniffer me explicó con un tono arrogante.

- ¿No le dices Oppa a SuJu? - Aissa parecía extrañada -. ¿Como los llamas sino así?

- Por el nombre - las observé seria, parecían extrañadas -. Nunca me dijeron nada.

- Por eso KyuHyun-Oppa esta tan enojado - Catherine se cruzó de brazos -. A pesar de que comparten cuarto no eres familiar con él.

- No sabía que se podía llamarlos así - puse mi mano en la barbilla en forma de pensar.

- ¿Creías que significaba "famoso"? - asentí ruborizada.

- Aunque si les digo a todos así... no sabrían a quien llamo.

Todas reímos al imaginarnos el como reaccionaría Super Junior si les decía Oppa.

* * *

><p>Volvíamos en el auto al piso. Observé a EunHyuk que estaba a mi lado, parecía muy cansado, sus ojos no podían matenerse abiertos del todo. Reí fuerte, lo que causó que me mirara.<p>

- ¿Que te parece gracioso de mí? - estaba enojado.

- Lo lamento - hice un puchero -. Es que me gusta verte dormir - se ruborizó ante mi sonrisa -. Pareces un pequeño niño.

- Me alegro que te guste - volvió a mirar al frente. Por alguna extraña razón era un poco cortante conmigo desde la sesión de fotos.

- Oppa - dije con mi mejor tono de inocencia, él me observó con los ojos muy abiertos -, ¿porque KyuHyun está tan enojado conmigo?

- No lo sé, quiza hiciste algo que lo molestó mucho, jamás lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera con nadie.

- Yo no quiero que se enoje conmigo - escondí mi mirada. Y como si recién se me huiese ocurrido la idea -. Oppa... - le miré sonriendo -, ¿hay algo que podría hacer que me perdone?

- Bueno... - giró los ojos para pensar en algo -. Le gustan mucho los juegos de computadora y play...

- Podrías ayudarme a quearme sola con él para hacerle una fiesta - miró al frente nuevamente. En el auto con nosotros estaba solo DongHae que iba en el asiento de adelante charlando muy animadamente con uno de los productores.

- Supongo que puedo hacer que todos abandonen el piso 11 por esta noche - volvió a mirarme, esta vez me dirigió una sonrisa, se la devolví agradecida.

* * *

><p>Estaba sola. Por lo menos en el comedor. Observé la puerta del cuarto de DongHae. Estaba cerrada. Volví a revisar lo que había preparado, unas hamburguesas recién hechas descansaban en sobre la mesa con varios condimentos perfectamente colocados. Cerca del televisor estaba preparada la play con un juego elegido por mí.<p>

EunHyuk se había llevado a los miembros del grupo a no sabía donde, lo único que sí sabía era que no iban a volver en toda la noche, le habían ofrecido a KyuHyun, pero había dicho que estaba muy cansado, al igual que yo.

Cociné lo único que había encontrado que me sonaba conocido.

Tomé aire. Me levanté de la silla en la que había estado sentada por alrededor de diez minutos. Como EunHyuk me había dicho, me había vestido diferente a siempre. Dentro de mi bolso tenía el vestido con el cual había debutado. Era estampado con flores de diferentes tamaños en color azul pastel, además por varios lugares tenía algunos moños de color azul marino. Era corto, lo habían hecho con el mínimo de largo que mis padres habían permitido, dejando notar lo largo que eran mis piernas, mi cabello estaba en una media cola, nunca supe como maquillarme, así que mi rostro estaba al natural, como siempre lo llevaba.

Caminé lentó hacia el final del pasillo. Toqué la puerta diciendo que ya estaba la comida. Tragué saliba al escuchar que me indicaban que pasase.

- Permiso - dije abriendo lento y entrando. Me sorprendí al ver al chico sentado en su cama con su portatil frente a él. Estaba con una remera enorme y unos joggins, listo para acostarse.

- Tardaste mucho en venir a buscarme - me miró cerrando la computadora -. Huelo la comida desde hace mucho.

Yo sonreí ante su expresión al verme las piernas. Y le dije que fueramos a comer. Se levantó lento y yo volví al comedor.

"A KyuHyun le gustan las chicas que no tienen miedo de mostrar sus piernas, sean como sean" había dicho EunHyuk al preguntarle si debía vestirme de alguna manera en especial.

Comimos en silencio...

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo? - pregunté dejando mi hamburguesa en el plato.

- Sí - siguió deborando su comida.

- ¿Porque? - pregunté haciendo un puchero.

- Ya lo debes saber - me miró con esos ojos penetrantes -. Jamás te ordeno nada, cuando lo hago lo primero que haces es desobedecer.

- ¿Como puedo hacer para que me perdones? - le hice un puchero que podría haber derretido el corazón más frío, pero pareció no tener efecto en él.

- Te lo diría, pero no quiero - suguió comiendo.

- Juguemos algo - dije sonriendo con malicia -. Si yo gano a la play, tu me dices lo que yo quiera, y si tu ganas, será al revés, ¿que te parece? - me observó con desconfianza.

- Si yo gano deberás hacer lo que yo te pida - esta vez yo fui la que lo miró con desconfianza. Pero extendí mi mano de manera de acuerdo -. Elige el juego.

- Age of Empire 2 - no lo dudé -. Pero los jugadores en nivel 1 y el arma que querramos.

Al terminar de comer, ordenamos la mesa para jugar e irnos a acostar. Luego nos tiramos en el sillón con todo preparado para comenzar la partida.

Elegimos nuestros personajes con cuidados. Sonreí al verlo elegir una simple espada.

- Conoces el juego - pregunté con disimulo. Asintió con peligro en lo que decía - Estos parecen bonitos - elegí mis abanicos preferidos (siempre le gané a mi novio y sus amigos con ellos) -. El mejor de tres.

* * *

><p>Primero observé la pantalla y luego a él. ¿Como rayos había ganado con esa espada? Fue lo único que pude preguntarme, antes de notar sus manos en las mías, agarrando el mando para dejarlo en el suelo.<p>

- Te voy a decir como puedo perdonarte - sonrió con esa sonrisa que indica que está a punto de cometer alguna travesura -. Es lo mismo que pediré que hagas.

Le observé con miedo mientras guardaba el juego y los artefactos. También escribió una nota que dejó sobre la mesa. Luego volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa, el corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en mi pecho, mi cara comenzó a arder. Se acercó para tomarme la mano y llevarme con él. Pero de pronto se detuvo y se volvió serio.

- No es nada malo, ¿verdad? - intenté calmarme.

- ¿Eres virgen? - preguntó como si nada, yo comencé a arder por dentro, ¿a que iba a esa pregunta? ¿Acaso él...? No, eso era imposible, ¿como podría pedirme eso? ¿O acaso estaba jugandome una broma?

- No - dije, para saber a que quería llegar.

- Entonces esta bien - dijo bajo, como si quisiera hablar consigo mismo. Comenzó a tirar nuevamente de mi mano para que lo suiguiera, pero esta vez me resistí.

- ¿Que vas a pedirme hacer? - me observó con esa sonrisa nuevamente.

- Está bien, no será la primera vez que hagas esto - tiró de mí con más fuerza, y a pesar de que me seguía resistiendo, pudo arrastrarme a su cuarto y empujarme dentro. Trabó la puerta y me observó, sentí que el calor de mi rostro aumentaba con cada paso suyo.

- KyuHyun... yo, no... - intentaba retroceder -. No es lo que crees - dije lento con las manos estiradas para frenar su avance.

- ¿Que cosa? - seguía inquietandome esa sonrisa -. No te preocupes, yo sí te cuidaré - tropecé con una de las camas y caí de espalda. Intenté levantarme nuevamente, pero sus brazos me lo impidieron. Estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos. La gran remera que tenía puesta se abría completamente en la parte del cuello, dejando ver gran parte de sus cicatrices, ahora con la luz encendida se hacían notar con más intencidad.

- ¿Porque nunca te quitas la camiseta en público?- preunté para distraerlo.

- Porque no puedo... ya lo viste, ¿verdad? - sonrió al notar que había evitado mi pregunta y no se me ocurria otra -. ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero? - su voz sonó completamente incitadora, yo negué inocentemente -. Quiero que me beses - abrí los ojos -, como con SiWon.

- ¿S-Solo eso?

- Por ahora - se levantó, y se arrodilló ante mí, hice lo mismo -. Esta foto - me mostró su telefono, en efecto, mientras estaba la sesión de fotos había tomado las mismas que el fotografo -. Luego te diré lo que sigue.

Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, imitando la pose de la foto, él tomo mi cintura, pegandome a sí y con la otra enredó mi cabello para que levantara mi rostro hacia él. Me observó unos segundo con esos ojos penetrantes.

- ¿Tienes una operación? - dije sonriendo al observarle los parpados de cerca. Al parecer eso lo molestó, porque atacó mis labios con furia, ese beso no se podía comparar con el de unos días atras. Era más rudo, como si quisiera sufrir una fusión con mi cuerpo, me pegaba más y más, sin embargo, con él no sentí que me estuvíera ahogando, es más, parecía que lo necesitara como al aire.

- Creo que no lo pude soportar por tanto tiempo - susurró jadeando al separarse un poco de mí -. No puedo creer que SiWon aún te evite.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - dije, cuando me soltó completamente. Me sonrió de lado.

- Es que... por una parte cambie de cuarto porque no soportaba estar tan cerca tuyo y no poder tocarte - abrí mis ojos -. Pero por otra en realidad estaba enojado contigo.

- ¿Entonces por eso me pediste que te bese? - me extrañó que negara.

- La verdadera intención era otra - me penetró con la mirada, yo enrojecí, si es que podía hacerlo más de lo que estaba -. Pero... eres como una hermana que quiero cuidar, y si... bueno, no podría hacerlo de la manera adecuada.

- Oh - observé la habitación -. ¿Entonces eso será todo?

- ¿Quieres saber el origen de estas marcas? - se quitó la remera para que pudiera verlo nuevamente. Asentí con lentitud, para que no se me notara la desesperación -. Entonces debes contarme que sucedió.

- ¿Sucedió con que? - pregunté, sabiendo que no quería saber lo ocurrido con Francisco.

- Con tu virginidad - se ruborizó un poco al mencionarlo -. Me habías dicho que Francisco jamás te tocó un pelo, porque esperabas a tu noche de bodas.

Primero comencé a caminar por la habitación, luego le miré con curiosidad. Como él había dicho la primera vez que me había hecho una broma... "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

- Pero no se lo dirás a nadie - le señalé amenazadoramente.

- No lo haré si tu no lo haces - me sonrió.

* * *

><p>Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de SungMin, ya con el pijama puesto. Nos miramos con "empieza tu" grabado en el rostro.<p>

- Yo gané, tu - me dijo.

- Yo ya cumplí con tu petición, hazlo tú.

- Preguntaste primero.

- Pero me has hecho preguntar.

Peleamos durante diez minutos, hasta que al fin acepté contar mi historia primero.

- Pero no me interrumpas - dije tomando aire -. Mi familia no es lo que se llama "perfecta", mi madre me tuvo siendo menor de edad, y mi padre le pidió hacerse cargo de mí, sin embargo ella no lo quizo de esa forma.

" Todo parecía ir bien, quiero decir, viviamos las dos juntas en un pequeño apartamento, iba a la escuela, como cualquier niño de mi edad... o por lo menos, mi vida fue normal hasta que para mi madre fue demasiado, quiero decir, trabajar para mantenerme, cuidarme... quizo mantener a lejado a mi padre de muchas formas, sin embargo nunca lo logró, con apenas 21 años se convirtió en alcoholica. Por la noche llegaba completamente fuera de sí, algunas veces incluso con hombres.

" Pasaron tres años de esa forma. Yo no quería que nada malo le sucediera, ella era mi madre - paré unos segundos para calmar mi voz, que había comenzado a temblar -. Incluso desde antes de que ustedes me lo dijeran, yo ya sabía que era adictiva...

" Una noche, mi madre volvió, pero no volvió sola. A pesar de que ese hombre ya se había acostado con ella, aún tenía ganas de más... - le miré con ojos llorosos. Supongo que él se dió cuenta de lo que sucedió despues, porque me dijo que parase. Yo negué -. A pesar de que se desquitó conmigo esa noche... volvió la siguiente, y la siguiente. Mi madre no sabía que hacer para mantenerlo fuera de la casa, igualmente, jamás me tocó de nuevo. Ella estaba cansada de ese hombre, así que me llevó con mi padre, y he vivido con él desde entonces, en otra ciudad.

" Francisco pudo haber dicho lo que quería, sin embargo fue él quien quitó mi miedo a volver a besar.

Estuvimos cayados durante mucho tiempo luego de eso. Para terminar de completar mi historia, había dicho que tenía cuatro hermanos mayores, en realidad eran medio hermanos. Al principio no quería hablar con ellos. Tardé años en poder recuperarme de mi trauma. Francisco fue quien terminó de ayudarme a volver a ser "normal". Realmente estaba muy agradecida con él a pesar de todo lo que me había dicho.

- ¿No te molesta que... te rodeemos? - miraba el suelo.

- Ya dije que él me ayudó - le levanté el rostro -. Ahora es tu turno.

Comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar, a girar la cabeza y a murmurar cosas que no entendí.

- Bueno, no es lo que se llama una historia triste. O sí - comenzó a dudar -. Ya sabes lo del accidente... y las lastimaduras que sufrí.

- Sí.

- Bien, la operación que me hicieron dejo mi cuerpo con poca movilidad, además de la imposibilidad de respirar del todo bien, así que era imposible para mí poder hacer deporte comodamente y sin cansarme rápido. Me había quedado una cicatriz que cruzaba mi cuerpo completamente - me mostró con la mano de donde a donde estaba esa marca -. Como podrías imaginar, el estar en el mismo grupo que SiWon, no todos se animaron a mostrar los abdominales - rió ante su confeción, al igual que yo.

- Y al no poder hacer ejercicio, no podías entrenarte para presentarte - le completé.

- Sí, y no. En realidad, quice arreglar esa cicatriz con una cirugía estética, por lo menos para hacerla más pequeña. Pero, algo salió mal, durante la operación, el medico dejó a cargo a un recidente, y a pesar de que la marca original la quitó, me lastimó más de lo que ya estaba... así que... - levantó las manos y los hombros, como "quedo así".

- Oh... - puse un dedo en mi labio inferior - Entonces lo que te sucedió fue simplemente por narcicista.

- ¡Pequeño demonio! - dijo antes de lanzarse encima mío para hacerme cosquillas. Aunque sabía que tenía razón.

Jugamos con las almohadas durante un buen rato hasta caer rendidos en nustras camas.

- Mañana debes terminar de aprenderte la coreografía - le dije, golpeandolo nuevamente con la almohada.

- Que sea mejor hoy - dijo levantandose. Me senté con la respiración agitada y le miré como si estuviera loco.

- Son la 1:00 - le mostré mi reloj. Pero me levantó y rodeó con sus brazos, en laposición inicial de nuestra coreografía.

- Si no fueras tan delgada, sería igual que con Catherine-dongsaeng - mencionó, colocando música de su movil.

- ¿Como...?

- Se la pedí a EunHyuk. Siempre hace lo que le pido - me observó con una sonrisa... eso explicaba muchas cosas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Lomi! ¡KyuHyun! Ya es hora de levantarse, dejen de hacer cosas raras y abran - la voz de HeeChul se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.<p>

Lento abrí los ojos, estaba sobre la cama de KyuHyun. Me giré para ver el techo. Era blanco.

- Lomi - escuché su voz desde la otra cama -. Va a ser mejor que nos levantemos, son las 10:00.

- Cinco minutos más... - dije tapandome la cabeza.

- Nada de cinco minutos más - HeeChul me había escuchado y estaba golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que fuera a caer -. Deben ir a trabajar, esto no es el colegio.

- No es mi culpa que acabaran de llegar - gritó KyuHyun, al parecer él los había escuchado cuando entraron -. Además es domingo.

Reí un poco al escuchar ese último comentario. A pesar de todo, el domingo era el único día que no trabajabamos y podíamos hacer lo que queriamos, incluyendo dormir hasta tarde. Volví a cerrar los ojos, y pensar en como había terminado en la cama incorrecta. No podía hacerlo. Tampoco me preocupe mucho.

- No puedo volver a dormirme - dije sentando me en la cama y frotandome los ojos como una niña pequeña.

- Entonces abrele la puerta a HeeChul que quiere entrar para comprobar que estes bien.

Arrastrando los pies me dirigí hasta la puerta para destrabarla. Aún estaba medio dormida, así que el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse ante un desesperado HeeChul, me despertó. Aunque no lo hice del todo sino hasta que el chico me abrazó como si fuera su hermana, con mi cara hundida en su pecho.

- ¿No te hizo nada? - me tomó ambos lados de la cara y dirigió mi mirada a la suya.

- No - dije confundida por el sueño -. Bailamos toda la noche - reí como una histerica, lo cual me pareció raro.

- ¿Que fue lo que le diste? - HeeChul me soltó y se dirigió a su compañero -. ¿Donde la escondiste? - comenzó a buscar desesperado algo por la habitación. En mi estado de confución, no pude hacer nada, sino seguirlo y copiar cada cosa que hacia. KyuHyun parecía divertido, ¿de que estaría hablando la diva? Lo único que habíamos comido eran una hamburguesas que había preparado yo, y cuando terminamos de ensayar, él buscó dos vasos de agua... luego...

- Hyun, no lo encontraras aquí - me senté sobre la cama observando a ambos. Por alguna razón, aún mis reacciones eran mínimas - Lo terminé y lo tiré.

- Maldito crio - HeeChul estaba realmente enfadado, tomó a su dongsaeng del cuello del pijama y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y dejandomé allí.

¿Porque no podía recordar nada después de ese vaso de agua? Todo estaba en mi mente muy claro, excepto eso, que no podía recordar por más que lo quisiera. Y lo que me causaba más curiosidad, ¿porque HeeChul se comportaba así? Por lo general intentaba pegarse a mí, pero esa vez me había evitado... y había ido con KyuHyun.

Me acerqué al espejo y me observé el rostro. No había nada extraño. Tenía los labios hinchados, siempre me despierto así. Tenía el rostro pálido y con ojeras, eso sí era un poco raro. Mis ojos estaban rojos y las pupilas dilatadas...

No, era imposible, que yo supiera, ningún miembro de ninguna banda se podía... ¿o sí?

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten! <strong>

**Ya sé que es algo feo, no estuve muy convencida cuando escribí lo último, pero me pareció perfecto para lo que se viene... ya se esta empezando a ver la verdadera personalidad de Kyu...**

**Esto... Ahora empiezan a aparecer las compañeras de Romi! WIII!**

**La historia de KyuHyun es completamente mentira, solo especulaciones mias sobre porque nunca se muestra.**

**Supongo que este capitulo se lo puedo dedicar a Cronicas sel Huracan, ya que se trata de Kyu!**

**Creo que lo último lo puedo dejar a su imaginación... buajajaja!**

**Solo voy a decirles... Esperen el próximo capitulo *sale corriendo***

**Caroline!**

****


	10. son misteriosos

Las manos sudaban, el cuerpo temblaba. Unas manos en mis hombros, ayudaron a calmar un poco los nervios.

Con timidez le di las gracias con una pequeña sonrisa, y me besó la frente antes de seguir.

* * *

><p><em>Novena impresión sobre Super Junior: son misteriosos<em>

Luego de unos minutos dentro de la habitación, entró LeeTeuk. Al abrir la puerta pude escuchar varios gritos, que por alguna razón, me hicieron reír.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - me dijo algo preocupado, y acercándose a mí. Le miré extrañada, y luego sonreí.

Me tomó la mano y me hizo sentar a su lado en una de las camas. Se veía muy cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche. Me pareció que estaba demasiado triste, me miraba de una forma extraña, me observaba los ojos y el resto de la cara.

- Lomi, yo... - sin darme cuenta como, termine por sentarme en su regazo, y le estiré las comisuras de los labios para que sonriera. Al soltarlo se quedó de esa forma, así que también reí -. Lomi, ¿en serio te sientes bien?

- Todos preguntan lo mismo - me crucé de brazos.

- Pero... no salgas del cuarto hasta que te llamemos para almorzar - le miré sorprendida. Pero asentí, luego, él me sentó nuevamente a su lado y salió del cuarto.

Sin muchas cosas por hacer, me cambié y ordené un poco la habitación, la guerra de almohadas había hecho un desastre. Arme las camas. Guarde la ropa de KyuHyun en el placard y la mía en el bolso. Reí un poco al notar que aún quedaba yerba en el piso, pero luego comencé a llorar nuevamente... ¿acaso iba a estar de esa forma toda la vida?

* * *

><p>¿Quieren saber lo que sucedió con la cámara? Es que hace mucho que no la nombro. Por una parte porque ya era común que alguno de los miembros la dejara filmando lo que hacíamos en algún rincón. También era común que se pusieran a jugar haciendo caras o que alguno enviara las imágenes a la empresa para que las editen. Yo no la tenía, ellos la guardaban y la usaban. Además, cada vez que se hacia algo realmente importante para el programa, la empresa llevaba camarógrafos y todo eso que se necesita para grabar un programa.<p>

Ese día era de los últimos. 24 de diciembre. Nos habíamos levantado tarde y habíamos ido a ensayar nuevamente a alguna de las empresas. Ya había realmente perdido la cuenta de cual era cual.

Dentro del estudio ya estaban mis compañeras junto con SungMin. Habían puesto música fuerte y estaban bailando. Estaban frotando sus manos y haciendo un movimiento extraño con los pies que los llevaba hacia atrás. De repente, SuJu comenzó a seguirlos y yo me quedé a un lado esperando a que terminaran.

- Lomi, ¿no conoces la canción? - preguntó ShingDong. Yo negué, y me dispuse a quedarme apoyada en la pared, cuando dos manos me hicieron avanzar hacia el centro de ellos. Con no muchas opciones intenté seguirlos.

Terminamos de bailar... o por lo menos ellos, lo único que había podido hacer yo era el estribillo.

- ¿No conoces "Sorry Sorry"? - me preguntó Jeniffer. La observé seria -. Ya entendí que no - movió sus manos al frente -, tampoco me pongas esa cara.

- Ahora todos a sus puestos, vamos a iniciar con el tango, luego Lomi, DongHae y EunHyuk harán su canción.

"Se dice de mí, se dice de mí" comenzó la canción. Al final los productores me habían dicho que usara esa canción, más que por el ritmo, por la letra, que yo le había traducido y ellos habían adaptado al coreano para que la cantara con Aissa y Catherine.

Al decirme que harían eso, se pueden imaginar mi emoción al poder cantar una canción tan representativa, que había sido adaptada a varios ritmos, y que además pudiera llegar al otro lado del mundo.

A pesar de no recordar nada de esa noche, al parecer, KyuHyun había aprendido la coreografía a la perfección, y los demás habíamos puesto todo de nosotros para que saliera bien.

Quedamos realmente satisfechos con el resultado al ver la grabación.

Había llegado la hora. Me hicieron poner un micrófono para la canción. DongHae se colocó a un costado, al igual que EunHyuk. Comenzó la canción.

- I wanna love you, I wanna have you - comencé con la coreografía. Debo admitir que mis nervios me traicionaron con el tono, principalmente, porque jamás habíamos bailado la canción en frente de ninguno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Los vestuarios del especial navideño. Mis compañeras se cambiaban mientras yo me revolvía en el asiento en el cual me habían maquillado hacia ya un rato. Seguía mirándome al espejo.<p>

- Ro - una mano me tocó el hombro, lo que hizo que me sobresaltara -, debes cambiarte, ya casi es hora de ir - SheeHyun señaló el reloj que indicaba. Como un rayo me coloqué el vestido negro que habían hecho para mí. Tocaron la puerta, indicando que faltaban dos minutos para salir. Tomé aire al girar el picaporte y caminar hacia fuera del camerino.

Débora me tomó la mano para que me relajara un poco. Le sonreí con la mayor calma que pude.

Cuando llegamos tras bambalinas, vimos que SuJu ya estaba allí, observando el escenario. Les imité. Beast bailaba "Fiction", una de las únicas canciones que conocía por las presentaciones anteriores.

- Nos tocaría comenzar allí - SungMin señaló otro escenario que estaba detrás. Todos juntos nos dirigimos hacia el lugar y nos acomodamos en silencio. Escuchamos que nos presentaban y comenzó a sonar la música. Con total lentitud e intentando hacerlo lo más prolijo posible, bailamos. Como me había dicho me padre antes de dejarme ir a Corea "disfruta cada día como si fuera el último y no te preocupes por lo que dejas atrás, solo vive feliz haciendo lo que de verdad quieras".

Sin querer, unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. EunHyuk se preocupó un poco, pero no paramos, nadie paró. Solo siguieron danzando hasta que la música llegó a su fin.

* * *

><p>En el camerino rompí a llorar, mis compañeras no sabían que hacer, intentaron calmarme de todas formas posibles. No lo lograron. Salieron para dejarme sola, o es lo que pensé en un principio. Sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban la cintura.<p>

- KyuHyun - me giré para devolver el abrazo.

- No, soy DongHae - me dijo algo triste. Pero no conteste, me limite a descargarme sobre su pecho.

A veces pienso que pasaron horas antes de que me calmara, cuando en realidad fueron unos simples minutos.

- Lo lamento - me sobé la nariz -. Es la costumbre - con lentitud me senté sobre la silla.

- Está bien, no es nada malo - se sentó en frente -. No quiero que te enojes con él. Creyó que estabas muy decaída y quiso que te divirtieras un poco - Se acomodó el cabello -. EunHyuk dijo que te sentías mal, ¿que sucedió?

- Bueno - giré los ojos algo avergonzada -. En el escenario recordé mis razones para venir y las últimas palabras de mi padre.

- ¿Se puede saber cuales son? El Maknee no quiere decirlas.

- Él no las sabe. Solo le conté una parte, y si te digo mi razón, no podrás entenderlo del todo.

- Pero dímela - comenzó a insistir como Quico, moviéndome el brazo.

- Solo digamos que... él me encontró - sonreí ante su expresión de no entender.

- ¿Quién es él? - me hizo un puchero.

- No importa quien, sino lo que hizo - con inocencia me levanté para que se fuera y así cambiarme con la ropa de la coreografía que haría con ellos -... y logró hacer de nuevo - susurré al cerrar la puerta.

Intenté quitarme el maquillaje que se había corrido por mis lágrimas. Y cambié el vestido negro por una musculosa y un jean negro. Observé los zapatos que la SM me había entregado, tenían por lo menos diez centímetros de tacón, quedaría mucho más alta que ellos, así que volví a las del tango, que iban bien con el conjunto.

Una chica entró en el camerino, con la intención de peinarme y retocar el maquillaje, aunque tuvo que hacerlo completamente nuevo, porque me lo había quitado todo al secarme las lágrimas.

Para ser sincera, en realidad había estado nerviosa por esa presentación, realmente no quería que las locas fans de Super Junior comenzaran a atacarme nuevamente por mi página de Twiter, como habían hecho al DongHae convencerme para que comenzara a utilizarlo.

Gracias a ello recibí cartas amenazadoras, insultos y demás comentarios que realmente me los voy a reservar, aunque supongo que deben saber el como son. Por tanto, SuJu intervino con sus propias caras para defenderme y realmente disminuyeron bastante los mensajes de ese tipo.

Además el programa comenzaría en unos pocos días a pasarse, al igual que las fotografías saldrían a la luz en una revista de Idols... en resumen, estaba dirigiéndome a una muerte asegurada, y esa coreografía sería la frutilla del postre.

* * *

><p>Caminé como una condenada a muerte por el largo pasillo hasta el escenario. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Pero por alguna razón deje de avanzar, a pesar de que no dejaba de mover los pies. Miré hacia abajo. Al parecer alguien me estaba sosteniendo las axilas, levantándome en el aire.<p>

- ¿Que...? - quise comenzar a hablar, pero los brazos me hicieron girar y observar a un muy enojado KyuHyun - ¿Porqué...?

- ¿Es en serio lo que DongHae dijo? - preguntó con un tono un poco agudo para ser él.

- ¿Que es lo que dijo?

- Estaba preparándome para irme de aquí y me atacó, preguntándome quien era ese "él" que te había encontrado - me ruboricé y quise salir corriendo, pero sus manos me sostenían los brazos y sus ojos penetraban hacia el centro de mi cabeza -. Es verdad entonces. ¿Por eso viniste aquí, solo porque supo donde estabas? - negué con lentitud y cerré los ojos para no derramar nuevamente lágrimas.

- Dije que me encontró, ¿verdad? - mi voz sonó grave - ¿Piensas que crucé al otro lado del mundo solo por eso? - le miré fijamente y él me soltó retrocediendo lento.

Mis piernas me traicionaron. A caí arrodillada. No lloré, por suerte me había descargado antes, pero no pude evitar el quedarme allí, a los pies de KyuHyun, quien seguía observándome con terror.

Los grupos SNSD y 4MINUTE avanzaban por el pasillo riendo, pero se frenaron al vernos en ese estado. Entre sus murmullos pude entender algo así como:

- Parece que la ha rechazado.

- Increíble, el programa ni siquiera ha salido y ya quiere que alguno esté detrás suyo.

Yo reí ante sus comentarios, incluso ellas se atacaban entre sí. Me levanté lento y las observé con mi mejor mirada de inocencia, luego me dirigí a KyuHyun, tirandolé de la manga:

- Oppa - él me observó sin entender, yo le subí las cejas señalándolas -. Mi presión esta un poco baja, ¿me ayudas?

Ante las miradas penetrantes de las Idol, el Maknee me alzó estilo boda y me llevó entre ellas hacia el vestuario de Super Junior. Apenas cerró la puerta detrás nuestro, comenzamos a reír.

- ¿Oppa? - dijo, secándose las lágrimas - ¿Desde cuando me llamas de esa forma?

- Realmente cuesta mucho decirlo - me limpié los labios con la muñeca en seña de asco, cosa que hizo que se enfadara.

- ¿Que hacen aquí dentro? - me giré con lentitud para encontrarme con la mirada enfurecida de LeeTeuk.

- Esto... Yo... En realidad... - comenzamos a balbucear. Cuando el líder comenzó a reír.

- No importa, pero la próxima vez por favor avisen antes de entrar. A pesar de que ya es de los nuestros, la pequeña Lomi sigue siendo como una hermana para todos - nos sonrió con calidez.

- Hermana será para ustedes - HeeChul intervino -, para mí es como un juguete nuevo con el cual estoy emocionado para ponerme a jugar...

- Hyun, no digas esas cosas - dijo KyuHyun.

- ¡Lomi! - DongHae y EunHyuk acababan de entrar en el vestuario - Ya tenemos que salir... ¡ni siquiera te has puesto el micrófono! - entre ambos me arrastraron hacia fuera y llevaron hacia el escenario. Un hombre me colocó el micrófono y me dio unos monitores.

Comencé a temblar mucho. Observé a mis compañeras, que estaban hablando. Mis manos sudaban, estaba completamente nerviosa. Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Estas bien? - EunHyuk estaba frente mío. Negué bajando la mirada -. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - observó a DongHae que estaba distraído y me dio un ligero beso en la frente. Lo miré extrañada.

- Oppa - sonrió al escuchar que lo nombraba de esa forma -... ¿en el final de tu solo... realmente vas a...? - hice un gesto que él comprendió.

- La idea era que sí, pero si realmente no quieres, puedo fingir - parecía un tanto apenado diciendo eso último.

- Por favor, no quiero que se mal interpreten las cosas. Ya hay problemas con que comparta la habitación con KyuHyun.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? - dijo algo avergonzado. Yo le asentí -. ¿Podrías hacer alguna otra vez mate? - reí con fuerza.

- ¿En serio quieres nuevamente?

- No... Es solo que me gusta verte reír - me abrazó con fuerza.

DongHae nos hizo una seña con la mano para que nos dirigiéramos al escenario. Volví a ponerme nerviosa. EunHyuk me acarició las manos antes de volver a colocar un pequeño beso en mi frente.

* * *

><p>Comencé a cantar en el centro del escenario. EunHyuk se acercó a mí despacio, haciendo su parte, mientras yo hacía la mía.<p>

Poco a poco me fui dejando llevar por la música y por las manos del chico. Comenzó el estribillo y sobre el escenario apareció DongHae también bailando. Me comenzó a temblar la voz al acercarse la parte que menos me gustaba de la coreografía, porque a pesar de haber insistido al corógrafo, decía que era una parte importante.

EunHyuk se colocó detrás mío, miré hacia un costado por la vergüenza de colocar mis manos en su espalda y bajarlas, junto conmigo hasta quedar arrodillada. Con un movimiento rápido y sin antes procesarlo, el chico me había levantado y justo con la frase de DongHae "wait", su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío y su mano en mi cintura. Puedo jurar que cualquiera que nos observara pensaría que realmente nos estábamos besando. "Gracias" susurré antes que me soltara para ir a un lado del escenario y yo con el otro que me estaba esperando.

El resto de la coreografía salió perfecta, incluso el final, en el cual siempre confundía la letra.

Salimos del escenario abrazándonos y felicitándonos. Nos quitamos y devolvimos lo que nos habían dado y corrimos hacia el camerino de Super Junior. DongHae casi tira la puerta cual varios de ellos se estaban cambiando, sin poder reaccionar y con la boca abierta comenzaron a gritar como chicas adolescentes y lanzarme cosas para que me fuera, pero no podía quitar mi vista de... ellos (de solo pensarlo en este momento comienzo a lanzar sangre por la nariz). De pronto, algo me cubrió los ojos y me llevó lejos de allí.

Me empujó por un buen tramo antes de escuchar que una puerta se cerraba y me quitaban lo que me impedía ver, seguramente mi rostro era algo muy cómico de presenciar, considerando con lo que mis ojos se habían deleitado unos segundos antes. Un golpe en la mejilla me hizo volver a la realidad. SungMin estaba frente a mí con el seño fruncido. Enseguida enrojecí al darme cuenta de mi posición.

- ¿LeeTeuk no había dicho que tocaras antes de entrar? - cruzó sus brazos y frunció los labios en un gesto muy tierno. Bajé la mirada y junte las manos.

- Lo siento mucho - dije completamente avergonzada. Lo cierto es que dentro del piso todos ellos se cuidaban mucho de estar vestidos completamente cuando yo estaba cerca. Al único a quien había visto, y solo sin la camiseta, eran KyuHyun y SiWon, que siempre se paseaba apenas levantaba por el departamento 12.

- Realmente eres una persona que le gusta desobedecer, ¿verdad? - Le miré un tanto extrañada ante su comentario. Cada vez que estaba frente a SungMin hacia algo que no debía, por lo que jamás caí bien ante él, a pesar de las palabras de mis compañeras sobre mí.

- Yo... - seguía observando su rostro, al parecer se estaba ablandando un poco. Él me daba la impresión de ser alguien muy frío, pero protector de quienes quería. Por eso le caía mal, porque siempre aparecía ante él haciendo algo indebido con sus amigos o aparecían en Internet diferentes rumores acerca de mi relación con los miembros y diferentes cosas que estaba haciendo con ellos, además, claro, de las fotos del programa, en las cuales nunca pude dejar de pensar.

- No te quedes mirándome de esa forma - se enojó aún más. Bajé nuevamente la mirada antes de que la puerta se abriera para dejar entrar a DongHae y KyuHyun. El primero me sacó de ese cuarto y dejó a los otros dos hablando a solas.

Observé a DongHae que solo miraba al frente, llevándome hacia mi camerino para que terminara de cambiarme e ir a cenar, o por lo menos comer el postre, tenía el rostro serio, demasiado... Antes de llegar a mi puerta, me empujó contra una pared y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

- ¿Porque no dijiste nada sobre eso? Si hubiésemos sabido podríamos haberte ayudado - le miré sin entender.

- Yo... ¿Que es lo que KyuHyun dijo? - pregunté con los ojos como platos. Él había prometido no decir absolutamente nada.

- Que tu novio te quiso violar en el cuarto, y como te resististe se fue enfadado.

- No quise que se preocuparan - baje la mirada un poco confundida -. Le dije que no se los contara ¿como lo has convencido?

- Le insistí hasta que no pudo más - giré los ojos ante el recuerdo de cuan insistente podía llegar a ser el pez -. Pero no entiendo porque no confías tanto en mí como lo haces con él - hizo un puchero que me destrozó el alma.

- No lo sé - dije sintiéndolo -. Tampoco lo entiendo.

- Yo soy igual que él...

- Pero más bajo - reí un poco, y me empujó la frente hacia atrás, aunque también pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si es cierto - admitió -. Pero dijiste que yo era tu mejor amigo en este lugar, además - se acercó provocativamente a mi rostro -... yo también soy un hombre.

- Esto... - no sabía que decir, pero tampoco me dejó pensarlo porque tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y bajo los brazos. Sacudió la cabeza fuerte como si quisiera sacar algún pensamiento malo y sonrió igual de amable que siempre.

- Lo lamento... no se que sucedió.

- No importa - le sonreí igual y me acerqué a la puerta que daba a mi camerino para entrar. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y le deje todo ordenado a la vestuarista. Observé que mis compañeras ya se habían ido.

Salí y me encontré con los SungMin y KyuHyun hablando con DongHae. Los salude para que se dieran cuenta que ya estaba allí. Por alguna extraña razón el conejo me observó preocupado y se acercó abrazándome y pidiéndome disculpas. Me quedé sin habla ante su acción.

Le separé para verle a los ojos, parecía haber estado llorando

¿Que le habría hecho KyuHyun luego de que me haya ido?

Riendo nos dirigíamos al salón comedor, donde nos esperaban todos. De pronto comencé a escuchar una canción... la canción que había puesto para SU tono.

Despacio, llevé mi mano hacia el bolsillo donde llevaba el teléfono y observé la pantalla con miedo. Atendí.

- Hola, ¿Estoy hablando con Romina Hortega?

- Sí - asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que ella no me veía.

- Llamo desde el Hospital de BsAs. Su novio me pidió que la llamara.

- Francisco. ¿Él está bien? - me preocupé, su tono de voz no parecía predecir buenas noticias.

- No. Por eso mismo la llamaba. Él sufre de cáncer. Se diagnosticaron hace poco, pregunta si puedes hablarle.

- Sí, por favor - mi voz sonó descontrolada, haciendo que los que me estaban acompañando se fijaran en mí.

- Ro - su voz sonó débil -. Yo... realmente lo siento - sentí un sollozo del otro lado y no pude evitar que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla.

- No, yo lo siento.

- Quería volver a las mañanas tomando mate contigo... ¿Aún tienes la yerba que te dí? - parecía ansioso, a pesar de seguir costándole pronunciar.

- Se me cayó y se desparramó por todo el cuarto - dije avergonzada, recordando el momento.

- ¿Y no encontraste nada que valiera la pena? - fruncí el seño algo confundida, ¿de que estaría hablando? Los SuJu que tenía alrededor comenzaron a preguntarme que sucedía -. Yo escribí una carta que explicaba todo... - tosió y la enfermera comenzó a decirle que ya era hora de colgar -. Feliz Navidad y que tu vida siga igual de hermosa que hasta ahora.

Pude imaginar como me sonreía y me acariciaba el cabello antes de cerrar los ojos.

El tono seguía sonando, yo aún con el teléfono en la oreja me había quedado nula, sin habla, como vegetal.

De pronto recordé en que lugar me encontraba. Giré decididamente para encontrarme con un KyuHyun confundido que retrocedía ante mi furioso paso hasta que chocó de espaldas contra una pared. Le tomé de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí.

- ¿Donde esta? - mi voz sonó como yo quería, ruda, sin sentimientos, él comenzó a retorcerse entre mis manos y se soltó, colocándose erguido nuevamente.

- Pensé que había roto tu corazón y no querías hablarle - me observó desafiante.

- Ya lo sabías - abrí grandes los ojos.

- ¿Porque la quieres?

- Son sus últimas palabras, quieras o no voy a leerlas.

- ¿Realmente le quieres? - apretó con sus manos las mías, hasta el punto en que cerré los ojos del dolor.

- No te importa con quien esté, no eres nadie importante para mí. Dame la maldita carta.

KyuHyun me soltó y bajó la mirada. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papel completamente arrugado. Lo tomé con fiereza y él arrastró sus pies hasta sus compañeros, quienes le palmearon la espalda. SungMin se fue con él y DongHae se acercó a mí algo a la defensiva.

- ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó algo preocupado.

- L-lo la-mento, no quise reaccionar de esa forma - me límite a decir.

- Dime que sucedió, te ayudaré - intentó nuevamente.

- Fran... está en su lecho de muerte, y yo aquí, divirtiéndome con ustedes - negué con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Tranquila - dijo acercándose -. Ya se lo que es tener a alguien de esa forma y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Supe que sus palabras eran verdad. Me senté con la espalda en la pared del largo pasillo. Comencé a leerla. Él se acomodó a mi lado y observó el contenido. No dijo nada, se limito a sostener mi cabeza en su pecho cuando comencé a llorar de nuevo.

- No te preocupes - me dijo -. Entre todos te ayudaremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado, creo que ahora puedo descargar lo que sentía por Francisco, porque estoy segura de que realmente lo odiaron y mucho. Él era bueno, siempre fue mi idea que tuviera una enfermedad terminal y que la dejara, aunque no sabía si bien o mal. Después pensé que el manager de ella lo obligaba a dejarla, pero e gustó más la primera idea.**

**KyuHyun se ganó un buen reto por parte de Romi, y ya se lo merecía, creo yo. (perdón por eso, cronicas del huracan)**

**Las dejo que me tengo que ir...**

**Caroline**


	11. Son buenos en lo que hacen

Presione fuerte mis labios contra los suyos, cerré los ojos fuerte e intenté quedarme rígida.

Era la mejor opción.

* * *

><p><em>Décima impresión sobre Super Junior: son buenos en lo que hacen<em>

Por fin pude volver con el grupo con una sonrisa y sin que me cayeran lagrimas en el intento.

Supongo que recordaran, que cuando hable sobre mi sesión de fotos junto a SiWon y que en ese momento me hacia mal contarlo. Bien, hablaba por este momento. Cada vez que alguno de Super Junior me había tocado mientras seguía con mi noviazgo, yo sentí que lo había traicionado. Yo sentía cada vez que estaba sucia, que no merecía estar cerca suyo. Cuando me dejó de esa forma, no tuve más esa sensación, pero al saber exactamente lo que en realidad había ocurrido volví a sentirme fatal, e incluso peor que antes. No pude evitar el querer correr a su lado, dejar todo y volver a mi país para poder pasar los días que le quedaban, junto él.

- Lomi - me tocó el hombro ShingDong, le miré -. ¿Estas bien? - era raro encontrar esa expresión en él, con la mejor sonrisa y agyo que pude hacer, asentí con fuerza -. Yo no lo veo así. Cuando pones esa cara significa que algo va mal.

¿Como supo eso? Al parecer, el hombre sabía como leer a las personas, jamás lo había notado del todo. Él es muy especial, siempre intenta que a su alrededor haya sonrisas y si no lo logra, vuelve a intentarlo.

- En el piso - pude solo mencionar, antes de volver a la conversación que estaba teniendo junto a YeSung y RyeoWook acerca de vender esas "malditas tortugas que no hacen más que comer mis partituras" según el segundo.

La cena fue tranquila, ninguno bebió más de lo que debía, exceptuando a KyuHyun, que parecía muy ido, seguramente lo había tocado mi frase. Quise disculparme, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba. Había ocultado algo que realmente hubiese sido muy importante en su momento, pero que ahora era una razón más para llorar.

_Mi amor,_ decía la carta,_Si estas leyendo esto, es por algo malo. Durante mi estadía contigo algo sucedió._

_En este momento, en el cual escribo la carta, estoy en el avión en ida, con mi corazón a punto de estallar por la alegría que me da el volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. También me estoy preguntando cuanto has cambiado, porque a pesar de haber sido simplemente tres meses de tu partida, cada vez que me llamabas sonabas distinta._

_Pero eso no es algo que importe realmente, porque la única razón por la cual estoy escribiéndote, es porque no puedo evitar el pensar que algo malo sucederá. Quizá, y realmente espero, son solo sensaciones mías._

_¿Por donde comenzar?_

_La razón por la cual emprendí este viaje: apenas te fuiste, se me diagnosticó un cáncer y muy poco tiempo de vida. Mi cuerpo envejeció antes de lo que yo hubiese querido. Pero eso no me importa, porque estoy seguro de que tú me cuidarás el tiempo que me queda, que tú estarás siempre a mi lado aunque yo no te lo pida. Eres todo para mí, eso quiero que lo sepas. No me importan esos Idol con los que vives, porque se que serás con ellos como lo fuiste conmigo al principio (fría e indiferente)._

_Quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que yo haga no será porque quise, sino para que duela menos nuestra separación. No quiero que sufras por mi causa, yo llevaré la carga de los dos. No me importa que me odies, porque se que luego de que me vaya, me recordarás como aquel idiota insistente que no supo dejar de pedir y dar. Aquel idiota que pudo enseñarte a amar una vez más, quien supo borrar de ti aquellos recuerdos con ese infeliz que deseó el mal para todos. Aquel idiota que no sabe cuando callar o cuando en realidad debe hablar. Porque, espero sepas bien, soy un idiota sin remedio, pero soy un idiota enamorado de la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que el mundo pueda conocer._

_Te amo, y eso jamás cambiará: Fran._

* * *

><p>Era de madrugada, tarde. KyuHyun se había pasado de alcohol, sus compañeros no sabían que hacer, jamás había bebido tanto, por lo general, era el más sobrio de todos. Entre SiWon y ShingDong lo cargaron hasta los autos. Pidieron que los llevaran atrás, para que el Maknee no tuviera problemas con la prensa.<p>

Yo fui a su lado, no porque quisiera, sino porque me lo pidieron, ya que cuando bebía mucho se ponía algo violento con ellos. Se sentó a mi lado y me observaba. Yo miraba al frente. Él seguía con sus ojos posados en mí.

- Manita... - hipó luego de decir eso -. Manita - más fuerte, como enojado.

- ¿Quien es Manita? - negó fuerte y posó una de sus manos en mi hombro y con la otra me señaló.

- Manita Tiquita - me señaló más cerca, mis ojos se cruzaron al seguir su dedo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Tú hermana? - asintió.

- Te queremoos - apoyó la espalda en el asiento y sus manos en su costado. Le miré sorprendida, jamás pude imaginarme al chico de esa forma, tan fuera de sí quiero decir.

- Si tú lo dices - comencé a ver al frente cuando sentí un peso sobre mi hombro. Su cabello me rozaba la mandíbula y su perfume invadía mi nariz. El aroma era delicioso, voy a admitirlo, pero lo sentí un tanto extraño - ¿Kyu, que haces?

- Shh - exclamó -. Duerme.

Sonreí ante su actitud y le dejé reposar. Había sido un día muy largo para todos.

* * *

><p>Desperté al otro día con la cara sonriente de DongHae sobre la mía.<p>

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - exclamó apenas abrí los ojos.

- Igual - me senté sobre la cama y me extendió un paquete sobre el cubrecama - ¿Que es esto?

- Regalo de navidad - dijo feliz.

- P-pero, yo no compre nada para ti - me entristecí. Me sentía fatal. No había comprado nada para ellos, había estado demasiado atenta, preocupada en mis asuntos, que olvidé por completo de los regalos.

- No importa, ábrelo - me lo acercó más.

- Ya cállense - gritó KyuHyun desde la otra cama -. Me duele la cabeza.

- No te hubiese pasado si no hubieses tomado de esa manera.

- ¿Seguro? - volví a preguntar. Él asintió con fuerza y yo comencé a quitar la envoltura.

- Es algo pequeño, pero espero que te guste - dijo con timidez.

Primero miré el regalo ya abierto, y luego a DongHae, nuevamente el regalo.

- ¿No te gusta? - dijo con una ceja más baja que la otra.

- ¡Me encanta! - salté encima suyo con un abrazo, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo -. Lo siento.

- Lomi, dijiste que no tenías regalo, ¿verdad? - asentí -. Pero aquí se supone que hay que intercambiar obsequios...

- Haré lo que me pidas - dije sin pensarlo.

- ¿Lo que sea? - un gesto sombrío iluminó su rostro. Asentí con cuidado a pesar de ello -. Primero lo pensaré.

Salió del cuarto saltando como un niño. Me levanté del suelo y subí a la cama. Tomé entre mis manos su regalo. Un mazo de cartas españolas. Francisco se había llevado el mío y no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar otro. Sonreí al pensar que DongHae salió solo para comprarme ese regalo.

Observé mi reloj. Eran las 11:00. Estiré mis brazos antes de saltar sobre la cama de KyuHyun para despertarlo.

Primero le quité la sábana de la cara, para dejar a la vista sus ojos hundidos, la nariz roja y los labios más hinchados que de costumbre. Su mirada era asesina, pero no me importó, comencé a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga y los costados, haciendo que se retorciera de la risa. Pero olvidé que era más fuerte que yo y nuevamente terminé en el suelo.

- Bien - dijo enfadado -. Me levantaré, no debes esforzarte más.

Salió del cuarto pisando fuerte. Con rapidez me puse una ropa cualquiera y fui hasta la cocina, donde estaba esperándome DongHae con la leche ya en mi vaso.

- La semana que viene comienza el programa - dijo YeSung, que se había colado en el departamento -. ¿No se sienten algo extraños?

- ¿Es el primer realitie que hace? - pregunté, y todos asintieron. El chico me observó con odio -. Yo también... - intenté tranquilizarlo. Sonrió antes de salir por la puerta de entrada.

- Hoy vamos a salir, a algún lugar... ¿Quienes vienen? - dijo ShingDong con su alegría.

- Yo preferiría quedarme - DongHae me observó -. Y ella no se siente bien, yo la cuidaré.

- No quiero salir - dijo HeeChul -. Hoy es feriado y no tengo ganas de soportar a todas esas locas dándonos obsequios y gritando a nuestro alrededor.

- El resto a prepararse y los quiero ver fuera en menos de diez minutos... Kyu, a ti te quiero en cinco - LeeTeuk se dirigió a su cuarto con rapidez.

Observé riendo como se desesperaban por entrar primero al baño, en como discutían "esa remera en mía" o "¿Donde deje ese cinturón?". HeeChul se sentó a mi lado con la cámara, estaba registrando todo lo que sucedía. Me dio gracia, siempre intentando burlarse de los demás, todos se hacían chistes en público y no dejaban de hablar de lo malo de los demás frente a las cámaras.

Cuando todos se fueron, me dirigí al cuarto para buscar ropa y luego me metí en la ducha.

Me cepille los dientes y el cabello antes de salir del baño, la casa estaba vacía, por alguna razón lo sentí extraño. Luego de tirar mi ropa en el cesto para lavar caminé hacia la cocina con lentitud y en silencio, esto último era muy fácil, ya que estaba descalza y siempre me caractericé por las bromas apareciendo por detrás de las personas para asustarlas.

Desde la puerta de la cocina pude escuchar voces. Intenté entender lo que decían, pero hablaban demasiado deprisa coreano para mi entendimiento, aunque poco a poco pude entender:

- ¿Juras que no le harás nada? - era la voz de DongHae.

- Sabes bien que no cumplo siempre mis promesas, pero si haces esto sí - HeeChul sonaba algo extraño.

- ¿Porque esto exactamente? - me acerqué a la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pude ver que DongHae estaba sentado sobre la mesada y HeeChul le tomaba la cadera y metiéndose entre sus piernas para acercarle más.

- Porque de alguna forma debo descargarme.

- Después de tantos años de evitarte, supongo que ahora deberé ceder - sonrió con melancolía, mientras el otro le tomaba la mandíbula y lo acercaba a su rostro.

- ¿Que hacen? - grité.

- Lomi... - El pez sonó algo apenado, pero el otro no estaba dispuesto a perder su oportunidad con el pequeño.

- Vete, no es de tu incumbencia, ¿verdad, Hae? - el otro solo se limitó a pedirme que me fuera. HeeChul se volvió hacia su pequeña presa, dispuesto a besarle.

- Suelta - le grité en español lanzándome hacia él y golpeándole la espalda.

- ¿Estas segura? - el mayor se giró hacia mi y me tomó con fuerza la cintura. Acercó su rostro al mío, a pesar de que le golpeaba fuerte para que me soltase.

- ¡Lomi! - DongHae me separó de su Hyun -. Habíamos hecho un trato - reclamó.

- Pero no cumpliste tu parte.

- Lo haré, pero no frente a ella - parecía enfadado. Observé a ambos. HeeChul salió de la cocina, pero no antes sin tirar una silla al suelo.

- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunté, pero él me esquivó, yendo a buscar un vaso y lo llenó de agua.

- Nada, solo que HeeChul no puede controlar su temperamento, solo eso - me sonrió al entregarme el vaso -. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste que ibas a hacer por mi regalo? - asentí con cuidado.

- Quiero aprender a jugar a ese juego con las cartas.

- ¿Cual?

- El que jugabas con Francisco.

- ¿Truco?

- Sí... ¿se llama así? - levantó la silla que había tirado el mayor y se sentó. Yo me senté a su lado, bebiendo.

- Sí. Es un tanto complicado... creo que no podrías jugar del todo bien, eres demasiado... sincero.

- ¿Sincero? - preguntó sin entender.

- El juego se basa en saber como engañar al contrario si te viene una buena carta e intentar que no se entere si tienes malas. Hay un juego mejor que podemos jugar.

- Como cambio de mi regalo quiero que me enseñes - golpeó sus manos.

- Bueno... - miré su rostro, me pareció más inocente que nunca. Mostraba sus incisivos, que lo hacen ver como niño cada que sonríe -. Te enseñaré a jugar al ChinChon.

- ¿Es chino? - reí negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la cocina para buscar las cartas que me había regalado.

Cuando volví a la cocina me encontré con una maquina que me miraba. Salté hacia atrás por el susto, antes de darme cuenta de que DongHae se había puesto la maldita cámara sobre el rostro para filmar como le enseñaba.

- Lo lamento, ¿estas bien? - me observó preocupado. Asentí y nos metimos en la cocina. Colocó la cámara en un lugar para que se viera todo lo que hacíamos y comencé a explicarle las reglas.

- ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, ahora juguemos en serio. El que pierda hace algo que le pida el otro.

- Esta bien - dije sonriendo. Siempre tuve mucha suerte jugando juegos de azahar, así que supe que ganaría.

La partida duró bastante tiempo. Como supongo pueden saber, el juego consiste en hacer grupos de cartas, sea del mismo palo en escalera, como del mismo número, e intentando jugar lo más rápido posible, para que el otro sume las cartas que le sobren, con las que no hizo ningún juego. Se suma hasta 100, el primero que llegue a esa cifra pierde. A decir verdad, DongHae era bastante bueno para ser la primera vez que jugaba y sumaba de a pocas cartas.

Cuando terminé de sumar y él llegó al límite, hizo un puchero.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

- Lo que pido no lo puedes hacer con la cámara encendida - le sonreí pícaramente.

- No será nada ilegal, ¿verdad? - se asustó un poco. Me levanté del asiento lento y caminé hacia la cámara, la apagué. Luego me giré para verle de frente. Le sonreí sin un solo deje de la inocencia que me caracterizaba. Solo me observó serio desde el asiento - Lomi... me asustas.

- No te preocupes, no te harás daño - me acerqué con la misma sonrisa hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No cambió su semblante en ningún momento. Rozando su mejilla coloqué mis labios cerca de su oreja -. ¿Qué quiere HeeChul y a cambio de que?

Sentí sus manos colocarse en mis hombros y me separó negando con la cabeza.

- Si no me dices, hablaré directamente con él - amague a irme hacia donde se encontraba el otro. Miró hacia abajo antes de tomarme de la muñeca y guiarme hacia su cuarto.

Me hizo sentar en su cama y cerró la puerta.

- SiWon ya te lo dijo... y supongo que ya lo sabías de antes, pero HeeChul se está conteniendo mucho cuando estas cerca, principalmente porque están los demás y el programa de por medio - se sentó y observó hacia el frente. Me tomó la mano -. No quiero que te haga daño, eso es todo.

- No me dijiste que es eso del "trato" - insistí.

- Él quiere un cambio - me observó con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Porque te ofreciste para algo como eso? - me levanté y hablé muy alto y agudo -. Es estupido.

- Ya lo escuchaste cada que habla sobre ti - se paró y me sacudió de los hombros -. No quiero que te hagan más daño.

- ¿Más daño? - pregunté.

- Hyunnie me lo dijo - comencé a insultar al más pequeño bajo en español -. No lo culpes, estaba completamente borracho y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, solo fue a mí - aclaró para que supiera que el resto no sabía nada sobre mi pasado.

Me abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentí que unas lágrimas mojaban mi hombro. Le palmee la espalda para tranquilizarlo, cuando me di cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada, y HeeChul había ingresado al cuarto.

- Que lindos se ven - dijo con un deje de superioridad -. Me llevaré al pez -tomó una muñeca del chico y lo hizo soltarse de mi, luego se comenzó a dirigir hacia la puerta -. A veces haces cosas para molestarme, ¿sabes, dongsaeng?

- ¡Alto! - exclamé y ambos chicos se giraron a verme -. Déjalo.

- No quiero - la Chula rodeó a DongHae por la cintura y lo apretó consigo.

- Déjalo - volví a insistir.

- ¿Y porque? - el más bajo me observó con desesperación, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

- Porque es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que lo toques - entonces lo soltó y se dirigió hacia mí.

- Supongo que estas al tanto de mi trato con él - sonrió ante mi rostro lleno de terror. Asentí -. Te propongo algo a ti, ya que hay cosas que él podría haber hecho pero no me podrás dar - se acercó a mi rostro -. Hae, vete.

El chico se quedó en el lugar.

- Hazlo - dije sin dejar de observar los ojos de HeeChul. Escuche que cerraba la puerta tras de sí - ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Quieres que lo deje en paz? - asentí -. A decir verdad, hace años que intento que la SM me deje hacer algo de fanservise con él, pero siempre me lo negaron porque Hae es algo tímido para ese tipo de cosas - se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y me invitó a que yo también lo hiciera a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le miré desafiante, no me importaba que su rostro mostrara la mayor mueca de perversión que hubiese visto en mi vida.

- A cambio de que no cumpla mi trato con él deberás hacerte pasar por mi novia, incluso delante los otros miembros.

- ¿Novia en todos los sentidos? - tomó mis hombros y me empujó para quedar encima mío.

- Incluso en privado - sonrió y se relamió los labios antes de posarlos sobre los míos -. Pero como sé que tu novio no te hizo nada, no harás nada que me obligue a sobrepasarme... mucho.

- ¿Que quieres decir con sobrepasarte? - trague saliva.

- Quiero decir que no debes preocuparte por perder lo que aún te hace una niña.

Se levantó dejándome en la misma posición con la mente confundida. Salió del cuarto, y antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta pude escuchar los gritos de DongHae que exigían que dijera lo que había sucedido.

No salí del cuarto hasta que no me hube calmado un poco.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos llegaron yo estaba sentada sobre el sillón... más bien acostada sobre él, en realidad estaba usando como almohada mientras miraba televisión las piernas de HeeChul, que me acariciaba el cabello. DongHae se había encerrado en su cuarto. Se había enfadado conmigo.<p>

El chico me dejó de acariciar el cabello. Le miré instintivamente, y se agachó justo para rozar sus labios con los míos. Los que estaban alrededor se abalanzaron sobre él, pidiendo explicaciones e intentando asesinarlo.

- Ella aceptó ser mi novia - se defendió haciendo que me sentara sobre sus piernas para abrazarme la cabeza.

- ¿Hae? - preguntó EunHyuk.

- En su cuarto.

Todos se dirigieron a hacer diferentes actividades y yo volví a mi posición a seguir mirando televisión. Como no había nada interesante deje el canal de videos musicales. Estaban pasando el top ten. Me sorprendí al verme en la pantalla... a decir verdad me sorprendí con el video de mi grupo, jamás lo había visto.

Me veía muy pequeña, recién en ese momento comprendí el porque Super Junior me trataba tan cuidadosamente al principio.

El video nos iba presentando una por una y mostraba lo emblemático de cada uno de nuestros países. También un poco como viajábamos desde nuestros respectivos hogares hasta llegar a Corea, donde nos recibía SheeHyun para conducirnos hasta el concierto. Me gustó mucho.

- Lo hicieron bien - me felicitó mi _nuevo novio_. Yo subí mi brazo para golpearle el estómago con el codo -. Por cierto... - le miré - cambiaré cuarto con KyuHyun - abrí los ojos.

- HeeChul, está bien que hagas lo que te plazca, pero deja los cuartos tal cual están ahora, por favor.

- ¿Quieres entonces que hable con Hyukie? - negué fuerte -. Bésame.

Con la lentitud de tortuga, me senté a su lado y le rodeé los hombros. Despacio me acerqué a su rostro y noté como rodeaba mi cintura. Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Me obligó a que los abriera un poco para introducir su lengua, y con extremadamente poca delicadeza, comenzó a moverla y lamer todo el interior de mi boca. Me quedé rígida, pensado en lo que estaba haciendo, si era correcto, pero por alguna razón, no pude evitar comenzar a disfrutar del beso y relajar cada uno de mis músculos para dejarme llevar.

Porque los miembros de Super Junior besan endemoniadamente bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Como están?<strong>

**Primer comentario... el juego de cartas no sé donde se inventó, así que tampoco sé cuantas de ustedes lo conocen, es bastante fácil de jugar y yo adoro jugarlo con mis amigas en el colegio, como dijo Romi, se llama ChinChon.**

**Segundo comentario... la carta que hace Fran, no se si me expresé lo suficientemente bien, pero lloré mientras la escribia.**

**Tercer comentario... Con respecto a DongHae y HeeChul, va a haber problemas... no voy a adelantar más, pero sé que al único donsaeng a quien HeeChul le hace caso y que quiere más es DongHae, por lo que elegí a esos dos para hacer algo que ya se va a revelar.**

**Sin más comentarios, creo, los dejo.**

**Suerte...**

**Caroline**


	12. Guardan un gran secreto

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme. Estuve una semana casi sin internet entre mi casa y un viaje que hice, así que no pude publicar. **

**Espero sinceramente que me perdonen y sepan que recien hoy apenas estoy en la casa de una amiga, y me presto su computadora para que pudiera no decepcionarlas por mucho tiempo.**

* * *

><p>Estuve a punto de descubrirlo, pero de pronto apareció desde atrás.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Undécima impresión sobre Super Junior: guardan un gran secreto<em>

- Y aquí nos encontramos de nuevo - el MC de Explorando el cuerpo humano se dirigió hacia el grupo.

- Hyun-nim - le abrazó SungMin - ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos?

- Con algunos poco tiempo, pero la mayoría años - sonrió devolviendo el abrazo -. Ustedes deben ser IB - quise acercarme para presentarme junto al resto de mi grupo, pero las manos que rodeaban mi cintura lo impidieron. Giré mi rostro hacia el dueño de esas manos.

- Nadie te toca - dijo en mi oído.

- Yo saludo - dije para que solo él escuchara y separé el agarré, para acercarme al hombre que extendía su mano en forma de saludo.

- Pero los occidentales tienen otra forma de saludarse, ¿verdad? - todas reímos ante su comentario.

- Pero no estamos en occidente - nos defendió SheeHyun.

- Ahora vayan a maquillaje y luego comenzamos a filmar.

A pesar de las quejas, HeeChul se dirigió hacia el camerino de SuJu.

Mientras estábamos charlando animadamente en inglés, me contaban las cosas que habían hecho con SungMin y yo como era Super Junior en realidad, no en realidad, sino más bien les conté lo mucho que se parecía el vivir con ellos a como en realidad se presentaban en público. Hablábamos en un inglés muy fluido y las maquilladoras nos observaban sin entender absolutamente nada, solo sonreían cuando nombrábamos algún Idol.

- ¿Cuanto piensan que tardaremos? - preguntó Catherine con su típica voz de agotada.

- Bueno, he sabido que es posible que estemos bastante, pero no se exactamente - Aissa estaba a mitad de ponerse un vestido del estilo que le tocaba representar.

- Seguramente pasaremos el horario de almuerzo - Jennifer se abotonaba la camisa y el chaleco, mientras la modista le acomodaba la falda.

- ¿Que habrá de almorzar? - Débora saltó, luego de terminar de acomodarse la remera floreada que tapaba un poco el escote, que por su edad habían obligado sus padres a utilizar.

- Nada, mientras terminemos rápido - SheeHyun le golpeó la frente y la sentó para que se terminara de atar las zapatillas -. Y tu - me señaló -, intenta que ellas se contagien un poco de ti para que se puedan cambiar rápido - me dirigió una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

- No regalaré mi velocidad para cambiarme, la necesito si quiero sobrevivir con SuJu... además, creo que estaremos muucho tiempo, porque ellos no paran de hacer chistes entre ellos y no dejarán hacer el programa - yo ya estaba sentada en uno de los asientos, el vestido floreado en color rosa ya lo tenía puesto y me estaban haciendo una media cola entrelazada con una cinta bebé del mismo color.

- ¿Sobrevivir? - preguntó levantando las cejas Jenny.

- Ya saben... entran sin tocar - moví mis manos circularmente. Todas abrieron sus bocas en forma de "O".

- ¿Y no pensaste en poner la traba? SungMin siempre lo hace cuando se está cambiando.

- Pero SungMin no tiene que compartir cuarto, además, desde que KyuHyun no se separa de su llave no puedo tan solo trabar la puerta, sino que además sostenerla.

Todas reímos. Devora me codeó al pasar cerca para salir.

- ¿Así que HeeChul? Nunca lo pensé de ti... quizá Jenn, pero algo me suena mal - fruncí el seño ante su comentario.

- ¿Y cuando te piezas confesar a SungMin? - dije, pero al ver el rostro de mi compañera quise retractarme -. Lo lamento, sabes como soy... - ella me sonrió y dijo que estaba bien, pero luego salió del cuarto. Miré extrañada la puerta y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- El otro día ella se quedó sola en la casa con él y... no se como explicarlo - Catherine buscaba las palabras adecuadas -, cuando volvimos había cosas rotas por todos lados y ella estaba llorando en el baño.

- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunté preocupada.

- Sabías que Dev es bipolar - asentí -. Al parecer Oppa quiso acercársele para hablar sobre... el beso y ella tuvo un ataque.

- ¿Lo golpeó?

- No - negó Aissa -, pero se asustó y le dijo algo que ni ella ni él quieren decirnos, por eso estaba llorando.

- A ella le gusta SungMin - dije sin pensarlo, mis compañeras me observaron extrañadas -. ¿Qué? - exclamé -. Es algo obvio, solo con ver sus ojos uno se da cuenta de ello. Lo que no sé es que es lo que piensa el chico, jamás conocí a alguien así.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando salir de mis cavilaciones. No quise pensar en ello... Saludé a mis compañeras antes de salir para buscar algo para hacer dentro del edificio. Luego de rondar un buen rato, encontré lo que buscaba. Intenté verme tierna antes de acercarme a ese grupo del que tanto hablaba mi amiga.

- Hola - dije ingresando en la conversación, me observaron enojados, pero luego me ofrecieron una sonrisa tímida... los hombres son todos iguales.

- Hola - me habló el más bajo de ellos con una sonrisa extremadamente extensa - Eres Romi, ¿verdad? - sonreí al oír mi nombre correctamente pronunciado por un coreano. Asentí.

- Hyun... es Lomi, no Rromi - fruncí el seño al que había dicho eso.

- De hecho es la primera persona que no debo corregir - dije levantando el mentón para que la altura de mis ojos llegara a la de él.

- Tan adorable - el primero en hablar me abrazó desde atrás. Empalidecí.

- ¡YoSeob, suéltala! No me obligues a decirle a JunHyun - dijo el líder del grupo.

- ¡No! - exclamó el joven empujándome hacia los brazos del segundo que había hablado -. A todos menos a él, sabes como se pone.

- ¿De que hablan, KiKwan? - pregunté cortante y separándome un poco de su abrazo, pero el no despegaba las manos que tenía amarradas sobre mi espalda.

- Es que Hyunnye no soporta que YoSeob abrace a las personas sin preguntar y siempre que lo hace frente a él le abofetea.

- Como te lo hará a ti si no me sueltas - dije para que solo él me escuchara, de inmediato dejo el agarre algo ruborizado.

- Lo siento - dijo, yo le dirigí una sonrisa tierna, lo que descolocó al bailarín -. ¿Que rayos...? - pero no pudo terminar, porque el líder le profirió un pequeño golpe en la frente.

- Te he dicho que no maldigas, y mucho menos frente a chicas.

- Entonces... Romi - dijo YoSeob algo nervioso -. ¿Quieres caminar un rato conmigo? - le miré algo confundida... ¿acaso había oído bien? ¿El cantante principal de B2ST quería hablar conmigo? Solo esperé que mi amiga no se enterara de eso. Asentí con una sonrisa y comenzamos a andar por los pasillos -. ¿Que piensas del programa?

- Bien... a decir verdad al principio me molestaba un poco el vivir con todos varones, pero ellos me ayudan mucho, principalmente a mejorar en coreano - le sonreí y él hizo igual -. ¿Y a ti?

- Es un poco extraño vivir con un gemelo solo, pero a decir verdad me gusta mucho como se comporta, porque siempre esta intentando hacernos reír... el que se muestra un poco conmocionado es DoongWoon, siempre fue el más pequeño nuestra atención estaba puesta en él, con la llegada de KwanMin-shii no deja de molestar diciendo que no le prestamos la suficiente atención, por lo que esta siempre enojado.

Habló un poco rápido, por lo que simplemente sonreí y asentí mientras mi mente procesaba del todo lo que había dicho.

Seguimos caminando un rato y hablando de nada, hasta que un productor nos dijo que debía irme a filmar, que ya estaba a punto de comenzar el programa de SuJu e IB. Le saludé con un beso fugaz en la mejilla y corrí, como pude con los tacos, hasta el estudió de grabación.

Al llegar SheeHyun estaba a punto de regañarme, cuando llegó HeeChul y me tomó de la muñeca para llevarme consigo.

- ¿Con quien estabas? si se puede saber - preguntó en voz baja -. Sabes muy bien lo que sucede si no haces lo que pido.

- Lo lamento mucho, Hee-nim - dije bajando la cabeza. Él me tomó el mentón y lo levantó para que le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Como me llamaste? - sonreí para mis adentros.

- Lo siento, Oppa - le abracé la cintura y coloqué un beso sobre su pecho.

- Así está mejor - me acarició la cabeza cual perrito.

- Te odio - susurré, pero me escuchó y me abrazó hasta que me faltó el aire. Por suerte para mí, LeeTeuk estaba cerca e hizo que me soltara.

- Ya te lo dije millones de veces entre ayer y hoy. No la toques en público y mucho menos de esa forma - parecía enfadado. Le miré antes de que me arrastrara para que me siente junto a él, HeeChul arrastró los pies para sentarse del otro lado mío. El resto de los que faltaron comenzaron a sentarse en los otros sillones.

- Bien - dijo uno de producción -. El programa será emitido la semana próxima, así que hoy filmaremos las reacciones y los comentarios que deban hacer con respecto a los videos.

Observé a los presentes. Todos asintieron con firmeza, yo tarde un poco antes de hacerlo. Los MC se presentaron ante nosotros. Sonreí al encontrar a YongHwa entre ellos, y él a mí. Saludamos a todos con una reverencia, por costumbre estuve a punto de acercarme y darle a cada uno un beso en la mejilla, pero la mano que el líder sostenía no me dejó, recordándome las costumbres del país.

Comenzaron a grabar de lo más normal. Hicieron la presentación de cada una de las bandas.

- Ahora comenzaremos a ver como se conocieron cada uno de ellos - y comenzó a rodar la escena en la que yo me despedía de IB y me dirigía hacia el... los departamentos de SuJu, mostraron como me recibieron las fans y la encuesta que YongHwa les había hecho, la mayoría decía que no quería que estuviera en el programa, pero otras que me adoraban y que esperaban que sus Idols pudieran conocerme. Luego como me encontré con ellos y como lloré al ver los carteles de las locas. Escondí mi cara entre mis manos de la vergüenza que me dio el que me vieran de esa forma. Luego la charla entre ellos y el MC, y por último la lucha entre SuJus para conseguir la cámara. La había conseguido agarrar YeSung, luego el recorrido por el departamento 11.

Después de mi presentación comenzó la de SungMin. Mostraron como saludaron, o más bien echaron a patadas a su compañero, creyendo que de esa forma llegaría más rápido. Luego el trayecto del auto y un par de conversaciones con la MC, Min de MissA.

Mis compañeras se mostraron muy tímidas al ingresar el SuJu al departamento. Conversaron animadamente con la chica y los dejaron solos. Al principio se observaron entera sí, sin saber que decir, SungMin sostenía la cámara, por lo que no se veía.

- ¿Quieres conocer tu habitación? - Aissa fue la primera en hablar y acercarse al chico, con lo que tomó la cámara para que el resto le hiciera una visita por el apartamento. Débora se veía muy nerviosa, no habló durante ningún momento.

- Este era el cuarto de Romi - dijo Jenny -. Dormía sola, porque era la primera en irse y la última en llegar, como solo entrenó durante... - observó la cámara. Nosotras teníamos prohibido decir al público que había sido seleccionada tarde y solo había entrenado durante dos meses -, un año y no hablaba coreano, tuvieron que primero centrarse en el baile y canto y este último mes aprendió el idioma, entonces se dedicaba, además de las prácticas, a estudiar.

- Oh - dijo SungMin, con una sonrisa tierna, que sacó el suspiro de las presentes en la habitación - ¿Y porque tiene baño en suite? - la cámara dejó de filmar. Yo quedé estática, quería evitar esa pregunta a toda costa. Con lentitud, giré mi rostro hacia KyuHyun y luego a SheeHyun. Parecían tranquilos.

- Ahora que ya hemos visto como se presentaron. Quiero que me digan - el MC se dirigió a Super Junior -. ¿Cual fue su primera impresión de Lomi?

- Bueno, lo primero que pensamos fue que era muy alta - dijo RyeoWook, todos rieron.

- En realidad, por alguna razón la encontramos corriendo en el edificio - DongHae habló -. Pero no entendimos el porque sino hasta que quedamos frente a las puertas que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me quise acercar un poco para darle un beso en la frente y que se tranquilizara, pero me golpeó - risa general.

- Pensé que era un acosador - dije con un puchero.

- Realmente, cuando supe que sería ella quien nos acompañaría durante cinco meses, no pude creerlo - comenzó SiWon -, parecía demasiado pequeña para vivir con personas como nosotros.

- ¿Pequeña? Ya es mayor de edad, aunque si no sabes sobre su edad, pensarías que realmente tiene 14 años - dijo YongHwa -. Y lo que me pareció en cuanto fuimos a buscarla al departamento, es que sin el maquillaje, se ve aún más pequeña - enrojecí.

- ¡Aishh! - HeeChul parecía enfadado. Le miré preocupada - No quiero que digan eso, ella tiene 19 años y por tanto puede cuidarse sola, aunque no lo vean de esa forma, sino, ¿como piensan que puede vivir en nuestro piso sin que le suceda nada?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso los productores. No supe como reaccionar, por suerte, Super Junior tiene mentes brillantes entre ellos. KyuHyun comenzó a reír.

- La pequeña sabe jugar bien a la PS2, siempre gana las apuestas, que generalmente son hacer las tareas domésticas - aclaró el Maknee -. Impone respeto - los chicos asintieron, excepto HeeChul.

- ¿Y a ti, Lomi? - me preguntó el líder de CNBlue.

- Bueno... mi primera impresión sobre Super Junior - coloqué mi dedo índice en los labios -. Parecen unos niños - todos rieron -. No importa la hora del día, si están cansados o no, siempre hay tiempo para los juegos y bromas. Son niños de esos que te hacen quererlos - sonreí tiernamente.

- La primera impresión sobre SungMin de parte de IB.

- Sinceramente, cuando lo vimos cruzar la puerta yo supe que era igual a mí - observamos a Aissa confundidos, ambos eran completamente diferentes, desde el punto de vista visual y personalidad -. Mide lo mismo que yo - comenzamos a reír.

- La primera vez que lo vi, no me agradó - Débora se hizo notar.

- ¿Porqué? - quiso saber SungMin -. A mí sí me agradaste, y mucho.

- Es solo, que no me parece una persona confiable. Es muy desordenado y a la noche es imposible dormir, a pesar de que cerremos la puerta, entra igual - observé que varios de los miembros de SuJu estaban riendo, principalmente los del piso 11. La mayoría allí presente comenzaron a mirar de mala forma al aludido, que no sabía donde esconderse y cada vez se ponía más rojo.

- No es lo que piensan - agregó algo desesperada SheeHyun -. Es que cuando duerme ronca de una forma tan ruidosa, que traspasa las paredes de las habitaciones.

- Es verdad - dijo KyuHyun riéndose -. La primera noche casi no pude dormir por el volumen de sus ronquidos - risa general, mientras que SungMin avergonzado escondía su rostro entre las manos.

- Nosotros tenemos una filmación preparada para esta ocasión - dijo uno de los MC, y apareció en una de las pantallas una imagen oscura.

- ¿Escuchan eso? - se escuchó a Catherine -. No me deja dormir.

- ¿Acaso es SungMin? - Jeniffer habló y una luz se encendió, mostrando a cuatro de mis compañeras en el pasillo del apartamento.

- Silencio - pidió SheeHyun, que sostenía la cámara. Todas dejaron de hablar y un sonido profundo se escuchaba, los que estábamos en el estudio comenzamos a reír -. Abre la puerta - Débora le hizo caso y durante unos segundos, hasta que la cerró nuevamente, se oyó que el sonido se hacia muy intenso y molesto. Todos comenzaron a reír más fuerte, e incluso algunos miembros de Super Junior terminaron en el suelo sin poder contenerse.

- No es justo - SungMin se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

- Lo lamentamos mucho, Oppa - dijo Jeniffer -, pero no nos dejaste dormir la primera noche.

- Llegamos al trabajo completamente exhaustas - Catherine se quejó.

- Pero esa semana no fuimos a trabajar - SheeHyun le dijo bajo.

- Cierto - exageró la exaltación, lo que causó más risas.

- También hay un video con la primera noche de Lomi junto a Super Junior, ¿verdad? - YongHwa entró en la conversación.

- ¿Que hicimos la primera noche? - preguntó RyeoWook.

- La primera noche... no lo recuerdo - YeSung se mostró confundido.

- La película de terror, en la cual me quitaron el lugar - exclamó HeeChul -. Wookie no lo recuerda porque se fue a dormir temprano porque le asustan mucho esas películas.

- Oh, ya recuerdo - dije -. HeeChul no quería ir a su apartamento solo, por eso se quedó con nosotros y Kyu no quería dormir solo en el comedor porque él se quedaba - señalé a quien estaba a mi lado. Todos rieron.

- ¿Y como están haciendo ustedes con las habitaciones? - preguntó un MC. LeeTeuk observó a su grupo algo nervioso.

- Ella esta utilizando la cama de SungMin - EunHyuk habló inocentemente.

- ¿Él dormía solo? - DonghHae negó fuerte.

- Con Kyu. Comparten habitación.

El estudio completo quedó en silencio. La mayoría de los allí presentes detrás de cámara me observaron y luego a Super Junior. Luego dejaron de filmar y comenzaron a gritarles. No comprendí del todo que era lo que decían, pero no parecían completamente felices.

LeeTeuk comenzó a charlar con uno de los presentes y volvió algo nervioso hacia nosotros. Le susurró algo a HeeChul y otra cosa a KyuHyun, los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron nuevamente a quien había estado hablando con el líder.

- Haremos esa escena nuevamente, desde que preguntan como hacen con las habitaciones.

- Luego debemos hablar contigo - me dijo por lo bajo LeeTeuk al sentarse nuevamente conmigo.

- ¿Y como están haciendo con las habitaciones? - preguntó un MC.

- Nuestro líder duerme solo en el piso 11, así que le dio su cuarto - observé a KyuHyun algo confundida -. Aunque al principio no quería saber nada de eso. Ahora se acostumbró a dormir en mi cuarto... lo bueno es que el ruido se fue y ahora todos podemos dormir tranquilos.

Risa general.

Seguimos hablando un poco de como era vivir con otra banda y mostraron varios videos de la primera semana.

Realmente reí mucho al recordar aquellas cosas que hacíamos. La forma en la que Super Junior actuaba conmigo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya tenía mi edad y muchas de las cosas que decían sí las entendía del todo.

También reí mucho con los videos de IB. Por lo general mis compañeras hacían a un lado a SungMin, acostumbradas a hablar en ingles conmigo, olvidaban que el chico no entendía lo que decían, aunque algunas veces se metía en las conversaciones y decía cualquier cosa que no tenía que ver con lo que decían.

- Cuenten, ¿porque hablan tanto en inglés? - preguntó EunHyuk.

- Bueno... - comenzó Jeniffer -, todas somos extranjeras, y la mayoría tiene como su idioma madre el ingles. Nos acostumbramos a hablar así entre nosotras.

- Si tengo bien entendido - comenzó Min -, Aissa, Jenny y Cathy son las que hablan inglés por sus hogares. Sin embargo, SheeHyun, Dev y Lomi hablan además sus propias lenguas - la coreana del grupo negó con la cabeza.

- En realidad, mis padres vivieron durante mucho tiempo en Inglaterra, así que el inglés lo hablo tan bien como ellas tres.

- Yo aprendí inglés durante mi estadía aquí, además del coreano - dijo la francesa.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo has vivido aquí? - preguntó interesado RyeoWook.

- Tres años - mostró sus dedos.

- ¿Podrías hablarnos un poco en francés? - dijo ShingDong.

- Mejor que cante - comenzó una riña YeSung.

- ¿Podrías? - LeeTeuk intentó que sus compañeros sean ignorados, lo que funcionó, porque se comenzó a escuchar la dulce voz de Devora en todo el estudio, dejando a más de uno sorprendido. Siempre había sido una de las mejores bailarinas del grupo, al igual que yo, así que no se prestaba suficiente atención a sus partes de la canción. Pero al igual que todas las de nuestro grupo, habíamos sido seleccionadas más que por nuestras formas de movernos, por nuestras voces, el baile se podía arreglar luego.

Mientras mi compañera cantaba una canción de cuna en francés, observe como SiWon se acercaba a ella y apoyaba la rodilla izquierda en el suelo.

- Cásate conmigo - dijo, cuando terminó la canción, causando un sonrojo de la chica y la risa de sus compañeros.

- Deja de bromear con esas cosas, SiWon - LeeTeuk le tomó el cabello y lo hizo sentar en su lugar -. Ella sí es menor.

- En el video habían dicho que Lomi aprendió coreano en el primer mes, luego de debutar - YongHwa se fijó en mí -. ¿Es eso verdad? - asentí.

- La verdad es que llegué a Corea del Sur por pura casualidad - reí -. A decir verdad, al principio tampoco hablaba bien el ingles, pero me hacia entender de a poco. En estas últimas semanas practique mucho el coreano con ellos.

- ¿Y puedes cantar también algo en español? - dijo el cantante de CNBlue, reí nerviosa.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? - todos asintieron. Como antes del debút no sabía coreano, casi no cantaba en el single, así que tampoco conocían mi voz. Pensé durante unos segundos, para recordar alguna canción de la que supiera la letra -. _Pensé, que era un buen momento. Por fin se hacía realidad, tanto oír hablar de tu silencio, dicen que te arrastra por el mar. Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero hacerte sentir. Quiero mirarte esperando, yo quiero quererte o morir. Y desde entonces que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara, la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren, me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida. Y desde entonces te quiero te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

- ¡Wow! - exclamaron algunos -. Cantas muy bello. Tienes una voz preciosa - me sonrojé.

- No es tal linda como la de Aissa o Catherine - dije.

- Yo diría que es una mezcla de ambas - me halagaron los MC, yo negué -. Entonces que ellas también canten - y así cada una del grupo cantó una canción en su idioma, y cayeron en la cuenta de que tenía mucha razón, de que mis compañeras cantaban mejor que yo.

- Sigo pensando que ella tiene una voz muy particular - YongHwa parecía algo extraño mientras hablaba, pero todos rieron.

Seguimos viendo más videos y más charla. Más charla y más risas.

Cuando terminamos de filmar, me dolía el estomago y las mejillas de tanto reírme. Mientras todos se estaban yendo del estudio, sentí como una mano tiraba de la mía, lejos de los miembros de Super Junior. La mano me llevó hacia un pasillo vacío, en el cual me empujó contra una pared. Observé al dueño de la mano.

- ¿Realmente te tratan bien? - dijo YongHwa con preocupación grabada en el rostro. Asentí -. ¿Es verdad que compartías el cuarto con KyuHyun? - volví a asentir. Observó hacia un costado, murmurando rápido -. ¿Sabías que tenían que darte un cuarto propio? - negué sorprendida -. Ellos firmaron un contrato que les indicaba como debían ser las cosas, al igual que tú.

- Yo no firme nada. Un día me dijeron que iba a vivir durante cinco meses con Super Junior y al otro día me llevaron a su casa - crucé los brazos. Me observó con cariño.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? CNBlue también estaba anotado para hacer el programa, pero la SM se negó a que JongHyun cambie lugar con alguno de Super Junior.

- ¿Porque? - pregunté.

- Porque es íntimo amigo de KyuHyun - sonrió con rabia al decir eso.

- Pero es algo estupida esa razón - dije.

- Ten cuidado con él - me dijo. Le observé extrañada.

- ¿Que sucede? Siempre escucho que los miembros hablan sobre él, pero cuando me acerco a escuchar cambian el tema.

- Se sabe que él tiene problemas, JongHyun me dijo que durante sus reuniones les obliga a...

- ¡Lomi! - la voz de quien estábamos hablando se escuchó desde la derecha -. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Te estamos buscando. LeeTeuk Hyun quiere hablar contigo - observó a YongHwa con algo de odio y me tomó la muñeca para llevarme con él a donde estaba el resto.

- ¿Que haces? - me solté de su agarre cuando ya estábamos lejos de todos -. ¿Porque siempre actúas de esa forma?

- Porque eres mi hermana y no quiero que nadie te haga daño - me observó enojado -. Sabes que no puedes alejarte de HeeChul sin sufrir las consecuencias.

- No quiero ir - me planté en el lugar con los brazos cruzados -. Me cansé de que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiero. Mis padres, mi empresa y ahora ustedes. ¿Que es ese contrato del que me acaba de hablar?

- Lo firmo tu manager, porque cuando se hizo el trato aún eras menor de edad y él tenía el poder sobre ti, ¿acaso no lo sabías?

- Quiero leerlo.

- Lo tiene la emisora.

- Quiero leerlo - insistí.

- Esta bien - relajó su rostro y me dedicó una sonrisa, en la que no pude confiar -. Te llevaré - me extendió su mano, la cual, como una idiota tome y me dejé arrastrar por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Espero que estén todos bien.**

**Al fin comenzaré a utilizar miembros de otros grupos y van a aparecer más tanto SungMin como las compañeras de Romi.**

**Estoy tan emocionada :)**

**De a poco voy a ir revelando cosas del pasado de cada una, así se encariñan tanto como yo... no me maten por las locuras que se me ocurren, todo tiene un fin, lo juro!**

**Supongo que en estos capítulos se van a desenmascarar algunas cosas, que Romi no debía saber, ni yo, jaja.**

**Creo que nada más...**

**Ah, sí, el programa! No sé si me expliqué demasiado bien en algunos diálogos, pero ya saben quien es el malo... culpen a los fanfics de Super Junior que siempre lo hacen quedar mal! **

**Con esto me despido...**

**Caroline**


	13. Cada vez más sorpresas

"Hacer cualquier cosa por amigos" Lee DongHae.

"Eso es estupido... ¿o no?" Romina Hortega.

* * *

><p><em>Doceaba impresión sobre Super Junior: Cada vez más sorpresas<em>

Mientras caminabamos, nos cruzabamos con muchas personas que saludaban a KyuHyun con una reverencia, pero él no le dedicaba tiempo a responderles, sino que solo miraba al frente y caminaba como si todo le perteneciese.

Caminaba muy rápido, y yo apenas podía seguirlo con los tacos que me habían entregado. Me los quité para alcanzarlo. No sabía donde estabamos llendo, pero estaba segura de que no era la puerta de entrada, porque subiamos escaleras.

Le pregunté donde estabamos llendo, pero me ignoró. Siguió su camino sin siquiera intentar responderme.

Llegamos a una oficina. Me hizo sentar en una de las sillas y se volvió hacia una cafetera. Me ofreció algo para beber, le dije que no quería.

- Algo debes querer beber - me dijo, girando un poco el rostro para verle de perfil. Volví a negar.

- No voy a caer otra vez - crucé mis brazos. Se sentó del otro lado del escritorio y encendió la computadora. Le observé sin entender.

- ¿Que es lo que te dijo?

- Sobre tí, nada que te interese escuchar - me observó penetrante, y le mantuve la mirada hasta que alguién toco la puerta. Indicó que pasara, y una chica, no mucho mayor que yo ingresó cabizbaja.

- Lo lamento, señor - dijo al notar que yo estaba allí -. Volveré más tarde - se volvió hacia la puerta.

- No te preocupes, ella se estaba por ir, ¿verdad Lomi? - me señaló la puerta.

- ¿Para que rayos me hiciste subir entonces? - hablé en inglés. Él simplemente me volvió a señalar la puerta. Enfadada me levanté y le tiré mis zapatos, que le golpearon en el pecho - Llevalos al departamento luego - me giré y salí, ignorando completamente a la chica que había ingresado hacía unos instantes. Golpeé la puerta con toda la fuerza que mis brazos lograron soportar. Luego de caminar durante unos metros, me dí cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba, y mucho menos como salir del edificio.

Volví sobre mis talones y abrí un poco la puerta de la oficina de KyuHyun para ingresar mi cabeza, pero no pude hacer más que quedarme allí plantada. No me podía mover con lo que mis ojos estaban observando.

Comencé a correr por el pasillo, dí con unas escaleras y comencé a bajarlas, intentando no tropezar por la velocidad. Seguí corriendo por el pasillo sigiuente, y así durante varios pisos, hasta que choqué contra una pared, o mejor dicho una persona, que al igual que yo, terminó en el suelo.

Con el terror aún en el rostro, observé quién me había impedido el paso. Me observaba enojado. Me levanté con rapidez y me disculpé con una reverencia.

- Junhyung, no te enojes con ella - al ver quien lo acompañaba, sonreí al encontrarme con YoSeob.

- ¿De que te ries?

- Lo lamento, realmente. No quise, es solo que - me estremeci al recordar esa imagen, y lágrimas copmenzaron a correr por mi rostro, sin saber el porque, me sentía realmente triste. Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar de esa manera.

- ¿Estás bien? - el más pequeño se acercó a mí. Negué antes de que mis ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas -. Tranquila, tranquila - me abrazó los hombros.

- ¿Que es lo que te dije? - reaccionó su compañero.

- ¿No ves como está? - YoSeob giró su rostro enfadado. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, undí mi rostro en su pecho y le abracé la cintura. Las lágrimas cesaron, pero necesitaba que alguién me abrazara. Me había malacostumbrado a SuJu.

- Bien, pero no tardes, que ya están a punto de grabar - dicho esto se alejó pisando fuerte.

- ¿Que te sucede? - preguntó preocupado en mi oído. Yo me separé y me apoyé en una de las paredes, me siguió.

- Hay cosas que uno sabe y no debe saber - dije -. Hay cosas que uno ve y no debe ver. ¿Es mejor saber más o ser indiferente a ciertas cosas? - lo miré preocupada. No comprendió lo que estaba hablando, porque comenzó a ver el frente con los ojos perdidos.

- ¿Como cuando me enteré que HyunSeung estaba saliendo con HyunA? - volvió a mirarme, yo tampoco comprendí de lo que estaba hablando, pero de pronto abrió mucho los ojos, como cuando alguién dice algo que no debe -. No le digas a nadie - me señaló con su índice. Coloqué mis dedos en los labios y los arrastre, como si fuese un cierra y simulé que cerraba un candado y tiraba la llave. Me sonrió -. Mejor me voy antes de que comiencen a molestarse.

Me saludó con la mano mientras corría hacia algún lugar.

Luego de unos segundos, me di cuenta de que estaba perdida y debía comenzar a buscar la salida.

Me odie a mi misma por no llevar el telefono encima para avisar que estaba perdida.

Comencé a pensar mejor en lo que había visto.

Cuando abrí la puerta, parecían no haber escuchado. La chica estaba sentada en el asiento que minutos antes había ocupado yo, me daba la espalda y bebía algo. KyuHyun la observaba con unos ojos que jamás me había mostrado, o quiza sí.

- Entonces - le dijo -. Dices que quieres comenzar a trabajar como actríz - la chica asentía muy tímida. Él se levantó y se acercó.

- Y-o - no podía hablar, KyuHYun se había colocado en frente y le miraba el rostro -. Realmente me gustaría comenzar de alguna manera, algún papel secun... - la voz le comenzó a temblar demasiado, cuando el Maknee le tomó la barbilla y comenzó a acercarla hacia él.

- Tus ojos son muy bonitos - la alagó, ella no se movió, seguía sosteniendo la taza de café, ahora vacia -. ¿Te sientes bien? - vi como asintió lento. El chico se acercó lo suficiente como para posar un beso sobre sus labios. El recipiente cayó al suelo. Entonces él la soltó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su asiento, cuando de repente la chica se levantó para poder abrazarle la espalda.

- Por favor - dijo desesperada -. Quiero se famosa.

KyuHyun se giró y la observó con superioridad. Se notaba la sonrisa de satisafacción grabada en el rostro.

- Si quieres ser famosa tan desesperadamente, solo tienes que hacer una cosa - le tomó la cintura atrayendola hacia él.

- Lo que sea... - en ese momento fue que corrí. No entendí porque me había dolido tanto el pecho luego de esa escena.

Observé a mi alrededor. Salté felíz al encontrar un ascensor. Me subí y marque el segundo piso, que era donde estaba mi camerino.

- Romina Hortega - me gritó Jeniffer al verme entrar - ¿donde rayos te habías metido?

- KyuHyun me llevó a no se donde y me perdí.

- Cambiate rápido que iremos a comer.

- ¿A comer?

- Sí. El reto de esta semana nos la van a enviar por mensaje a todos nosotros - Catherine se había sentado y hacia girar la silla. Siempre se comportaba de maneras extrañas para mi gusto.

- ¿Por mensaje a todos?

- Sí. Además dijeron que comamos todo lo que queramos porque ellos pagarían - saltaba como una niña Debora.

Con rapidez me cambié y puse unas zapatillas, luego de tanto tiempo con esos tacos, era un placer calzarlas. También adoré vestir nuevamente tantas capas de ropa, siempre sentí mucho el frío y por lo tanto utilizaba muchas prendas a la vez. Sí, muchas prendas.

Cuando salimos las seis del camerino, parecíamos esas chicas yanquis de las peliculas que caminan por la escuela como si fuesen las dueñas, como modelos, dignas de ser fotografiadas, solo que en lugar de ropa ajustada y sexi, llevabamos camperas, bufandas, guantes y gorros, o sí, en nosotras, justo en ese momento, no había ni una pisca de piel al desnudo, después de todo, los días más fríos del invierno estaban haciendose espacio en la ciudad. En la puerta nos esperaba ya abrigado Super Junior, y apenas nos acercamos, HeeChul me abrazó con fuerza.

- Creí que ese Devil Maknee te había hecho algo de nuevo - me había dicho al oído, antes de recibir un golpe por parte de LeeTeuk -. Menos mal que volviste pronto, porque tu querido pez estaba corriendo un gran riesgo - mientras el líder miraba hacia otro lado, aprovechó para atacar mis labios, deseoso de ellos, como sí jamás los hubiera tocado.

Desde el día anterior no dejaba de estar detrás de todo lo que hacía sin dejar de molestarme con que si no lo obedecía todavía tenia en pie la oferta que DongHae le había hecho. Este último no había querido hablar conmigo desde entonces.

- Siempre debemos esperarte, Kyu - observé como YeSung reprendía a su dongsaeng -. Será mejor que vayas cambiando esa forma tan lenta de ser tú - el menor se limitó a encogerse de hombros y susurrar algo al chico, que lo observó con los ojos abierto antes de golpearle la cabeza con fuerza. No pude más que reír por lo bajo.

Por suerte para mí, dejaron que fuese con mis compañeras en un auto hasta el restaurante. Durante el trayecto hablamos de más cosas, a pesar de que ya sabíamos todo de todas, las mujeres siempre sabemos como traer a la vida nuevas inquietudes acerca de cualquier cosa que la imaginación de los hombres ni siquiera se atrevería a imaginar. Aunque suena un poco extraño, tiene mucho sentido para mí, y seguro que para muchas de las que lean esto también. Los hombres no, porque cuando escuchan nuestras conversaciones, no entienden y se alejan murmurando que estamos locas.

Llegamos últimas, y los chicos ya se habían hubicado en una mesa enorme, dejando asientos libres al azahar y haciendo que nos separemos y quedemos entremedio de ellos. Las únicas que pudieron sentarse juntas fueron Aissa y Debora. Insultando a SuJu por lo bajo, me senté al lado de HeeChul y de SungMin.

Al parecer ya habían pedido comida y bebida, sin preocuparse de lo que nosotras quisieramos.

- Lomi - me dijo SungMin bajo, como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara -. ¿Realmente estas bien? - le observé el rostro sin entender del todo lo que me estaba diciendo -. Es que durante todo el programa parecías muy incomoda, principalmente cuando hablaron de los cuartos - sonreí con pesimismo antes de hablar.

- Es que, sinceramente, cada día algo diferente me espera a la hora de dormir. Sin querer conozco cosas de cada uno de ellos que desearía haber dejado en la ignorancia.

- Oh - a pesar de que ni siquiera yo entendí lo que había dicho, él parecía tener una idea fugaz de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza -. Somos muy extraños, ¿verdad? - sonrió -. A veces pienso que ni yo entiendo lo que ocurre dentro de los departamentos.

- ¿Qué estan cuchilleando ustedes dos? - HeeChul me tomó la muñeca con fuerza.

- Es que me preguntaba que ibamos a comer - el conejo mostro un rostro inocente, pero que al mayor no conmovió ni un poco.

Durante unos segundos más, ambos se observaron a los ojos. HeeChul me tomaba la mano cada vez con más fuerza y el otro cada vez endurecía más su expresión.

Observé al frente, aburrida de su "juego". DongHae me miraba cada tanto, simulando que hablaba con EunHyuk.

- Voy al tocador - dije soltando el agarre de Cenicienta. Él intentó seguirme -. Iré sola.

Caminé por entre las mesas vacías, habían cerrado el lugar solo para nosotros. Reí. Antes de entrar, observé el largo pasillo que acavaba de recorrer, nadie me había seguido.

Me observé en el espejo, aún tenía el maquillaje del programa, no utilizaba mucho, pero llegaba un momento en que me molestaba. Base, me delineaban los ojos, apenas el borde para marcar donde terminaba el blanco de la piel, mis pestañas, apenas las habían pintado, los labos eran rojos, demasiado para mi gusto. A pesar de saber que era mi reflejo, no creía que fuese yo.

Tomé un poco de papel y jabón y comencé a quitarme todo el maquillaje. Pasando por cada parte de mi rostro con delicadeza.

Cuando terminé, me enjuagué con agua y me volví a ver.

Las gotas aún me recorrían, las ojeras se marcaban mucho, incluso más con el rimel que se había corrido con el agua. Incluso así, sentí que no era mi reflejo. Tomé algo que encontré y lo lancé hacia la pared. Gritar, eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba liberar la pesadez que encerraba mi corazón.

Sin razón golpeé una pared, lastimandome de esa manera los nudillos y saltando del dolor exclamé cosas al azahar.

- Estoy volviendome loca - me dije en voz alta, cuando al fin me calmé y apoyé mi espalda contra una pared.

Encerré mi cara entre mis manos antes de escuchar que alguién tocaba la puerta.

- Lomi, ¿estás sola? - era la voz de SiWon. Con rapidez me enderecé -. Voy a entrar.

- N-no, ya... - pero la puerta dejó paso al chico que caminó hacia mí, como si de una pasarela se tratase -. Estaba por salir.

- ¿Vas a ir así? - señaló mi rostro y yo lo toqué instintivamente -. ¿Puedo...? - asentí con lentitud, cuando sus manos buscaron algo dentro del bolsillo de su campera.

- Esto... - quise decir algo, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Durante mi estadía con Super Junior, él siempre me había ignorado. Me sonrió al encontrar un pañuelo y una pomada.

Con presición, colocó un poco de la crema sobre el pañuelo y comenzó a pasarlo por mis ojos, que cerré con fuerza para que no me molestara. Siguió moviendolo sobre el resto de mi rostro para quitarle lo que el agua no había podido quitar del maquillaje.

- Te ves más bonita así - me dijo, abri los ojos, pero cuando lo logré pude ver los suyos cerrados muy cerca mio. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura para pegarme a él y sus labios apretaban los mios con un movimiento lento, pero que era preciso. Sin siquiera pensarlo demaciado, mis manos treparon por su abdomen, y por sobre la remera que llevaba puesta noté sus musculos tensos.

Cuando mi mente realmente pensó claro, me separé con fuerza, empujandolo. De la sorpresa casi cae al suelo. Rapidamente corrí hacia la puerta, pero su mano me detuvo. Me giré para verle, parecía cansado y avergonzado.

- Por favor - suplicó -, no les digas - calmandome un poco asentí y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta y el comedor.

Al llegar con los otros, noté que la comida ya estaba en la mesa, seguramente lo habían enviado a buscarme, pero como la última vez, no había logrado su cometido.

Me senté en mi lugar, entre HeeChul y SungMin.

- ¿Porque te quitaste el maquillaje? - reclamó el mayor, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua -. No me trates de esa forma y ahora comé - y de un movimiento algó ingresó en mi boca con fuerza. El sabor no era nada agradable o mejor dicho no tenía demasiado sabor.

- ¿Que es eso? - pregunté con ojos llorosos apenas pude tragarlo, produciendo la risa de los que me habían visto.

- Bulgogi - me dijo inocentemente.

- Ya prové bulgogi, y eso no es - exageré mucho los gestos.

- Sí, solo que en una hoja y con algunos otros condimentos... - sonrió.

- ¿A sí? - observé lo que había sobre la mesa y como preparaban su comida los demás.

Imitandolos, tomé una hoja de lechuga y comencé a ponerle todo lo que encontré entre los platos que conocía y que no.

- Mi amor - le llamé con dulzura. HeeChul se dió vuelta extrañado con que lo haya llamado de esa forma -. Abre la boca - me observó con duda, antes de dejar que introduzca lo que había preparado dentro de su gran bocota.

Cuando lo mordió se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a saltar y gritar cosas, intentado tragar todo completo, mientras yo me descostillaba de la risa en mi lugar con todos los demás.

- Maldita niña - gritó cuando al fin logró comer todo lo que le había dado, y con terror, comencé a correr alrededor de la mesa, con él siguiendome -. Ven aqui, no te haré daño.

Cuando vi la oportunidad, me lancé en los brazos de EunHyuk, que sorprendido se quedó inmovil.

- Oppa - le dije tiernamente -. Salvame - hice un pequeño puchero y me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Sin embargo, HeeChul no se dejó engañar por su espalda y comenzó a tironear de su compañero.

- Ya, está bien - dijo DongHae, que estaba a mi lado -. Dejen de jugar, estamos comiendo.

Por alguna razón, parecía serio y enojado, así que fue mejor hacerle caso. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, incluso HeeChul se fue a sentar en su lugar, sin rechistar.

Seguí comiendo en silencio, escuchando las conversaciones de los demás y riendo ante los comentarios. Cada tanto no podía evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia KyuHyun, ni a SiWon sin tocarme los labios, con una sensación extraña.

¿Ya había dicho que Super Junior tiene un don para besar bien? No me importa, lo vuelvo a repetir.

En esos momentos mi mente estaba cada vez más cargada de cosas. Primero con lo que había ocurrido durante la grabación con las habitaciones, luego con lo que YongHwa me había dicho, o no había llegado a decirme. Lo que había visto en la oficina de KyuHyun... sumado a lo que ya sentía con respecto a Francisco y el hecho de que nunca más lo lograría volver a ver, y estar atada a HeeChul y sus locuras.

Casi no tenía tiempo para pensar en mi carrera como Idol, ya los fans se estaban quejando de que no sacabamos nada nuevo desde nuestro debut, las presentaciones en vivo eran cada vez menos y yo casi nunca aparecía en ellas, no porque quisiera, sino que la empresa estaba teniendo algunos problemas en cuanto a mi antigua reputación, al parecer se había filtrado a internet que yo no había terminado la secundaria para poder ser famosa.

De pronto sonó mi telefono. Me asusté al principio, no había reconocido el sonido, sino hasta que HeeChul me dio un codazo para que viera quien estaba molestando.

"Tu no pagaras, decia, no digas nada"

Cono disimulo observé que a todos les estaba llegando un mensaje y todos colocaban el mismo rostro que seguramente yo había puesto, hasta que...

- ¿Porque yo? No es justo - YeSung tenía la cabeza entre las manos y Aissa intentaba calmarlo con unas palmaditas en la espalda

- Tengo una idea - LeeTeuk fue el que habló -. Hagamos un juego.

- ¿Que juego? - preguntó ShingDong entuciasmado -... ¿Y para que un juego?

- Dividamosno en cuatro grupos de 4 y el equipo que pierda paga toda la comida.

- P-pero, mi mensaje decía que no debía pagar - se quejó EunHyuk.

- Sí, pero es demasiado para que una persona paque todo.

- Es cierto - intervino SheeHyun -. Pero... ¿que clase de juego? - verdaderamente, la sonrisa de las personas que nos estaban filmando no era de las mejores, y muchos de los que estaban presentes realmente lo notaron.

Una de las mujeres se acercó al lider de SuJu y a Jeniffer que estaban sentados juntos y les susurró algo. Ambos se pusieron colorados y negaron con la cabeza. La mujer siguió insistiendo, hasta que al fin el chico aceptó.

- La producción me acaba de decir cual será el juego... - comenzó, luego nos observó a todos -. Primero hagamos los grupos.

- Con papeles - dijo Jeniffer y una chica se acercó llevandole un lapiz y algo para que escribiera.

- GRUPO 1 - indicó LeeTeuk, luego de que hayan escrito todos los nombres y los hayan doblado en bolitas. Jeniffer sacó uno -. YeSung - otro -, Aissa - otro -, yo y por último... SingDong - los miembros del primer grupo se juntaron y comenzaron a hablar.

- GRUPO 2 - dijo Jenny -. SiWon - pude escuchar claramente la inspiración de mis compañeras, lo que me causó gracia -, Catherine.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó la chica, ganandose un golpe por parte de SheeHyun.

- RyeoWook y SungMin - este último suspiro, como desepcionado a mi lado, pero se levantó y se juntó con su grupo.

- GRUPO 3 - dijo LeeTeuk - Lomina - el otro que estaba a mi lado tomo mi mano con fuerza -, KyuHyun - más fuerte -, Débora y... HeeChul - el chico soltó mi mano y me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Estamos juntos! - me dijo al oído, vi como DongHae giraba el rostro enfadado. Nos acercamos a los otros del grupo y pude notar como Débora me sonreía tiernamente al sentarse al lado de KyuHyun.

- Y los que quedan al GRUPO 4, es que nadie los quizo - LeeTeuk se ganó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de mi compañera.

- Así se hace - la felicitó EunHyuk, chocandole los 5. También se acercaron a ellos DongHae y SheeHyun.

- Entonces - dijo SungMin -. ¿Cual será el juego?

- Bueno... - LeeTeuk comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto durante un buen rato, hasta que Jeniffer dijo:

- Card Kissing Game - todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas -. Quienes puedan pasar más cartas de un lado al otro de la mesa solo con sus bocas, gana y se hace otra ronda... ¿o era quienes menos cartas pasen pierdan? - observó a las personas detrás de cámara.

- Quienes pasen menos cartas - dijo una de las mujeres.

- Entonces, quienes pasen menos cartas de un lado al otro de la mesa en determinado tiempo, pagan la comida.

- Esto - levanté mi mano -. ¿Realmente vamos a jugar a eso?

- A menos que quieras que tu equipo completo pague por todo...

- A mi no me importaría... - me gané un fuerte golpe de mis dos compañeros -. Bien, voy a jugar - observé el rostro de Débora y como de pálida estaba. Mientras todos se ponian de acuerdo en que posición iban a estar, yo me acerqué a ella -. ¿Estás bien? - me observó con esos ojos que parecen agua.

- Sí - sonrió -, es solo que... - observó a SungMin.

- No te preocupes por él - le abracé de los hombros -. Solo ayudame a no obligarles a pagar todo, no sabes los problemas que tendré después sino lo impido - al separarme le sonreí.

- Bien, Lomi irá en la punta, me las pasará a mí, yo a Débora y Kyu las irá acomodando - HeeChul sonrió satisfecho.

- No, prefiero que ella vaya en la punta - dije.

- Es verdad, Hyun. Ella sabe manejar sus labios mejor - dijo para que nadie más que nosotros entendieramos lo que decía, y yo le golpeé con fuerza en el estómago.

- Lo hago por que no quiero que se aprovechen de ella, intento de demonio - le dije al oído, cuando se agachó por el dolor.

- Ahora daremos comienzo a la competencia "No pagaré este almuerzo jamás" - LeeTeuk se había colocado frente a una de las cámaras y había tomado un tenedor como micrófono.

HeeChul al ver esto se acercó corriendo, al igual que EunHyuk, y ambos se lanzaron sobre el líder, diciendo algo asi como que no les saque el lugar, que ellos eran los verdaderos MC y no se que otras cosas más.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!<strong>

**No se la razón, pero estoy feliz!**

**El almuerzo, no sé lo que es, pero siempre lo veo en los doramas... (no me maten por no saber sobre la cultura, todavía estoy aprendiendo)**

**Y con respecto a los grupos, juro por mi vida, la de mi hermana y la de mis padres que los arme sacando papelitos y anotando al lado del nombre de acuerdo iba sacando a los miembros. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4... y así. Quedaron de esa forma, lo cual me benefició enormemente para el siguiente capitulo...**

**Por cierto, quiero decir que a B2ST le tengo un gran cariño, ellos fueron los que me iniciaron, por decirlo de alguna forma, al K-POP, así que me pareció muy lindo introducirlos a mi historia, como agradecimiento.**

**También hay algo que nunca les dije... Romi se parece a mi en ese momento, quiero decir, cuando descubrí el mundo de la música K-POP, como de a poco fui descubriendo las bandas, luego como eran, como entrenaban... los fanservise *Baba*, al principio, realmente traumada, pero luego me comenzaron a gustar... y entérense de cuando Romi descubra los fanfic...**

**Realmente disculpenme de nuevo por lo de la semana anterior. Espero que no suceda nuevamente.**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo...**

**Caroline**


	14. Saben de lo que hablan

El corazón, un órgano más del cuerpo… ¿Por qué duele tanto?

* * *

><p><em>Décimo tercera impresión sobre Super Junior: saben de que hablan<em>

- Ahora daremos comienzo a la competencia "No pagaré este almuerzo jamás" - HeeChul había conseguido un micrófono, y junto a EunHyuk iban a ser los presentadores -. Señor EunHyuk, ¿como ve esta competencia?

- Señor HeeChul, verdaderamente lo veo muy reñido, quienes tienen menos posibilidades de ganar esta competencia es el grupo en el que se presenta YeSung - el nombrado gritó algo que no entendí, pero todos hicieron caso omiso.

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Porque jamás lo vi con ninguna chica besarse - todos los miembros de Super Junior rieron. Nosotras solo nos acercamos tiernamente al dueño de las tortugas que se veía muy triste y tierno, y comenzamos a decirle cosas para animarle.

- Entonces, comenzaremos con el equipo del chico que no tiene práctica con besos.

- ¡Hey! Ya fue suficiente - YeSung se levantó del asiento y se acerco a ambos nuevos MC, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno - Para su información sí estuve con chicas.

- Tu madre no cuenta, hyun.

- ¡No me hables de esa forma! Yo soy mayor.

- Como decíamos... Ahora comenzaremos con el grupo que tiene como líder al más viejo de nosotros - LeeTeuk le golpeó la cabeza a HeeChul.

- Tú también naciste en el '83 - le dijo.

- Entonces... ¿Con grupo 1 se conforman? - Cenicienta hizo señas son las manos, exagerando lo que decía.

- Sí - gritó Aissa, siempre tan entusiasta.

Los del GRUPO 1 se colocaron detrás de una mesa, frente a dos cámaras y el resto nos sentamos en un lugar apartado, excepto los comentaristas EunHyuk y HeeChul que se habían puesto detrás de otra mesa, pero más cerca.

- Entonces, nuestro líder será quien le dé la carta a ShingDong.

- ShingDong a Aissa.

- Y Aissa a YeSung... que debe colocarla en el recipiente para que luego podamos contarlas - comenzaron a hablar.

A quien más le costó pasar la carta fue a ShingDong a Aissa, que quería tener cuidado, pero siempre que se acercaba a la chica se le caía, haciendo que se exasperaran. A pesar de que se habían quejado, YeSung era el que más concentración ponía en recibir y dejar, realmente no quería pagar el almuerzo.

- En total 9 cartas, realmente algo difícil para superar - dijo EunHyuk.

- No puedo creer que con YeSung hayan logrado tal número - antes de que pudieran decir algún otro comentario, el chico saltó por sobre la mesa y comenzó a golpear a sus compañeros, pero sin darse cuenta, era él quien estaba recibiendo una tortura de cosquillas. Todos comenzaron a reír.

- Ahora que ya todo se ha calmado, veamos como se acomoda el GRUPO 2.

- Primero Catherine se ha colocado primera, le sigue SungMin - la chica medio cabizbaja, me observó primero y luego a Débora, que apretaba mi mano desde hacia rato.

- Oh, eso no lo esperaba - EunHyuk se mostró sorprendido -, SungMin le pasara la carta a SiWon y este último a RyeoWook... - recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Yo debía decir SiWon a RyeoWook - le reprimió HeeChul -. No importa - cerró los ojos y se acarició las sienes -, veamos como les va. Comiencen - exclamó esto último y los chicos comenzaron a pasarse la carta.

Primero Catherine tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer nada que molestara a nadie, por lo que tuvo extremo cuidado al pegar la carta a los labios del conejo, y este lo tuvo al separarse. Pero cuando se giró para pasársela a SiWon, este no inspiró, así que la carta calló y ambos se besaron durante un milisegundo, los SuJu comenzaron a reírse a gran manera. Tanto que su risa contagiosa me afectó. Observé que SungMin estaba completamente rojo, y la siguiente vez tuvo cuidado de no soltar la carta, antes de que el otro la agarre.

La primera pasó. Pero luego hubo problemas nuevamente en el centro, SiWon no podía agarrarla bien, así que tomo la nuca de SungMin para poder tener mejor acceso a tomarla.

Siguieron de esa forma durante el minuto que tenían, con problemas con SiWon, porque no solo besó sin querer a SungMin, sino que además a RyeoWook, el pobre tenía problemas cuando el caballo se giraba directo a sus labios y como no podía mantenerla, la carta se caía en al suelo, y lo besaba sin querer.

- Este equipo lleva las de perder - dijo HeeChul -. Y yo que pensaba que nuestro galán de doramas era un excelente besador, pero no se acostumbra a los besos castos que requiere este juego.

- Solo 5 cartas... eso sí es malo - negó la cabeza EunHyuk -. ¡Ya tenemos a nuestros perdedores!

- Todo es culpa de SiWon - se quejó Catherine -. No habría pasado si no hubiese estado en el medio.

- ¿Y porque no cambiaste?

- Ah... ¿eso se podía hacer? - preguntó con un dedo en los labios.

- Pasa que sabíamos que él es muy malo en este juego, entonces lo pusimos donde no estuviera cerca de la Cath - dijo SungMin acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro -. Lo lamento, yo pago tu parte - Débora apretó mi mano con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que me doliera y soltara un quejido.

- Lo lamento - dijo al soltarme rápido.

- Vamos nosotros - dijo KyuHyun tomando a Débora del brazo para levantarla y llevarla consigo. Con torpeza los seguí -. ¿Como habíamos dicho?

- Creo que Heenim comenzaba, luego Ro, tú y yo - Débora se apuró a responder. El Devil Maknee sonrió de lado, con peligrosidad. Pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada. El chico nos arrastró hacia la mesa y nos acomodó a ambos lados suyo. HeeChul acomodó a mi lado, mientras EunHyuk "conducía el programa".

- ¡Comiencen!

Para mi sorpresa, HeeChul succionó la carta y se acercó a mí. Yo hice lo mismo y me giré hacia KyuHyun, que tomó la carta con extrema facilidad. Se dirigió hacia Débora, y... realmente no pude ver lo que sucedía, pero al parecer no era nada bueno, o por lo menos desde mi posición se veía de esa forma.

La espalda del Maknee estaba arqueada hacia la chica y sus manos se dirigían hacia ella. Fingiendo diversión, observé a quienes nos estaban mirando, todos excepto SungMin estaban riendo. Al parecer, la carta se había pegado a los labios de KyuHyun, haciendo que Débora no pudiera sostenerla. No se perdió mucho tiempo, pero antes de que terminara la primera pasada, HeeChul me tiró del brazo para que agarrara la siguiente.

El minuto casi terminaba, en total habíamos podido pasar, sin contar las que se cayeron, 9. Los últimos segundo se marcaban, cada vez que KyuHyun se giraba, me daba cuenta de como observaba SungMin, con ojos atentos por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

La última que pasaba, si llegaba al final antes de los dos minutos, seriamos los ganadores hasta el momento. KyuHyun la agarró bien, giró hacia Débora, pero paso algo, sin que yo me pudiera dar cuenta, la chica exclamó algo, el Maknee rió con timidez y el conejo se acercó hacia nosotros corriendo y saltando encima de su compañero, tirándolo al suelo y golpeándole la cara, de tal forma que la nariz del menor comenzó a sangrar. Super Junior se acercó a ellos intentando separarlos, pero SungMin, como era de escurridizo, se soltaba e intentaba volver a acercarse al chico, que estaba intentando frenar el sangrado.

Débora... no la veía por ninguna parte. Comencé a buscarla, preguntando a los de producción, que se estaban encargando de calmar al conejo y atender las heridas del lobo. Ninguno la había visto. Intentando pensar donde se podía haber ido, me dirigí al baño.

- Déb - pregunté al estar frente a la puerta. Con total claridad pude escuchar como alguien lloraba -. Voy a pasar.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud, intentando que no le molestara. La encontré en una esquina con la cara entre las manos. Por el suelo había un montón de cosas tiradas. Con cuidado de no pisar ninguna me acerqué para sentarme a su lado. Sin tocarla me quedé allí durante el tiempo que no pudo parar de llorar.

- Ro - me dijo, cuando levantó el rostro -, ya no quiero más esto. Hay veces que no puedo controlarlo.

- Esta bien - dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros y haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre el mío -. Cada uno tiene lo suyo - me sentí realmente mal. La primera vez que la había visto de esa forma me había asustado, pero en esos momentos no me importaba. Había aprendido a aceptar a las personas por como eran, no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

- Mis padres no me querían - comenzó a hablar -, por eso me enviaron aquí, no podían tolerar que me agarraran los ataques, siempre me lo hicieron saber. Yo aprendí a disimularlo, pero así y todo no pude evitar que me enviaran a vivir al extranjero cuando tuve la edad suficiente según ellos.

- No pienses de esa forma - dije, sin pensar -, ellos pudieron haber hecho cosas como esa, pero debes saber que en estos momentos esperan que regreses, te esperan con los brazos abiertos. Imagínatelo - indiqué -, están abrazados en la puerta de tu casa, sonriendo. Te acercas a ellos. Extienden sus brazos para que puedas compartir el cariño que les fue robado durante estos años.

Con disimulo la observé, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa se hacia presente en su angelical rostro. Solté una carcajada interior antes de acariciarle el cabello con la mano que tenía libre.

Tocaron la puerta.

- Déb, ¿estás bien? - era SungMin, pude notar que sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar la voz.

- Dile que se vaya - me susurró. Con lentitud me levanté y me acerque a la puerta. La abrí apenas para que mi cabeza se asomara.

- Por favor - supliqué -, yo me encargo, no hagas más - su rostro se entristeció, pero se fue. Volví a mi antigua posición.

- Él me vio - dijo casi sin voz -. Yo estaba cocinando y se acercó por detrás. Dijo que lo perdonara por haberme besado, pero también dijo que estaba enamorado de mí - rió con sarcasmo -, cuando intentó acercarse un poco, le lancé la sartén, solo recuerdo que estaba en el comedor, sosteniéndome las manos contra el suelo para que me calmara... - escondió el rostro en mi hombro.

- Las chicas me habían dicho que algo había sucedido - comencé a acariciarle el cabello, pude notar que mi remera se humedecía -. ¿Porque no le dices lo que sientes? - me observó con ojos atentos.

- Porque lo que me dijo es mentira.

- Eso no es cierto, decir que a mi me gusta HeeChul es mentira. Solo ver tus ojos cuando él pasa por frente tuyo, como te pones nerviosa si se acerca a alguna chica, aunque fuéramos nosotras, como te sonrojas si te habla...

- Pero... - intentó excusarse -, cuando él me vio así...

- Cuando él vio que KyuHyun te besaba, comenzó a golpearlo - sonreí como confidente, como si estuviera diciendo un gran secreto -. Tal vez tu no, pero cuando Kyu se daba vuelta para pasarte la carta, se veía que sus ojos lanzaban rayos a sus compañero - sentía que estaba diciéndole a mi mejor amiga de primaria, que el chico que le gustaba estaba completamente loco por ella. Débora sonrió, feliz.

Con energía se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, dejándome sola.

- Si entiendo el corazón de quien me rodea, ¿porque el mío parece el de un desconocido? - me tomé el pecho con fuerza. Tomé mi teléfono entre las manos, quería llamar a alguien, pero no se me ocurría a quien. Necesitaba descargarme.

- Hola - atendió una voz en español desde el otro lado del tubo.

- Beatriz - dije contenta y pude escuchar un grito agudo por parte de mi amiga.

- Romina Hortega - fingió tono de enfado, pero sabía muy bien que estaba sonriendo -, ¿como es eso de que te vas del país apenas diciéndome y ahora me entero que vives con ¡Super Junior! ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien fue que te ayudó a llegar hasta allí? - reí.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella, pero casi no tuve tiempo - me disculpé, aún sonriendo. Por fin podía hablar con mi mejor amiga después de tres largos meses.

- Ro... ¿Sabias lo que le sucedió a Fran? - cambió su tono de voz completamente.

- Sí, hablé con él hace tres días, en Navidad...

- Entonces le dejaron cumplir su deseo - dijo como pensando.

- ¿Que deseo?

- Pidió que antes de morir le dejaran escuchar tu voz. Tu voz era lo último que quería oír...

Me tapé la boca y noté como mis ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas, el teléfono terminó en el suelo.

- RO - se escuchaba la voz de mi amiga casi gritando desde mi parlante.

- Lo lamento - intenté tragarme la tristeza y sonreír -, pero quiero que vengas, Super Junior siempre tiene lugar para uno más en el departamento - otro grito se escuchó.

- Creía que nunca me lo pedirías... en un mes tendré el dinero suficiente para viajar a Corea - reí -. Por cierto, felicitaciones por tus calificaciones finales.

- ¿Ya están? - pregunté.

- Sí, casi todo 9, excepto Educación Física, que teníamos la coreografía - reí ante la ironía -. Y matemática un 10, Jere estaba ardiendo en envidia - rió, y yo con ella.

- Me tengo que ir, estamos filmando... ¿te tomo la palabra de que en un mes vienes?

- ¡Por supuesto! No voy a mentirle a mi mejor amiga, además, no estoy estudiando coreano por internet para pasármela en Argentina.

- ¡Adiós! - colgué. Con algo de nostalgia me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el resto, quería que me distrajeran de lo que acababa de oír... ¿realmente había muerto?

Una punzada en el pecho me obligó a soltar algunas lágrimas. Sin poder contenerme me quedé en el pasillo sollozando en silencio, intentando calmarme para volver con el resto.

- Lomi... ¿estás bien? - levanté un poco el rostro, ShingDong me observaba preocupado. Sin controlarme me lancé para llorar en su pecho. Él en silencio me comenzó a acariciar el cabello y la espalda, como un buen hermano.

- Fran... - mi voz se quebró -... él falleció - volví a soltar una catarata de lagrimas.

- ¿De que estás hablando? - no comprendía, los únicos que sabían lo de Francisco eran KyuHyun, HeeChul, y por supuesto DongHae, a quien le había traducido la carta.

- Francisco tenía cáncer - le expliqué cuando al fin pude hablar correctamente sin que los sollozos se mezclaran con mi voz -, me lo dijo en navidad, me llamó. KyuHyun había ocultado una carta que me había enviado, y... hoy hablé con mi amiga, me dijo...

- Está bien, ya entendí - me paró al notar que mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas -. Pero debes ir a ver, están esperándote, EunHyuk y DongHae están en el medio y van a hacer un espectáculo - levanté una ceja -. El manager les dijo que hagan fanservise... el pez se negó, pero, ya conoces como es esto... - giró los ojos.

- Sí - baje un poco la vista -. Lo sé.

- Vamos, te reirás un poco. Recién los vi practicar... y te puedo asegurar de que el GRUPO 4 tendrá que pagar el almuerzo.

Con sus chistes nos acercamos al salón, observé que HeeChul estaba hablándole a la cámara, mientras el grupo que quedaba se acomodaba. Jeniffer iba primero, luego EunHyuk y por último SheeHyun, no se veía contenta.

Me senté al lado de RyeoWook, que observaba atento, después de todo su grupo era el que debía pagar.

- Comiencen - gritó Cenicienta.

La primera carta pasó bien, la segunda también, la tercera se trabó cuando el mono quiso pasarla al pez, quien no podía despegarla de los labios del otro, y sin poder contenerse, comenzaron a reír con la carta entre sus bocas.

El minuto pasó bien, no hubo mayores inconvenientes, pero a pedido del programa, los del centro siempre se trababan y las cartas siempre casi caían.

- Siete - contó HeeChul -. Eso índica que el GRUPO 2 debe pagar el almuerzo... sin embargo, ha pedido de una de los miembros, SiWon pagará todo.

- ¿Yo? - dijo el aludido -. ¿Porque?

- Porque le hiciste perder la inocencia a nuestro Wookie, además es tu culpa que hayan perdido.

- Yo lo veo justo - Catherine apareció detrás de HeeChul, haciéndolo estremecer.

- ¿Cuando...? - pero la chica ya estaba al frente de SiWon.

- Lo lamento mucho, SiWon-shii, pero junto con los otros miembros del GRUPO 2 hemos tomado esta decisión. SungMin-Oppa no quiere que pague algo que otros deben pagar.

Todos comenzamos a reír, porque la expresión de la Australiana era seria, pero su tono de voz de burla y cansado. Además, ninguno la había visto moverse para llegar a donde los "comentaristas", ni a quien ahora le estaba frotando el casco con el nudillo.

- Ahora al departamento a descansar - Como si de una maratón se tratara, comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta, y tomándome de la cintura, como su una pelota de rugby fuera, me llevaron a los autos.

* * *

><p><em>Con lentitud me acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo, pasaba por cada centímetro de mí. A pesar de que no paraba de moverme, encontraba la forma de que quedara sumisa bajo su peso. Su lengua rozaba mi cuello, lo mordía. Sus labios se pegaban a los míos con rudeza, tenía un gran olor a alcohol...<em>

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! - desperté gritando. Las frazadas se enredaban, como si durante mi pesadilla hubiese girado mucho.

Con las manos temblando me destapé y me senté en la cama. LeeTeuk me había dejado su cuarto, ahora él dormía con KyuHyun. Cuando me levanté, mis piernas temblaban, hacia mucho que no tenía esa pesadilla.

Como pude, me acerque a la puerta, necesitaba calmarme un poco. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina. La luz estaba encendida. Me pareció extraño, así que intenté no hacer ruido al acercarme.

De espaldas a mí, sentado en una silla, estaba DongHae.

- ¿Que haces levantado? - dije para hacerme notar, ni siquiera me miró.

- Lo mismo que tú. Por eso gritaste - me acerque y me senté a su lado.

- Sí... - le miré -. ¿Cual es tu miedo? - quise saber.

- Mi miedo - tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados -... No volver a verlos - señaló hacia el pasillo -. Pero eso no es lo que no me deja dormir - se acarició los parpados -. Mi padre, se aparece. Siempre intento ser feliz, como él me dijo... pero no sabía que eso traía problemas.

- ¿Que clase de problemas? - me observó con ojos cansados. Las ojeras eran notablemente visibles. Me sonrió.

- Si muestras demasiado esa sonrisa - se señaló y luego volvió a ponerse serio -, acumulas dolor dentro del corazón - miró al frente y se tocó el pecho -. Cuando quieres acordar, está tan cargado de cosas malas, que no sabes lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

- Oh - miré el suelo. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Tenía tantas cosas dentro de mi cabeza y mi corazón que ya no sabía diferenciar lo que me hacia mal de lo que me hacia bien.

- Lomi, hay veces en que los buenos amigos te ayudan a olvidarse un poco de los problemas, pero si uno no los enfrenta a tiempo pueden dejar cicatrices muy profundas. Y no hay mejor forma de descargarse que solo.

- ¿Porque sufres solo? - me levanté y me coloqué detrás de su asiento. Le abracé los hombros. Me tomó las manos y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

- Porque... - pude ver cerrar sus ojos -. Siempre me apoyé mucho en ellos. No quiero que sufran más por mi causa - con ternura le quité algunos mechones de su frente. Tenía los labios entre abiertos, dejando ver sus incisivos. Parecía un niño pequeño - Lomi - me sorprendió cuando una de sus manos se colocó en mi mejilla.

- DongHae - dije abriendo los ojos.

- No pienses más en él, solo con ver tu rostro puedo encontrar el miedo que tienes cuando alguno de nosotros se acerca demasiado - supe inmediatamente de que estaba hablado -. Solo piensa que fue una mala experiencia. Nosotros te cuidaremos de cualquier cosa que te ocurra, pero recuerda que la pesadez que ahora mismo tienes no se va a ir con palabras dulces, ni se van a borrar con lagrimas. Debes descargarlo.

- ¿Y como? Hace tiempo que no puedo. Quiero, intento. Los peluches que tiene SungMin en el cuarto están hartos de ser tirados contra las paredes - rió bajo.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar? - sonrió como un niño pequeño, asentí igual -. Ponte algo de ropa cómoda. Saldremos en cinco minutos.

- Esta bien - me dirigí hacia el dormitorio y cambié mi pijama por algo de lo que usaba para ensayar. Tomé una campera y fui hasta la puerta, donde el chico me estaba esperando.

- No le digas a KyuHyun, odia que le tome el auto - me mostró unas llaves y nos dirigimos hacia el subsuelo. Nos subimos al auto negro del Maknee.

DongHae condució durante un buen tramo por el centro de la ciudad, que a pesar de ser las tres de la mañana de un día domingo, seguía siendo concurrida. Por extraño que parezca no habló en todo el camino. Al fin aparcó en otro subsuelo y subimos por un ascensor que me pareció extrañamente familiar.

Caminamos por unos pasillos, que también eran familiares y nos detuvimos ante una puerta. DongHae sacó unas llaves y la abrió. Al encender las luces me encontré con la sala de baile de la SM. Lo observé, me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Para descargarme utilizo el baile, no las coreografías que nos enseñan, estilo libre. Quizá puede ayudarte un poco. Luego debes encontrar lo que sea lo tuyo.

- Creo que puede funcionar. En mi casa siempre me ponía los auriculares y bailaba mientras ordenaba, o cuando la casa era para mí. Esos días no tenia problemas - sonreí.

El chico se acercó al grabador y yo cerré la puerta.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, todo lo que había estado acumulando durante esos meses en Corea estaba siendo despedido de mi cuerpo con cada movimiento exagerado que hacia. DongHae solo me miraba desde una esquina.

Sin querer pensar en que me observaba con esos ojos que solo me había mostrado una vez el día de Navidad, cerré los míos y comencé a recordar cada palabra, cada acción, cada cosa que me había hecho sentir tan mal. Con mis movimientos demostraba quien en verdad era, con cada salto, giro, con cada patada y brazada. Esa era yo. Sonreí al descubrir que si trabajaba duro, podría demostrarme que sí era capaz de todo, que si encontraba las cosas que en realidad importaban, no debía dolerme perderlas, porque había pasado momentos inolvidables, y eso sí jamás se borraría.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que mi cuerpo no podía más, jadeando busque a DongHae por la sala. Lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y acercarse.

- ¿Has entendido? - apoyó sus manos en mis hombros, haciendo que mis piernas flaquearan, y de no ser que él me sostuvo rápidamente, hubiese terminado en el suelo.

- Lo lamento - me avergoncé al sentir que su mano me apretaba contra su abdomen y la otra contra su pecho, dejando que sintiera su dulce aliento sobre mis labios. Al darse cuenta de ello, me soltó, haciendo que esa vez si cayera al suelo sentada.

- Lo siento - se acomodó a mi lado. Volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

- Creo que sí... en realidad lo que necesito no es solo descargar esto que siento - me apreté la remera sobre el pecho -, sino que además descubrir que es lo que me hace en realidad feliz - me sonrió -. Siempre pensé que mi vida era infeliz, pero no me di cuenta que en realidad solo estaba viendo la parte negativa.

- Lo positivo es que me conociste - reí -. Te ves muy cansada. Vamos a dormir.

- No quiero volver al departamento, esta él... - me encogí de hombros y sonrojé.

- No hay de que preocuparse, siempre que tengo insomnio vengo aquí. El conserje me hizo un juego de llaves. Por lo general duermo allí - señaló una colchoneta en el otro rincón -. Ve que yo apagaré la luz.

Hice lo que me pidió, y a los pocos segundos, sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

Había dejado que me hiciera adicta a Super Junior. Necesitaba de ellos como del aire. Pero lo que más era una droga para mí, eran los brazos del pez que me brindaban calidez y protección. Sentía que si él me protegía, nada me sucedería.

Me dormí, sintiendo el cálido aliento sobre mi nuca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Como dije, de a poco voy a contar las historias detrás de mis personajes, todas tienen un trauma del pasado... casi todas.**

**Vendrá la amiga, aunque para eso falta mucho! Ella siempre es nombrada por Romi como una verdadera fanática del K-POP. La verdad es que me basé en mi y mi mejor amiga para crearla, pero no voy a describirla ahora, ya sabrán como es.**

**Creo que la conversación con DongHae quedó algo... ¿cursi? No sé, no me logró convencer del todo, es más como una experiencia propia que algo realmente sobre él, pero que me pareció perfecto para el pez, es algo así como que quería transmitir lo que me sucedía a mí y como lo afrontaba, aunque en vez de bailar, como ellos, me descargo escribiendo, pero eso nunca lo muestro a nadie, y nunca lo voy a hacer.**

**Solo quiero aclarar una cosa... ella no se enamoró de DongHae!, solo está cómoda con su compañía.**

**Besos!**

**Caroline**


	15. Hoy no estan

Felicidad… demasiada presión para sentirla, me basta con poder sonreír sinceramente.

* * *

><p><em>Décimo cuarta impresión sobre Super Junior: hoy no están<em>

Cuando volvimos al departamento me sentía fresca, mejor que nunca. Sentía mi pecho libre de presiones, que podría hacer lo que quisiera y nadie me lo podía impedir.

- Hae - llamó EunHyuk a su compañero, que apoyaba las llaves del auto en donde las había encontrado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hyukie?

- Llamó el manager, quiere hablar contigo, no te encontró.

- No llevaba móvil - se excusó -. ¿Dijo para qué? - el otro negó.

- Solo quería hablar sobre algo contigo, dijo que tu sabrías, algo sobre… ¿Cómo lo dijo? ¿Gratificar un servicio? - frunció el seño.

- Es mejor que le hable - el pez corrió hacia su cuarto. EunHyuk se quedó observándome, yo estaba aún con la ropa con la que había bailado, y el cabello sin arreglar.

- HeeChul Hyun te estuvo buscando - dicho esto, corrió donde su compañero, no sin antes ganarme una mirada de arriba a abajo, de desaprobación.

Observé el apartamento, por alguna razón estaba completamente vacío. Decidí tomarme un baño, pero antes llamé a mis compañeras para avisarles que llegaría un poco más tarde al ensayo de la nueva canción.

Me dirigí por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación que me había entregado LeeTeuk, pero al llegar a ella, una mano me atrajo con fuerza hacia dentro cuarto, golpeándome fuerte contra la pared. Me quejé, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, o incluso darme cuenta de quien era, comenzaron a besarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sin responder.

- Lomi - dijo al separarse la voz de HeeChul -. ¿Qué te dije sobre alejarte sin mi permiso?

- DongHae me ayudó a… - quise excusarme.

- ¿A que? ¿Acaso te enseño como escapar de quien es tu cuidador? ¿O te quería llevar a algún lugar para aprovechar que no estaba yo para hacer "algo"? - con enojo le separé de un empujón.

- ¿A quien te refieres con cuidador? Yo soy mayor, y puedo cuidarme sola, tu mismo lo dijiste en el programa - me observó como un león enjaulado.

- Esta la pagaras caro - dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mí nuevamente.

Con esa furia que tenía comenzó a besarme con fuerza, me mordía los labios para poder introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. No podía luchar, mi cuerpo estaba completamente aprisionado bajo el suyo contra la pared y sus manos jugaban deslizándose bajo mi remera, subiéndola cada vez más.

Sin que yo pudiera advertirlo me abrazó y levantó unos centímetros del suelo para llevarme a la cama y tirarse encima mío, solté un gemido de dolor. Solo rió. Cuando se separó un poco para respirar me dedicó una sonrisa peligrosa, solo lo observé con rabia.

- Déjame, no estoy de humor para pelear.

- ¿Sabes algo? - no esperó a que contestara -. A veces pienso que tienes algo bien guardadito, algo que KyuHyun sabe, pero el resto no - me sonrió y se colocó en cuatro patas, sosteniendo mis manos contra el colchón y apretando mis piernas para que no las moviera -. Hae tenía razón - observó mi abdomen que estaba al descubierto gracias a que él había levantado mi remera -, verte en bañador sería el paraíso - me sonrojé -. Lástima tu rostro, pareces demasiado pequeña… - volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue un casto y suave roce de labios.

Sin saber porque, mis ojos se cerraron con placer, y en cuanto se separó, levanté la cabeza para que no terminara en contacto, lo que causó que se riera de mí.

Se levantó y salió azotando la puerta.

Lentamente me cambie a posición fetal, a pesar de que intentaba controlarme cuando él o los otros hacían… eso, mi cuerpo aún reaccionaba gracias al recuerdo. A pesar de que DongHae me había ayudado a no pensar en lo malo que había ocurrido, había cosas que a las que no podía verle el lado positivo. Algunas lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos, me abracé con fuerza, intentando frenar un poco los temblores.

Cuando sentí que podría caminar sin necesidad de agarrarme de algo, me levanté, sequé las pocas lagrimas que habían salido y comencé a buscar ropa para cambiarme.

Me dirigí al baño. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y la cerré. Coloqué la ropa entre mis manos en una silla que había allí y trabe la puerta.

Comencé a quitarme lo que llevaba puesto y abrí la canilla. Me metí en la ducha.

El agua fría me hizo estremecer, pero luego comenzó a entibiarse, y comencé a relajar cada músculo. Use shampoo, crema enjuague.

Esa ducha me estaba sentando genial. Escuché que tocaban la puerta.

- Lomi ¿Estás bien? – era EunHyuk.

- Sí - le grité para que escuchara sobre el ruido del agua.

- Te están llamando por el celular.

- Atiende, di que ya voy - cerré la ducha y tomé una toalla, me rodeé con ella y caminé por el frío suelo hasta la puerta, saqué la traba y la abrí. EunHyuk estaba de espalda, hablando -. Ya estoy.

El chico se giró con una sonrisa, pero apenas me vio su rostro cambió completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y su mandíbula hubiese caído al suelo de no ser que estaba sujeta por piel y tenía un tope.

Me acerqué rápido, tomé el teléfono que estaba aún en su oído y le pegué en la mejilla con fuerza, haciendo que saliera del transe.

- Lo lamento - dijo completamente ruborizado, al igual que yo. Bajó la mirada y se alejó hacia el comedor.

- Hola - atendí, dirigiéndome hacia el baño nuevamente.

- Ro, tenemos un problema - detrás de la voz de SheeHyun se escuchaban gritos de chicas -. Catherine, escapó.

- Pero ella siempre hace eso... - comencé.

- Pero esta vez subió a un auto, no sabemos donde se fue - parecía muy preocupada -. Vamos a salir a buscarla.

- Esta bien, yo también. Le pediré a alguno de los chicos que me ayude, en auto será más rápido.

- Está bien, estamos en contacto - colgó. Con la mayor rapidez que pude, terminé de secarme y me vestí. No me preocupé por peinarme y corrí hasta la cocina.

- Necesito ayuda - mi voz parecía desesperada, el único que estaba era EunHyuk, que estaba bebiendo café, se sonrojó al verme.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mis compañeras no encuentran a Catherine, dicen que la vieron subirse a un auto.

- ¿QUÉ? - se levantó del asiento y jaló de mi mano hasta el aparcamiento, donde me hizo subir a un coche blanco -. LeeTeuk no tendrá problema - me sonrió.

Comenzamos a recorrer las calles en busca de mi compañera, con la cantidad de gente que había era algo casi imposible.

- ¿Intentaste llamarla? - preguntó, yo me golpeé la cabeza por no haberme ocurrido esa idea. Marqué su número y me atendió luego de dos sonidos.

- Ahora no puedo hablar contigo - su voz sonaba dura, jamás la había oído de esa forma -. Llámame luego, tengo asuntos que atender.

Colgó.

Sin contentarme con su respuesta volví a marcar, esta vez me atendió la voz de un hombre.

- Si quieren quedarse tranquilos, ella estará bien, siempre y cuando no nos molesten - mis ojos se abrieron, EunHyuk pasó varias veces su mano por mi cara.

Lo miré aterrada y le conté lo que me había dicho.

- Entonces será mejor que no hagamos nada... vamos con tus compañeras, avísales que iremos a su departamento - dicho esto, llamé a cada una de ellas, que estaban dispersas y le indiqué donde quedaba la casa.

Condució en silencio, se mostraba serio. Él tendría que haber ido a trabajar, y me estaba ayudando. Estaba realmente agradecida por ello. Cada tanto le miraba, su rostro era inexpresivo, la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

Llegamos al apartamento. No tenía la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, así que toqué, nadie atendió, quizá aún no habían llegado.

Me senté con la espalda en la pared y los brazos rodeando las rodillas.

- Lomi - Eun se sentó a mi lado -. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? - le observé con una mueca que intentaba una sonrisa.

- Catherine es muy escurridiza, cada tanto se escapa de cualquier lugar y falta a los ensayos, siempre la tenemos vigilada para las presentaciones - yo miraba al frente.

- ¿Pero que sucede? - insistió. Me mordí el labio antes de contestar (estaba demasiado tiempo con Hae).

- Al parecer esta vez la descubrieron y la vieron subirse a un auto, no me dijeron lo que había sucedido exactamente.

- Hay algo que no dices - le observé sin entender -. ¿Quién es Catherine? - no entendí lo que me decía. Catherine era mi compañera de grupo, algo extraña a veces, había estado en otra empresa, de la cual echaron; sus padres eran alemanes, pero antes de que naciera se mudaron a Australia. Su voz hacia llorar hasta el más duro de los corazones cuando las notas exactas salían de sus labios...

- No comprendo lo que dices - me observó de cerca los ojos. Luego volvió su vista al suelo.

- Es solo que siempre ocultas algo... quiero saber que es - sonreí, ¿acaso era tan transparente con respecto a ello? -. Lomi, ¿porque no tienes llave para tu apartamento?

- Quizá por la misma razón por la cual no tengo campera y no estoy peinada... - frunció el seño.

- Ya, no es necesario ser sarcástica.

Esperamos diez minutos a que el manager llegara junto con Débora. Nos saludamos e ingresamos al apartamento.

Les pedí más detalles de lo que sucedía, pero ellos tampoco sabían mucho. Sabíamos que Jeniffer sabía más de lo que pretendía de cada una, y quizá SheeHyun, pero ella se dedicaba a ordenar más que cuidar de todas. Me dijeron que SungMin también estaba buscando con la coreana.

Nos dio agua y se sentó.

- Ro, ¿quieres usar el baño? - preguntó sin discreción en inglés y señaló mi cabello, que no había peinado luego de bañarme. Asentí y me dirigí hacia allí.

El tiempo era frío, y yo había salido con el cabello mojado y sin campera. Busque entre las cosas para tomar un cepillo. Comencé a quitarme los nudos. Cuando al fin quedó medianamente bien, salí del baño, ya habían llegado las demás y estaban hablando muy seriamente.

- Intenta llamarla de nuevo - me dijo Jeniffer, porque a pesar de no comportarse como tal, seguía siendo nuestra líder y todas las responsabilidades estaban cayendo sobre ella.

Apenas comencé a marcar, pero antes de presionar el botón de llamada, sonó el tono. Atendí al ver que era Catherine.

- ¿Hola? - mi voz sonó con miedo.

- ¡Romi! Estoy en la puerta, no tengo llave - les indique que abrieran y corté.

Jeniffer le golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza, al igual que todas las mayores que ella.

Comenzamos a hacerle miles de preguntas al mismo tiempo y ella simplemente sonreía como si fuese un espectáculo de comedia.

- Voy a bañarme - se fue al baño, dejándonos con las palabras en la boca.

- Ro, vete, nosotras lo arreglaremos - Aissa habló.

- ¿Donde esta SungMin? - EunHyuk habló por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

- Oppa... - SheeHyun miró hacia todos lados -. Déb... ¿no estaba contigo...? - la francesa tampoco estaba.

- Fue la primera en llegar - dije.

- Sí, lo sé - entrecerró los ojos y luego observó a Jeniffer -, ¿donde fue?

- Sabes como es, seguramente está en su cuarto - levantó los hombros la líder, pero parecía un poco extraña. Le dije a EunHyuk que me esperara en el auto, mientras SheeHyun iba a no se donde junto con Aissa, quedándome a solas con Jeniffer.

- Dime, ¿que sucede? Algo no esta bien, y sabes más de lo que parece - me observó sin entender, pero luego bajo la vista.

- Todos tuvimos problemas con nuestros padres antes de venir aquí, no todas tenemos la misma suerte que tú con la familia - me miró penetrante -. Catherine no es la excepción, pero lo arreglará antes de que algo ocurra. No voy a contarte cosas que debe contarte ella... solo te diré que ella no es como se muestra - dicho esto me empujó hasta la puerta -. Dile a Hyuk que Oppa se fue a la empresa.

Me dejó mirando la puerta cerrada. En realidad sabia más de lo que parecía, pero... también sabía ocultarlo bien, esa era la razón por la cual siempre habíamos confiado para contarle lo que nos sucedía y sobre nuestro pasado, aunque yo jamás había tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

Como me dijo, iba a esperar a que Catherine quisiera hablarme sobre ello, sin embargo no tenía mucho que hacer el resto del día. El entrenamiento se había cancelado, en el piso de Super Junior no había nadie... solo quedaba EunHyuk.

Me encaminé hasta el subsuelo donde se encontraba el chico.

- Oppa, no me siento bien - me acerqué a él, que estaba apoyado en el auto.

- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre? - me tocó la frente. Yo negué -. ¿Quieres que te lleve al piso? - negué nuevamente -. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? - asentí sonriendo tiernamente.

- Catherine esta actuando un poco raro, no quiero que le suceda algo... - me colocó un dedo en la boca para que callara.

- No es necesario, sube - me abrió la puerta del acompañante y me senté, unos minutos más tarde estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y observaba la gente caminar por las calles, sin preocupaciones en el rostro, como si la vida fuese lo más feliz que pudiese ocurrir... sonreí al recordar lo que en la noche me había enseñado DongHae, recordar era inevitable, lo único que debía hacer era descubrir los mejores momentos que había vivido -. Hae es un poco raro - habló al fin, yo le miré sin entender -, a veces habla de que no puede hacer algo, pero luego de intentar e intentar hasta que su cuerpo no puede más, o su voz se queda ronca, es el mejor haciendo eso - giró su rostro hacia mí y sonrió -. Creo que tu y él se parecen en eso, siempre haces lo mejor que puedes para mejorar, es admirable.

- Pero Hae siempre puede hacer sonreír a cualquiera con sinceridad, eso es algo que aunque quiera e intente nunca podré hacer - enserió su expresión.

- Hay cosas que quizá sepas, pero hay otras que no - no entendí lo que quería decir -, y hay veces que es preferible no saberlas... cada Idol tiene una historia detrás de lo que es, no creas que eres la única que sufre.

Bajé la vista ante sus penetrantes ojos, otra vez me estaba comportando egoísta, KyuHyun me lo había dicho, pero seguía comportándome de la misma manera. Me acaricié las manos mientras EunHyuk conducía en silencio.

El auto se detuvo. Observé donde estábamos. Un parque. Miré a mi compañero con extrañeza, ¿acaso pretendía que bajara como estaba?

- Ven - me sacó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche. Hice igual. Al abrir la puerta un fuerte y frío viento me golpeó en la cara -. Hae te dijo como se calmaba él, ahora es mi turno - tiró de mi mano me acercó a un gran lago en el centro del parque.

- Oppa... - comencé cuando nos acomodamos en un banco -. Hace frío - me soplé las manos para atraer el calor, recuerden que no tenía campera y el cabello aún estaba mojado.

- ¿Quieres que...? - me señaló y luego a sí mismo, entendiendo asentí y él pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, acercándome a su costado, mostraba una sonrisa completamente relajada -. Este lugar es relajante, cuando el trabajo es demasiado vengo aquí, la gente no me molesta como en el resto de la ciudad.

- Es hermoso - exclamé en un susurró cuando observé bien todo el lugar. El agua tranquila que llegaba con suaves olas a la orilla, las plantas alrededor, los pequeños animales... todo era tranquilizador. Otra vez me dejé hechizar por las enseñanzas de los SuJu. Otra vez me daba cuenta de lo mal que hacia siempre pensando en lo que no debía.

La paz que había en ese lugar era extrema, solo se veían algunas personas que paseaban con tranquilidad, y que si nos veían solo nos saludaban con la mano. La preocupación se volaba de la cabeza con el viento, se que suena estupido, pero era como si fuera de esa forma. Al rato de haber llegado, sentí que mi preocupación por Catherine se había desvanecido, solo quedaba curiosidad acerca de con quien estaba, con quien se había escapado.

- La preocupación es lo que sientes cuando no quieres que otros sepan lo que en realidad estas pensando, es un buen escudo de vez en cuando, pero a veces tapa tanto que uno mismo no sabe en lo que en realidad quiere - me observó con cariño -, mi querida hermanita, ¿como te sientes ahora que lo has descubierto? - le sonreí.

- Quiero hablar con ella.

- No era exactamente eso lo que tenía en mente... pero supongo que sabrás porque.

Después de charlar un poco más, algunos chistes malos de su parte y risas de la mía, volvimos al auto con la calefacción, realmente hacía frío fuera. Le pedí que me llevara a mi empresa, mientras hablaba con mi compañera australiana para verla allí, lo cual acepto.

- Ve a trabajar, estaré bien - le dije en cuanto llegamos. Él solo asintió y se fue.

Caminé hasta la sala de baile, Catherine ya estaba allí. Practicaba la coreografía de la nueva canción. En cuanto me vio por el espejo se giró y saltó hacia mí en un saludo asfixiante.

Jadeando me separé de su abrazo y le observé seria.

- Ro... No me veas de esa forma - hizo un puchero -. Estaba aburrida, no quería insultarte – se refería a la danza, al principio aprender cada coreografía siempre le costaba bastante.

- Jenny me lo dijo - observó el piso -. ¿Quien eres en realidad?

Con la lentitud que le caracterizaba se acercó a la pared y se sentó con la espalda apoyada. El rostro estaba serio, no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Me acerqué a ella.

- Todos tenemos problemas antes de venir - otra que decía lo mismo -. Particularmente yo me separé de mis padres por pedido de ellos, he vivido sola en Corea desde los 7 años.

- ¿Que quieres decir que por pedido de ellos? - me senté al frente suyo, observando como obsesionada sus ojos sin brillo -. ¿No te querían? - negó.

- Porque me querían me dejaron, porque me querían se fueron de Alemania - supe que no diría más, así que solo sonreí y me acerqué para tomarle el rostro entre mis manos y hacer que me mirara a los ojos.

- Ese paso no es así - me observó sin entender -. Es así - me levanté y le mostré el error, ella solo sonrió con fuerza.

- ¡Unni! En esa parte me toca cantar a mí...

- Mentira, todavía no nos dieron las partes, ni siquiera sabemos como es la canción, solo el ritmo.

Reímos antes de bailar los 50 segundos que nos habían enseñado de la coreografía. Ese día nos hubiesen dado la letra y la parte que deberíamos cantar.

* * *

><p>El día era realmente frío, y yo había dejado mi campera en el departamento de SuJu. Catherine se había ido hacía ya una hora. Iba a ser mejor que comenzara a caminar hacia casa antes de que oscureciera y la temperatura se hiciera insoportablemente baja.<p>

Salí a la calle, pero antes de que lo pudiera advertir una voz me llamó, una voz extrañamente familiar, al girar me encontré con un hombre, habló en un ingles extraño, su acento era extraño.

- Catherine, ¿donde esta? - habló rasposo -. Tiene que terminar de saldar su deuda.

- Se fue... ¿Quién es usted? - pregunté realmente confundida.

- Tu teléfono - negué alejándome, pero choqué con algo, un hombre enorme cortaba mi paso -. No quiero volver a repetir - sin querer que se enojase, hice lo que pedía. Marcó un número, antes de mostrarme unos dientes blancos perfectos en una sonrisa -. Cathy, conoces el número, ¿verdad? - hizo silencio -. Ve a la Torre Namsam con lo que me debes.

El cuerpo se me estremeció al tomar mi móvil nuevamente entre mis manos. Observé con miedo al señor con la sonrisa brillante, que hizo unas señas y me tomaron por los brazos, empujándome hacia el interior de un coche.

No entendía absolutamente nada, solo sé que llegamos a un lugar de belleza que solo se puede observar en una película de amor... ¿o quizá en un dorama que me había hecho ver SuJu...? ¿Como se llamaba...?... ¿Que estupideces pienso cuando estoy siendo secuestrada?

Mi mente estaba en shock, no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que pude hacer fue aparentar estar relajada y observar al hombre que tenía a mi lado. Intentando que mi voz no fallara por el miedo, intenté hablar:

- ¿Que esta sucediendo? - el hombre solo me sonrió, yo temblé al recordar esa misma sonrisa hacia unos meses...

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se lo que van a decir: "no estuvo SuJu". Pero no me importa, porque soy feliz con este capitulo… bueno, no del todo, pero adoré el hecho de que Catherine apareciera más. A pesar de que adoro a Débora, mi preferida es la australiana, porque tiene esa chispa de "no se lo que hago pero esta todo calculado para X resultado".<strong>

**Bueno… a ver si adivinan lo que ocurre con Catherine, no sé si va a estar en el 15 o el 16, lo digo de esa forma!**

**El HeenimXRomi especialmente para: (espero que te haya gustado)**

**Creo que nada más… solo esperen!**

**Caroline**


	16. Siempre capaces de ayudar

- Ro... ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? - preguntó Francisco muy preocupado, mientras tiraba de él hacia mi cuarto.

- Solo quiero saber hasta cuanto soy capaz - cerré la puerta después de que él haya entrado.

* * *

><p><em>Décimo quinta impresión sobre Super Junior: Siempre capaces de ayudar<em>

Estábamos bajo la Torre Namsam, los hombres no hablaban, solo esperaban algo. Quería realmente saber que estaba sucediendo, pero nadie tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. Maldecí varias veces en voz baja por no atender a la Chula cuando me llamó para ir a buscarme.

- Al parecer tu amiguita no te quiere - dijo el hombre, luego de una hora de esperar -. Dame tu teléfono - negué, y esta vez no me rendiría -. Dije TU TELEFONO - casi gritó, haciendo que algunas personas giraran para ver que sucedía. Volví a negarme, pero una mano se introdujo en el bolsillo de mi saco y extrajo mi celular, entregándoselo a quien parecía el líder.

- ¡Devuelve! - me quise acercar, pero el mismo que me había quitado el móvil, me sostenía de ambos brazos desde atrás. El hombre de sonrisa blanca volvió a sonreír.

- ¡Cathy! - dijo con familiaridad -. Te conviene aparecer pronto porque sino...

- ¿Sino que? - la voz que sonó detrás de nosotros, asustó. Nos giramos para encontrarnos con Catherine, Jeniffer y HeeChul... me extrañó verlo allí.

- ¡Que bueno que viniste! - el hombre se mostraba realmente familiar con mi compañera -. Veo que trajiste amigos... - hizo unas señas con las manos y otros hombres enormes se acercaron para tomar a los que la acompañaban, pero por extraño que parezca, HeeChul comenzó a tirar golpes certeros que hicieron caer a los gorilas.

- Antes de irse, HanGeng me enseñó algunos trucos - sonrió de lado, daba miedo, realmente asustaba. En ese momento me di realmente cuenta de lo que decían sobre su aura misteriosa.

- ¡Y que amigos! - el hombre no había entendido a HeeChul, porque seguía hablando inglés con ese extraño acento que parecía familiar. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, haciendo que el que estaba detrás mio, me soltara -. ¿Trajiste lo que me debes? - antes de que pudiera volver a moverme, me tomó la muñeca.

- Ya dije que mis padres no me dieron nada - Catherine se mostró completamente diferente a como siempre actuaba. No arrastró las palabras, no dudó cuando habló, no hizo ningún movimiento con el cuerpo... solo observó con ojos serios y opacos a el hombre que me sostenía.

- Eso no es lo que dijeron cunado los fui a visitar - sonrió maliciosamente. Yo realmente no entendía nada.

- ¿Crees realmente que mentiría con algo así cuando uno de mis amigos corre el mismo riesgo que ellos? - seguía teniendo la misma expresión de nada. Jeniffer solo observaba en silencio, HeeChul no entendía nada, solo actuaba como si lo hiciese, con una expresión de odio -. Seria algo estupido de mi parte, ¿no lo crees?

- Y por eso traes gente para que te ayude.

- Ya no se como hacerle entender - los ojos de Catherine comenzaron llenarse de lagrimas, mas ninguna cayó -. Ya no se como explicarle que mis padres no dejaron herencia, si fuese de otro modo no estaría como estoy ahora.

- Si no estuvieras como estás ahora, jamás te hubiese encontrado - todo se quedó en silencio. Catherine miró el suelo durante unos segundo murmurando que esa era la idea -. Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano podría encontrarte, es mejor que me des lo que te pedí.

- ¡No quiero más dinero! - sus ojos comenzaron a largar lagrimas de rabia y comenzó a acercarse pisando fuerte, HeeChul la respaldó y Jenny solo se quedó observando desde atrás.

- Eso es mentira.

Todo fue muy confuso. La australiana tomó mi mano libre y comenzó a tirar, mientras Cenicienta se encargaba de que el hombre me soltase.

Luego comencé a correr, no sé como llegué a mi apartamento.

No entendí nada,

* * *

><p>- Lomi - me desperté con una caricia en la mejilla. Con extrema lentitud abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con el rostro de HeeChul muy cerca del mío -. Realmente te gustan los problemas - solo sonrió y siguió acariciando mi rostro. Me senté en la cama y comencé a estirar.<p>

Al observar el cuarto me encontré con una frazada en el suelo y luego que HeeChul tenía un pijama rosa pastel. A pesar de todo era un hombre hecho y derecho, sonreí con ternura.

- ¿Que sucedió? - me senté en el borde de la cama y él a mi lado.

- Bueno... has dormido desde las seis de la tarde y hasta las doce del mediodía... ¿tan cansada estabas?

Solo me encogí de hombros. Me hizo levantar y me llevó hasta la cocina. Me sentó en una de las sillas, el apartamento estaba vacío.

- No soy Hae, pero al menos un vaso de leche te puedo servir - dijo antes de darme lo que había dicho. Le sonreí agradecida y bebí.

Estuvimos un rato largo allí sentados sin hablar ni nada. Imaginen, para mi era algo nuevo que HeeChul, la Diva de Super Junior estuviese callada, y no intentara lanzarse encima mío.

* * *

><p>Cuando mis compañeras llegaron, yo estaba con ropa de Débora y sentada en el sofá mirando televisión. Mientras tanto, HeeChul no se había cambiado, puesto que la ropa de SungMin le quedaba chica, en realidad corta y dijo que "no iba con su estilo", así que seguía con el pijama rosado acostado y con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas.<p>

Los presentes nos observaron con ternura, antes de que Catherine se acercara y me dijera que tenía que hablar conmigo.

Con lentitud quité al chico y la seguí hasta la cocina. Antes de comenzar a hablar, se apoyó en la mesada, invitándome a pararme frente a ella, sin hacerle caso, me quedé en la puerta.

- Lo de ayer... quiero explicártelo - su mirada denotaba tristeza, asentí y me senté en una silla que había. Ella entendió que yo no la interrumpiría, jamás hable de más... bueno casi nunca -. Mis padres son alemanes, al igual que toda mi ascendencia. Cuando tuvieron problemas se mudaron a Australia, y allí nací yo. Cuando cumplí siete años, me enviaron a vivir aquí, porque una empresa quería entrenarme.

- Eso ya lo sé. Jeniffer nos lo contó a todas...

- Sí, esa es la versión que la empresa quiere que se sepa - comenzó a caminar alrededor mío -. En realidad, mi madre es hija de el líder mafioso, para ser exactos, ella es la primogénita, pues mi abuelo quería un hijo varón que heredara el "negocio familiar", así que tuvo un segundo, a quien preparó para lo que él quería.

"Mi madre quedó en el olvido, e hizo su vida a su antojo. Se enamoró y se casó... ese hombre con el que se casó sabía, porque ella se lo había dicho, quien era su suegro, pero no le importo - su caminata me estaba hartando, pero no quería interrumpirla -. Sí - parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos -, no le importo... o por lo menos hasta que mi tío murió.

- ¿Lo mataron? - pregunté, inconscientemente. Ella negó.

- No, se murió por ingería de alimento... - dijo sarcástica -. Por su puesto que lo mataron. Así que mi abuelo quería que mi padre se ocupara de todo, él se negó y como respuesta, se mudaron a Australia. Allí estuvieron a salvo durante diez años y yo cumplí 7 años.

"Puede decirse que mi abuelo se enteró donde estaban y envió a buscarlos. No le hicieron caso, así que fue personalmente.

"Al llegar yo ya no estaba, me había mudado a Corea, y mis padres jamás dijeron donde me habían escondido... no esperaban que realmente me hiciera famosa, con lo que él me encontró fácilmente.

- ¿Quiere que te hagas cargo del "negocio"?

- Bueno, sí y no. Al escapar, mi madre se llevó el anillo de oro de mi tío, lo que significaba, que por una parte sí quería su destino. Quiero decir... el anillo fue pasando de generación en generación por los líderes mafiosos de mi familia. Sí yo tengo el anillo, significaría que heredaría directamente el liderazgo.

- ¿Porque te buscaría si aún tiene a su hija? - observé como sus ojos se entristecían un poco -. ¿Estas diciendo que ellos...?

- Los acecinó porque no le dijeron donde estaba yo y el anillo.

- ¿Y tu sabes? - pregunté con un brillo en los ojos. Ella asintió y metió su mano en el bolsillo. Cuando la sacó, pude observar como su dedo índice estaba rodeado por algo amarillo -. ¿Porque...?

- Ellos no querían que él encontrara el anillo, me dijeron que lo cuidara, no importaba las personas que amenazase, no debía entregarlo.

El alma se calló a mis pies. ¿Estaba diciendo que, aunque alguien perdiera la vida, no debía hacer nada? ¿Acaso yo conocía a la chica que estaba parada al frente mío? La persona que siempre se veía cansada, que siempre tenía energía para una ronda más, la que podía desgarrar un corazón solo con la voz, que actuaba extraño, la que siempre podía sorprender con algo que a nadie se le había ocurrido...

Salimos de la cocina, yo aún tenía un rostro sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos bien grandes. Lo que había dicho era que me habían amenazado y podría haber perdido la vida... de no ser por HeeChul y Jeniffer... quizá no estaría en este momento escribiendo lo ocurrido.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, que me hizo reaccionar. Observé que Heenim me observaba preocupado. Catherine también estaba allí.

- Yo he visto cosas horribles en mi vida... he escuchado cosas que podrían hacer sangrar los oídos... he sufrido lo que una persona quizá no logrará sufrir en toda su vida.

Le creí... no sé porque, pero le creí. Sus ojos mostraba la profundidad que solo una persona mayor con la experiencia sobre sus hombros podría soñar en tener.

El chico me sacó del apartamento. Bajamos al subsuelo y nos subimos a un coche. En el asiento del conductor se encontraba DongHae y en el del acompañante LeeTeuk.

- Dije que yo debía cuidarla - Hae lo soltó en cuanto me vio en ese estado.

- Tú tampoco estabas - se quejó HeeChul.

- Pero a mí me hubiese atendido el teléfono, después de todo sabe que siempre estoy.

- Cállate. Ella esta aquí. No es tiempo de discutir - Teukie intervino.

- Hae... - quiso hablar el del medio.

- No quiero escuchar - se tapó los oídos y comenzó a tararear una canción extremadamente fuerte.

- YA - se enojó el líder, haciendo que todos nos estremeciéramos -. Deja de comportarte como un niño. Tienes 26 años. Es tiempo de que madures.

El auto completo quedó en silencio. Jamás había escuchado a LeeTeuk tan enojado. Pude escuchar unos sollozos desde el asiento de delante. De un momento a otro, Hae abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Preocupada salí tras él.

Lo busqué por todo el subsuelo, hasta que escuché su llanto tras uno de los autos. Me senté a su lado, no me escuchó hacerlo, porque no se percató de mi presencia sino hasta que tomé su mano en el suelo.

- Hae... ¿Que te sucede? - intenté hablar lo más pausado que pude.

- Te quiero mucho, Lomi - me dijo en un susurro e interrumpido por los débiles sollozos que salían de su pecho -. Yo quiero que estés bien, yo quiero ser el que te proteja. HeeChul te amenaza con algo falso para hacerlo - no entendí de lo que estaba hablando, pero lo abracé con fuerza, quedando mi boca cerca de su oreja para susurrarle que estaba todo bien. Él me correspondió con dulzura, y dejando su cálido aliento en mi cuello, junto con varias lágrimas que seguían cayendo de su rostro.

- Hae... debemos volver, deben estar preocupados - sentí como negaba y se apretaba aún más a mi -. En serio, Hae, volvamos.

- Lomi, prométeme que no dejarás que vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero quedarme mirando como nadie hace algo para salvarte - sin volver a entender sus palabras asentí y me soltó.

Con una sonrisa inocente en nuestros rostros, nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hacia el auto... que se había ido. Entrecerré mis ojos y observé a mi acompañante, que sonreía a más no poder. Con despreció le solté la mano.

- ¿Que sucede? - me hizo uno de esos pucheros que no resiste nadie... ni siquiera yo, haciendo que me disculpara y le sonriera -. Es mejor que llame al manager, me debe una - tomó su celular y llamó.

Esperamos 20 minutos a que llegara, en los cuales comenzamos a charlar de todo y nada, en los cuales pude sonreír con toda sinceridad ante los gestos que hacia el mayor.

- Lomi - me había dicho, cuando parecía que todo había quedado en silencio. Yo giré mi rostro para verlo, pero su dedo chocó con mi mejilla, él rió y comenzó a correr. Siguiéndole el juego comencé a perseguirlo, gritándole entre risas que esta vez no se salvaría.

Al cansarnos de correr, no sentamos en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Aprovechando que estaba quieto, le golpeé despacio el hombro con el puño cerrado. Me observó con un pequeño puchero y le saqué la lengua.

- Lomi... eres mala. Te pareces a Kyu - dijo antes de lanzarse encima mío para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas en los lados, y haciendo que me retorciese bajo suyo del dolor y risa.

Al fin llegó el manager de Hae. Nos hizo subir rápido en la parte trasera y nos llevó al piso de Super Junior. Sinceramente no quise saber sobre lo que le hombre le debía, o porque, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por ello. Al final nos dejó tras el edificio, donde las fans no llegaban y entramos al ascensor.

- Hae - dije -. ¿A que te referías con que me protegerías mejor que Heenim? - comenzó a ponerse nervioso y un color rojizo llegó a su rostro.

- Bueno... - intentó hablar sin que le temblara la voz, pero no lo logró, aún así siguió hablando -. Es que, tú sabes. HeeChul es un maniático que se la pasa intentando besar personas, y no pareciera fijarse en lo que LeeTeuk Hyun le ordenó...

- ¿Que le ordenó LeeTeuk? - dije, cada vez que el chico abría la boca decía cosas que menos entendía y lo ponía más nervioso.

- Protegerte de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño - finalizó cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió para dejar paso a una mujer anciana que nos saludó con una sonrisa, la cual le devolvimos -. Lomi, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

- Dilo cuando salgan las fotos - dije pesimista, otra vez me ponía nerviosa con eso. Sabía que saldrían luego de año nuevo, que estaba a dos días.

Llegamos al piso 11. Solo estaban KyuHyun y EunHyuk. Los demás debían haber salido.

- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? - el mono parecía enfadado.

- Es que HeeChul y LeeTeuk hyung nos dejaron en el estacionamiento y no sabíamos como volver. Así que llamé al manager por la que me debía.

- Hyung - Kyu habló desde el sillón, donde estaba jugando con la PS2 -. Dijo Omma que lo dejaba en tus manos y que esta vez no lo arruinaras, ¿a que se refería? - dejó de ver la pantalla durante unos segundos para mostrar una mueca de desentendimiento.

- ¿En serio? - el pez parecía algo emocionado. Me tomó de la mano con fuerza y me arrastró hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta -. Bien, este es el plan - comenzó a hablar solo y buscar en su placard -. De ahora en adelante trabaras la puerta de tu cuarto y nadie más que yo entrará. También deberás usar ropa muy grande que no deje que muestres nada, le diré a tu empresa que...

- Espera un minuto - quise hablar, pero no me escuchó, siguió hablando con cosas como que no debía quedarme sola en el apartamento ni que me dejara acompañar por nadie más que él -. DongHae, cállate - dije casi en un grito, lo que hizo que cerrara la boca y me observara sorprendido, jamás me habían sacado tanto de quicio que no pudiera controlar mi voz, haciendo que sonara más aguda de lo normal.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, los dos que estaban en el living se habían acercado a la puerta y nos observaban desde el marco.

- Lo siento - dijo el pez apenado y bajando un poco la cabeza, intentando que no viera las pequeñas lagrimas que estaban saliendo y amenazaban con caer desde la punta de la nariz. Con una mirada asesina, observe a los que espiaban, que cerraron la puerta y se fueron sin chistar.

- No, yo tendría que pedirte perdón - me acerque lento, sabía que él no lo haría. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le quite el agua que se escurría por la punta de su nariz, haciendo que se estremeciese ante el contacto y subiera la vista -. Lo siento mucho. No debí haber gritado - me sonrió, pero no sus ojos. No le di importancia, siempre sonreía así -. No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

- Tienes razón... es mejor que no hagas caso - se giró, dándome la espalda -. Pero... no te acerques a HeeChul, a pesar de lo que te diga sobre mí - hice un pequeño puchero, eso sí lo entendía. Me senté en la cama del mono con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, dejando mi vista perdida en algún lugar lejano de la habitación... o por lo menos hasta que:

- ¡HAE! - exclamé al notar como comenzaba a quitarse la remera que traía puesta.

- ¿Qué? - me miró y rió al notar mi cara de asombro -. Ni que nunca hubieses visto a un hombre sin camiseta - sonrió divertido, pero bajándose la prenda. Me sonrojé mucho ante esa confesión, pues tenía razón -. Si no quieres verme, mejor sal, tengo que cambiarme para ir al ensayo.

Con rapidez salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba muerta de hambre.

Me encontré con Hyuk sentado y comiendo unas papitas con algo de gaseosa en el vaso. Apenas me vio, sonrió y me mostró la bolsa para que agarrara algunas. Lo hice agradecida de matar un poco el hambre que tenía.

- ¿No tienes que ir a ensayar? - preguntó, asentí, devorando las papitas que acababa se sacarle -. ¿No almorzaste? - negué, quitando la bolsa de las manos del mono, para seguir comiendo.

Soltó una carcajada y se levantó. No le preste atención, sino hasta que un plato repleto de arroz con un poco de carne encima se posó delante mío. Sin hablar más, quité los palillos que me ofrecía y comencé a comer como si nada fuese más delicioso que lo que tenía dentro de la boca.

Cuando terminé, el chico seguía allí, mirándome divertido.

- ¿Hacía mucho que no comías? - mentalmente hice la cuenta de la última vez que lo había hecho. Abrí los ojos grande al darme cuenta:

- Además de la leche de esta mañana, nada desde la cena de antes de ayer - él también abrió los ojos, no creyéndome, pero recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior, dándose cuenta la verdad de mis palabras -. Mejor me voy a cambiar.

Me dirigí al cuarto y cambié mi ropa por algo más cómodo para bailar. Guardé la de Débora en una bolsa y me dirigí al living, encontrándome con Hae y Kyu. El primero observaba al segundo, mientras este último jugaba con la PS2. Pregunté por EunHyuk.

- Se acaba de ir a la empresa - contestó Hae, quitando la vista de su compañero -. Te estaba esperando para llevarte a la tuya...

- El idiota piensa que le voy a prestar el auto para eso... esta loco... ¡MUERE, MALDITO! - presionaba los botones con fuerza y observaba con odio la pantalla.

- Entonces aceptó esperar para conducir él y luego llevarnos a nuestra empresa... por lo menos cuando termine el juego - Hae bajó la cabeza, cansado de que su compañero gritara cosas sin sentido a la pantalla de un juego.

- Ya terminó - dije con el cable de la consola en mi mano.

- ¿Acaso estás loca? Estaba a punto de vencer al capitán Li, para terminar y ganar el juego - Kyu parecía que realmente me iba a pegar, pero el pequeño Hae lo tomó por detrás para que no lo hiciera.

- Kyu, recuerda que es nuestra invitada, que debemos cuidarla...

- Al diablo con las reglas - pero por alguna razón, el menor se calmó un poco al sentir el abrazo de su hyung más fuerte -. Bien... los espero en el auto.

Se retiró sin más, dejándome con muchas preguntas, que sabía Hae podría contestar. Le observé interrogante, simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó una campera para sí y otra para mí. Luego me tomó la mano y me llevó por las escaleras.

Me dejaron en la empresa, donde mis compañeras ya estaban practicando sus partes de la canción. Me dieron la hoja y comencé a leerla... o por lo menos intentar hacerlo. Aissa observó mi cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Olvidé como se leía... - giró los ojos y volvió a la ronda. Ya lo había dicho, a pesar de ser compañeras, había veces en las que ellas no iban a ayudarme.

El profesor de canto se acercó a mí, que me había apoyado en la pared intentando recordar las letras coreanas.

- ¿Te marco tus partes? - preguntó alzando una ceja. Asentí agradecida de ser la bailarina principal, lo que me restaba mucho que cantar... o por lo menos eso pensé, hasta que vi mi hoja con demasiado color rosa. Le observé confundida -. Tendrás un solo en el álbum, al igual que todas.

- ¿Sacaremos un álbum? - asintió -. ¿Pero no tendría que preocuparme más por la canción grupal? - negó con suavidad.

- Cada una sacará un video mostrando sus habilidades, luego, para el comeback, se unirán las canciones para formar una única.

- ¿Y la coreografía que practicamos hasta ahora? - se pasó la mano por la frente como frustrado.

- Ya se lo que ocurrió ayer, y por lo que llegaste tarde, pero debes intentar mostrar algo de respeto ante tus compañeras que sí se preocuparon por estar cuando las cité - levante las cejas amenazadoramente, porque a pesar de parecer inocente, tengo una mente un poco perversa y una mirada que da miedo -. Será para el comeback, en el cual se juntan las canciones. No se hizo una coreografía para cada una.

Asentí y, con la hoja en mano, salí de la sala de práctica y me dirigí al baño.

Con frustración, me lavé el rostro, y observé mi reflejo con rabia. Tendría que practicar las letras coreanas nuevamente... siempre me dieron las letras romanizadas y me ayudaron con la pronunciación. Lancé un insulto en español y volví a donde estaban todos.

Al parecer notaron mi mirada "no te atrevas a acercarte", así que me dejaron tranquila, intentando recordar como rayos se leía eso.

Mientras más intentaba recordar, más me enojaba y menos lo hacia.

Cuando fueron las 17:00, hora de irse, me llegó un mensaje del pez, que me pedía que lo esperase dentro del edificio.

No quería que me viera en ese estado, porque sabía que no podría controlar mi temperamento y lo insultaría por cualquier cosa que dijera de más... o sea insistente con lo que me sucedía.

Pero por otro lado, me había pedido que le hiciera caso en lo que me pedía, si no hablaba iba a estar bien...

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, al final fue en el 15. No se si fue demasiado por ella, pero me gustó la idea de que cada una tuviese una historia detrás de la que muestran.<strong>

**Sinceramente me gustó mucho este capitulo. Hae, siempre metiendo la pata, jaja... **

**Pronto se aclararan cosas! **

**Esperen pacientes!**

**Caroline**


	17. Enseñan  bien

Miraba sin entender. Él volvía a repetir esas palabras que tantas veces me había dicho.

Parecía enfadado, pero aún más lo estaba yo, no quería que pensara que era una idiota, pero si seguía de esa forma...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Décimo sexta impresión sobre Super Junior: Enseñan bien_

- Ro - me llamó Jeniffer desde atrás. Me giré, para tomar entre mis manos unas partituras -. Debemos practicar solas, el profesor se tomará unas semanas.

- ¿La canción debemos practicarla con esto? - levanté el papel que acababa de agarrar.

- Sí, ¿jamás lo has hecho? - negué.

- Siempre sigo el ritmo.

- Oh... nos vemos en unas semanas - dijo, para mi sorpresa, antes de salir del lugar y subirse al auto de la empresa que la llevaría al departamento.

- ¿Unas semanas? - pregunté sin entender. El enojo que sentía dentro seguía aumentando, solo esperaba que Hae no hablara mucho en el camino. Igualmente, llamé al manager para que me explicara.

- Sí... la empresa les ha dado unas semanas para que practiquen sus solos y de esa forma al llegar solo deben grabar. Luego arreglaran el resto. El programa es más importante en este momento.

Sus palabras me confundieron más, pero me limite a cortar cuando saludó.

Me senté en las escaleras de la empresa, por suerte las maniáticas fans se encontraban ocupadas por año nuevo, así que no me molestaron.

Me sorprendí al ver llegar el auto negro de KyuHyun, pero me subí en la parte trasera, antes de darme cuenta que estaba solo DongHae conduciendo. Me senté a su lado y comenzó a conducir.

No podía creer que me haya preocupado tanto por herir los sentimientos de Hae, cuando en realidad su sola presencia hacia que me relajara. Con cansancio cerré mis ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Escuché su débil risita.

- ¿Porque tienes este auto? Creí que no te prestaba - voltee mi rostro un poco para verle el perfil. Debía admitirlo, era muy apuesto. Sus ojos rasgados parecían largos, sus cejas que se marcaban bien masculinas. La nariz recta que finalizaba en sus labios finos, siempre entreabiertos, dejando ver sus incisivos en una sonrisa infantil e inocente, su mandíbula que delineaba su viril rostro para mostrar que aunque no quisiera ya era un hombre y debía cuidar sus acciones. Sacudí mi rostro para quitar esas locas ideas de mi cabeza. DongHae era mi mejor amigo, no debía verlo de esa forma.

- Ah, eso - sonrió maliciosamente -. Le gané en su juego preferido - me observó -. ¿Sucede algo? - arrugó el seño preocupado.

- ¿Que tanto sabes de notas musicales? - le pregunté. El auto hizo un chirrido con las ruedas, haciendo que me asustara, pero luego noté que Hae había estacionado en el primer lugar que vio, y ahora posaba sus ojos grandes en mí.

- Eres Idol... te dedicas a la música...

- Sí... pero no sé como aplicarlo a mi voz - se relajó un poco y puso el auto en marcha nuevamente.

- YeSung te ayudará en cuanto lleguemos.

- Tengo algunas semanas libres - dije -. No entendí por que. ¿Es por año nuevo?

- No lo sé - hizo un pequeño puchero -. Supongo que será por eso.

- ¿Y por que no Kyu? ¿No canta mejor él que YeSung? Además tengo más confianza con él.

- Hyunie está muy ocupado... - su voz sonó ruda -. YeYe te ayudará.

No quise discutir, porque sabía quien terminaría herido de los dos.

- Quiero un Nemo - comenzó a reír con fuerza, yo solo me límite a hacer caras tiernas en modo enfadado.

- ¿Un peluche? - pudo articular al calmarse un poco. Asentí dulcemente -. Yo tengo varios, te daré uno.

Aplaudí como una niña pequeña.

- Minnie cumple años pronto... ¿que te parece regalarle? - me quedé pensativa durante unos minutos.

- Una cita - Llegamos al edificio y Hae ya había estacionado, me observó extrañado.

- ¿Una cita? - asentí sonriendo.

- Déb quiere una cita.

- ¿Pero que no escuchaste? el cumpleaños es de SungMin - me golpeó la cabeza despacio.

- La cita es para SungMin, de parte de Débora - quité su mano de mi cabeza y la encerré entre las mías -. Esos dos son muy tercos. Vamos a regalarles un día.

Hae observaba solamente el agarre, al darme cuenta de ello, simplemente lo solté y salí del auto.

- Lomi - escuché que me volvía a llamar, me di vuelta para encontrarme con su rostro arrugado de la preocupación.

- ¿Qué? - se mordió el labio y ladeó la cabeza.

- Es que... ¿Estás segura de eso? - sonreí y asentí -. ¡Vamos con YeYe!

Me tomó la mano y me hizo subir por las escaleras al piso 12... ¿Saben lo que es eso? Cuando vio aparecer mis manos en el último escalón (había subido arrastrándome), pude escuchar su risa infantil, y que volvía a tirar de mi. En realidad no estaba cansada, más bien era que no quería hacer mucho esfuerzo en esos momentos.

Volvió a tomar mi mano y se introdujo en el departamento. Me arrastró por él, a pesar de las preguntas de sus compañeros y me introdujo, junto con él, en uno de los cuartos. Quedé con los ojos abiertos, observando el interior. Al parecer Hae no se daba cuenta de mi actitud, porque seguía con la vista en la entrada cerrada y reía para sí.

O por lo menos se rió hasta que giró y se encontró con lo mismo que yo.

En un movimiento rápido, me hizo girar y apoyó mi frente en su hombro, disculpándose conmigo y su compañero... que estaba con una toalla diminuta, solo tapando sus partes... un espectáculo que miles pagarían por ver.

- Lo siento... ahora volvemos - avanzando hacia atrás, el pez salió del cuarto, para dejar que YeSung se pudiera cambiar tranquilo. Yo seguía con mi rostro en su hombro, con la única diferencia de que ahora estaba completamente roja -. Lomi, lo lamento, no sabía...

- Esta bien - me levanté lento y le sonreí. Pero entonces alguien se nos acercó, y cuando digo alguien me refiero a...

- Dongsaeng idiota - golpeó a su menor -. Te dijimos que se estaba cambiando.

- Lo siento, HeeChul - dijo con un puchero.

- A mi me tratas con respeto, pequeñín - apretó su puño contra la cabeza del más bajo.

- Lo siento, hyung - DongHae bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

- Ya veo como la pensabas cuidar... - HeeChul dio media vuelta y volvió al comedor. Hae se veía mal. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, dijo:

- Nunca me había retado por no usar honoríficos con él... soy al único que le deja hacer eso...

- ¡No llores, por favor! - dije, al ver que amenazaba con soltar unas lágrimas -. Le diré a LeeTeuk que... me hiciste llorar - como mal actriz que soy, intenté llenar mis ojos de agua, pero se secaron más, a pesar de ello, Hae es demasiado inocente y me creyó.

- Está bien... solo sentémonos a esperar.

Hicimos lo que él dijo, allí, en la puerta de la habitación de su compañero.

No hablamos.

- ¿Qué querías? - una voz se oyó a mi lado, haciendo que me estremeciese.

- Oh, hyung... me asustaste - dijo el menor.

- En realidad... - quise hablar -. Necesito que me ayudes con esto - mostré las partituras.

- Eres Idol - entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Sí - hice un pequeño puchero -, pero siempre canto siguiendo un ritmo que ya había escuchado, jamás apliqué notas a mi voz.

- Bien... - giró los ojos y luego los posó en Hae -. Esta noche no te salvas.

Quise mirar al pez, pero no pude, porque la mano de YeSung me introdujo en su cuarto, donde minutos antes lo había visto casi desnudo, haciendo que me sonrojase más. Dándose cuenta de ello, soltó una risita baja.

- A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - comenzó a leer el papel que le había entregado. Abrió grandes los ojos antes de mirarme sorprendido -. Tienes un solo.

- Es que... para nuestro primer álbum cada una sacará un video... o eso es lo que entendí - miré el suelo pensativa.

- ¿Qué te enseñaron? - medite durante unos segundos, antes de comenzar a hacer los pasos que me habían enseñado - ¿Ni siquiera el instrumental? - negué. Se pasó la mano por toda la cara antes de hacerme sentar a su lado.

- ¿Estoy perdida? - dije sin esperanzas.

- Solo... - me observó pensativo -... solo déjame escuchar tu voz y veré que puedo hacer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- NO, NO. Escucha - Volvió a cantar esa parte. Y yo simplemente hice un pequeño puchero.

- ¡No me sale!

- No sabrás si no lo intentas, deja de ser tan terca... Y HyukHae dijo que eras como DongHae. En sus sueños - volvió a levantarse de la cama. Volvió a rodear el teclado. Volvió a tomar su tortuga y volvió a colocarla en la pecera. Volvió a donde estaba yo, recostada y abrazando un peluche - Lomi... - suspiró -. Por favor, es tu trabajo, debes esforzarte.

- Estoy muy cansada - escondí mi rostro en la cama -. Practique todo el día.

- Tengo una idea. ¿Que te parece si mañana vienes con nosotros a la empresa y te sigo enseñando allí? - asentí satisfecha -. Ahora vete a dormir, que es muy tarde y Wookie también necesita descansar.

Salí del cuarto, encontrándome con HeeChul y DongHae hablando, pero apenas me vieron, la diva se alejó, dejando al pez algo preocupado.

- Quiero dormir - le hice un puchero y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Te llevaré - me tomó estilo boda y me llevó hasta mi cuarto, bajando las escaleras.

- Hae - le dije cuando estaba a punto de salir, luego de haberme arropado y deseado las buenas noches.

- ¿Que sucede Lomi? - susurró, volviendo a acercarse.

- No quiero que te vayas.

- P-pero... - le tomé la manga de la camiseta y comencé a tirar -. Lomi, no me hagas esto.

- Por favor - supliqué -. No quiero dormir aquí, me siento sola - vi a través de la oscuridad, como su rostro se tornaba sombrío.

- ¿Quieres volver con Kyu? - deje de tirar de su ropa y negué.

- Por favor Hae... no quiero estar sola hoy.

Rindiéndose se acomodó a mi lado. Yo me acerqué a su pecho y le abracé la cintura. Él no reaccionaba.

- Cuando te duermas me iré - creí escuchar que decía, pero no le presté mucha atención, porque las manos de Morfeo, volvían a llevarme de nuevo esa noche.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Comencé a sentir que algo se pegaba a mí, realmente me asusté mucho, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Aún no había amanecido, no sentía ninguna luz en mis ojos. Una respiración comenzó a hacerse muy sonora, y cada vez que exhalaba me despeinaba el flequillo. Me sostuvo aún más fuerte, si seguía de esa forma iba a fracturarme alguna costilla.

Sin abrir los ojos, intenté separarme, pero quien fuera que me estaba abrazando no dejaba que lo hiciera. Rindiéndome, pero temblando, porque unas piernas se enredaron con las mías, comencé a separar los parpados...

Esos labios me parecían tan familiares... ¿donde los había visto?

Intenté subir un poco más la mirada, pero una pequeña nariz no me dejaba ver más allá. Volví a posar mis ojos en esos labios que era lo que tenía justo en frente.

De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar, haciendo que diera un salto, y el chico que me estaba abrazando, perezosamente arrimó su brazo hacia atrás, intentando apagar el sonido molesto.

Me sonrió.

- Bueno días - me dijo... que sonrisa tan familiar.

- ¿Hyukie? - pregunté, cuando me soltó y comenzó a desperezarse. Al fin le vi el rostro -. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Te iba a preguntar eso mismo - al observar, me di cuenta de que ese era el cuarto del pez y el mono -. Anoche, viniste llorando y me pediste acostarte conmigo.

Intenté relacionar sus palabras, pero no tenían ningún sentido. Lo último que recordaba era que DongHae se había acostado conmigo, y después de eso nada. Miré la otra cama, Hae dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer había cumplido con lo dicho... se fue apenas notó que me dormí. Me sentí un poco triste.

- Lomi... ¿vendrás hoy con nosotros? Dijo que estarías libre unas semanas - señaló a su compañero.

- YeSung me tiene que enseñar la canción, así que sí - sonreí tiernamente -. ¿No lo despiertas?

- No, hay que jugarle una broma - murmuró y comenzó a desvestirse. Como no quería otra vez encontrarme con un espectáculo que mis inocentes ojos no quisieran, me tapé el rostro con las manos -. Ya puedes ver - me dijo algo divertido.

Confiando en que decía la verdad, saqué mis manos de mi rostro y... eso no era lo que quería ver... Todos los SuJu habían confabulado para crear el día "quitémosle la inocencia a Romina". Inconscientemente lancé un grito, haciendo que Hae se despertase confundido y viera lo mismo que yo. Hyuk seguía igual, reía sin parar y yo cada vez me volvía más hermana de los tomates.

- Maldito mono - gritó el pez, antes de salir en su búsqueda por el cuarto -. ¿Que te dije sobre hacer esas cosas al frente de Lomi? - comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación, haciendo un gran escándalo... pero realmente era peor, porque cada vez que quería quitar de mi vista a EunHyuk, aparecía allí, solo con sus boxer puestos.

- Haz que se vista - gritaba yo con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento realmente sufrí mucho, pero ahora que lo recuerdo parece muy divertido. Al final, Hae decidió sacarme del cuarto y llevarme al mío.

- Ese idiota - murmuró para sí -. Mejor vístete. Te llevaremos.

- ¿Porque Oppa hizo eso? - hice un pequeño puchero y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¿Oppa? - preguntó Hae.

- Hyukie, Oppa... - abrí los ojos al sentir una mirada de tristeza por parte del pez.

- ¿Porqué le dices Oppa a él y no a mi?

- En realidad, solo lo llamo así a él... - otro gran error.

- ¿Y por que solo a él?

- Bueno... la verdad, no lo sé - puse mi mano en la cabeza -. Es que a ti no quiero llamarte de esa forma.

- Pero yo soy tu Oppa - su labio inferior comenzó a sobresalir un poco -. Más que él.

- Sí... pero - no sabía como explicarle que en mi dialecto esa palabra no significaba lo mismo, por suerte:

- DongHae - llamó LeeTeuk desde el pasillo -. Mejor prepárate rápido que debemos irnos.

Le hice salir del cuarto para cambiarme con ropa cómoda, solo iba a cantar, pero algo me decía que sería mejor usar eso. Fui a desayunar y salimos a la empresa. YeSung todavía no mostraba ganas de hablar conmigo, después de todo, el día anterior había sido un fracaso para que aprendiese algo. No quería que creyese que era alguna clase de idiota, pero realmente no lograba entender lo que me decía.

- En esta nota debes colocar la voz en esa parte de la garganta, de otra forma desafinaras. No así no. Debes tomar más aire antes de esa parte, sino no podrás terminar.

Sé que parece fácil al leerlo, pero imagínenlo completamente fuera de sí, caminando por todo el cuarto y haciendo muecas cada vez que equivocas alguna nota. Además, había caído en la cuenta de que no sabía leer, así que debía primero enseñar a pronunciar y luego a vocalizar con el ritmo correcto. Era algo insoportable.

Solo esperaba que la noche le haya sido suficiente como para tranquilizarse.

Llegamos a la SM. Con todos, me dirigí a la sala de baile, en la cual muchos tiraron sus cosas y comenzaron a calentar. Para no molestar, me senté a un costado y observé.

ShingDong se puso en el centro adelante y comenzó a hacer poses raras, haciendo que los demás lo siguieran.

Luego de varios minutos calentando de esa forma, comenzaron a estirar. Todos eran tremendamente flexibles, me sentí muy mal, porque yo jamás había podido abrirme completamente de piernas, y ellos las tenían en línea recta.

- Lomi - YeSung llamó mi atención, estaba completamente embobada observando a SuJu que no me dí cuenta de que estaba a mi lado -. Es mejor que calientes un poco y expandas los pulmones - primero no le entendí, pero luego me di cuenta de que debía calentar y estirar con ellos, sentí mucha vergüenza.

Hicieron que me parara detrás de SungMin para que me ayudase, no sé porque él, pero a decir verdad, me sentí muy cómoda. Me hizo saltar, hacer sentadillas, hacer lagartijas, abdominales... no pregunten el porque, pero así fue, a pesar de parecer muy frágil, tengo la suerte de poseer mucha fuerza. Me hizo estirar los brazos, espalda, piernas, y abdomen, sí lo encuentran pregúntenle de mi parte.

Terminé con la respiración un poco agitada, así que me senté para tranquilizarla.

- Lomi - escuché una voz bajita a mi lado, me giré para encontrarme con RyeoWook - YeSung Hyung me dijo que te ayudase con la canción - me tomó de la mano y me llevó a una sala con varios instrumentos y un micrófono en el centro. Tomó las partituras que el día anterior le había dejado a su hyung y comenzó a leerlas. Luego de terminar, me miró -. ¿Estás segura de que esta es tu canción?

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - pregunté, algo asustada.

- Es solo que... ¿como decirlo? - quedó unos minutos sin hablar -. La letra es un poco...

- ¿Subida de tono? - pregunté, porque ya había descifrado de que se trataba gracias a la práctica del día anterior.

- Sí - dejó las partituras sobre el teclado.

- Sinceramente, eso no es absolutamente nada comparado a lo que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en Argentina - aseguré. Él solo levantó los hombros y comenzó a tocar el teclado al ritmo de las notas. Me gustaba, era muy movida, me preocuparon un poco las notas altas que había entre medio, pero me tranquilizó el saber que estaba ante una de las mejores voces de SM.

- Me gusta - dijo. Luego me indicó que me sentara a su lado -. Comencemos con el estribillo.

Volvió a tocar el teclado y yo leyendo comencé a cantar, un poco insegura aún, pero gracias a que me estaba marcando el ritmo Wookie lo hice bastante bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Como van? - la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a YeSung que traía unos refrescos y algo para comer, ya que era el mediodía ya pasado y no habíamos comida nada desde el desayuno.

- Muy bien, dije que sería más fácil con un instrumento - declaró el más joven, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera y me observara con ojos saltones -. Además, tiene una voz preciosa - al parecer RyeoWook había podido entrar en confianza conmigo bastante fácil.

- Miren lo que traje, se lo robé a Kyu... ese chico quería filmar nuestra práctica - negó con la cabeza y sacó la cámara del programa.

- Hyung, esta no sería la primera vez - aseguró.

- Sí, pero estamos practicando una canción nueva, la empresa se enojará mucho si lo saca a la luz antes de que salga la canción.

- Tienes razón...

- Pero esta también es una canción nueva, no podemos filmarla - exclamé, introduciéndome en la conversación.

- En eso tienes razón - dijo YeYe -. Pero quiero cantar algo contigo, si no te molesta - asentí algo confundida, a decir verdad no había muchas canciones coreanas que conociera, y jamás había practicado con él, no sabía como se podrían compenetrar nuestras voces.

- Pero primero quiero comer algo.

- Hablando de eso... Hae te estaba buscando - recordó el chico tortuga -. Quería comer helado a escondidas de Teuki hyung, pero quiere hacerlo contigo por si lo descubre.

Sonrió... esperen un momento, ¿YeSung de Super Junior me sonrió, a mí? Eso era algo muy extraño. Sin embargo, no quería que se enojara, así que simplemente salí de la sala de práctica y me encontré rápidamente con el pez, que me esperaba con un par de helados, como bien había dicho el emo. Me entregó uno y recorrimos el lugar mientras hablábamos.

Cuando me cansé nos sentamos en uno de los pasillos, con las piernas estiradas y terminando el delicioso helado.

- Hae, ¿Porque te escondes para comer helado? - soltó una risita tímida, pero entonces sentí un golpe en el pie y una persona que caía delante mío, comenzaba a criticarme.

- Oppa - abrió bien grandes los ojos la chica que parecía tan familiar. ¿Era de una banda? Sí, eso parecía, una Idol. Solo ellas eran tan bonitas y tenían el ego tan alto. Hae parecía también algo sorprendido por su presencia. Los observe sin entender, pero siguiendo comiendo mi helado -. ¿Quien es ella? - solté un bufido, algo molesta realmente, no es que quisiera que fuese reconocida por todos, ya que había debutado hacia simplemente un mes, pero su tono fue el que me molesto.

- Lomina - contestó cortante. DongHae había apartado la vista de la chica y sus ojos se habían ensombrecido -. Quien se está quedando con nosotros.

- Hae - tiré de su hombro, haciendo que su rostro girara hacia mí y se mostrara un poco más iluminado, sonreí tiernamente antes de preguntar -. ¿Quien es esa ajuma?

- ¿A quien rayos le dices ajuma, pequeña idiota? - comenzó a gritarme la chica, mientras que el pez simplemente reía con fuerza, pero entonces, ella me tomó la mandíbula para que girara a verla -. Soy su ex novia - abrí grandes los ojos -, Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no me maten las fanáticas de YeSung, pero no pude evitar imaginármelo así.<strong>

**Jessica va a seguir apareciendo, de a poco pero va a aparecer. Yo no soy anti-SNSD, es más me gustan, pero... bueno, ya van a leer la historia.**

**El pececito se vuelve hiperactivo cuando come azúcar! Igual que yo, que después no puedo dormir! :D**

**Ne... creo que nada más... esperen el próximo capitulo!**

**Caroline**


	18. Metodos de enceñanza

Su nombre sonaba bastante familiar, lo había escuchado de los labios de varios Idol, pero jamás había prestado atención en demacia.

Jessica...

* * *

><p><em>Décimo<em>_ séptima impresión sobre Super Junior: Métodos de __enseñanza_

- ¿Jessica? - pregunté un poco más calmada -. ¿En serio tuviste novia? - me había dirigido a Hae, quien solo se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza por lo que había dicho.

- ¿A quién rayos has llamado Ajuma? - volvió a insistir.

- A ti, rubia teñida - le dije en inglés.

- ¿Teñida yo? - soltó una carcajada exagerada -. Miremos quién habla.

Me observé el cabello sin entender.

- Mi cabello es vigen, jamás le he tocado - sonreí inocentemente -. ¿La ajuma quiere helado? - le extendí el tarro casi vacio.

- ¿Estás loca? jamás comería eso - lo separó de sí y yo volví a meterme en la boca una cucharada repleta. DongHae nos obsevaba sin entender absolutamente nada, pués habíamos estado hablando en inglés todo el tiempo. La chica también sonrió.

- ¿Y que comes? - pregunté para seguir conversando, ella se acomodó a mi lado.

- Me gusta mucho el chocolate, pero solo puedo comer cuando no estamos presentandonos.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque la empresa no me deja.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque dice que no debo engordar.

- ¿Porque? - insistí como una niña de cinco años que quiere saber todo. Jessica simplemente cerró los ojos, consiguiendo un poco más de paciencia y me contestó.

- Porque soy Idol - reí, al igual que ella. Hae me tocó el hombro, haciendo que girase a verle.

- No entiendo lo que dicen - hizo un pequeño puchero, y luego observó a la chica, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, puede decirse que con un poco de odio.

- Lo siento - dije tranquila.

- Dile que se vaya.

- ¿Porque? me parece muy agradable.

- Solo dile - suspiró y miró al frente. Me giré hacia Jessica y carraspeé la garganta.

- Lo siento, pero él quiere que te vayas - observó al chico y luego bajó la cabeza.

- Sí, me imaginé que haría algo como eso - dicho esto se levantó, pero antes de marcharse me habló en inglés -. Si quieres saber porque come helado a escondidas, es porque no soporta el azucar y se vuelve hiperactivo.

- Hae, ¿porque comes helado a escondidas? - pregunté para acegurarme de que me había dicho la verdad, pero el chico seguía con la mirada sombría. Siempre estaba de buen humor, me pareció raro el verlo así.

- Porque LeeTeuk hyung no me deja.

- ¿Porque no te deja?

- Porque me hace mal.

- ¿Que tan mal? - soltó una risita y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, me miró y me golpeó la frente.

- Deja de hacer preguntas - hice un pequeño puchero, haciendo que sonriera nuevamente -. Porque tengo muchas energías y el azucar hace que aumenten.

Seguimos charlando un rato más, no quise volver al tema de la ex-novia del pez, porque no quería verlo de esa forma de nuevo, pero no quitaba que se iba a salvar de contarme algo. Sí él no lo hacia, lo haría ella, sin querer o realmente queriendo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Veo que progresaste bastante bien! - me felicitó YeSung al mostrarle lo que había hecho con RyeoWook, ya que este último se había ido a practicar su propia canción -. Ahora, por favor... afina - me crucé de brazos.<p>

- No me gusta tu modo de enceñanza - dije algo seria.

- Oh, así que esta eres tu - le miré sin entender, él solo sonreía.

- ¿Mi verdadero yo? - me señalé, asintió. Solté una pequeña carcajada -. Realmente no quieres conocer mi verdadero yo - le miré sombría.

- ¿Eres...? ¿Acaso tu...? - ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

- No soy una gumiho - reí -. Solo que... puede decirse que soy la versión femenina de Kyu - le sonreí maliciosamente, se puso pálido.

- Entonces - cambió la conversación -. ¿Quieres hacer el dúo?

- ¿Que canción? - me senté en una silla y bebí algo de agua.

- "Need you now"

- ¿Es en inglés? - pregunté. Él rió y se sentó también a mi lado. Comenzó a cantar un ritmo muy conocido, que sin darme cuenta, comencé a corresponder.

- Listo, ya hemos prácticado - me dió una hoja escrita -. Esta es la letra, por si no te la acuerdas completa - acomodó la cámara en un lugar alto y tomó una guitarra -. ¿Sabes tocar? - negué -. Quizá te enceñe algún día también - negué nuevamente, haciendo que sonriese.

- No me gusta tu método de enceñanza.

- Comienzas tú.

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra y comencé a cantar. Sin darme cuenta estaba completamente inmersa en la canción, al igual que él. Sin darme cuenta nuestras voces se unían de tal forma que parecía una. Comencé a sentirme triste por algo, al mismo tiempo me sentía incompleta, sentí un hueco muy profundo en mi corazón. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero seguí cantando, quería saber que era ese sentimiento que me invadía por completo, aquel sentimiento de vacío.

Las últimas notas salieron de la guitarra, y sin poder contenerme, mis ojos se convirtieron en unas cataratas. Lo recordé... las herídas del corazón jamás cerrarán por completo, eso lo sabía, me lo había dicho Hae, pero si podía pensar en esa herida como algo realmente hermoso, algo que había ocurrido en mi vida que siempre podría recordar y sonreír con ello... ¿porqué seguía doliendo tanto?

YeSung se acercó a mi, en realidad eso lo supongo, porque no podía ver nada.

Lo único que sé es que me abrazaron y me susurraron al oído que me calmara, que todo estaría bien.

Lloré hasta el cansancio, me dormí.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto, no sola, RyeoWook estaba a mi lado. Me sonrió apenas abrí los ojos. Yo hice igual.<p>

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó preocupado.

- Sí - me senté sobre el colchón -, es solo que esa canción me hizo acordar de él.

- Cuando dices él, ¿a quién te refieres? - se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se sentó a mi lado.

- Bueno, desde que Bella me dijo que Fran falleció - se me quebró la voz y nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos -, siento un dolor muy fuerte aquí - apreté la remera sobre el pecho.

- Lo siento mucho - dijo, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Porqué lo sientes? - le levanté el rostro y dejé mi mano bajo su barbilla -. Pides perdón, a pesar de que no tienes nada que ver en el asunto.

- Lo... No lo sé - se tornó colorado de pronto -. YeSung hyung estaba muy preocupado por tí. Estuvo casi todo el tiempo en tu cuarto, esperando que despertaras - me tomó la mano y la encerró entre las suyas -. Dice que quiere conocerte mejor - me sonrió.

- ¿Conocerme mejor? - ladeé mi cabeza.

Sin querer recordé la imagen en la que no me había mostrado adorable frente a él, porque a pesar de que KyuHyun, DongHae y HeeChul conocían realmente como era yo, ante los demás y las cámaras, seguía actuando tiernamente, como me habían ordenado en la empresa. Le sonreí.

- Lomi - parecía un poco dudoso en lo que me iba a decir -. Eres una persona que no entiendo. Siempre intentas que todos se alejen de ti. ¿Porqué no te gusta que te quieran?

No contesté. Solo baje la cabeza, escondiendo mis ojos con el flequillo. Esta vez fue él quien lo levantó y me sonrió.

- No es necesario que lo digas. Es solo que debes abrir los ojos para darte cuenta de que sucede a tu alrededor y que hay más de una persona que realmente te quiere, pero si no puedes, simplemente deja que otro sea quien te ayude a mirar. Hay que tener diferentes perspectivas del mundo.

- Wookie - le dije sonriendo de lado -. ¿Desde cuando das esas clases de consejos? - se tornó colorado y se alejó de mí -. Perdona, pero necesito cambiarme - le pedí que saliera mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Al él salir, comencé a quitarme la ropa. No sabía que hora era, pero necesitaba un cambio, un baño sería lo mejor, pero no estaba de humor.

Al terminar de cambiarme salí del cuarto. Apenas pude pisar fuera, me encontré con un molesto KyuHyun, que volvió a meterme y cerrar la puerta tras él.

- ¿A qué estas jugando? - comenzó a abanzar hasta que choqué contra una pared.

- No entiendo... - hablé tranquila.

- Sabes muy bien que que estoy hablando - colocó una mano sobre la pared y se puso a mi altura -. ¿Porqué sigues pensando en él?

- ¿En...? - tragué saliba - ¿... él?

- Sí, en tu noviecito, ese que te dejó abandonada en MI cuarto, sin tacto, y que en el día de navidad quiere que vuelvas a quererlo solo por una estupida carta y una estupida mentira que no sabes si realmente es real - mencionó esas palabras con asco, como si las escupiera con resentimiento.

- No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo - casi grité, pero no quería que los que estaban fuera se preocuparan -. Mi vida es privada, que sepas un par de cosas sobre mi no te da derecho a opinar si lo que hago está...

- Yo digo lo que quiero - me cortó -. Es más, yo hago lo que quiero.

- ¿Por eso te tiraste esa chica en la oficina? - dije sin querer realmente.

- ¿Qué...? Oh, eso - bajó su brazo y se enderezó -. ¿Lo viste?

- Solo la conversación, pero sé hacia donde iba todo - me crucé de brazos, él volvió a su posición anterior, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿No quieres que suceda ahora? - le golpeé la mejilla con fuerza.

- No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer - murmuré con odio. Él solo volvió a sonreirme y se acercó aún más a mi rostro.

- ¿Sabes la razón por la cual no tenías una habitación propia a pesar de que así lo estipulaba el contrato? - me dejé llevar por sus encantos otra vez, asintiendo como una idiota -. Tengo a todo SM en la palma de mi mano - susurró -. Todos en la empresa me respetan, soy como un dios para ellos, principamente los nuevos actores que quieren comenzar.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el contrato?

- Mucho - se enderezó nuevamente, pero esta vez colocó la otra mano del otro lado de mi cabeza -. Yo lo leí, yo lo firmé, yo lo archivé. Hay cosas que no se están cumpliendo, pero, ¿a quien le interesa realmente?

- ¿Cumpliendo? - estaba confundida, ¿qué más habían desobedecido esos chicos?

- Debías juntarte con tus compañeras una vez al día, no podías salir del apartamento sin permiso de tu empresa, no debías quedarte con solo un integrante del grupo en el mismo cuarto... no debías intentar estar o estar con alguno de los integrantes - sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Qué sucede si eso ocurre? - estaba realmente asustada.

- Bueno, las fotos fueron aceptadas porque era parte del trabajo y el fotografo te obligó a hacerlo, pero esas escenitas con HeeChul, ah... eso realmente sería lamentable que saliera a luz - abrí grandes los ojos.

- ¿Que sucedería? - volví a insistir.

- Bueno, lo peor es que te enfrentaras en un juicio con los que organizaron el programa - se alejó y giró su cuerpo hacia un lado, sin embargo me seguía viendo de reojo -. Pero, si quieres puedo arreglar todo para que no ocurra ello y lo de tu "noviazgo" con HeeChul hung se ignore, diciendo que fuiste chantageada, lo cual no se alejaría tanto de la verdad.

Bajé la vista.

Realmente había tenido muchos problemas desde que habíamos debutado, mi empresa había intentado mantener al mínimo los rumores sobre mi que había en internet, pero igual seguían resurgiendo. Era muy egoísta de mi parte no hacer nada para que se detuvieran, pero el hecho de que me hubiesen metido en ese programa no me dejaba mucho por hacer, más que dejarme llevar por el trabajo.

A pesar de que Hae me había pedido que no me acercase a Kyu, no tenía opción.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - me dió la espalda.

- ¿Porqué piensas que quiero algo a cambio?

- Porque eres Cho KyuHyun, ¿acaso hay alguna otra razón que sea necesaria para que te convenza? - se volteó para verme.

- ¿Realmente piensas que soy de ese tipo de persona? - asentí, a pesar de que su rostro parecía triste -. Una semana en tu cuarto.

- ¿Aquí? - pregunté muy alto.

- Sí, las noches son espantosas con LeeTeuk. No me deja tener la computadora por la noche. - sonreí.

- Veo que no todos son tan buenos como yo.

- Hay que cenar, ahora que lo pienso, me dijeron que te llamara - sonrió y me tomó la muñeca para llevarme al comedor, donde estaban todos lo miembros comiendo. Me serví y los imité.

- Kyu - dije bajo, para que solo él me escuchase -. ¿Porqué siempre quieres las cosas del modo dificil? Si me lo hubieses pedido bien te hubiese permitido.

- Es que de otra forma es muy aburrido - sonrió de lado.

En cuanto me alejé un poco del maknee, pude notar el rostro tanto de Hae como de LeeTeuk mostraban algo de enojo. El primero mirandome a mí y el segundo al primero... se entendió.

Terminamos de cenar. Todos se quedaron charlando, y como había dormido hasta hacia unos minutos atrás, no tenía sueño, así que me acerqué a Hae y comencé a escuchar lo que hablaban. Sin embargo apenas me vieron, noté como cambiaban la conversación.

- Todo será un éxito - dijo LeeTeuk.

- ¿Éxito? Hyung, estabamos hablando de... - antes de que pudiera terminar, el mayor tomó a EunHyuk del cuello y comenzó a rasparle el puño en el casco.

- De la fiesta de fin de año, por supuesto, mi querido dongsaeng.

- ¿Habrá una fiesta? - pregunté fingiendo entuciasmo.

- Sí. La empresa aceptó hacer una reunión para hacer más interesante el programa - contestó ShingDong.

- Es algo raro que CUBE haya aceptado todo esto... quiero decir, primero el programa, ahora la fiesta en conjunto con SM, es extraño - HeeChul era el unico que se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá.

- Hyung, no hay nada de extraño, solo se están publicitando - sonrió YeSung.

- Como quieres hacer tu en cada programa que se hace - cargó KyuHyun, que recién llegaba a la conversación, había sido el encargado de limpiar los platos junto a RyeoWook.

- Eres malvado - habló DongHae haciendo un puchero.

- Y tu un lloron - el maknee no se quedó mucho tiempo más, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- Hae - mencione, pero estaba sonriendo -. ¿Cuando se hará la fiesta?

- El día del cumpleaños de SungMin hyung - mencionó -. Así que estabamos pensando en algún regalo para hacerle.

- Tenemos la suerte de que no esté hoy con nosotros - dijo ShingDong.

- Hyung, eso sonó mal, parece que SungMin está muerto - EunHyuk se había sentado a mi lado.

- Pronto lo estará - el comediante del grupo se levantó refregandose los ojos -. Si sigue atras de la pollera de esa chica, la empresa le enviara a la mafia. Me voy a dormir. Me duele la garganta.

En ese momento, RyeoWook, YeSung, SiWon y HeeChul se levantaron para irse del apartamento. Yo no quería ir a dormir, por lo que deseé que ninguno de los que quedaban se levantaran.

Los 5 chicos salieron y tanto DongHae como LeeTeuk se levantaron.

- No quiero dormir - mencioné, por lo que EunHyuk se quedó a mi lado.

- Pero estamos muy cansados todos, además... - comenzó el líder.

- Yo me quedo, hyung - dijo Hae.

- Si él se queda, yo también - habló Hyuk.

- Todos a dormir - aclaró LeeTeuk -. Lomi, también deberias intentarlo - solo porque estaba presente EunHyuk lo acepté, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero al abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que mi cama ya estaba ocupada.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

- Me dijiste que podría estar - KyuHyun me hizo un pequeño puchero -. Además, LeeTeuk huyng piensa que me quedaré una semana con YeWook.

- ¿YeWook? - pregunté sin entender del todo.

- YeSung... RyeoWook - me observó como si fuera obvio.

- No sé, me parece un poco raro el nombre que le diste.

- Sí - siguió con su computadora, tome una frazada dentro del armario y me dispuse a intentar hacer lo que el líder me había dicho, cuando entonces -. ¿Mañana iras también?

- Sí, YeSung dice que no me dejara descansar hasta que me salga perfecta.

- Es un poco molesto cuando se trata del canto, pero no le hagas caso.

- ¿Porque no? Canta mucho mejor que tu - me miró enojado.

- Porque su voz es particular, la tuya no. No podrás hacer lo que él te diga - puso pausa en su juego y se acercó a mí -. Mira, cuando él esta en el estudio de grabación le dicen "en esta parte debes hacer algún grito", él lo hace con falcetes y moviendo su voz como si de las cuerdas de una guitarra se tratase, sin embargo, cuando a mi me lo piden debo hacer algo constante, no porque nos lo digan, sino porque cada voz es particular de uno.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que me enceñe la canción? - me senté con las piernas cruzadas y él hizo lo mismo.

- Que debes encontrar como suena mejor tu voz, no imitar a los demás - me colocó los ariculares que tenía puestos y los conectó a su MP3 -. Escucha esto - me puso una canción lenta, luego otra un poco más rápida, y por último metal -. ¿Que piensas?

- Que me quedaré sorda, ¿Tan fuerte escuchas? Te lastimaras los oídos si sigues así - me golpeó la frente.

- Estoy hablando de los ritmos.

- Bueno... la primera canción me dieron ganas de llorar. La segunda de saltar por toda la casa feliz, y la tercera romperte la cara - se alejó un poquito de mi, pero luego sonrió.

- ¿Ves? Cada ritmo tiene su forma de cantarlo y expresarse, solo debes encontrar tu ritmo para que tu voz se luzca como se debe.

- ¿Es decir que tengo que cambiar la canción para descubrir como expresarme mejor?

- Sí - parecía felíz.

- Pero si me dicen que debo actuar triste, lo hago; si debo actuar inocente, lo hago; si debo estar felíz, lo hago.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Me refiero a que la canción me pide un sentimiento particular.

- ¿Y?

- Esa canción es algo que nunca había hecho, habla de cosas que no conozco, ¿como se supone que la cantaré si no sé como actuar con ese sentimiento?

- Bueno... - se colocó una mano en la quijada y giró los ojos lentamente -. ¿De que se trata? Quiza te pueda ayudar - enrojecí ante la idea -. ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada... es solo que... - me levante y busqué en el bolso, saqué la hoja con la letra y se la entregué. La leyó en silencio y con una mirada neutra.

- ¿Estas segura de que es tuya? - asenti -. Supongo que ya vieron las fotos - rió por lo bajo y no pude evitar sonrojarme aún más.

- No quiero que me ayudes en esto.

- ¿Porqué? - me hizo un pequeño puchero, al cual no pude resistirme.

- Porque escuché muchas cosas, cosas que no quería saber - baje la mirada, pero pude escuchar una carcajada de su parte.

- Lo que viste en la oficina... estaba practicando para un nuevo musical, la chica quería saber como nos llevariamos. Pero realmente quiero saber que es lo que te dijo YongHwa sobre mi, después de eso te comportaste muy extraña.

- No era por lo que me dijo él, es por lo que hiciste.

- ¿Todavía estas enojada por lo de carta? - me crucé de brazos.

- Y todavía lo preguntas. Sabías lo que había ocurrido, y aún así lo ocultaste.

- No sé hablar español, y mucho menos leerlo.

- En este momento no me sentiria tanto como una basura - no pude evitar soltar una pequeña lagrimita, él me tomó la mandibula y subió mi rostro.

- No eres una basura, como mucho serás una persona que no se merece el vivir con otras personas pero... - fruncí en ceño enfadada, solo sonrió nuevamente -. Así me gusta, no llores. La única razón por la cual escondí esa carta, es porque pensé que podría decir algo malo. Cuando él se fue y tu pensaste que realmente no te quería, no pude evitar pensar que decia algo como eso, y el solo pensar que podrías seguir llorando por él me dio rabia. Por favor perdoname.

- Kyu... - no lo pude soportar más, volví a comenzar a llorar y él me abrazó por los hombros y comenzó a cantar una nana en mi oído. Sin querer que sucediese, mis parpados comenzaron a pesar. Dormi nuevamente.

Soñe muy hermoso esa noche. Francisco me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello con cariño. Sus ojos brillaban con todo ese amor que siempre me brindó, y que yo siempre correspondí como pude.

* * *

><p>Al despertar, me di cuenta que ya era de día. Me desperecé, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que mi brazo y pierna izquierda empujaron algo que se quejó y luego se escuchó algo como un golpe y otro quejido.<p>

Cuando al fin estuve lo suficiente despierta como para darme cuenta de lo ocurrido, me encontraba debajo de KyuHyun que no paraba de hacerme cosquillas.

- Son las 10:00, es mejor que nos levantemos y vayamos a la empresa, nos están esperando.

- ¿Y porque no fuiste?

- Porque para mis Hyung estoy haciendo un programa.

- ¿No se enteraran que pasaras esta semana aqui? - sonrió y negó.

- YeSung hyung y RyeoWook me cubren. Me deben varias - no me gustó su sonrisa.

Le hice salir del cuarto para cambiarme.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda, después de lo del día anterior, no valía mucho la pena usar jeans.

Me tocó la puerta y le indiqué que podía pasar. Se había puesto ropa muy elegante, demasiado quiza para ir a entrenar. Me observó de arriba abajo con desaprobación.

- No pensaras ir así - me señaló el jogging viejo que usaba para bailar.

- Solo voy a entrenar - me señalé.

- No, vas a cantar con hyung. Es mejor que te vistas con algo más formal.

- ¿Y porque formal?

- Porque... - colocó su mano en la barbilla -. Dijo que queria salir contigo, mientras te enceñaba.

- ¿Como va a salir mientras me enceña? - pregunté sin entender.

- Sabes como es él, nadie lo entiende, los fans le dicen "emo" - comenzó a buscar en mi bolso. A tirar ropa y seleccionar algunas. Cuando quise acercarme para que dejara de desordenar, me sentó y siguió -. Ponte esto - me entregó una remera y un pantalon de vestir, que jamás hubiese pensado en convinar, pero que realmente quedaba muy bien.

- ¿Porque sabes de ropa? - me asombré.

- Porque soy mejor que tu en todo lo que hago, y tu no sabes convinar atuendos - sacó su lengua.

- Yo bailo mejor - me crucé de brazos. A pesar de que se notó ofendido, no dijo ni hizo nada. Me sorprendi bastante, pero no hice caso. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta para poder cambiarme. Por las dudas que quisiera tomar venganza la trabe.

Me vestí como había indicado, agregando una remera más interior y un saco de lana, que a mi parecer sí quedaba bien. Al abrirle la puerta me observó con duda antes de sonreir y darme la campera, ya que seguía haciendo frío afuera, incluso se podía ver algo de nieve en las calles.

Subimos a su auto y salimos hacia la empresa... eso creo.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Yeah! El cumpleaños de Minnie! Año nuevo!<strong>

**Perdón, anita, por hacerte sufrir tanto este tiempo con lo de Kyu! Creo que la parte de la chica está aclarada :D, solo falta lo que YongHwa quizo decir y no pudo terminar.**

**Por cierto... ¿donde la llevara?**

**Caroline**


	19. Esto no es lo que esperaba

Yo sé cuando es demasiado... pero a veces me paso.

* * *

><p><em>Décimo octava impresión sobre Super Junior: Esto no es lo que esperaba<em>

Íbamos en el auto KyuHyun y yo. No hablábamos, realmente algo inesperado, viniendo de él, siempre me sacaba un tema.

Cuando al fin aparcó, no estábamos en la empresa, le miré confundida, pero solo me indicó que bajase del auto; al hacerlo se fue, me dejó sola en un lugar desconocido, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensé, me tocaron en hombro y giré para ver, YeSung me observaba con una gran sonrisa... bien eso era nuevo para mi.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó, mostrándome la cámara.

- ¿Que sucede? - aún estaba confundida.

- Bueno, con el grupo hemos decidido que debíamos mostrarte un poco más sobre nuestra cultura, por lo que decidí traerte a este lugar.

- ¿Y donde estamos?

- En el Palacio Deoksu - lo miré sin entender -. Donde vivía el emperador - abrí la boca en seña de haber comprendido -. En realidad no sabes mucho sobre Corea - negué con una sonrisa.

- Nunca supe. Mi amiga era la loca por este país, a mi solo me gustaba el anime.

- Oh... - nos acercamos a las enormes puertas y sacó la cámara para comenzar el recorrido. Me contó todo sobre la historia de ese lugar. Realmente era hermoso.

Siempre fui ambiciosa en el momento de estudiar historia. En el momento en que una pregunta ocupaba mi mente, algún mensaje perdido, alguna incógnita en algún momento de la historia, no podía dejar de investigar sobre ese tema, y sacar mis propias conclusiones, al igual que ocurrió con lo sucedido en la revolución Bolchevique en Rusia 1917, con respecto a la familia real, me sucedió con diferentes cuentos alrededor del mundo, sabía muchas leyendas sobre el mismo hecho, y por tanto sabía muchísimo de historia mundial. Sin embargo, YeSung parecía conocer absolutamente todo lo que ese palacio escondía. Ese día aprendí mucho.

Su voz me llevó hasta lo más lejano de la historia, su voz era algo que hasta entonces había estado ajeno en mi mente, nunca le había prestado atención a ese detalle. Su voz hacia temblar hasta el más duro corazón, parecía triste. Me hizo acordar a Catherine, y lo ocurrido hacia apenas dos días, me estremecí al recordarlo, cosa que el otro notó.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó un tanto inocente. Asentí lento, pero él me tomó la mandíbula para verme a los ojos -. ¿Quién eres? - me solté girando bruscamente el rostro.

- Piensa bien tus palabras, eso me dijo mi madre cuando me dejó ir, piensa bien en lo que harás, no todo tiene que ser planeado pero nunca dejes de lado la razón.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - me tomó los hombros, haciendo que le mirase con algo de tristeza.

- Que jamás sabrás lo que pienso - sonrió con satisfacción. En ese momento me di cuenta que varias personas nos estaban observando. Nos habían reconocido, así que él simplemente me soltó y se giró hacia unas chicas que le pedían autógrafos, a mi también me pidieron varias, les dediqué una tierna sonrisa.

- Lo lamentamos, pero estamos filmando para el programa, ¿les importaría que lo haga? - las chicas que estaban gritaron. Él solo las filmó y a mi mientras firmaba lo que me entregaban. Después de diez minutos, pedimos que se fueran porque nosotros debíamos volver a la empresa. Lentamente nos fueron dejando.

Luego de unos minutos, YeSung llamó a su manager para que nos buscara. Cuando al fin colgó me sonrió como antes.

- Así que tu mente es algo retorcida... - me observó de arriba abajo -. Quizá deberías comenzar a pensar más en lo que intentas transmitir, aún no entiendes del todo la canción.

- Por supuesto que no lo entiendo... tal vez si solo no hubiese ocurrido de esa manera - bajé la mirada.

- Hablaste sin pensar - me señaló infantilmente, le miré enfadada -. No llores, así no se llega a nada, te juntas demasiado con Hae.

- Yo no lloro - admití -, ya no.

- ¿Y qué sueñas?

- Últimamente no sueño, estoy demasiado cansada para ello.

- ¿Y...?

- ¿Porque tantas preguntas? - le corté y crucé mis bazos.

- Te quiero conocer mejor, eres una persona increíble, como un templo, pero no sabes como ocultar tus sentimientos.

- Si mis sentimientos se muestran fácil, entonces no soy un templo.

- No, con respecto a tus sentimientos eres un libro abierto, pero si alguien quiere saber algo sobre ti, no dices absolutamente nada.

Me quedé pensando durante unos segundos, pero antes que me diera cuenta, había varias chicas que volvieron a rodearnos.

- ¿Están saliendo? - preguntó una con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera contestar, YeSung me abrazó la cintura desde atrás y apoyó su mandíbula en mi hombro.

- ¿Les gustaría? - preguntó con un tono seductor, que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, al igual que las chicas, que no pudieron contenerse y comenzaron a gritar, pidiendo que nos saquemos una foto.

- Está mintiendo - sonreí inocentemente, intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero me tenía bien sujeta, así que me rendí luego de un par de intentos -. Solo estamos haciendo una visita al Palacio, me quería contar un poco de la historia Coreana - las chicas volvieron a gritar, pero esta vez porque el chico había colocado un corto beso en mi mejilla.

Pero de pronto me di cuenta de que las chicas sostenían algo entre las manos. Una revista, en la cual la portada decía: "El nuevo programa Cambio de Hogares, no te pierdas las fotos". Se la pedí y ella me la entregó.

Comencé a hojearla y me volví completamente roja al encontrar mis fotos. YeSung observaba desde atrás, así que pude escuchar la risita que soltó ante mi reacción.

Para mi suerte, solo había tres de cada uno de los miembros de las muchas que el fotógrafo había hecho. La primera, con LeeTeuk, se veía genial, estaba realmente sorprendida con el resultado de los efectos de bomba. La de HeeChul solo mostraba las caras que habíamos hecho ante la cámara y el beso que me había dado estando yo de espaldas. El resto estaban bien, debía admitirlo, a pesar de estar loco, ese hombre sabía lo que hacia.

Llegué a la de SiWon. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había mantenido cerrados los ojos en todo momento. La primera era una en la que estábamos arrodillados sobre la cama besándonos, la segunda él sobre mi, besando mi cuello y la tercera, yo durmiendo sobre su hombro y él observándome muy tiernamente... o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía a primera vista. Lo supe muy bien, esa expresión era la misma que había mostrado durante la fiesta que me habían hecho por la primera semana que pasaba con ellos.

- Eh... salí muy bien, ¿no te parece? - YeSung me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo único que hice fue sonreír y asentir. Cuando terminé de ver las fotos, le devolví la revista a la chica y el chico me soltó para tomar mi mano.

- YeSung, ¿cuando vendrá el manager? - nos habíamos alejado del grupo de chicas y nos habíamos sentado en el cordón de la vereda.

- Ya está por llegar - tenía el rostro apoyado en las manos. Se veía cansado -. Canta algo.

- ¿Porqué? La gran voz aquí eres tu - me quedé observando su perfil. Debo admitirlo, adoré su nariz respingada, adoré ese ojo que se dejaba entrever por el flequillo que amenazaba con taparlo, adoré esa mandíbula que terminaba tan masculina, adoré como me observó cuando me vio observarlo... un segundo.

- No hagas eso - le miré sin entender -. No me gusta como miran tus ojos, son demasiado grandes, parece que quieres comerme - reí ante su comentario.

- Es que eres muy lindo - sonreí tiernamente, él simplemente se ruborizó y observó nuevamente al frente.

- Me gustó cuando cantaste en el programa. Esa canción, todavía sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza - volvió a mirarme. Esta vez fue mi turno ruborizarme -. Por cierto, ¿en serio te parezco lindo? - se acercó un poco a mi.

- No solo tú. También LeeTeuk, HeeChul, ShingDong... - dejé de hablar, me tapó la boca con una de sus manos, en ese momento me di cuenta que de pequeñas eran. La separé un poco para verla mejor.

- Porque para mi sí eres muy linda, mucho más que tus compañeras - se acercó un poco más. Solté una carcajada mientras seguía observando esa mano tan pequeña, estaba tan pendiente de eso, que no me di cuenta de su cercanía -. Lomi - levanté la mirada, solo para recibir un beso corto y casto. Cuando se separó, no pude evitar parpadear varias veces.

- YeSung - baje un poco la vista -. Yo... Fran...

- Él no está... - intentó volver a besarme, pero corrí el rostro

- Ya lo sé, pero es solo que no quiero.

- ¿Sabes algo? - vi sus ojos -. Te pareces a HeeChul. Nunca muestras tu verdadera personalidad, y tampoco cuentas nada sobre lo que ocurrió antes de venir. ¿Que fue lo que sucedió con Francisco para que quedaras en este estado? - abrí grande los ojos, ¿a que se refería con "este estado"? -. Cuando piensas que nadie te ve tu rostro se torna frío y en cierta forma escondes una mueca de tristeza cada vez que sonríes.

- Él... se fue, diciendo que solo había jugado conmigo.

- Lo si... - quiso disculparse por preguntar aquello, pero no lo dejé terminar.

- Él no me quiso decir que tenía cáncer, que había venido para pasar sus últimos días conmigo, pero ustedes no lo dejaron. Falleció hace poco, en navidad.

Me abrazó con fuerza, volví a llorar.

* * *

><p>- No voy a usar eso - volví a repetirle a la vestuarista, que me entregaba un vestido largo rosa viejo con un escote bastante pronunciado y que tenía un gran tajo que llegaba hasta arriba del muslo -. Me niego a hacerlo.<p>

- Romina, suficiente, ¡vístete! - me dijo muy alterada ShyeHyun, que vestía uno verde ajustado hasta la cintura.

- Tranquilízate, Ro, necesito que pienses bien lo que estas diciendo... - Jeniffer tenía uno violeta parecido al de la coreana, pero con diferente estilo de mangas y falda.

- Vean los suyos... son preciosos. Este es espantoso. ¿Que no era yo la "inocente del grupo"? Si fuese por mi hubiese mandado al diablo a Super Junior completo la primera semana.

- En eso tienes razón - asintió Catherine. Ella tenía un precioso vestido azul marino corte princesa.

- Ro, es mejor que intentes hacer algo con tu actitud - Aissa vestía un amarillo estilo sirena, que le quedaba a la perfección, dejando notar muy bien su bella figura.

- Miremos quien habla - mi actitud ese día no era de los mejores, pero ella no podía quejarse, al principio fue la que menos quiso que estuviese y me hacia la vida imposible. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron como si tiraramos rayos -. Digo que no lo quiero, no me gusta ni el color ni el modelo - insistí. Me crucé de brazos y me senté en la silla donde minutos antes me habían maquillado.

Al cruzar mi mirada con Débora, me di cuenta de que no estaba bien. Si no nos calmábamos tendría otro ataque, estaba temblando con fuerza y arrugaba su vestido champagne. Con rapidez me acerque a ella y comencé a acariciarle la espalda y susurrarle para que se tranquilizara.

- En realidad... - la vestuarista habló muy bajito, pero todas nos giramos a verla -. Yo había hecho otro vestido para ella, pero la empresa me hizo modificarlo completamente, así que decidí hacerlo de nuevo, desde el principio - con algo de timidez se giró hacia los percheros y tomó un cobertor. Al abrirlo se dejó ver un precioso vestido color rosa pastel con algunos moños en fucsia que adornaban sin arruinar la esencia inocente de ese vestido. Las mangas con volados y una pequeña cinta recorría en diagonales el pecho hasta la cintura que terminaba en otro moño un poco más grande. Todas nos quedamos sorprendidas -. Si quieres puedes usarlo, lo tendré que tirar de todas formas.

Todas se acercaron a ver los detalles, excepto Déb y yo, que intentaba seguir calmándola.

- ¿Porque a ella siempre le dan las mejores ropas? - se quejó Catherine.

- Supongo que es porque es la imagen del grupo - mencionó Jeniffer.

- ¿Desde cuando? - Aissa se encontraba realmente celosa, sonreí por ello. A ella la habían nombrado la imagen, ya que se veía atlética, cantaba bien, siempre estaba sana, no se veía haciendo nunca algo incorrecto, era quien siempre animaba las conversaciones en los programas... en pocas palabras: era perfecta.

- Supongo que desde ahora - soltó una carcajada Cath, haciendo que la africana se enfadara aún más.

Jeniffer se acercó a mí, indicándome que ella se encargaría de Débora y que me fuera a cambiar. Lo hice.

El vestido era realmente cómodo, me sentí bien con él puesto, como con todo lo que la modista hacia para mi, al igual que mis compañeras con lo que hacia para ellas. Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al verme, realmente no pegaba bien con la simpleza de los otros vestidos y no me gustaba el color, pero prefería eso antes que el otro.

- El peinado hay que cambiarlo - ShyeHyun tomó uno de los rulos que habían tardado mucho en armar -. Al igual que el maquillaje - Catherine salió del camerino y volvió al rato con las personas encargadas de arreglarnos. Sin quejarse comenzaron a arreglar mi cabeza para que quedase bien con el estilo de vestido que ahora usaba. Al verme al espejo no parecía mayor de 13 años.

* * *

><p>Las luces me cegaban, pero no podía frenar mi avance y fregarme los ojos. La alfombra por la que caminábamos estaba rodeada de personas que nos gritaban y pedían autógrafos. Con una sonrisa me acerque junto a Jeniffer a uno de los lados y accedí a firmar algunas de las cosas que nos entregaban, toqué algunas manos y posé para algunas fotos. Luego volví a caminar para al fin entrar a la fiesta.<p>

Debía admitirlo, la SM y CUBE se habían esmerado en esa fiesta. Todo era de un precioso decorado blanco y negro, con flores de diferentes tonalidades adornando cada parte del salón. Las personas, mayormente Idols, vestidos de gala y parados refinadamente con copas en las manos. Algunos comiendo los platos que se presentaban perfectamente colocados sobre las mesas. También fotógrafos, que capturaban a todos los allí presentes. Con la vista intenté buscar a Super Junior, pero sin que me diera cuenta un chico que parecía de una corta edad, pero con gran altura se colocó delante mío.

Al principio me asusté, pero luego me di cuenta de quién era, uno de los gemelos de BoyFriend, YoungMin. Me sonreía con ternura, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que mis compañeras ya no estaban.

- Hola - habló, su voz era bastante más grave de lo que me imaginé -. Soy Jo YoungMin - hizo una reverencia, yo igual dando mi nombre -. Ya lo sabía - sonreí -. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? - asentí y juntos nos acercamos a una de las chicas con copas en la bandeja. Él tomó una con jugo y yo una con vino blanco, la chica me observó con duda.

- Ya tengo 19 - agregué para que no molestara, pero con una sonrisa. Como buena argentina que era, también tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre vinos y los había probado casi todos, pero ese tenía un sabor particular. Me gustó -. ¿Cuantos años tienes? - pregunté cuando nos alejamos de la moza.

- 17 - bebió un poco más -. ¿En verdad tienes 19? - yo asentí, abrió grandes los ojos -. Entonces... - hizo una reverencia de 90°, algo que hizo que varios giraran y nos observaran, enrojecí -. Lo siento por tratarte de esa manera, creí que tenías mi edad.

- Esta bien, en serio - observé alrededor, varias personas comenzaban a susurrar y uno de los fotógrafos tomó una foto -. No importa. No hay ese estilo de modales de donde vengo - le toqué el hombro para que se levantara y lo hizo.

- Entonces de ahora en más podré llamarte Nunna - sonrió.

- ¿A quién llamas abuela, pequeño idiota? - exclamé en español sin poder contenerme -. Lo siento - me reverencié apenas y pude notar que me tomaban de una mano y comenzaban a tirar. Me solté, girando el rostro para encontrarme con SiWon -. ¿Qué...? - no me dejó terminar y volvió a tirar de mí, al querer resistirme, se cayó mi copa, produciendo un gran estruendo y todo el salón quedó en silencio y comenzaron a observarme de nuevo, más fotógrafos se posicionaron alrededor nuestro y comenzaron a tomar más fotos. Ya me imaginaba los encabezados del día siguiente: "Gran escándalo en la fiesta de fin de año" Y debajo una foto mía muy comprometedora, otra vez causaría problemas a la empresa. Sin embargo el SuJu que tiraba de mí traía una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo que la mayoría se girara a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. YoungMin nos observaba boquiabierto, pero no dijo nada, solo se retiró. Yo observé nuevamente al caballo, pero con odio -. Estaba hablando... - se acercó a mi oído.

- Los rumores ya comenzaron...

- Y ahora estarán peor: SiWon, la imagen de Super Junior ataca a inocente miembro de IB - le sonreí y se alejó algo confundido.

- Vamos, Hae quiere verte - volvió a tomarme la mano y me llevó con su grupo. Apenas el pez me vio, saltó a abrazarme, dejándome casi sin aire - Ya, la vas a ahogar - le reprimió SiWon, y me alejó de él, para pegarme a su cuerpo desde atrás, tomándome de la cintura.

- Simba, no quieras divertirte tu solo - dijo HeeChul, dándome cuenta gracias a ello de mi posición. Me solté con rapidez y un color rojo en mi rostro.

- Ya - dije agudo, acordándome del contrato que me había dado a leer KyuHyun el día anterior, al igual que a sus compañeros -. ¿Donde están mis compañeras? Tengo hambre - todos se miraron.

- Se preparan para la presentación - SungMin se acercó.

- ¿Y porqué no me avisaron nada?

- Acaban de decirles. Cantaran algo en inglés, que según ellas también sabes. Te están buscando - luego de indicarme donde estaban, me dirigí sola... o eso es lo que pensé hasta que me tocaron el brazo.

- Lomi - YongHwa me saludaba con una pequeña reverencia, yo hice lo propio -. ¿Sigues juntándote con KyuHyun-shii? - asentí con una sonrisa, pero luego recordé.

- La otra vez estabas apunto de decirme algo... ¿Que es lo que les hace hacer Kyu?

- Ah, eso - se rascó detrás de la cabeza -. Bueno, les hace emborracharse. Le gusta mucho el alcohol - entrecerré un poco lo ojos, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa para ir con mis compañeras.

- Me están esperando para una presentación... - amagué para irme y me tomó de la muñeca.

- ¿En serio estas bien? - parecía preocupado.

- Sí. Kyu no es malo, solo su imagen lo hace ver de esa forma. Es simplemente algo travieso - sonreí lo más inocente que pude.

- Entonces no era él - murmuró, le observé con algo de duda, pero luego me alejé donde mis compañeras me esperaban.

- "Kidnap my heart" - me entregó un micrófono y unos monitores SheeHyun, antes de lanzarme con el resto para subir al escenario. Nos anunciaron y comenzamos a cantar. Ni siquiera teníamos una pista, así que lo hicimos directamente acapella con nuestras voces de fondo. Di gracias a que esa canción siempre la usábamos para armonizar y nos fue fácil salir del apuro.

Un fuerte aplauso acompañó el final.

* * *

><p>Reíamos fuertemente. Casi no podía sostener la copa de vino que llevaba. Me sentía un poco mareada, así que decidí alejarme un poco del grupo.<p>

- ¿Estas bien? - la voz me llamó la atención, me giré -. Bebiste demasiado - señaló mi mano y yo enrojecí. Dejé la copa en una mesa y decidí salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco, no me importó mucho que fuera invierno, porque estaba acostumbrada a festejar las fiestas en verano, así que fue algo natural.

El salón que habían elegido era realmente hermoso, el balcón por el cual salí tenía una vista preciosa de la ciudad y el decorado de luces la hacía aún más bella de lo que era.

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y un aliento calido se sintió en mi cuello.

- ¿Porqué te alejas? - su voz volvía a invadirme, ¿es que no se cansaba?

- Ya, es suficiente. No has dejado de molestarme en la fiesta. Quiero un poco de paz - una risa se sintió en mi oído. Giré los ojos.

- No quiero, ahora vienes conmigo.

Me tomó la muñeca y comenzó a tirar. Sentí un mareo muy fuerte y poco a poco mi vista se fue nublando... la última copa me la había dado él.

* * *

><p><strong>Pss... *sonríe inocentemente* <strong>

**Bueno, seguro que van a preguntarse quien es él, bueno... van a saberlo la próxima semana! :P**

**Con respecto a la frase del principio, tiene mucho sentidos con respecto al capitulo, pero al principio me refería a la cantidad de alcohol que ella tomaba, después escribí lo de YeSung y después lo del vestido su capricho de no querer el que al principio le habían dado.**

**Bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado y quisiera agradecer mucho sus comentarios, a pesar de que siempre los contesto, a veces pienso que no les gusta eso... pero igual lo sigo haciendo porque a mi siempre me gusta que devuelvan los comentarios que hago. **

**Había algo más... a sí! Lo de Kyu ya está todo revelado, así que solo hace falta esperar a saber a quién se refería YongHwa, buajajaja.**

**TENGO UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE, y espero realmente que no se enojen ni nada por el estilo:**

**Hace poco comencé las clases, pero eso no afectó en mi tiempo de escritura, ya que tengo la suerte de que leo algo y ya me queda, pero sin embargo, he comenzado a prepararme para ingresar en la universidad y mis horarios se han reducido y mucho, así que si quiero que salga algo de "calidad", o por lo menos mi mejor esfuerzo , voy a tener que tomarme un tiempo, supongo que cada una sabe que tengo algunos capitulos guardados... bueno, me queda 1, ya les digo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Lo que en realidad quería decirles es que el próximo capitulo va a ser el último, por lo menos por un mes, espero que comprendan mi situación y no se enojen, realmente espero recuperar un poco de tiempo y escribir todo lo que quisiera y que salga pasable, como hice hasta ahora, realmente perdón por esto, pero quiero que lean algo de "calidad", y para ello requiero tiempo. No es que va a ser el último, TODAVÍA FALTA QUE LLEGUE LA AMIGA! **

**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. **

**Mucha suerte, y esperen a la próxima semana!**

**Caroline**


	20. Me cuidan

¿Qué es eso que esta en frente? Un rostro, sí, eso es... pero no lo conozco, mi mente no lo asocia, ¿qué está sucediendo conmigo?

* * *

><p><em>Décimo novena impresión sobre Super Junior: M<em>_e cuidan__  
><em>

El mareo no me dejaba ver con claridad, pero supe enseguida que me había llevado junto a Super Junior. Me imagine la cara de decepción de LeeTeuk y la grave reprimenda que recibiría DongHae por parte de HeeChul.

Discutieron un poco, no sabía quien hablaba, porque ya no podía ver, a pesar de mantenerme parada, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Volvieron a tirar de mí, solo podía dejar guiarme, tropecé varias veces hasta que quien me llevaba se avivó y tomó mi cintura para guiarme mejor.

* * *

><p>Ese aroma tan familiar, ese aroma tan particular, invadía mi nariz, invadía mi cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos, porque lo sentía muy cerca. Así que simplemente giré mi cuerpo para quedar de frente a la luz que ingresaba desde la ventana. Fruncí el entrecejo.<p>

- Veo que ya estás despierta - la voz se sintió tan lejos, ¿porque el aroma estaba tan cerca? Me limité a gemir, en modo de asentimiento -. Hyuk estaba muy preocupado, dijo que tendrías que tener más cuidado con la cantidad que bebes.

- No fue mi culpa - entreabrí un poco mis ojos al hacer sonar mi voz, se sentía rasposa, carraspeé un poco -. Él me dio la copa - Pude ver a una persona vestida de blanco cerca de la ventana, mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz.

- No digas mentiras, bebiste toda la noche...

- Fueron tres copas - me senté, estaba un poco mareada y me temblaban las extremidades -. Necesito azúcar - susurré.

- Lomi - la persona se acercó a mí y me tomó la mandíbula para observarme los ojos.

- LeeTeuk hyung - exclamaron desde la puerta. Ambos nos giramos para encontrarnos con EunHyuk... con que era ese el aroma que sentía. Me observé el torso, estaba vestida con la camisa que el mono había usado la noche anterior, enrojecí al recordar que el vestido no necesitaba que usara brasier. Volví a posar mis ojos sobre el chico que en la puerta sostenía una taza y un plato con tostadas con manteca -. Yo... traía esto porque pensé que tendrías hambre.

- Gracias, Hyuk - el líder me soltó y se retiró de la habitación, dejándome sola con el mono.

- Lomi - se acercó para dejar las cosas en la mesa de noche.

- ¿Donde está mi vestido? - pregunté, logrando que se pusiera completamente colorado y comenzara a decir cosas sin sentido -. Esta bien... ya para - el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Me levanté de la cama, y el aire frío hizo que mis piernas temblaran más de lo que ya estaban temblando por la falta de azúcar.

- Lo siento mucho... juro que no te vi - bajó el rostro y yo volví a sentarme en la cama -. Primero te quité las mangas, luego te puse mi camisa y luego quite el vestido... juro que nada más pasó...

- Estás mintiendo - murmuré, y él se puso más colorado de lo que ya estaba -. ¿Que sucedió?

- Bueno... es que... - en eso SiWon ingresó al cuarto, primero observó a Hyuk sentado en el suelo con la vista baja y luego a mí que miraba al recién ingresado al cuarto con odio.

- Todo es tu culpa - comencé a gritarle, levantándome de la cama y corriendo para comenzar a golpearle el pecho. EunHyuk me miró asombrado y SiWon solo tomó mis muñecas delicadamente para que no le hiciera daño, aunque con la debilidad que mi cuerpo tenía en esos momentos no era tanto.

- No debiste beber tanto - se burló con una cínica sonrisa, lo que logró enojarme aún más -. Además, creo yo que estas confundiendo las cosas... ¿porque tengo yo la culpa de que durante toda la noche los Idol no te dejaran de observar?

- Chicos... - EunHyuk intentó calmarnos -. Él fue quien te encontró borracha en el balcón... deberías estar feliz de que te sacáramos del apuro.

- Yo no hubiese estado en ningún apuro si este estúpido caballo no me hubiese molestado en la fiesta - intenté soltarme del agarre, y lo logré por el simple hecho de que me soltó -. Ya, vete, no quiero que estés aquí, Oppa me ayudará con el resto - abracé a EunHyuk por el cuello, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. SiWon salió azotando la puerta y murmurando varias cosas que no logré descifrar.

Aún abrazada al cuello del mono, escondí mi rostro en su hueco y comencé a susurrar en español para calmarme, Hyuk me comenzó a sobar la espalda con cariño.

- Cuando llegamos comenzaste a tirar los zapatos, deshacerte el peinado, quitarte el maquillaje - hizo una pausa y su cara se volvió roja nuevamente -... luego me llevaste al cuarto y comenzaste a quitarte el vestido... - con temor me solté de su abrazo y me alejé, no queriendo creerle - Hae llegó mientras te ponía la camisa... él me ayudó.

- ¿Y porqué no está aquí? - la tristeza invadió mi voz, haciendo que Hyuk se enfadara.

- ¿Porqué siempre él? ¿Por qué no te buscas a otro para molestar? Somos 10 miembros, ¿lo sabías? - me mostró ambas manos con los dedos extendidos, se veía muy molesto.

- ¿De quién estás celoso? - pregunté -. ¿De qué no te haga caso? - su mirada no cambió - ¿de que pase tiempo con Hae? - una mueca de desagrado se dejó ver durante un segundo, sonreí con victoria -. Ese pez es un idiota, ¿verdad? - suspiré y me abracé las rodillas, él me acercó el plato y la taza. Comenzamos a comer en un silencio para nada incómodo.

Alguien tocó la puerta, cuando ya habíamos terminado y yo me disponía a ir a cambiarme a mi cuarto. YeSung dejó entrever su cabeza por el borde de la puerta para luego abrirla completamente. Se apoyó en el marco.

- HyukJae, te busca DongHae - el aludido salió rápidamente, llevando los platos sucios consigo -. Nee... - llamó mi atención -. Realmente no es fotoshop lo de las fotos - le miré sin entender lo que decía. Señaló hacia abajo, enrojecí al recordar que todo ese tiempo solo había llevado la camisa del mono, que tapaba lo justo y necesario.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté, acercándome a la puerta, para salir e ir a mi cuarto.

- Nada... en realidad el pez quería ver al mono - pasé por su lado y en ningún momento dejó de observarme -. Lomi, ¿sabes lo que son los fanfics? - me giré a verlo, ¿a que iba esa pregunta?

- Sí, pero jamás leí uno.

- Deberías, así entenderías todo un poco más - rió con fuerza, antes de volverse para ir a la cocina. Volví a dirigirme a mi cuarto, donde busqué ropa y me vestí.

Recordé que ese día habíamos preparado la cita para SungMin y Débora, después de todo era su cumpleaños y yo había dado la idea, a pesar de varias quejas sobre que no se podían iniciar relaciones en el programa, decidimos hacerlo, porque yo lo pedí... y por que nos dieron permiso en la empresa.

Me metí en el baño y trabe la puerta. Me acerqué al lavamanos para limpiarme la cara y los dientes. No me había dado cuenta, sino hasta que vi mi reflejo, de la marca que tenía en la mandíbula. Intenté lavarla, pero no se quitó, además de ello cuando quise pasar la mano sobre ella me dolió un poco.

Con el enojo grabado en mi rostro salí del baño y me dirigí hacia el cuarto que EunHyuk compartía con DongHae. Al ingresar, no me di cuenta que este último se estaba cambiando, porque mi mirada estaba fija en mi próxima victima. El terror en la cara del mono se podía notar a leguas, ignorando los gritos de Hae, me acerqué con agilidad.

- ¿Qué me sucedió aquí? - exclamé, EunHyuk se relajó un poco y me sonrió.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te habías quitado el maquillaje? - asentí relajando mi cuerpo también -. Bueno - se rascó la cabeza -, intentaste hacerlo con un la lija de las ollas, así que quise quitártela de las manos... hiciste tanta fuerza que te golpeaste contra la mesada cuando logré que la soltaras - sonrió tímidamente -. Lomi - le hice una seña de que hablara -. ¿Podrías dejarnos cambiar? - cuando me di cuenta de que tanto Hae como Hyuk estaban en ropa interior, roja cual tomate, salí del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Me metí en la cocina, donde se encontraban casi todos los miembros de SuJu, repasando los puntos del plan.

- ¿Donde esta Kyu? - pregunté -. ¿Y ShingDong? - voltearon a verme.

- Distrayendo a Minnie - me acerqué a la hoja que leían -. Entonces, YeSung se acercará a IB, diciéndoles que Lomi necesita ayuda... él se quedará con Déb y luego la dejará sola, justo en el momento en que Kyu y DongHee dejan solo a SungMin.

- ¿Pero como sabremos que se encontrarán? - preguntó RyeoWook.

- Aishh, pequeñín, este plan es a prueba de errores, ¿sabes la razón? - soltó HeeChul.

- ¿Porque lo has hecho tú? - preguntó YeSung. Cenicienta lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No - explicó -. Porque lo ha hecho Kyu - solté una carcajada, logrando así que todos lo hicieran, HeeChul había bajado la mirada cuando habló.

- Bien, nos manejaremos con mensajes - dijo LeeTeuk, tomando una campera, los demás lo imitaron y algunos tomaron lentes de sol -. A reunir enamorados - al decir esto, todos los miembros, incluyendo DongHae y EunHyuk, que justo habían llegado, se colocaron en una pose, como si fuesen un póster. Comencé a reír más fuerte, tanto que caí al suelo y comencé a rodar, quedando panza arriba y con los brazos amarrados a ella. Super Junior me observó con duda, pero luego se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron y se me unieron.

- Bien - dijo jadeante Hyuk mientras se secaba las lágrimas -. Creo que nos separaremos en grupos.

- Cierto - exclamó LeeTeuk observando a los presentes -. RyeoWook, HeeChul y EunHyuk, vigilaran a Kyu y DongHee y a SungMin hasta cuando lo dejen solo; YeSung, SiWon y yo vigilaremos a IB y a Déb cuando quede sola. DongHae y Lomi... - pensó durante unos segundos, observándonos de arriba abajo -. Kyu había dicho algo sobre ellos, pero no lo recuerdo... era algo importante - sacudió un poco su cabeza -. Bueno - subió los hombros -, ya lo recordaré, por ahora quédense cerca y traten de no llamar la atención.

* * *

><p>Miraba frente a mí un gran helado, Hae me había insistido que fuera a comer con él, a pesar de que nos habían pedido que nos quedásemos cerca de LeeTeuk. También nos habíamos hecho notar... y mucho.<p>

- LOMI - me gritaba, haciendo que cada vez más personas nos mirasen y nos reconocieran -. COME - y así introdujo una cuchara repleta de helado en mi boca, que permanecía entreabierta por la imagen que tenía delante. Al sentir ese frío penetrante en mi boca, no pude evitar comenzar a exclamar y sacudir las manos escandalosamente hasta que pude tragar.

- Hae, no hagas eso - le reprimí. Me hizo un puchero -. No deberíamos haber venido - susurré, pero él me escuchó.

- Lomi... ¿en verdad te molesta? - le miré, señalaba el helado que sostenía entre las manos. Negué y me acerqué con ternura.

- Pero eres realmente eres molesto cuando comes mucha azúcar - sonrió y siguió comiendo, al igual que yo.

El teléfono de DongHae sonó, me asusté un poco al principio, pero luego atendió.

- Hyung - se separó el teléfono del oído, yo escuchaba desde donde estaba los gritos de LeeTeuk -. Dijiste que nos quedáramos cerca, nunca dijiste que debíamos hacer algo más... - otra vez gritos.

- Disculpa - una chica se había acercado a mi, la miré con una sonrisa -. ¿Podrías firmar...? - tomé con rapidez la revista en la que aparecían las fotos del programa y le firmé en una parte que no molestaba las fotos, luego se la extendí a Hae que acababa de cortar con el líder, también la firmó, pero no sin antes observar las imágenes en las que estaba, con una sonrisa de victoria.

- Eh, Lomi - llamó mi atención -. Parecemos hermanitos - me señaló las fotos y le sonreí, devolvió la revista a las chicas y me hizo levantar para salir del lugar... claro, con los helados en las manos.

Caminamos un buen rato hasta que vimos a SuJu hablando y riendo cerca de un edificio, estaban también mis compañeras.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunté antes de que nos vieran a mi acompañante.

- Bueno... es que al parecer, en cuanto dejaron a SungMin solo, se suponía que nosotros dos debíamos atraerlo hacia Déb... así que un montón de fans lo rodearon y no dejaron que se acercara a donde tenía que estar, mientras que a los que supuestamente estaban cuidando de la chica, los rodearon más fans, haciendo que se escapara y los viera... - se rascó la cabeza y sacó la lengua -. Eso es lo que me dijo LeeTeuk... los descubrieron, además... - se acercó un poco, como confidente -, alguien le dijo que estaba comiendo dulce - parecía aterrado, pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, por la cual todos giraron a vernos, y al notar la cercanía que Hae tenía con mi rostro, los SuJu corrieron hacia nosotros y comenzaron a gritarle cosas. También me alejaron de él y del resto unos brazos, que en un principio no pude identificar.

- ¡Eh! - llamó la atención KyuHyun -. ¿Donde se fue Lomi? - iba a gritar que estaba ahí, pero una mano tapó mi boca y siguió alejándome de ellos. Veía que el grupo giraba buscándome... ¿Es que acaso no veían que estaba frente a sus narices? Lo peor de todo, era que mis compañeras me observaban con terror y no decían nada.

Ingresé en un edificio, y por fin una voz demasiado conocida sonó muy cerca de mi oído:

- Por fin te encuentro, princesita - ¿como rayos me había encontrado?

Giré lento en cuanto me soltó. Una gran cantidad de imágenes cruzaron mi cabeza, y ninguna de ellas era agradable. Algunas, incluso, recordaban el aroma a tabaco y alcohol que salían de esa boca que incontables veces había violado la mía. Me estremecí y no podía mover ninguna parte de mí. Quise gritar, pero mi garganta no funcionaba. Me había quedado muda.

Dolor... necesitaba reaccionar. Sabía que en situaciones de terror, las personas llegan a reaccionar luego de sentir dolor. Con dificultad, mordí mi labio tan fuerte que pude soltar un grito llamando por ayuda. El hombre, sin cuidado, volvió a tapar mi boca, pero ya era tarde, una mano voló en dirección a su cara y unos brazos me tiraron lejos de él.

Comencé a llorar nuevamente, no sé en los brazos de quien, ni exclamando qué. Lo único que sé, es que cuando pude al fin calmarme, estaba recostada en el rincón de un karaoke. Con dificultad me senté y sequé las lágrimas que seguían en mi rostro.

Una mano se posó en mi espalda. Como acto reflejo me levanté y me alejé, chocándome con alguien más y cayendo al suelo al intentar evitarlo.

- Lomi, ¿que te sucede? - LeeTeuk se acercó a mí y no pude hacer más que alejarme arrastrándome.

- Hyung... - KyuHyun se colocó cerca -. Yo lo arreglo, por favor salgan todos, tengo que hablar con ella - obedecieron, excepto Hae, que se negaba a irse.

- Yo también puedo quedarme, ¿verdad, Lomi? - yo negué y encerré la cabeza entre mis manos. Supe que salió. Kyu encendió la música para que no escucharan lo que hablábamos.

- Siéntate en el sillón - me dijo suave, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara por sobre la música. Solo entonces observé bien donde estábamos. Al parecer, para salir del apuro, se habían metido en un karaoke que quedaba cerca de donde nos encontrábamos -. ¿Era él? - asentí -. Eres una estupida - le miré con enojo -. ¿Por qué no avisaste?

- ¿Crees que podía? - me crucé de brazos, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, me corrí hacia el lado contrario, encontrándome con la pared.

- ¿No te hizo nada, verdad? - preguntó preocupado, negué. Se acercó más. Yo no podía correrme, así que me tensé completamente -. Lomi - susurró, ya en mi oído. Me asusté y le golpeé en la cara, haciendo que se alejara -. Lo siento - se disculpó -. Pero tendrás que pensar en alguna excusa si no quieres que te molesten con preguntas sobre lo que sucedió... además, estas viviendo con nosotros, es mejor que te acostumbres rápido a nuestra presencia de nuevo.

Pensé durante unos minutos.

- No podré hacerlo sola... - le miré de reojo -. Mi amiga dijo que vendría en un mes, porque lograría juntar el dinero.

- ¿Quieres que le demos una cama? - asentí con algo de timidez. Se pasó la mano por la cara -. Supongo que te ayudara realmente... ¿o es solo una mentira para que dejemos que viva con nosotros? - acercó su mano a mí y me aleje, chocando mi nuca contra la pared. El chico se rió con fuerza e intenté golpearle. Él tomó mi mano con fuerza antes de que llegara a su destino y me acostó sobre el sillón, colocándose encima y sosteniéndome las muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Tragué saliva y me mantuve quieta. Mi presión comenzó a subir, al igual que mi respiración. Me observó a los ojos con intensidad durante un tiempo que no sabría decir -. ¿Como hizo para que te curaras? - parpadeé.

- Se acercó de a poco - mi voz temblaba con fuerza, no supe si realmente fue capaz de entender lo que dije, pero se levantó y me dejó allí recostada, con lagrimas en los ojos del esfuerzo para no gritar y patalear.

- ¿Piensas que Hae podría ayudarte un poco? - me miró de reojo.

- Él ya sabe lo que sucedió... lo supo por sí mismo, si se lo pides...

- Bien...

- Pero no le digas a los otros... por favor - le rogué -. Intentaré estar bien - no sé como pudo entender mis palabras en coreano mientras sollozaba y mi voz temblaba con demasía.

- Bien... Quédate aquí, llamaré a Hyung, sin embargo, en algún momento deberás decírselo a LeeTeuk, él es quien más te podrá ayudar.

Salió unos minutos y volvió junto a DongHae, que sin pensarlo antes se lanzó sobre mi para abrazarme. Sin saber exactamente el porque, me dejé. Tanto Kyu como yo estábamos sorprendidos de que mi cuerpo no reaccionara con rechazo ante ese contacto, sino que además, se lo devolviera.

- Lomi - estaba llorado, yo también volví a soltar lágrimas y pequeños espasmos.

Ya lo había dicho varias veces... los brazos del pez eran como un refugio para mí, supongo que luego de tanto tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a sentirme protegida por él. Al abrir un poco los ojos, no pude evitar observar el enojo que Kyu tenía en su rostro. Los cerré nuevamente para así evitar un momento de celos.

* * *

><p>- Hae, tengo miedo - susurré en medio de la oscuridad.<p>

Sin preguntar nada, se acercó con lentitud hasta la cama y me acarició la cabeza con cariño.

- ¿De que tienes miedo, pequeña? - murmuró.

- De que vuelva - suspiré y algo calido se sintió en mi frente, supe así que me dio un pequeño beso allí.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? - preguntó en mi oído bien bajito, con miedo a que nos escucharan. Asentí y me sacó las frazadas que tenía encima -. Le diré a Hyukie que venga.

Con sus brazos me llevó hasta su cuarto y me recostó sobre una cama, me volvió a tapar. Habló a su compañero que estaba con la notebook sobre el escritorio:

- Hyukie, ¿puedes dejarle tu cama?

- Pero... no cambié las sábanas - susurró, yo le observé y evadió mi mirada -. Luego no te quejes del olor - me señaló.

- Bien... mejor la acuesto en mi cama - Hae me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y me acostó en la otra cama. Solté un gemido al sentirla fría, por lo cual el pez rió -. ¿Podrías ir al cuarto de LeeTeuk? - le preguntó al otro mientras volvía a taparme.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó algo celoso EunHyuk -, dormirá en tu cama... no en la mía.

- Por favor... me pidió Kyu que cuidara de ella.

- ¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a tu dongsaeng?

- Yo quiero cuidarla... por esta noche - Hae comenzó a hacer varios tipos de puchero y gestos tiernos, por los cuales Hyuk aceptó y se retiró del cuarto.

- Hae - llamé su atención, cuando apagó la luz.

- ¿Si, Lomi?

- ¿Porqué YeSung me dijo que leyera fanfics para entenderlos? - escuché un sonido, el chico se había tropezado, no sabía si era por lo que le dije o porque no veía con la oscuridad.

- ¿Para entendernos a nosotros? - asentí -. No los leas... no querrás saberlo.

- ¿Porqué?

- Bueno... es que... no son aptos para menores.

- Ya soy mayor.

- Técnicamente no...

- ¿Porqué?

- Lomi, ya duerme.

- ¿Como terminó la cita?

- Al final tuvieron que confesarle a ambos que era un plan para juntarlos en una cita.

- ¿Y que sucedió?

- Tuvieron la cita.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Lomi... ya es suficiente, duerme - pero la verdad es que no tenía sueño, nada de sueño. Además, el aroma de Hae invadía mi nariz desde las sábanas, me hacia sentir protegida -. ¡Este mono apestoso! Recuérdame que le haga limpiar todo.

Reí y es lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, de esta forma me despediré durante un mes.<strong>

**Sepan realmente disculparme. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para dejarles este capitulo ALGO cerrado, pues quería que no quedaran con una gran incógnita, si bien deje algo de suspenso, me aseguré de que termine bastante bien. **

**La conversación del final es muy típica de cuando mi amiga y yo dormimos en la misma casa, yo la molesto hasta que me duermo.**

**Supongo que algunas ya se esperaran que esa persona fuera SiWon, supongo que eso es lo único, además de la aparición de esa persona... que queda abierto. **

**No saben como voy a extrañar sus comentarios!**

**Realmente perdón por estas pequeñas vacaciones, pero las necesito para poder ir mejor con la escuela y demás.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido...**

**Caroline!**

**PD: Volvió KangIn! Felicidad!**


	21. De vuelta a lo básico

Pasé la semana evitando SuJus, los únicos a quienes dejaba acercar eran DongHae, KyuHyun, LeeTeuk y HeeChul. Algunas veces también querían hablar conmigo YeSung y EunHyuk, pero los demás los separaban de mí.

* * *

><p><em>Vigésima impresión sobre Super Junior: De vuelta a lo básico<em>

¿Por donde empezar?

Bien... estaba yo muy tranquila en el living del departamento n° 11, mirando televisión, junto a HeeNim, que había apoyado su cabeza sobre mis piernas, a pesar de mis criticas y temblores, con la excusa de que me quería ayudar, porque luego de dos días, tanto el líder como la diva sabían acerca de mi situación, gracias a que el lobo había decidido que era necesario contárselos. Cuando de repente suena el teléfono. RyeoWook se apura para atender, pasando por delante de la pantalla y ganándose un pequeño insulto de los labios del mayor.

- Hola - dijo bajito para no molestarnos. Quedó unos minutos en silencio, mientras me observaba con curiosidad... y como para no. Seguramente tenía el terror grabado en el rostro, mi cuerpo estaba rígido y tanto las manos como las piernas no dejaban de temblar. Además mis ojos estaban abiertos al máximo y miraba al frente, intentando disimular el contacto que HeeChul estaba ejerciendo en esos momentos sobre mí -. Esta bien. Yo le digo.

- ¿Era manager hyung? - YeSung salió de la cocina, junto con ShigDong y EunHyuk, quien me observó con algo de recelo. Wookie asintió.

- Dice que tenemos que ir pronto, que están por llegar Henry y ZhouMi. Hay que ir a recogerlos.

- Entonces puede ir solo uno... - comenzó el mono.

- No, dice que vayamos todos, quiere hablarnos sobre algo - HeeChul se levantó y dirigió ante sus compañeros, me relajé un poco.

- ¿Quienes son Henry y Zho... el otro? - pregunté.

- Los miembros de Super Junior M, la sub-banda dedicada a China - aclaró ShingDong al ver que no comprendía lo que decía.

- Vayamos entonces - EunHyuk tomó una campera que estaba allí y se dirigió a la puerta.

- HyukJae, espera, ¿que hay de Lomi? - preguntó YeSung señalándome.

- No, dijo hyung que fuéramos solos, que se quedara... por algo que dijo KyuHyun... no le entendí...

- Entonces vamos - esta vez fue HeeChul quien quiso salir rápido. A los pocos segundos me encontraba sola en el departamento.

Me recosté boca arriba sobre el sofá en el que me encontraba.

Comencé a recordar como había empezado de bien este nuevo año.

Primero, en la fiesta, SiWon se hizo pasar por mi pareja para que los demás Idols interesados en hablarme no se acercaran.

Segundo, casi había hecho un striptease delante de EunHyuk, de no ser porque Hae llegó e hizo reaccionar al mono, lo hubiese terminado.

Tercero, el hombre de quién me había querido alejar, me había encontrado, quien sabe como.

Cuarto, el trauma de pequeña, del cual Francisco me había ayudado a curar, había vuelto, haciendo que me diera terror el contacto de cualquier ser humano de sexo masculino, dejándome indefensa en un departamento con diez hombres conviviendo conmigo.

Quinto... ¿que más podría ser? No dije que no podría ser peor, porque siempre puede ser peor. En este caso, tenía la suerte de que había recibido mi primer pago luego del primer single, y por lo tanto, pude ayudar a mi amiga a que se pagara el pasaje a Corea ese sábado siguiente. También, por alguna razón, cuando DongHae se acercaba a mí, no me sentía amenazada como sucedía con el resto de los chicos.

Me senté nuevamente y comencé a observar alrededor. Esos Idols eran realmente desordenados. No podía creer que pudiese haber tanto desorden en un solo cuarto. Ropa tirada, las zapatillas de la puerta desparramadas por el suelo, los platos del almuerzo aún sobre la mesa. Me levanté y decidí brindarle un poco de ayuda a la señora que hacia la limpieza y la comida de esos desagradecidos seres.

Comencé limpiando los trastos, seguí levantando la ropa y dejándola en el cesto de ropa sucia, ¿como alguien puede tirar la ropa a cinco metros de eso? ¿Que les costaba a esos idiotas caminar dos pasos más para dejar las cosas dentro y no a un lado?

Me estaba aburriendo un poco mientras acomodaba los zapatos... ¿sabían que cada uno tiene en la suela grabado el nombre y que cada uno tiene un lugar específico para guardarlos? La cosa es que comencé a cantar, algo en español, una canción nueva de una de mis cantantes preferidas.

- _Nos dijimos hasta luego, hasta siempre compañero, nos veremos en el juicio del final. Hasta entonces seguiré pensando en ti, y en todo lo que fuimos y olvidamos escribir..._

- ¿Porque estas triste? - me hablaron en español con un acento muy particular, un acento inglés para ser exactos. Con lentitud me giré.

Me encontré con la cara de un niño, un pequeño e inocente niño que estaba agachado a mi lado, también había un hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta, este tenía la nariz larga y afilada.

Me asusté y grité:

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Acosadores, por favor! ¡Ayuda! - y de esa forma también, corrí hacia el interior de la casa como una histérica, sacudiendo los brazos y gritando cosas en español, mezcladas con coreano e inglés. Los chicos en la puerta me observaban con la boca entreabierta, hasta que el más pequeño decidió cortar con tanto alboroto:

- Hey, niña - habló en inglés -. Cálmate, además, quienes deberíamos gritar sobre acosadores aquí somos nosotros, ¿quien eres para estar aquí?

- ¿Eso mismo pregunto yo? Se supone que aquí viven famosos.

- Henry, creo que ella es de quien nos habló Hae - mencionó el otro. ¿Conocían a Hae?

- Ellos dijeron que era mayor de edad - me señaló como un niño que acusa a alguien.

- Yo tengo 19 años - crucé mis brazos -... ¿Henry? - recordé el nombre que me habían dado hacia una hora.

- Mucho gusto - se acercó el mayor hablando en coreano -. Mi nombre es ZhouMi. Soy miembro de Super Junior M - me extendió un brazo en forma de saludo, el cual rechacé con una reverencia -. Me habían dicho que seguramente no nos reconocerías - sonrió hacia su compañero, que seguía enfadado por mi actitud al conocerlo -. Él es Henry. También viene de occidente, es hijo del este, pero las costumbres no son de aquí - el joven se acercó y se reverenció, hice igual.

- Este último año estuve aprendiendo español, así que entendí la letra - levantó las cejas -. ¿La has hecho tú? - negué soltando una carcajada.

- No, soy muy mala escribiendo canciones. Es de la cantante de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

- ¿Entonces? - ZhouMi nos observaba, ya que habíamos comenzado a hablar en inglés y al parecer entendía pero a medias.

- ¿Conoces Amaia Montero? - el chico negó sonriendo -. Entonces busca.

- Lomi, ¿verdad? - asentí hacia el otro -. ¿Podrías llamar a alguien para avisar que llegamos antes? Al parecer salieron a buscarnos.

Me dirigí al cuarto para buscar mi teléfono y llamar a LeeTeuk. Le expliqué lo sucedido y dijo que enviaría a alguien, porque en ese momento estaban charlando con el manager sobre un tema muy importante.

Mientras esperábamos, nos pusimos a hablar y ver el canal de música.

- Eh, esa eres tú - señaló la pantalla ZhouMi -. ¿No cantas?

- No, es que al principio yo no estaba en el grupo, por lo que cuando me incluyeron la canción ya estaba grabada y solo me tocaron algunas partes cortas.

- ¡Hola a todos! - se escuchó desde la puerta, nos giramos y encontramos con DongHae junto a una chica que no pude reconocer, pero que no tenía rasgos orientales. Los varones se levantaron y se abrazaron, luego Henry se acercó a la chica y la beso en la mejilla, ella se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada. El pez se acercó a mí y me abrazó en modo de saludo -. Ella es la novia de Henry - susurró para que no dijera nada fuera de lugar -. Es de Canadá, hace muchos años que están juntos - me soltó y se giró hacia los demás -. ¿Quién quiere filmar? - sacó la cámara.

- Hyung... - habló el más joven -. No puede haber registro... esta Ann.

- Cierto - soltó Hae una carcajada -. Quería filmar cuando conocieran a Lomi, pero... - subió los hombros y suspiró. La chica me observó durante un buen rato mientras los otros hablaban sobre como les había ido en el viaje y cosas como esas.

- ¿Son novios? - preguntó, me ruboricé y negué. En cambio el pez simplemente rio.

- Ella es mi hermanita - y me abrazó con ternura sobre los hombros -. ¿No nos parecemos? - sonrió y colocó su cara al lado de la mía, para que nos comparara. La chica soltó una risa que sonó angelical en mis oídos, también pude ver como Henry la observaba embobado. Sonreí al notar que la misma mirada dirigía SungMin a Débora.

- Sinceramente, ella no puede ser más diferente a ti. Para empezar ella es linda - ZhouMi llamó mi atención, haciendo que también riera. En cambio DongHae lo miró con odio.

Estuvimos un buen rato de esa forma, charlando de cosas, hasta que llegaron los otros miembros de Super Junior, y comenzaron a molestar a los nuevos, y a poner celoso a Henry. KyuHyun era quien más lo molestaba, abrazaba a la chica como si se conocieran de toda la vida, le dirigía sonrisas y miradas que solo él puede hacer.

- Ro, ¿verdad? - Henry se había acercado a la cocina, donde había ido a buscar vasos con agua. Asentí, sonriendo que alguien podía hablar con la letra R -. ¿Puedo pedirte que salgas con Ann? - parecía tímido y al mismo tiempo algo triste -. Es que... cuando vino a Corea para vivir conmigo, estaba muy sola y yo no sabía como hacer para salir sin que se armara un escandalo. En China sucede lo mismo, Kyu me dijo que en unos días vendrá una amiga tuya, ¿podría salir con ustedes, hacerse pasar por amiga tuya?

- Supongo que no habrá problema, ¿sabe hablar inglés? - el chico sonrió y asintió.

- Es canadiense, así que sí - le mostré una tierna sonrisa y él saltó y me abrazó. Por la sorpresa, no pude hacer otra cosa que empujarlo y gritar, quedando estática y él en el suelo. Los SuJu se acercaron para ver que sucedía.

- ¡Hey, niñato! - soltó HeeChul -. ¿Qué quisiste hacerle? - sabía perfectamente que la diva solo quería tentarlo, para saber cual sería la reacción, y de esa forma burlarse luego, sin embargo, por alguna razón, el chico se levantó y salió corriendo quien sabe donde. Ninguno lo siguió, solo Ann.

No me moví sino hasta que KyuHyun me habló en el oído:

- ¿No que ibas a disimular? - me ruboricé y me alejé, saliendo de la cocina, evitando las preguntas y encerrándome en la habitación EunHae, de la cual me había apropiado desde que el pez me había ofrecido su cama, ahora el mono dormía en el cuarto de LeeTeuk.

Me recosté en la cama que antes le pertenecía a DongHae y llevé mis manos a mi cara, para que la luz no me molestara.

¿Por qué seguía reaccionando de esa manera? Todo estaba en mi mente... ¿Debería ir a un psicólogo? Jamás había visitado uno... ¿Como sería?

Realmente era algo que me impedía hacer muchas cosas. No podía practicar la coreografía... no podía concentrarme en las otras canciones que me daban... no podía acercarme a Super Junior sin ponerme estática y responder con monosílabos.

Con decisión me levanté de la cama y busqué mi teléfono. Marqué y la voz de un hombre me atendió.

- Quiero ir a un psicólogo - dije. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un largo silencio.

- Luego te llamo - colgó.

- Estúpido manager, no sirve para nada - insulté en español, cuando Hae abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucedió en la cocina? - me senté en la cama y encerré la cara entre las manos.

- Me abrazó - un peso se sintió a mi lado.

- No puede seguir así - pude notar que estaba sonriendo -. ¿Quieres conocer a un amigo? - le miré con duda, pero luego asentí -. Es un compañero de SiWon. Siempre nos ayuda a calmarnos - su voz se notaba relajada, así que mis músculos comenzaron a ceder y me tiré hacia atrás -. Lomi, ¿has visto las noticias de la fiesta? - negué algo preocupada -. Ten.

Un peso se sintió en mis piernas. Me senté y me encontré con la computadora de EunHyuk y una foto mía y de SiWon en el balcón. Primero observé a Hae y luego nuevamente la pantalla. Le pedí que lo leyera.

- Dice que durante toda la noche SiWon se dedicó a cuidarte de otros Idols que querían hablar y se los encontró en un lugar apartado abrazados... resumiendo, claro - su rostro denotaba preocupación. No supe que decir o que hacer -. ¿En realidad sucedió así?

- Yo solo bebí tres copas... la tercera me la dio él y terminé en ese estado - Hae se veía muy preocupado -. ¿Sucede algo?

- Esto... esto no tendría que contártelo, pero quien le dio la droga de aquella noche a KyuHyun fue él... LeeTeuk hyung me dijo que no debía decirte nada, pero HeeChul y yo te protegimos de él, es que está... - señaló su cabeza con el dedo índice y lo giró. Luego me quitó la computadora de mis piernas y la puso en las suyas. Comenzó a buscar en los archivos de dentro y luego me mostró una foto -. El amigo de SiWon nos dijo que cuidemos que no se salga de control, incluso esta medicado, en realidad tendría que estar viviendo en casa de sus padres. Lo queremos mucho... no es malo, pero a veces se pasa cuando alguien le gusta mucho - en la imagen se mostraba una fiesta, en la cual Super Junior salía completo. DongHae estaba en el centro sonriendo, todos lo rodeaban y parecían estar gritándole algo, además algunos lo abrazaban. A un lado se podía observar al caballo con una expresión seria en su rostro -. Esta es de mi cumpleaños luego del debut - pasó a la siguiente. En esa, SiWon se mostraba en el centro abrazando al pez, los demás intentaban separarlos. No me di cuenta, sino hasta que vi mejor, que el más bajo intentaba soltarse, mientras el otro le forzaba a quedarse allí, y no solo eso, además acercaba los rostros. Observé al morocho, se encontraba triste -. Creyó que yo gustaba de él... - sonrió melancólico.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- admiré el rostro de Hae, lo había visto triste de muchas maneras, pero esa tristeza no era la misma que mostró cuando me contó sobre su padre.

- Él es mi amigo... - las lágrimas y los sollozos se hicieron presentes. No quise preguntar más, pero había varias cosas que me imagine que podrían haber ocurrido... ninguna era buena, ninguna me agradaba, pero todas eran posibilidades.

Nos quedamos de esa manera hasta que el sueño nos venció y Morfeo nos llevó consigo.

* * *

><p>- Ro, concéntrate - recibí un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo volver a la realidad. Seguía mal porque Hae no había parado de llorar cada vez que me miraba. Incluso me había mudado nuevamente al cuarto de LeeTeuk. EunHyuk se había enfadado conmigo porque pensaba que yo lo había lastimado. Según los miembros no era la primera vez que se encontraba de esa manera.<p>

Jennifer me observaba enfadada. Llevábamos dos días practicando la coreografía para el comeback. Las grabaciones de las canciones ya las habíamos hecho y unido las partes para la canción completa.

- Lo siento... es que no me estuve sintiendo muy bien estos días - bajé la mirada y me acomodé al lado de Débora para comenzar la canción.

La música sonó y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse coordinadamente con el de Déb. La voz de Catherine me hizo estremecer desde el parlante, pero no deje de bailar. Llegó mi turno y solté las notas que tanto había practicado con YeSung y KyuHyun.

- Sí que son profesionales - escuchamos desde la puerta cuando la música dejó de sonar. Al darme vuelta, me encontré con SungMin. Mis compañeras saltaron a abrazarlo, yo simplemente me acerqué y me reverencié ante él.

- ¡Oppa! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó Aissa.

- No vine solo. En algún momento debemos hacer el programa todos juntos, ¿no les parece? - Super Junior apareció detrás del conejo, sonrientes. Los saludé con la mano.

- ¿Podemos ver? - SiWon se acercó a mi, solo asentí.

- No pueden filmar, aún estamos grabando el disco - aclaró SheeHyun.

- Esta bien. Solo queremos verlas - LeeTeuk se sentó en el suelo frente al espejo, haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran.

Quiero explicarles una cosa antes que nada. Nosotras practicamos las coreografías junto con la parte de canto, no usamos una pista de fondo, solo el instrumental.

Tomamos un micrófono cada una. Yo usaba uno en la mano, al igual que Catherine y Aissa, sin embargo SheeHyun, Jennifer y Débora el otro, que se coloca en la cabeza. Cada una utilizaba el que más cómodo le quedaba. A mi me gustaba llevarlo en la mano porque me gustaba cantar mientras las otras, además como hacía también los coros, debía alejar el micrófono de mi boca y era exactamente lo mismo que llevar uno en mi mano.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza cantar y bailar en frente de ellos. Nuestro estilo no era lo que se llamaría "provocador" como muchas de las girlbands, pero las partes de la coreografía y cantadas que me tocaban a mi no eran como la canción anterior.

Bailamos y cantamos lo mejor que podíamos. Aissa se equivocó en la parte nueva de la coreografía, sin embargo su voz embriagó a los SuJu, que no notaron el pequeño error.

Al terminar una ronda de aplausos nos envolvió. Nos felicitaron y dieron ánimos para el nuevo álbum.

Nos quedamos charlando, porque luego de varias grabaciones del programa "cambio de hogares", mis compañeras se habían hecho bastante unidos con Super Junior, y digo bastante, porque solo hablaban cuando estaban juntos, no como SungMin que llamaba cada tanto para hablar con SuJu y darme algunas recomendaciones para que los chicos no me engañaran. Porque varias veces me habían engañado ya con las costumbres de Corea, diciendo, por ejemplo, que los más jóvenes debían despertar a los mayores, ganándome de esa forma que HeeChul, YeSung, DongHae y KyuHyun me lanzaran objetos contundentes, que por poco no me arrancan la cabeza, cuando les grité desde la puerta... otra cosa que me dijeron.

- Lomi - dijo LeeTeuk en un momento -. Tu manager me llamó, dijo que te consiguieras uno... ¿a que se refería? - entrecerré los ojos durante un segundo y contesté que nada sucedía -. Ah... y otra cosa. Tu amiga acaba de subirse al avión.

- ¿Como sabes? - abrí los ojos grandes, él se rascó la cabeza y rio tímidamente.

- Cambié los teléfonos sin querer y te llegó un mensaje de ella. Henry dijo que decía eso - me pasó el teléfono y busqué en los mensajes. En realidad mi amiga estaba en camino. Una sonrisa se clavó en mi rostro. Luego busqué en mi bolsillo, sin dudas ese no era mi móvil, se parecía, pero la foto no era la que yo tenía.

Al volver al departamento comencé a revolver la casa entera. Me habían dicho que guardaban varios colchones inflables para alguien que se quedara de improvisto. Además, se estaban quedando Henry y ZhouMi en el otro departamento y Ann en mi habitación, así que no había camas libres.

Cuando al fin encontré los colchones, llevé uno para mi cuarto, al igual que el inflador y comencé a armar una cama para mi mejor amiga, al lado de la que ya estaba. La novia de Henry prefirió quedarse conmigo porque decía que la última vez que durmió en el cuarto de RyeoWook y YeSung, despertó con una de las tortugas de este en la cabeza, y como se asustó y la lanzó, se ganó una gran reprimenda por parte de su "padre".

- ¿Te ayudo? - una voz se escuchó desde la puerta. Invité a la chica a que pasara. Se sentó en mi cama y observó como terminaba de colocar la almohada para luego tirarme de espaldas sobre el colchón -. ¿Realmente no te molesta que esté aquí?

- No… yo dormía en un cuarto más pequeño que este con mi madre… - callé. Me senté y la observé de frente -. ¿Porqué estas aquí? - ella suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

- Primero él se va durante un tiempo. Luego vuelve y dice que será Idol del otro lado del mundo - me miró a los ojos -. Yo lo amo, no quería que me dejara. Así que le prometí que en cuanto terminara la secundaria vendría a vivir con él – parecía feliz, su sonrisa me lo dijo todo, era una idiota enamorada -. Voy donde él, quiero que sepa que siempre estoy para él pase lo que pase.

- Oh… - volví a tirarme hacia atrás -. Lo siento por decir esto… ¿no tienes ningún sueño para cumplir? – Levanté un poco la cabeza para verle -. Quiero decir… ¿no te gustaría hacer algo para ti? – se veía algo dudosa.

- En realidad… quería ser escritora, pero nunca pude pensar alguna idea buena para comenzar. Además, los horarios de Henry tampoco ayudan demasiado, a veces no lo acompaño, pero por lo general me pide que vaya con él.

- ¿Escritora? – apoyé nuevamente la cabeza y cerré los ojos -. ¿Siempre escribiste?

- Sí. De pequeña gané muchos premios – se notaba que estaba orgullosa de ello -. Pero siento que no puedo encontrar la idea que puede llevarme a la fama.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – me senté nuevamente con el seño fruncido y alzando la voz, haciendo que se asustara un poco -. ¿No te parece ya que tu vida es de novela? Vives con tu novio, que es una estrella internacional, pero no puede salir a la luz – ladeó la cabeza procesando lo que había dicho. Luego de unos segundos se levantó sonriente y salió del cuarto con una rapidez increíble. Quedé sola en la misma posición hasta que LeeTeuk me tocó la puerta para que fuera: mi amiga estaba por llegar al aeropuerto. Con la felicidad chorreando me dirigí a la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinne is back, shinne is back...<strong>

**Perdón, se me pegó la canción, :P**

**Realmente agradezco mucho sus comentarios me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo, aunque realmente solo pude terminar 2 capitulos... aspi que voy a comenzar a publicar semana por medio, es decir, una semana sí, otra no... espero no les moleste, pero no quiero quedarme sin capitulos de nuevo.**

**Ahora comentarios míos:**

**Aquí aparece Ann, que al principio va a ser solo la novia de Henry, pero ya van a saber mucho de ella. **

**También esta la historia de DongHae y SiWon**

**La explicación de porque SiWon siempre se acercaba a Romi de esa forma... **

**y bueno, llega la amiga!**

**Solo espero que esperen pacientemente!**

**Caroline**


	22. La llegada

La mayoría se veía feliz. No entendí el porque sino hasta que subimos al auto.

* * *

><p><em>Vigésimo primera impresión sobre Super Junior: La llegada<em>

- ¿Tu amiga es como tu? – preguntaron a mi derecha.

- ¿Cómo igual que yo? – quise saber.

- Claro… - se escuchó desde atrás -. Dicen que las latinas tienen forma, pero tu pareces más un fideo sin forma que una guitarra - cerré mis ojos para contenerme el no asesinar a HeeChul. DongHae me tomó la mano izquierda, haciendo que le mirara.

- Lomi – dijo con voz suave - ¿Realmente es fanática nuestra?

- Sí. Se la pasaba hablándome sobre ustedes, tanto que en un momento llegué a odiarlos – sonreí con burla.

- Lomi – me llamó autoritario KyuHyun desde mi derecha. Lo miré -. ¿Realmente es más linda que tu? – su rostro cambió a una de fascinación, al cual no pude evitar reaccionar con un golpe en la frente.

Llegamos al aeropuerto. Solo estábamos fuera de la van DongHae, HeeChul y yo, porque eramos quienes menos llamaríamos la atención, aunque en verdad no fue así, ya que la diva se quitó el gorro y los anteojos de sol diciendo que tenía calor haciendo que lo reconocieran y con Hae nos alejamos en silencio y nos dirigimos a la línea de llegada.

- Ro – llamó la atención una voz detrás de mí. Al girarme pude encontrarme con el rostro de Ann, me pareció extraño verla allí, pero no pregunté, sin embargo ella aclaró que estaba muy aburrida así que le robó el auto a Henry y fue a buscarnos.

Mi amiga llegó. Al principio debo admitir que me dio mucha vergüenza el decir que la conocía. Llevaba puesta una minifalda con sandalias y una remera que decía: "Amo el Kpop" en inglés. Se notaba que estaba muerta de frío. Los que me acompañaban la miraban sin poder creerlo.

- Bella – dije con tranquilidad -. Incluso yo que no estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre en este lado del mundo ¡SE QUE ES INVIERNO! – grité en español, haciendo que varios giraran a verme, sin embargo ella me dirigió una sonrisa.

- Yo también lo sé… pero llegó casi a los 40° en Buenos Aires. El resto de la ropa es abrigada.

- Realmente eres… - no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y lanzarme a abrazarla y besarle las mejillas. Ella me correspondió igual de desesperada que yo.

- Y… ¿A quién trajiste para recibir a tu mejor amiga? – me guiñó el ojo, mirando hacia donde DongHae y Ann nos observaban como si estuviésemos locas. Le tomé la mano y la acerque a ellos.

- Ella es Beatriz, pero le llaman Bella – la presente en inglés -. Él es DongHae y ella Ann… - silencie al ver que el pez nos estaba filmando -. La conocí cuando llegue y desde entonces somos amigas. Se quedará temporalmente con nosotras – le tapé la boca para que no soltara un grito al reconocer al Idol, pero para mi sorpresa solo se inclinó y saludo en ingles.

- ¿Pensé que ibas a ser buena amiga y me ibas a traer al mono? – se quejó para que solo yo le entendiera, solté una carcajada y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera.

Nos dimos cuenta que la van estaba rodeada de fans, así que optamos por ir en el auto de Henry y avisar que los encontráramos en el departamento.

Ann condujo y mi amiga charlaba con ella muy animadamente.

A diferencia de mi, Bella era realmente sociable, hacia amigos fácilmente y poco le importaba lo que hablaran de ella. Siempre fue feliz demostrando su amor por la cultura asiática y la música que escuchaba. También, a diferencia de mi, como habían dicho ya los SuJu, tenía la figura particular latina, quiero decir, buenas curvas. En cambio yo era más europea con respecto a ello. Nunca tuvo novio. Decía que prefería esperar a esa persona especial, pero al parecer ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

- Lomi – me llamó Hae -. ¿Todas las mujeres de Argentina son como ella? – señaló las piernas de mi amiga.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A… - hizo una forma con las manos que me hizo ruborizar.

- Bueno… en realidad es un poco más complicado que eso. Durante las guerras mundiales muchos europeos migraron a Argentina y se quedaron en las ciudades, así que hay mucha mezcla. Por lo general los que tienen ascendencia criolla son como ella, no saben cuanto hace que la familia estuvo en esa tierra, sin embargo… sé que mis bisabuelos eran italianos – levanté los hombros al notar que procesaba lo que había dicho -. Ustedes tienen una historia con Japón y China. Nosotros con Europa.

Al llegar al departamento, nos encontramos con YeSung y RyeoWook que estaban haciendo la cena para todos. Mi amiga pidió permiso para darse un baño y ponerse ropa más abrigada. Luego de mostrarle donde estaba cada cosa fui a ayudar.

* * *

><p>La cena trascurrió tranquila. Los SuJu se esforzaron al máximo para que mi amiga pudiera entenderlos. Intentaban hablar inglés, a pesar de que eran bastante malos, lo cual ella ya sabía, sin embargo, agradecían que estuviese Henry que traducía mejor lo que decían.<p>

Al terminar, dejamos los platos en el lavadero y nos dirigimos al living donde tiramos almohadones y frazadas para acostarnos encima, excepto HeeChul, que estaba en el sillón como una diva.

- Entonces – comenzó LeeTeuk, mientras Henry traducía al inglés -. Nos dijo Lomi que eras fanática nuestra, ¿es verdad?

- Sí, adoro el Kpop, no solo a ustedes a todos los grupos – mi amiga habló en ingles y yo traduje al coreano. Siempre había sido buena con los idiomas, le resultaba fácil, de pequeña había estudiado ingles, italiano y portugués, y actualmente hacia cursos a distancia de coreano y mandarín. Todos se mostraron un poco molestos -. Pero, sin dudas ustedes son los más divertidos que vi – la sonrisa se hizo notar en sus rostros apenas lo traduje.

- Hyung – dijo DongHae -, ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos un programa.

- Es verdad, Lomi… - observó a mi amiga, mamá pato -, mañana debemos ir a filmar el programa, es mejor que descanses, después de lo que ocurrió la última vez no quiero que trasnoches.

Henry le tradujo todo y yo llevé a mi amiga de la mano hasta el cuarto, donde la novia del canadiense estaba durmiendo, ella debía estudiar y al día siguiente se iría a China para dar uno de los parciales de su universidad.

- ¿Qué sucedió la última vez? – preguntó cuando ambas ya estábamos acostadas, listas para dormir.

- Me quedé jugando con Hae a las cartas y al otro día tenía ojeras muy marcadas, tanto que casi no pudieron cubrir con el maquillaje, así que el manager los acusó de no me acuerdo que cosa e hizo un escandalo con ello.

- Hablando de Hae – preguntó, levantando la cabeza y colocándola de lado para verme a través de la oscuridad -, ¿hay alguna razón para que sea el único que te abrace? – mi rostro se volvió rojo, por suerte no podía verme.

- No… es que – un suave gemido se escuchó de la canadiense -. Mejor durmamos antes de que se despierte y nos eche la culpa.

- Te salvaste esta vez, pero la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte – reí ante su comentario y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

><p>- Entonces, Lomi – preguntó uno de los MC -, dicen que tu mejor amiga de Argentina vino a hacerte compañía – me sonrojé al notar que apuntaron la cámara hacia mi amiga, que saludó sonriente.<p>

- Sí, es que ella estuvo juntando dinero y esperando las vacaciones de verano para poder venir a visitarme.

- Son realmente unidas – YongHwa me sonrió.

- Sí, en realidad si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí – mencioné, haciendo que todos preguntaran el porqué -. Realmente es algo que no puedo contar – me dirigí a los que estaban detrás de cámara. Nos dijeron que siguiéramos, luego lo editarían.

- Todo el mundo habla de lo que sucedió durante la fiesta de fin de año – dijo una mujer guiñando un ojo, o más bien intentando guiñarlo, ya que ambos se cerraron en el proceso. Observé a DongHae que se había puesto pálido, sin embargo LeeTeuk comenzó a reir del nerviosismo.

- Es que queríamos cuidar a nuestra pequeña hermanita – sus ojos se clavaron en SiWon, que se puso algo nervioso y habló.

- Soy su guardaespaldas - su sonrisa fue de galán de telenovela, mi amiga ahogó un grito que pude escuchar. Como siempre, actué tímida y encerré mi rostro entre mis manos. Un brazo me pasó por los hombros, mis músculos se tensaron un poco, pero terminé por relajarme mentalmente para ver quien era. El caballo estaba frente mío con su mano en mi espalda. Me sonrojé y me tiré hacia atrás, haciendo que el contacto se rompiera. Inconscientemente, tomé la mano de DongHae, que estaba a mi lado.

- SiWon-shi – dijo una de las mujeres MC, haciendo que todos la miráramos -. ¿Te has hecho muy unido con Lomi?

- En realidad, vivimos en apartamentos diferentes, pero es agradable hablar con ella, sabe escuchar y es muy inteligente – todas las chicas presentes se quedaron embobadas con lo que decía.

- Entonces, ¿Quiénes solo los más cercanos, que puedan contar un secreto?

- Con ella viven, KyuHyun, LeeTeul hyung, EunHyuk y DongHae, pero casi siempre se la ve con DongHae, KyuHyun y HeeChul – ShigDong fue quien contestó -. Así que son ellos quienes pueden decirte las cosas que oculta – movió sus dedos e hizo una mueca siniestra.

- Entonces, DongHae-shi, ¿Qué puedes decir sobre ella? – todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del pez, quien los observó con miedo y luego a mi. Le sonreí, dándole confianza.

- Tiene dos personalidades – abrí grandes los ojos -. La primera es la que muestra a todo el mundo, actuando dulce e inocente… pero a veces muestra un lado suyo que… – miró hacia todos lados y se acercó a la cámara con aire de confidencialidad -, DAN GANAS DE HACERLE COSQUILLAS Y ABRAZARLA – gritó y se lanzó hacia mi, golpeando mis lados con sus dedos, haciendo que me retorciera de la risa, sin querer, lancé un golpe en su dirección, que, de no ser que EunHyuk tiene buenos reflejos, hubiese terminado en su rostro.

Respiraba agitada, el mono aún sostenía mi muñeca cuando Hae me dejó sentar. Por alguna razón, no me molestaba ese agarre, así que le dejé estar.

Todos se reían y luego siguieron hablando y pasando videos filmados en la fiesta y demás.

Al terminar, me dirigí a los camerinos con mis compañeras, quienes hablaban entre ellas en un inglés fluido. De pronto vi un gran grupo de chicas que hablaban entre ellas. A lo lejos reconocí a Jessica, recordé lo que había ocurrido antes y me acerqué para hablar con ella.

Me reconoció y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

- Hola – me saludó.

- Hola, quería hablar contigo – mencioné. Ella abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida y asintió -. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar un poco más privado? – ella se encaminó a un salón de gran tamaño, rodeado de espejos. Me senté en un costado y ella hizo igual. Comenzamos charlando de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente. Nos reímos. Era una persona divertida y simpática, no entendí el porque Hae no quiso hablar con ella ese día.

- Romi – la observé -, realmente no me querías solo para hablar de esto, ¿o me equivoco? – negué con suavidad, y bajé un poco la vista, haciendo que mis ojos se escondieran detrás de mi flequillo.

- Es algo que no sé si te agradará que pregunte.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – me animó.

- Es que, Hae se está comportando muy extraño, primero contigo, luego con la fiesta y lo que sucedió con SiWon – le miré a los ojos, parecía pensativa y triste.

- Él es muy lindo y tierno cuando una chica le gusta en verdad. Hace lo imposible para que se sienta bien atendida – su sonrisa era de felicidad -. Yo me sentía como princesa cuando estaba con él.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Es muy amigable, todos quienes lo conocen lo dicen. Es muy cercano a MinHo, ¿lo sabías? – me miró.

- ¿Quién es MinHo? – cerré los ojos y me rasqué detrás de la cabeza, escuché que suspiraba enojada -. Lo lamento.

- ¿Conoces SHINee? – asentí -, el rapero.

- Oh…

- Bueno, yo quería conocerlo, así que me acerqué a DongHae para eso. Pasó un tiempo y él me preguntó si quería salir, le dije que sí, pensando que sería para pasar el rato – encerró su rostro entre sus manos -. En ese momento ya había conocido a MinHo y me había hecho amiga, nunca pensé que ese idiota terminaría enamorándose de esa forma.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – levantó un poco su rostro y me sonrió con melancolía.

- Luego de que fuera tan atento conmigo, que me cuidara de esa forma, no lo soporté más, me sentía demasiado culpable… le dije la verdadera razón por la que me había acercado a él- hizo una pausa de unos minutos, en los cuales estuvimos en silencio -. Es un niño. Se enfadó y nunca más volvió a dirigirme la palabra, como ya habrás notado. Es una persona increíble, siempre intentará sacarte una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo de la tristeza – sonreí inconscientemente al recordar que eso era verdad.

- Es muy buena persona.

- Realmente me maldigo por haberme acercado solo por conveniencia. Si lo hubiese hecho de otro modo, quizá aún podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en la misma persona, y sonriendo por eso mismo.

De repente una música comenzó a sonar, rebotando por toda la habitación. Jessica sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla. Leyó algo y se levantó.

- ¿Te gustó nuestra canción? – dije al reconocer la melodía, ella solo me sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo me quedé un rato más, me gustaba ese ambiente.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. No vi hacia el lugar, solo oí unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mí. Sin prestar demasiada atención, dejé que se sentara a mi lado.

- Lomi – me llamó la voz de SiWon, me estremecí al recordar lo que EunHyuk me había dicho "tiene problemas cuando alguien le gusta, es celoso y además no puede ocultarlo, siempre lo demuestra, aunque a veces no sea de la mejor manera". Lo miré, parecía relajado, aunque se notaba que no había dormido bien la noche anterior -. ¿Porqué siempre que te encuentro estas sola?

- Por la misma razón por la cual no debes buscarme – dije cortante.

- Vamos, yo sé que lo haces para estar conmigo a solas, sabes que es la única forma – se acomodó frente a mí -. Te gusta mucho jugar a las escondidas, ¿verdad? – su sonrisa no me gustó.

- SiWon, realmente quiero estar sola – se acercó un poco más, yo pegué mi espalda lo más que pude al vidrio.

- Sabes mentir, eh – su torso siguió avanzando hacia mí, para quedar a escasos centímetros ambos rostros.

- Es en serio, por favor – mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar debajo del suyo, su cercanía me asustaba. Su rostro intentó acercarse, pero corrí el mío, dejando que sus labios se apoyaran en mi mejilla. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó desde la puerta. SiWon se giró para ver.

- Hyung, aléjate – era la voz de Kyu. Pasos de más de una persona se acercaron a nosotros. Tiraron del cuerpo que se hallaba sobre mi y unos brazos me rodearon, no sabía de quién eran, pero se sentían bien, me límite a enterrar mi rostro en el pecho de ese desconocido.

* * *

><p>Unos días antes de la llegada de mi amiga me presenté ante el psicólogo que atendía a SiWon. Estaba muy nerviosa, he de admitirlo, jamás había estado en uno.<p>

Me pidió que le contara un poco de mi vida, que era lo que pensaba de mi, de las personas que me rodeaban.

Le dije lo que me sucedía, sobre mi trauma de pequeña, sobre mi soledad al estar en un lugar tan lejano de mis propias costumbres. No pude evitar llorar un poco al contarle sobre Francisco y la vuelta de aquel hombre.

El doctor era bastante joven. Pero se notaba que era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Lo único que me dijo antes de que me fuera, porque no me interrumpió en ningún momento, fue:

- No dejes que tu mente te controle, controla tu mente.

Quedé pensando luego de eso. Tenía que ir cada semana, según me había dicho. No iba a medicarme ni nada por el estilo, como hacía con SiWon, porque era algo pasajero, solo me ayudaría a superarlo psicológicamente, el mayor trabajo tenía que hacerlo yo.

Pasé mis días entre Super Junior, observándolos. No pude evitar darme cuenta de como intentaba evitarlos, y al hacer eso aumentaba mi miedo a que se acercaran. También surgió una pregunta: ¿Por qué solo Hae puede estar junto a mí? Para lo cual se me ocurrió que era el único SuJu que quería que esté a mi lado, no sabía el porque pero a esa conclusión había llegado luego de varias meditaciones en mi escaso tiempo libre.

Así que decidí hacer algo: querer acercarme a los miembros de SuJu, querer acercarme a las personas.

Realmente entendí lo que me sucedía.

Durante mi niñez tuve que lidiar con el alcoholismo de mi madre, muchas personas entraban y salían de su vida como si nada. Yo tenía MIEDO, miedo a terminar como ella, en esas condiciones, no quería que me lastimaran, no solo de la forma en que ese hombre lo había hecho, no quería que nadie se me acercara porque no quería perderlos.

* * *

><p>- Lomi – me llamó quien me abrazaba, subí la vista para encontrarme con HeeChul, se veía preocupado -, le diré a Hae que no vuelva a dejarte sola, ese pez se convertirá en pescado si no te cuida como debe.<p>

Sonreí con dificultad. Él me corrió algunos mechones de cabello que quedaban sueltos y acarició mi rostro con suavidad. Mi piel se tensó ante ese contacto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - DongHae acaba de ingresar al salón, donde ya se encontraban LeeTeuk y KyuHyun, además de mí y la diva, estaban sosteniendo a SiWon contra un rincón, y este intentaba salir de ese encierro.

- Llegas tarde – Kyu estaba forcejeando, el caballo tenía demasiada fuerza.

- Lo siento, estaba en el baño, fueron 5 largas horas de grabación.

Sin querer solté una carcajada. Todos se quedaron en silencio observándome. Pasé mi mirada por cada uno antes de volver a reír.

- Es mejor que vayamos – mencioné al levantarme. Lento caminé por la sala, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en mí, no pude evitar el ponerme nerviosa y acelerar un poco el paso.

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten por ese final... Soy buenita. <strong>

**Voy a preguntar, ya sé que no tiene que ver con el fic, pero escuchen la nueva canción de BigBang, realmente me enamoré de ella. **

**Bien, entonces ahora sí:**

**¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me gustó escribir sobre la amiga, ahora no toma mucha importancia... pero ya verán!**

**Jessica me cae bien, no lo tomen a mal, solo que quería ponerle algo de drama a la situación de Hae, porque ahora son algo así como amigas ella y Ro. **

**HeeXLomi para el Espiritu del fic... :P**

**Bueno, espero que esperen para la próxima actualización :D**

**Saludos! **

**Caroline**


	23. Días de esos

¿Alguna vez se sintieron fuera de lugar? Bueno, a mi me ocurre la mayoría del tiempo, pero esta vez fue especial.

* * *

><p><em>Vigésima segunda impresión sobre Super Junior: Días de esos<em>

Al llegar al vestuario me encontré con mis compañeras charlando muy amigablemente con mi amiga, quien, al verme llegar, se levantó a abrazarme.

- No entendí absolutamente nada… pero fue genial – me gritó en el oído en español. Yo solo la alejé y me acerqué a la maquilladora, le pedí que me retirara el maquillaje. Todas las presentes se quedaron atónitas ante mi actitud con mi amiga. Pero en ese momento no estaba pensando demasiado claro -. Ro, ¿estás enojada por algo? – la miré y abrí grandes los ojos.

- Por supuesto que no – le dije sorprendida -, es solo que me acabo de encontrar con alguien y sucedió algo – me miré en el espejo, y antes de que contestara comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Observé que había un mensaje de un número desconocido.

- Ro, vino tu amiga y parece que no tienes tiempo para ella – dijo Jenny en coreano.

- Bella, ¿te importaría volver con los chicos? Los veo luego en el departamento, y quiero ver mis regalos – salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la terraza.

Al llegar la encontré vacía. Jamás me esperé encontrarme con esa persona. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, algo así como alegría y timidez a la vez.

- Hola – le grité, él se giró para mostrarme la felicidad en persona, pues su rostro parecía iluminado, algo así como luz salía de su reluciente dentadura.

- Romi, ¡si viniste! – exclamó corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome.

- ¿Qué sucede? Tu mensaje decía que querías hablar conmigo – me soltó y se alejó unos pasos antes de mirar el piso.

- Bueno… es que me gustaría saber algo sobre… - comenzó a dar vueltas al asusto pidiendo que no malinterpretara sus palabras y todo ese tipo de cosas, alrededor de 30 minutos se dedicó a darme sermones de que era menor y debía ayudarle y que lo que me iba a pedir era un poco confuso.

- ¡YA! – me desesperé un poco, él paró de hablar y me observó sorprendido.

- Quiero que me presentes a SheeHyun – comencé a reir escandalosamente, se notaba que lo había ofendido, pero no podía creer que me estuviese pidiendo eso, principalmente él.

- ¿En realidad quieres hablar con ella? – pregunté cuando al fin pude calmarme un poco, tenía los mofletes inflados, haciéndolo ver tierno.

- Sí, es que me parece muy linda e inteligente. Además, llamó mi atención desde su debut – parecía una colegiala enamorada, saltando por toda la terraza. Yo sonreí y lo paré, no vaya a ser que se tirara por alguno de los bordes gracias a la felicidad, quedaría como un poster de Idol.

- Bien, te la presentaré, pero no quiero que estés encima de mí para que lo haga, ni que comiences a acosarla o algo por el estilo – me crucé de brazos con postura de sermón, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía tierna. Asintió como un niño bueno y salió de la terraza saltando por todos lados.

Yo me quedé un rato más, pensando como podría volver al departamento de SuJu. Aún era temprano, así que no pude evitar el pensar volver caminando, después de todo no quedaba tan lejos y si me perdía podría preguntar por indicaciones a cualquier persona.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la planta baja, y salí del edificio, no me sorprendí de ver varias fans allí sentadas, esperando a que algún Idol saliera. Me coloqué la capucha de la campera, me subí la bufanda y salí rápidamente.

Me gustaba la sensación de libertad que me rodeaba en esos momentos. No SuJus molestos alrededor. No personas siguiéndote. No personas acosando para pedir algún autógrafo. No personas diciéndome que hacer. La paz me envolvía.

Caminé con esa tranquilidad todo el camino hasta el edificio en el que Super Junior vivía. Sabía que era horario de trabajo, no había mucha gente en la calle y mucho menos esperando a poder ver a alguno de los Idol que vivían allí.

Suspiré antes de ingresar al vestíbulo y saludar al guardia con una sonrisa.

Mi tranquilidad había durado poco. Subí por las escaleras, porque quería más tiempo para mí.

Suspiré una vez más antes de tocar la puerta, como siempre estaba con ellos no habían visto la necesidad de darme el código ni la tarjeta.

- Espera, voy a abrir la puerta – se escuchó un grito desde dentro y un fuerte ruido seguido por un gemido de dolor.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a EunHyuk sobándose la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta que estaba sucediendo, alguien dentro gritó: "cuidado", el mono se agachó y solo pude ver un objeto blanco volando hacia mi.

Sin dudas, necesitaba un descanso de esos animales.

Una mano me ayudó a levantar disculpándose muy rápido para que yo pudiera procesar sus palabras, sin dudas ese golpe me había dejado más idiota de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qué te duele? – observé a quien me sostenía por debajo de las axilas para que no callera. Como si fuera una niña pequeña señalé mi nariz. Rápidamente me llevaron al baño para limpiarme, porque había comenzado a sangrar.

Sí quieren saber lo que ocurrió, fue lo siguiente: mi amiga, gran fanática del fútbol, había llevado una pelota, porque conmigo solía jugar cuando estábamos aburridas en su casa. DongHae la vio sacándola y quiso jugar, de esa forma, todos los que vivían en ese momento en el piso 11, es decir, Hae, EunHyuk, KyuHyun, LeeTeuk, la novia de Henry y este, más HeeChul que se había colado en el lugar. Así que cuando llegué, habían comenzado un partido improvisado en la sala del departamento… cuando llegué, ya habían terminado, pero seguían pateando la pelota hacia cualquier lado, haciendo de esa forma que luego de un golpe fallido al mono, terminara en mi nariz.

- Creo que se rompió – dije al sentir un fuerte dolor cuando HeeChul me rozó el tabique al querer limpiarme, pues era el único que no se había descompuesto al ver sangre.

- Eso es imposible – me miró de frente y volvió a rozar mi nariz con la punta de los dedos, arrugué mi rostro en señal de dolor -. No te muevas – pidió, y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi parte golpeada, con un movimiento preciso hizo que soltara un gemido y un fuerte dolor recorrió mi cara -. Ya quedó derecha, solo hay que para el sangrado – tomó un trozo de algodón y lo colocó en uno de los lados.

- AVISA LA PRÓXIMA – le grité, haciendo que varios aparecieran en la puerta y me vieran preocupados.

- Le acomodé la nariz – dijo la diva levantando los hombros inocentemente.

* * *

><p>- Entonces – dijo mi amiga en español, mientras yo traducía al coreano -. Traje regalos para todos, excepto para Ann, porque no sabía que estaría aquí – le miró con una sonrisa y ella asintió -. Bien, empecemos: Para LeeTeuk, que siempre está pendiente de su peinado, un peine adornado con piedras – y a mamá pato le entregó lo que había dicho, todos se miraron entre sí, pensando si reírse o no. El líder agradeció con una de esas sonrisas que lo hacen parecer un ángel, y que hizo que mi amiga ahogara un grito -. Bien, ShinDong, no sabía bien que podría gustarte, así que me decidí por esto, aunque me costó bastante conseguirlo, toma – cuando sacó aquella pila de pequeños libros coloridos no entendí que fue lo que quiso decir, pero al ver el dibujo del frente de uno comencé a reír, incluso me caí hacia atrás.<p>

- Bella, no sabía que se vendía en coreano – mencioné en español.

- No vienen, solo las conseguí en ingles, espero sepas hablar bien – observó como el chico comenzaba a leer los textos y reía sin parar haciendo que todos lo hiciéramos, porque su risa es muy contagiosa. Para resumir, mi amiga había comprado la colección completa de las historietas Gaturro -. Henry, sé que te gustan los instrumentos de cuerda, al igual que a SungMin, así que les traje un charango a cada uno, y a Minnie, también quiero entregarle esto – sacó de una bolsa un pote de dulce de leche, tragué saliva ruidosamente, supongo que no lo mencioné, pero las cosas dulces me encantan, en realidad me encanta la comida en general, pero lo dulce más que nada, en la noche, por lo general me levantaba en mi casa y comía medio pote de esos, me encantaba. Observé a mi amiga con súplica, pero ella solo sonrió -. Cuando lo vea se lo daré yo misma. Sigamos con… - observó a todos los presentes, que miraban impacientes el pequeño bolso -. DongHae – el aludido se acercó ansioso -. Frutillas – la cara del chico se iluminó al ver la bolsa transparente repleta de esos frutos rojos que tanto me gustaban, esa chica realmente era sádica -. HeeChul, tu si que eres difícil de descifrar, así que te traje esto – una caja de madera lustrada se encontraba entre sus brazos, yo apenas pude traducirles a los chicos, mi mente seguía en las frutillas que Hae tenía abrazadas.

- Es una caja – dijo la diva tomándola con descuido, pero mi amiga le golpeó la cabeza, haciendo que todos, incuso yo, se sorprendieran. Con cuidado la apoyó en el suelo y la abrió, dejando que por toda la sala se oyera una música realmente exquisita, llena de sentimientos, llena de… no sé como poder explicarlo, era preciosa, mi amiga realmente se había esmerado esta vez. Supongo que no lo dije, pero ella durante toda su vida había estudiado música, pues sus padres eran músicos, eran músicos reales y desde que ella era pequeña, aprendió a tocar muchísimos instrumentos, como su voz no era tan buena como ellos querían, dijeron que debía compensarlo con algo, aunque jamás la había oído cantar, sabía que no era realmente de esa forma, pero no le gustaba hablar del tema, y cada vez que le preguntaba salía diciendo otra cosa. Lo que en realidad quería decir, es que ella había compuesto, seguramente, esa melodía para la caja de música.

- SiWon y YeSung – los llamó, cuando la música hubo terminado, ellos se acercaron -. Agachen sus cabezas – ellos se miraron entre sí, pero lo hicieron. Ella colocó a cada uno un colgante, el del más alto era un rosario hecho de madera, que se lo quedó viendo con los ojos realmente abiertos, y el segundo, tenía un dije con forma de tortuga, sonrió y no dejó de tocarla en todo lo que lo vi en el día – RyeoWook, sé que te gusta cocinar, así que compre un libro de cocina típica de Argentina, por si algún día te animas – guiñó un ojo -. ZhouMi, eres realmente extraño, no sé que es lo que te gusta – mi amiga rascó su nuca infantilmente -, así que te traje eso – señaló un rincón de la sala, donde estaba la pelota, que había sido confiscada por SiWon -. Y por último nuestro querido Evil Maknee – hizo como que escondía algo y luego sacó una caja amarilla con varias inscripciones que no llegué a identificar, sin embargo, KyuHyun parecía emocionado, tomó la caja con ojos como platos y se quedó así durante un buen rato.

- Un segundo – quedó pensativo EunHyuk -. ¿Y a mi qué? – todos se quedaron mirando a Beatriz, que parecía el gato rizón, por el tamaño de su sonrisa, digo. Miré a mi amiga con curiosidad, y ella me dijo confidencialmente en español, para que entendiera solo yo.

- Realmente no se lo puedo dar ahora – yo me sonrojé y le susurré al mono lo que Bella había dicho.

- ¿Porque? – preguntó el chico en un inglés bastante mal pronunciado.

- Es que todos tendrán envidia de lo que te daré – dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa y también en inglés. El chico pareció satisfecho y, también con una sonrisa, se dirigió a su cuarto, y todos los demás se desparramaron en los dos departamentos para guardar sus regalos.

Con lentitud me arrastré hasta la cocina, donde Hae estaba limpiando las frutillas, lo observé por un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- Lomi, no te escuché entrar – mencionó, yo solo le sonreí.

- ¿Qué piensas de mi amiga? – dije.

- Bueno, al principio me pareció muy extraña, pero luego de que charlas con ella un rato es muy amable – sonrió, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír usando también los ojos, eso era lo único que envidiaba de mi amiga, podía hacer que cualquiera sonriera de esa forma luego de apenas unos minutos -. ¿Es realmente así? – dudé unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Bueno, para ser sincera, hay veces en las que me gustaría cortarle el pescuezo cuando la escuchó hablar sobre el K-pop durante todo el día, pero su cualidad más importante es la de hacer sentir a los demás bien consigo mismos, es bastante tranquila, pero cuando le hablan mal sobre alguno de ustedes, es una furia – saqué la lengua.

- Entonces realmente te agrada – sonreí -. ¿Quieres? – Colocó una de las frutillas que acababa de limpiar dentro de mi boca, mordí para quitar las hojas -. ¿Te gustan? – acenti con energía -. Son mis favoritas – dicho esto se llevó una a la boca y comenzó a degustarla.

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde, estaba ayudando a RyeoWook a hacer la cena, aunque en verdad lo único que hacia era observar como rehacía lo que yo desarmaba. Un gritó se oyó desde fuera, con rapidez me dirigí de donde procedía el riudo.<p>

- Oppa, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con eso – escuchaba la voz de mi amiga hablar en inglés. Con desespero me apuré a llegar lo antes posible al baño.

Al llegar me encontré con DongHae y YeSung tratando de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté. Ellos se miraron entre sí antes de que Hae me contestara.

- Tu amiga se metió cuando Hyukie se bañaba, ha trabado la puerta y no nos deja entrar.

- BELLA ABRE YA LA PUERTA, MALDITA DEPRABADA, DEJA AL MONO EN PAZ, SUFICIENTE TIENE CON QUE GRITES CADA VEZ QUE LO VES EN UNO DE SUS VIDEOS – grité para que me hiciera caso, pero no era de ese tipo de personas que se identifique por su obediencia, más bien es todo lo contrario.

- Pero él necesitaba ayuda, ¿verdad que sí? – un gemido se escuchó desde dentro, los dos chicos que me acompañaban abrieron grandes los ojos asustados, seguramente estaban pensado lo que sucedería si visitaban América Latina.

- Maldita infantil, aquí yo tengo más poder, soy mayor, así que abre la puerta – me asustó que me hiciera caso, y salté hacia atrás, dejándome caer sobre ambos chicos que estaban desprevenidos.

- Y te quejas de mi, mira como estas tu, con dos a la vez, eso no es justo – con rapidez me levante e intenté entrar al baño, donde EunHyuk se veía completamente rojo, y tenía puesto un pantalón ajustado -. Le estaba ayudando a vestirse, decía que no le entraba – soltó una carcajada y se alejó hacia la cocina. DongHae y YeSung se metieron en el baño para ayudar al chico a pararse derecho.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el más pequeño de los tres con lagrimas en los ojos, no me di cuenta hasta entonces que había estado sufriendo de esa forma con el encierro de mi amiga.

- S-sí – dijo con la voz temblando el mono -. Hoy debo ir a una entrevista y me dieron esto para vestirme y… ella ayudo – tragó saliva y YeSung no pudo evitar reír. Muy lejos de querer burlarse, el pez abrazó a su amigo protectoramente.

Decidí irme a terminar de "ayudar" a RyeoWook, pero al llegar mi amiga lo había terminado, también era buena en la cocina, a diferencia de mí.

* * *

><p>- Bella – escuché un pequeño gemido de parte de mi amiga -, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en el baño? – se sentó en la cama y me buscó en la oscuridad.<p>

- Ya te lo dije, el monito se estaba cambiando y se quejaba de que el pantalón que le habían dado era demasiado pequeño, entonces le dije que ninguna ropa es demasiado pequeña y le ayudé a ponérselo.

- Es que parece un poco traumado, se fue al programa con una mirada no muy sana.

Mi amiga ya se había vuelto a dormir. Creo que no fue buena la idea de traerla, principalmente en esos momentos. DongHae aún no quería acercarse a mi, EunHyuk no se separaba de él. HeeChul, LeeTeuk y ShinDong no me dirigían la palabra. KyuHyun y YeSung estaban armando el nuevo disco y cada vez que alguien los molestaba se ponían furiosos y comenzaban a gritar, RyeoWook también los ayudaba, pero él se iba a la empresa para que le prestaran los instrumentos. Eran tiempos de tensión, un nuevo albúm saldría pronto y todos estaban estresados, apenas alcanzábamos a grabar algo para el programa.

Puedo decir que mi empresa tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos, nosotras también estábamos grabando el nuevo álbum, pronto deberíamos filmar los MV y todavía no habíamos terminado con la coreografía. La otra banda de la empresa nos quitaba las horas de grabación porque también las necesitaban.

Y sin mencionar mis cesiones de psicólogo y los intentos frustrados por Henry y Ann de parte de SiWon para acercarse a mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, volvi con otro capitulo, ya se que es feo esto de cada dos semanas, pero sino me quedo sin capitulos y todo sería demasiado irregular. Además, la semana del 30, que sería cuando debo subir el próximo, no voy a poder, así que espero que sean muy pacientes. <strong>

**Tengo que decirles que son un ejemplo de lectoras, hay veces que pienso que van a dejar de leerme, pero luego aparecen sus comentarios y me emociono. **

**Realmente las quiero mucho!**

**Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora!**

**Caroline**


	24. A pesar de todo ayudan

Con tal de disminuir la tensión del ambiente, haría cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p><em>Vigesimo tercera impresión sobre Super Junior: a pesar de todo ayudan<em>

Era la cena. Todos nos mirábamos expectantes, no fue sino hasta que mi amiga estiró el brazo que todos nos lanzamos a intentar agarrar la jarra de agua, solo quedaba para tres vasos, y éramos 14, el número 4 debería ir a recargarlo, y después de la historia que HeeChul había decidido contar en la tarde, y a pesar de que dijimos que eran cuentos de niños, ninguno se atrevía a poner un pie en la cocina, ni siquiera quien contó la historia.

En la tarde la luz del edificio se había cortado y aún no había vuelto, por lo que mientras que la comida llegaba, pues habíamos pedido, comenzamos a contar diferentes historias de terror.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó DongHae al recibir la jarra vacía. Dirigió una mirada de súplica hacia EunHyuk, que la desvió, luego a HeeChul, que también lo ignoró, y por último a mí -. Lomi… - susurró e hizo una cara de cachorro. Tan bien le salió que no pude evitar sentirme mal.

- Deberías ir solo – mostré mi vaso que estaba servido, gracias a mi amiga, pero EunHyuk me lo quitó y lo sirvió para sí -. Bien…

Con las piernas temblando me levanté. Hae quiso tomar una de las velas que iluminaban la sala, pero no lo dejaron, así que sacó su celular, al igual que yo, y nos acercamos a la puerta de la cocina. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos adentramos en la oscura habitación, iluminando lo que podíamos con las pantallas de nuestros teléfonos. En esos momentos odiaba con tener mi antiguo teléfono, el cual había dejado de andar cuando llegué a Corea y tuve que comprarme otro. Mi querido móvil tenía una linterna, era lo único bueno, pero lo amaba.

- Tu carga mientras vigilo – me dijo bajo, como si temiera que lo escucharan. Con lentitud me acerqué hasta el lavadero y abrí la canilla. Esperé a que el agua saliera fría y acerqué la jarra. Cada tanto me giraba para ver como Hae me observaba, se notaba su rostro completamente asustado.

- Ya, vamos – dije con una sonrisa, intentando que se relajara. Lo que no tuve en cuenta fue que delante de mí aparecería un rostro mal iluminado.

- ¡FANTASMA! – gritó Hae, haciendo que yo también me asustara, y de esa forma, lancé la jarra llena de agua a la cara, golpeándola y rompiendo la jarra de vidrio.

- MALDITO IDIOTA – era la voz de EunHyuk, lo iluminé bien con el teléfono, estaba completamente empapado y sentado en el suelo por el golpe, además, le sangraban las piernas. Con dificultad se levantó y al hacerlo se cortó, también la palma de la mano. Le extendí la mano para ayudarlo, pero es más pesado que yo, así que caí encima suyo.

- Mono, ¿qué sucedió? – se escuchó la voz de HeeChul.

- Nada, es solo que ya no tenemos jarra, y no debemos entrar a la cocina hasta que podamos tener luz para iluminar el desastre que hizo Lomi.

Con cuidado intenté levantarme, Hae me ayudó y luego a EunHyuk.

- Te llevaré a curar – le dije, el mono asintió y juntos fuimos al baño. Me agaché para limpiarle las piernas, era la primera vez que veía tanto vello en un coreano. Mientras él iluminaba con el celular, yo le pasaba el trapo. Era un pequeño corte, pero realmente sangraba mucho -. Oppa…

- ¿Qué sucede? – hice un silencio -. ¿Qué?

- Bueno… es que quiero saber que es lo que ocurre con Hae, parece ido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Desde el día en que me confesó lo que sucedía con SiWon… se porta extraño conmigo.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, mientras terminaba de vendarle la pierna. Luego se agachó y puso su rostro al mismo nivel que el mío.

- Mira. Lo que te contó fue una situación muy difícil dentro de la banda. Primero la muerte de su padre, luego su cumpleaños. Más adelante el accidente de KyuHyun. No fue una situación fácil para él, y tampoco para el resto de nosotros – le miraba a los ojos, parecía triste -. No le gusta estar solo, por eso busca a una persona a la cual aferrarse en todo momento.

- ¿Y porque te molesta que este conmigo? – pregunté desafiante.

- No es que me moleste – desvió la vista -. Es solo que es mi mejor amigo desde hace por lo menos 10 años – una sonrisa tímida se hiso presente en su rostro -, no me gusta verlo sufrir y tu pareces no notar cuando lo hace – borró ese lado tierno y me golpeó con su mirada.

- Entonces te molesta que no te haga caso – frunció el seño.

- No digas idioteces – terminó por volver a levantarse -. Todavía me duele la mano – me la tendió. Seguía sangrando, a pesar de que tenía apretado con un trozo de tela.

- Deberíamos ir a un hospital – mencioné al notar que no podía frenar el sangrado.

- Solo átalo con fuerza – en ese momento noté como unas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos, porque su voz temblaba.

- Oppa, ¿Qué sucede? – comencé a secarle el rostro con la mano. Él la tomó y solo la bajó.

- Solo átala – volvió a decir. Le hice caso y nos fuimos a la cocina de nuevo. Solo quedaban tres pociones de pizza, que mi amiga había guardado para nosotros.

Las comimos en silencio mientras todos se dedicaban a ir a dormir, después de todo, mucho más no se podía hacer.

- Lomi – llamó mi atención cuando todos ya se habían ido -. Todos están muy alterados… por lo general en momentos como estos, siempre había alguien que podía sacar una sonrisa a todos.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? – pregunté.

- Que… - parecía algo indeciso con lo que iba a decir -, ShinDong hyung está muy ocupado con su novia… - tragó saliva y yo no pude evitar anticiparme a sus pensamientos –. ¿Se te ocurre algo para desestrezarnos? – pensé durante unos minutos en diferentes formas con las que me divertía en momentos de estrés con mis amigas. Por lo general salíamos a divertirnos a algún BAR, como cuando me habían filmado, pero en nuestra condición era imposible hacerlo sin llamar la atención. También nos juntábamos a ver películas, pero en el edificio no volvería la luz sino hasta varios días después según había indicado el manager, podríamos juntarnos a cantar y bailar. Nos dedicábamos a ellos, así que más que evitar nuestro trabajo, haríamos lo contrario… a menos que…

Una sonrisa perversa cruzó mi rostro antes de dirigirme hacia el cuarto donde tanto mi amiga como Ann estaban durmiendo. EunHyuk se me quedó mirando con duda, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>- Me niego rotundamente a hacer eso – decía HeeChul.<p>

- Por favor – le hice mi mejor puchero, pero parecía no traspasar ese témpano de hielo que era el mayor -. Como sea, se lo pediré a alguien más… - comencé a alejarme de la cama en donde el príncipe descansaba -. Sin embargo, nadie más que el gran HeeNim podría hacerlo, porque es algo muy importante…

- Eso no funcionará conmigo, niña – volvió a mencionar por cuarta vez en el día.

- Pero, HeeChul, ¿no te das cuenta como están todos? ¿No te importan ni un poquito tus compañeros de grupo? – me senté en el suelo, mirándole fijo.

- La verdad no – siguió leyendo un libro que había comenzado como excusa para que lo dejara de molestar, ya que durante todo el día me había dedicado a molestarlo para que hiciese lo que le pedía.

- Eres una persona malvada, egoísta y…

- Ya, di algo que nadie sepa – me envió una de esas sonrisas de lado que había llegado a odiar. Enojada me levanté y salí del cuarto.

- Maldito narcisista, bueno para nada… - maldije en voz baja y en español para que nadie me entendiese.

- ¡RO! – la voz de mi amiga llegó segundos antes de que mi espalda se encontrara con el duro y frío piso del departamento 12 -. Por fin te encuentro. Vamos a ir con Ann a tomar un helado, ¿querés venir?

- Helado, ¿acaso estás loca? Estamos en invierno – se levantó dejando que yo también lo pueda hacer.

- Pero seguro que va a estar más calientito que en este frízer.

Después de que se cortara la luz, el departamento había dejado de calentarse, pues la caldera que nos brindaba ese servicio se había apagado.

- Bien… pero tomemos un café.

- No, sabes lo que sucede si bebo café – dijo con ojos desorbitados, pero con mucha razón lo había dicho, millones de veces le había prohibido beber porque luego en la noche no podía dormir y molestaba con sus mensajes a las tres de la mañana.

- También sucede lo mismo con el azúcar – pensé un segundo en lo que había dicho, me recordó a Hae. Mi amiga solo golpeó mi frente con un dedo salió corriendo del departamento. Yo la seguí.

* * *

><p>- …y entonces ese es el plan – finalicé -. ¿Qué les parece?<p>

Ann y Bella me observaban con ojos extraños.

Habíamos ido a una heladería, frente a nosotras una gran fuente llena de helado. Yo estaba temblando a más no poder, sin embargo seguía comiendo.

- Ro… creo que es algo arriesgado, además nunca lo hará – mencionó Ann.

- Es posible que no. Pero quiere a sus compañeros lo suficiente como para intentar alegrarlos – dije despreocupadamente.

- Eso es cierto… pero recuerda que tiene mucho orgullo – mencionó mi amiga.

- Sí, lo sé. En eso se parece a ti – le saqué la lengua -, pero yo soy insoportable, además tengo de mi lado a DongHae y a KyuHyun.

Ambas chicas se miraron y levantaron los hombros.

Seguimos comiendo. Por suerte, como estaba con ellas y nos la pasábamos hablando en inglés, nadie reconoció quien era y pude pasear por la ciudad feliz y tranquilamente.

Fuimos a varias tiendas de ropa, donde lo único que hacíamos era mirar, sin embargo, cuando una de las chicas que trabajaba en una joyería me reconoció, me regaló una pulsera plateada con un dije de una mariposa.

* * *

><p>La tensión dentro del departamento se podía cortar con una cuchara. Todos estábamos en silencio, el menor movimiento de cualquiera, haría que comenzaran a pelear.<p>

Henry y KyuHyun estaban enfadados porque el primero no quería que el otro se acercase a su novia, además, YeSung también estaba enojado con el lobo porque no ayudaba con las letras. RyeoWook estaba del lado de su compañero de cuarto, pero parecía más tranquilo.

DongHae, ShinDong y EunHyuk se habían peleado mientras armaban las coreografías porque no se ponían de acuerdo con que paso hacer el estribillo de la canción principal del disco, y ninguno quería ceder con su idea.

LeeTeuk no sabía que hacer para calmarlos. HeeChul intentaba… bien decía intentar pensar algo para ayudar a su hyung, pero estaba cuchicheando junto con ZhouMi, quien no tenía idea de que hacer.

Por otro lado, SiWon… bueno, SiWon se había ido a casa de sus padres, con la excusa de que hacia mucho tiempo no los veía con todo eso del programa.

Mi amiga se había ido a bañar, mientras que Ann estaba ayudando a la "nonna" que cocinaba.

Como la luz todavía no volvía, nos habíamos apiñado todos en un solo apartamento. Así que parte del mal humor era que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos sin otra cosa para hacer que vernos los rostros.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me harte! – exclamó de repente HeeChul. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mi.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté un poco asustada, pero no me respondió. Me tomó la mano y me arrastró al primer cuarto que encontró abierto, que resultó ser el de EunHyuk y DongHae.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías que hiciese? – preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Para qué? – a pesar de saber de que estaba hablando, me hice la desinteresada mirándome las uñas.

- Tú sabes muy bien para que. Estoy harto de que no se hablen… siempre es ShinDong quien ayuda con estas tensiones, pero en estos momentos está muy ocupado con la estúpida boda – sonreí ampliamente -. Haré lo que sea, pero solo dime que es lo que habías planeado.

- Quiero que cantes una canción en español – dije -. Es un poco… bueno, a ti te quedará bien – sonreí con inocencia -. Pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de mi amiga, no recuerdo bien la letra.

* * *

><p>Durante el resto del día estuvimos enseñándole a HeeChul la letra de la canción elegida. Es muy inteligente, así que no habría mucho problema.<p>

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Henry acercándose, con Ann de la mano.

- Estoy aprendiendo una canción – contestó HeeChul intentando recordar el estribillo.

- ¿Cual? – Ann se acercó a mí, que tenía la letra escrita. Comenzó a leerla -. ¿En serio cantaras eso? – preguntó algo sorprendida.

- Sí… ¿porqué? – con rapidez, mi amiga le tapó la boca a Ann, antes de que dijera algo malo.

- Por nada – se apresuró a responder Bella.

* * *

><p>Estaban todos en la sala del departamento 12.<p>

Estaban todos callados. La tensión seguía. Nadie se hablaba. Tanto Henry como ZhouMi estaban aburridos. Por lo general cuando estaban ellos era más divertida la vida con Super Junior, pero al parecer, en esos momentos no se podía concebir una mejor relación.

HeeChul se había dejado vestir y maquillar para la ocasión.

Beatriz y yo entramos a la sala, seguidas por Ann, la diva se había quedado en el pasillo, para dar la sorpresa a todos.

- ¿Por qué tan sonriente? – exclamó YeSung al verme entrar.

- Es solo que queremos ayudar a mejorar el ambiente – sonreí aún más -. Preparamos algo, pero necesitamos que nos ayuden – pedí. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a acomodar el cuarto como yo indicaba, quedando un gran espacio en el centro de la sala y los sillones y las de un solo lado. Mi amiga se colocó al lado de EunHyuk, que estaba sentado en el suelo. Llamando la atención de todos comencé a hablar -. He notado que todos ustedes están muy mal con esto del nuevo disco y demás… así que decidí hacer algo para que se puedan desestresar.

- ¿Qué tipo de estrés quieres quitar? – preguntó KyuHyun, sabiendo que la pregunta seguiría, decidí contestar antes de que llegara, pero -… ¿te vas a ofrecer como...?

- No, Kyu… - dije algo incómoda y sabiendo que mi rostro se había coloreado -. Me refiero a que se rían… ¡deja de ver películas de adultos!

- Ya soy adulto – dijo murmurando, pero todos lo escucharon y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿De que hablas, bebé? – mencionó LeeTeuk despeinándolo con cariño, haciendo que el chico se enojara aún más.

- Antes de que comiencen a pelear, ¡voy a presentarles a HeeChul!

- ¿Qué con él? Ya lo conocemos – mencionó en tono aburrido YeSung, sin embargo, su boca, como la de todos se abrió al ver a la diva ingresar a la sala.

Sonreí para mis adentros a ver la expresión de todos en los rostros. O sí. Eso sería un buen espectáculo para el programa. Le hice una seña a Bella para que comenzara a grabar.

La mejor tarde de mi vida comenzaría en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, a algunas ya les adelanté algo de lo que iba a hacer.<strong>

**He perdido la inspiración. Ya no encuentro la misma chispa cuando me siento delante de la computadora para escribir, no sé porque. Estoy sentada durante horas delante de la pantalla y no encuentro la forma de expresarme. Las ideas están, la historia esta... falto yo.**

**Sé que suena como una excusa barata, pero pido que me perdonen por hacer algo como eso. Solo puedo prometer que voy a volver y terminar la historia. Porque odio que se dejen fics a la mitad, y por eso prometí nunca jamás hacerlo.**

**Bueno, paso a otra cosa. **

**La historia que contó HeeChul es una historia de terror que nunca en mi vida escuché y tampoco se, así que no me pregunten :p solo les puedo contar que había un fantasma en una cocina, y nadie quería entrar. Lo aclaro porque cuando mi amiga lo leyó me preguntó que no había entendido nada.**

**¿Que es lo que hará HeeChul? ¿Qué es lo que Romi le pidió?**

**Algo muy simple, cantar una canción, pero... no cualquier canción! **

**Realmente espero que sean pacientes, sé que me había hecho esperar por un mes, pero no me fue posible acomodarme. Son buenas acompañantes, porque no me abandonaron en ese momento, solo espero con todo mi corazón que no lo hagan ahora, porque prometo por mi hermana que lo voy a terminar y lo voy a publicar. Solo espero no tardar tanto.**

**Caroline**


	25. Saben bailar

Todos no podían aguantar la risa. Si algo les sacaría el estrés, sabía que una buena sesión de humor del bueno les haría ser los mismos de antes.

* * *

><p><em>Duodécima cuarta impresión sobre Super Junior: Saben bailar<em>

HeeChul se comportó muy bien, a pesar de lo que Ann y mi amiga habían dicho. Llevaba puesto un vestido que Bella había llevado y una peluca que encontramos en el cuarto de LeeTeuk, seguramente de algún programa que líder había hecho.

Coloqué un reproductor a pilas y conecté el IPod de mi amiga con el instrumental de la canción (no pregunten el porque lo tiene, es una muy larga historia). En seguida, la diva comenzó a bailar y cantar:

Estoy saliendo con un chabón.

Ya más de un año, van casi dos.

Estoy enamorado y saben que, me gustaría darle un varón.

El desgraciado me hiso operar.

Nadie sabía de esa traición.

Me fue engañando, me pareció.

Le puso trampas a mi corazón.

Decile si no quiere bailar conmigo.

Decile que no sufro por nuestro amor.

A vos que te hace caso que sos amigo,

ya no voy a vengarme por su traición.

Decile si no quiere bailar conmigo.

Decile que no sufro por nuestro amor.

A vos que te hace caso que sos amigo,

ya no voy a vengarme por su traición.

En la farmacia me lo encontré.

Un gran escandalo allí se armó.

Le hice una escena que no sabes,

un policía no separo.

Hoy me llamo a mi celular.

Se disculpo y me invito a cenar.

Paseamos juntos por Santa Fe.

Pero yo sé que me va a engañar.

Decile si no quiere bailar conmigo.

Decile que no sufro por nuestro amor.

A vos que te hace caso que sos amigo,

ya no voy a vengarme por su traición.

Decile si no quiere bailar conmigo.

Decile que no sufro por nuestro amor.

A vos que te hace caso que sos amigo,

ya no voy a vengarme por su traición.

Cuando terminó todos no pudieron contener la risa, porque a pesar de no saber lo que decía la canción, la actuación de HeeChul fue muy divertida.

- Bien… - dijo mi amiga en inglés -. Es hora de escuchar la traducción.

Tanto Ann, Bella y yo, no podíamos contener la risa al ver a todos los SuJu con los rostros rojos de la vergüenza al escuchar como en realidad iba la letra. HeeChul no sabía en donde meterse, y lo peor, lo que ellos aún no sabían, era que estaba todo filmado y quedaba enviarlo a la empresa para lo que lo pusieran al aire en el próximo programa.

Al finalizar, la diva comenzó a correrme por toda la sala. Puedo jurar que le habían salido un par de colmillos y los ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo. Quería mi sangre, de ello estaba segura. Corrí por mi vida, y por la de mi salud, porque sabía que si me agarraba, no solo iba a asesinarme, sino que antes iba a torturarme, iba a cortarme en pedacitos para poder darle de comer a sus gatos y si sus gatos no quisieran más, me iba a lanzar al inodoro e iba a terminar en alguna parte del océano pacifico… o sí, él haría todo eso. Pero yo tengo mucha suerte…

El timbre sonó, haciendo que todos quedáramos quietos, no esperábamos que llegara nadie. Raudamente, LeeTeuk nos ordenó e hizo que HeeChul fuera a cambiarse con algo "normal", antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – murmuró antes de abrirla y dejar pasar al grupo BEAST al departamento. Tanto los SuJu, como mi amiga, Ann y yo, nos observamos sorprendidos. No sabíamos que tendríamos la visita de otro grupo del programa, pero al parecer ellos sí, porque venían con la producción detrás. YongHwa apareció desde atrás junto a CL, de 2NE1. Saludamos con una reverencia hacia todos, ellos hicieron igual.

- Aquí estamos – comenzó CL a hablar a la cámara -, el piso de Super Junior.

Mientras se acomodaban en el departamento los de producción, mamá pato se alejó un poco y llamó al manager por teléfono.

- El departamento parece estar repleto – dijo YongHwa, buscándome con la mirada, yo le sonreí apenas me vio.

- ¿Es posible que todos vivan aquí? – preguntó CL. LeeTeuk se acercó riendo algo nervioso. Tomó uno de los micrófonos que le entregaban, EunHyuk no se hizo esperar y también corrió a buscar uno.

- Bueno – comenzó el líder de Super Junior -. Estamos un poco apretados y sin electricidad, pero por el momento estamos sin ninguna lesión – solo los miembros de SJ rieron ante eso, los demás se observaron algo extrañados -. Además, como estábamos algo aburridos, íbamos a hacer una obra de teatro improvisada – ahora fue el turno del grupo con más integrantes callar y que el resto riera. Ahora había un problema: ¿Qué se suponía que íbamos a actuar?

La mayoría dirigió una mirada de odio hacia el líder, sin embargo este parecía tranquilo.

- Se me ha ocurrido algo – dijo YongHwa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes -. Que les parece hacer una competencia, sobre quien hace la obra más entretenida.

Tanto los miembros de BEAST como los de Super Junior se observaron entre sí. Era claro que se sentían algo incomodos haciendo eso con personas que apenas conocían.

- Pero ellos son más – dijo YoSeob, haciendo un pequeño puchero que lo hiso ver adorable -, además yo quiero bailar.

- Bueno, los separaremos en grupos…

- ¿Ellas participaran? – pregunté señalando a Ann y Beatriz. Los que estaban detrás de cámara deliberaron un poco antes de preguntar si hablaban coreano, yo negué, y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Con rapidez les explique que es lo que tenían que hacer, y ellas se colocaron junto a los productores - ¿Ustedes? – les pregunté a YongHwa y CL, ellos se miraron durante unos segundos antes de negar.

- Nosotros queremos ser jurado – dijo Henry, que se acercó junto a un ZhouMi sonriente -. Además, votamos por que sea competencia de baile.

- Listo… elijan alguna canción y separamos los grupos – mencionó LeeTeuk.

- Don't Cha! – se escuchó a mi amiga desde atrás.

- Listo, bailaran hasta que termine el primer estribillo de Don't Cha. Pero que la coreografía no sea igual a la original.

Y nos hicieron sentar en una ronda.

- ¿Quiénes son los mejores bailarines de cada grupo? – preguntó CL.

- Del nuestro puedo decir que HyunSeung y JunHyung – dijo YoSeob, abrazando a su compañero.

- EunHyuk, ShigDong y DongHae son los nuestros – mencionó el Maknee.

- Pero DongHae no baila como tiene que hacerlo, sería una desventaja para el grupo – rió el chico mono, ganándose un golpe por parte de su compañero. El pez se levantó y comenzó a exageradamente mover los brazos, hasta que todos tuvieron su vista en él, haciendo que sonriera con satisfacción, luego se sentó y quedó callado -. ¡Ah! – exclamó -. Dijo que Lomi también baila muy bien.

- ¿En serio lo entendiste? – EunHyuk sonrió tímidamente.

- Son diez años de conocerlo, parecemos hermanos ya – DongHae lo miró tiernamente y luego asintió, dándole la razón.

- Entonces… EunHyuk, HyunSeung, Lomi y KwangMin vengan al centro. También quedará equitativo para que cada grupo tenga un líder de diferentes grupos – dijo YongHwa, y nos acercamos al centro. Luego comenzaron a escribir en papeles los nombres de los que quedaban. Cada uno tomó 3.

- Nombren los que tienen – comenzó HyunSeung.

- ShinDong, LeeTeuk y KyuHyun.

- DongHae, DooJoon hyung y YoSeob hyung – sonrió KwangMin.

- HeeChul… RyeoWook y YeSung – observé al primero que nombre.

- SiWon, DongWoon y… JunHyung – EunHyuk frunció un poco el seño, no sé porque.

- Bien, ahora divídanse y vayan a diferentes cuartos, tienen 20 minutos. Comenzando…. – observó Henry su reloj -… YA.

Todos comenzaron a correr para lograr alcanzar la mejor habitación.

RyeoWook nos dijo que fuéramos a la suya, pues ambos dueños estaban presentes en nuestro grupo. Con lentitud nos sentamos en las camas y nos miramos con duda.

- Y bien… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Wookie.

- Podemos hacer algo divertido… después de todo somos los bufones de grupo – dijo tranquilo YeSung, yendo a buscar a una de sus hijas.

- Tengo una idea – dije sonriendo.

- La última idea que tuviste me hizo ver como un marica sin remedio – HeeChul golpeó mi cabeza justo cuando entraban los camarógrafos para comenzar a grabarnos.

- Vamos, será genial… de nosotros todos esperan algo cómico, ¡pues hay que dárselos! - sonreí abiertamente y todos me miraron.

- Habla, pequeña – dijo RyeoWook, rompiendo el silencio.

- Primero deberían vestirse de alguna forma que llame mucho la atención, luego comenzamos a bailar, pero comienzan a confundirse y golpearse sin querer, generando una pelea.

Se miraron todos entre sí.

- La idea no es mala… - comenzó YeSung -. Pero… ¿por qué nosotros somos los que se tienen que ver ridículos? ¿y tú?

- Yo soy bailarina, no puedo hacer algo como eso.

- Bien, me gusta. Comencemos.

HeeChul se levantó y tomó el teléfono de uno de los productores, poniendo la música. Comenzamos a tirar pasos al azahar y a colocarlos en un orden lógico. Robamos varios de coreografías conocidas de ellos y de la mía. Luego fuimos armando el teatro que supuestamente íbamos a fallar. A mi parecer estaba bastante buena. Solo faltaba la ropa.

- Ve a buscar tu valija – mencionó HeeChul.

- Ni piensen que van a estirar mi ropa – pero terminé en mi cuarto, junto con él buscando algo que le cupiera a ellos, para RyeoWook era fácil, porque es pequeño, pero el otro… solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

- Tengo las pelucas del Super Show 2 – dijo YeSung cuando volvimos -. No pregunten porque – agregó cuando vio nuestra intención. Se vistieron y YongHwa vino a buscarnos.

* * *

><p>Bien, debo admitir que lo que vi en ese salón era algo extraño, pero no pude contener la risa al ver a SiWon con falda corta y peluca… de los otros lo esperaba… pero él.<p>

Nos ubicamos en círculo y no pude evitar notar que no sabían como sentarse. Así que decidí hacerlo primero, los que pudieron me imitaron, y los que tenían pantalones, como EunHyuk, DongHae y la mayoría de Beast, lo hicieron sin problemas.

- Bien, comenzará el grupo de EunHyuk hyung – mencionó Henry desde un costado.

El nombrado, SiWon, JunHyung y DongWoong se levantaron. Se produjo una risa general al ver como SiWon y JunHyung se posicionaban en el centro con una falda y peluca. Comenzó la música y los dos del centro comenzaron a moverse de una forma que incluso a mi se me hacía vergonzosa, EunHyuk comenzó a hacer la mímica del rap acercando se a los otros dos y luego comenzaron a hacer un baile en parejas y copiando un par de pasos de coreografías suyas y un par de chicas. Nadie pudo parar de reír durante toda la presentación, pero al final hubo algo extraño. JunHyung empujó a Hyuk, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que cayera.

- ¿Qué haces idiota? – exclamó el mayor, sorprendiendo a todos.

- La misma pregunta te la hago a ti – ambos se miraron con odio, hasta que LeeTeuk y DooJoon intervinieron, separando a ambos chicos que parecían estar a punto de golpearse.

- Jamás había visto a EunHyuk-shi tan enfadado – escuché la voz de YoSeob detrás de mí -. Por lo general siempre actúa calmado, nada lo saca de quicio… o por lo menos que yo conozca. Ni siquiera KyuHyun-shi con su lengua peligrosa – lo miré sonriente.

- Pero siempre se molesta cuando su amigo está en peligro – mencioné señalando a DongHae que intentaba calmar a EunHyuk hablándole al oído.

- Tu no tienes por qué estar diciendo estas cosas… ¡sabes muy bien lo que hiciste! Eres igual o peor – a todos nos llamó la atención que HyukJae le gritara de esa manera a Hae. HeeChul se acercó rápido al pez que no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Al parecer el mono se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e intentó acercarse a su amigo, pero este no lo dejó, retrocedió unos pasos y Hyuk corrió hasta su cuarto. Sin pensarlo mucho intenté seguirlo, pero al llegar a la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada… puede decirse que me arrepentí un poco, aun así la toque.

- Hyukie… ¿estás bien? – pregunté algo bajo, no queriendo que me escuchara, pero lo hiso.

- ¿Lomi? – dijo abriendo un poco la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahí? – antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba dentro del cuarto, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y HyukJae presionándome sobre esta.

- Solo quédate así – dijo en mi oído, y así lo hice.

No sé cuanto estuvo llorando sobre mi hombro, solo sé que luego de que se haya calmado me soltó y corrió al baño, dejándome algo aturdida aún.

Volví a la sala, viendo que todavía faltaba el bailarín me ubiqué en el centro, llamando la atención de todos, más que nada de mi grupo, que no estaba preparado, sin embargo se acercaron a nosotros para comenzar… no podía creer que HeeChul tuviese unas piernas más bonitas que las mías… ¡no es justo!

Tengo que admitir que observar como YeSung hacía de galán de telenovela era muy gracioso, pero tuve que aguantar la risa para hacer lo que más sé hacer: bailar.

Y comenzamos tal y como lo habíamos ensayado… en el mismo momento donde comenzaba el estribillo, HeeChul y RyeoWook, en un intento por cruzarse para quedar en el centro, se chocaron y comenzaron a pelearse por estar en el centro, mientras YeSung intentaba ligar, poniendo su teléfono enfrente a ambos chicos travestidos, quienes se peleaban por llamar su atención un poco más. Sin hacerles caso seguí con la coreografía, ya opacada por los otros chicos. Y terminé golpeándolos en la cabeza y yéndome de la sala, fingiendo enfado.

Al volver, todos estaban partiéndose de la risa. Mis tres compañeros seguían peleándose, aunque ya no por llamar la atención, sino por el teléfono de YeSung… o por lo menos el que yo creí que era suyo.

- ¿Qué hacen con mi celular? – exclamé en español sin darme cuenta. Haciendo que todos me miraran -. Mio – exclamé al sacárselo de la mano a RyeoWook que era quien lo había tomado último.

- Te lo iba a devolver – dijo el más pequeño.

- Yo quería ver si tenías el número de alguien que conocía y anotar mi número – YeSung me hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Yo quería ver las fotos – HeeChul se ganó un golpe por parte de LeeTeuk -. ¿Qué? Ni que tuviera tan buenas como para pasarlas al mío.

Riendo nos volvimos a sentar, era el turno del grupo de HyunSeung.

Para sorpresa de todos, el grupo bailó excelente. Sin ningún error, lo cual me pareció raro, pues en ese grupo estaban LeeTeuk y Shandong, incluso ninguno se había vestido de chica… ¿para qué rayos hablo sin terminar de ver?

Exactamente cuando comenzó el estribillo, se pusieron en ronda y, mirando hacia fuera, comenzaron a quitarse una pierna del pantalón, dejándoles expuesta esa parte del cuerpo y unas remeras repletas de brillos… esas eran las mismas remeras que había perdido un tiempo atrás, o por lo menos me lo habían hecho creer, ¿Qué rayos hacían con ellas? Me limité a aplaudir cuando terminó la presentación, ya tendría mi momento para hablarles. Esta vez no sucedió nada, pero me di cuenta que EunHyuk aún no volvía, al mismo tiempo que DongHae parecía ido… sin vida.

KwangMin, DooJoon, YoSeob y DongHae se posicionaron en el centro. Supongo que esta fue la presentación que más dio para hablar, incluso cuando fuimos a grabar el programa, las MC no paraban de hablar del tema, haciendo que todos nos pongamos un poco incómodos.

No fue la coreografía, bueno, quizá un poco sí fue ella. La cosa es que en medio de la canción, los cuatro chicos se quitaron la camisa, dejando ver sus perfectos torsos, moviéndose al compás de la música. Quedé embobada, al igual que en el evento de navidad. ¿Por qué todos los Idols tienen cuerpos tan perfectos? No contesten, es una pregunta retórica. Admito que es posible que de mi boca haya salido algún pequeño hilo de baba, pero no pude evitarlo.

- Bien… - se escuchó hablar a Henry, haciendo que volviera a la realidad y mi rostro se convirtiera en un tomate al notar que todas las camisas estaban cerca de mí -. Mientras estos participantes se… visten, el jurado dirá quien fue el ganador.

DongHae se sentó a mi lado, aún sin ponerse la camisa que tenía en las manos.

- Lomi – me llamó, intentando no posar mis ojos en su marcado abdomen lo miré con una sonrisa inocente, o por lo menos intentándolo -. ¿Te gustó? La hicimos especialmente para ti – sentí que mi rostro iba a explotar por semejante cantidad de sangre que estaba allí, sin embargo no pude evitar sonreír feliz.

- La próxima vez intenta hacerlo en privado – dije bromeando, pero al parecer se lo tomo en serio porque contestó:

- Será mejor que le pida a HyukJae que me enseñe ese baile – y yo sabía exactamente al baile que se refería.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... puede decirse que este es una parte de mi regreso...<strong>

**Por favor esperen por mí un poco más. Seguramente ahora que estoy en verano termine este fic, y recién entonces voy a terminar de subirlo.**

**Acabo de terminar este capitulo, recién. Así que lamento mucho faltas de ortografía y redacción. **

**No tienen idea de cuanto las extrañé!**

**Bien...**

**La canción que canta HeeChul es "Estoy saliendo con un chavón" de Los Sultanes, el video es muy divertido, y en su momento fue muy popular por acá, en Argentina.**

**Woo! **

**¡La pelea del EunHae!**

**Incluso yo me pongo mal por haberla creado TT_TT**

**Las quiere y esperen por mi un poquito más!**

**Caroline**


	26. Me acostumbré a molestarlos

Ganar no es lo importante, lo importante es el proceso… pero nadie conocía a DongHae cuando creó esa frase.

Ganó el concurso de baile, pero era fácil contando que los productores eran en su mayoría mujeres.

* * *

><p><em>Duodécima quinta impresión sobre Super Junior: Me acostumbré a molestarlos<em>

"Cuida mis frutillas" había dicho DongHae "hay mucha gente y alguien puede robarlas".

Así que ahí estaba. En la cocina, esperando a que todos se cambiaran, ruborizada por semejante espectáculo visto.

- Lo que me prometiste, ¿sigue en pie? – me giré con una sonrisa, las cámaras ya se habían ido, así que ambos grupos estábamos solos en el piso.

- Por supuesto… lo siento, es que no tuve tiempo – sonreí con cariño -. Por cierto, hay algo que hace tiempo quiero saber – me dio la señal de que hablara -. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? – YoSeob sonrió inocentemente, yo solo negué.

- Se lo pedí a tu manager.

- Para eso sí sirve – negué lentamente -. Mañana arreglaré una cita, ¿quieres? – él asintió con fuerza y una pulcra sonrisa en su rostro -. Ve a mi empresa ¿puedes? – lo pensó un minuto.

-Creo que sí… no recuerdo mi agenda – observó su celular y saltó de alegría - ¡Mañana! – casi gritó y me abrazó.

Un golpe se escuchó, pero no vi nada, solo el bol con las frutillas de Hae desparramadas por el suelo.

- ¡NO! – grité, soltando al chico -. ¡DongHae va a matarme!

En eso y como si los hubiese llamado, tenía a todos los chicos en la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Mis frutillas! – gritó Hae en forma dramática, lanzándose al suelo para comenzar a juntarlas, y cada dos que guardaba, se comía una entre llantos. Por pena me arrodille a su lado y le comencé a ayudar, al igual que algunos miembros de Super Junior, entre risas. Cuando terminaron, el chico pez se levantó y los amenazó con el dedo - ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que quiso comerse mi postre? – todos intentaron reprimir una risa, hasta que EunHyuk dio un paso al frente.

- Hae, deja de hacer escandalo, son unas frutillas, simplemente.

- Pero me las regaló Bella – hizo un pequeño puchero -. Son muy deliciosas – sonrió goloso.

- Debes compartir.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – entrecerró los ojos antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme. Me arrastró hasta el piso 11, y a su cuarto. Y al llegar me abrazó y comenzó a llorar… ¿Por qué lloran tanto estos chicos? - ¿porqué…? – y los espasmos no me dejaron entender lo que decía, pero hablaba de EunHyuk, estaba segura.

- Hae… ya, tranquilo – intentaba calmarlo dándole palmaditas en las espalda.

Al fin logró calmarse y se acostó en la cama estirando los brazos y las piernas, me senté en la otra con las piernas cruzadas. Así estuvimos durante un buen tiempo, mirando la nada, oyendo tan solo nuestras respiraciones.

- ¿Sabes porque Hyukie estaba tan enfadado? – lo miré, él hacia lo mismo conmigo, estaba más serio de lo normal, así que negué -. ¿Conoces a Goo HaRa? – negué de nuevo -. Es la novia de JunHyung… y antes era la novia de EunHyuk – lo miré sorprendida mientras se sentaba -. Yo le dije que no le hiciera caso a esa chica, pero no le importó, hizo lo que quiso – frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Mientras estaban saliendo, llegó la noticia por parte de los fans que JunHyung estaba saliendo con HaRa. Al principio Hyuk no le dio importancia, pero cuando le preguntó directamente dijo que sí, y que no quería estar más con él.

- Lo haces sonar como si ella fuera una cualquiera…

- ¿No lo es? – esa frase me sorprendió que saliera de su boca, sonó con rencor, con odio… ¿Por qué Hae se llevaba tan mal con las mujeres?

* * *

><p>- SheeHyun – me acerqué a la chica con lentitud, y esta me miró -. He hecho algo malo – sonreí intentando parecer inocente.<p>

- ¿Qué has hecho? – me dijo cerrando los ojos e intentando contener los gritos.

- ¿Qué te parece tener una cita hoy? – sonreí mostrando mis dientes de forma exagerada. Me observó con odio.

- ¿QUÉ? – escuché que gritaban desde atrás -. ¿Con quién? – era Aissa.

- YoSeob – sonreí, quizá sin estar sola me zafaría del golpe de la coreana -. Hace tiempo me pidió que los presentara, y lo más seguro es que este viniendo en este momento.

- Hoy nos juntamos después de mucho tiempo para terminar de grabar el álbum, ensayar la coreografía y la canción porque haremos filmaremos los videos esta semana, ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?

- Es que parecía realmente querer conocerte. Por lo menos camina por los pasillos y charla un rato, no creo que se tarde en ir. No seas mala – le hice una cara de gatito, que casi siempre funcionaba.

- Bien… pero no más de una hora.

- Chicas, escuchen bien – Jeniffer se acercó a nosotras, seguida por Débora - ¿Dónde se metió Cath? – nos miramos entre todas y luego negamos -. No importa, luego la llamaré. En un rato vendrá el tipo de los videos. Nos explicará el concepto de cada uno de nuestros videos, así que hay que escucharlo bien, ¿entendido? – asentimos a la vez.

- ¿De que me perdí? – Catherine había llegado, la miramos unos segundos antes de responderle.

- Ro – me llamó mi amiga, que entraba a la sala de práctica seguida por Ann y YoSeob -. Dijo que tenía que verte – Bella me observó cuestionándome, pero la ignoré y me dirigí a SheeHyun.

- Me lo prometiste – hice un puchero y ella asintió, levantándose con pesar. Luego se dirigió al chico y se lo llevó con una señal de la mano. Todas las presentes comenzaron a preguntarme que estaba sucediendo, a lo que solo respondí -. ¿No es genial que este programa una a más de una pareja? – para luego correr hacia fuera.

- ¡Oh! Lomi, que bueno que te encuentro primero. Ven, el director te está esperando – era el manager.

Lo seguí, pero antes noté que Bella y Ann me habían encontrado, así que las invité a que me acompañaran.

Al llegar a una pequeña sala, nos encontramos con un chico, de aproximadamente 25 años, para nuestra sorpresa no parecía asiático, y lo confirmamos cuando nos habló en inglés, pidiendo disculpas de que no entendía el coreano.

Comenzó a charlar con las tres sobre temas irrelevantes, mientras anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno. Luego comenzó a leer una hoja, para comenzar a hablar sobre el video.

- Bien… hay algo que no termino de comprender. Supuestamente eres "una chica tierna" – observó la hoja, que supuse era la letra de la canción -. ¿Por qué te dieron esta canción? – levanté los hombros -. "Mi cuerpo no puede dejar de pensar en él…" ¿Qué clase de frase es esa? – negó con la cabeza -. Podríamos pensar que hablan de un baile… podríamos hacer algún concurso o un club… voto más por la segunda, es un poco usada, pero buena al fin. También deberíamos tener un actor presente… ¿Quién te gustaría? ¿Conoces a alguien que esté interesado? – abrí la boca para hablar, pero no me dejó -. Mejor que tu no seas la principal… aparecerás pero solo para cantar… ¡sí eso! ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo tengo! – Observé a quienes me acompañaban, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

- Disculpe, señor – hable, me observó -, ¿de qué está hablando?

- Usted, señorita – señaló a Ann, quien quedó sorprendida -. Será la protagonista de esta historia… solo hay que conseguir a alguien que sea el galán… observó alrededor -. Dame tu teléfono – se dirigió a Bella, quien obedeció -. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Algún grupo conocido?

- Super Junior…

- Él, ¿Cómo se llama? – señaló la pantalla.

- KyuHyun…

- ¡Listo! ¡Ya tenemos nuestros protagonistas!

- ¿Pero qué se supone que harán? – pregunté.

- Bueno…

Y comenzó a explicar en muchas palabras básicamente que yo caminaría por una calle, donde muchas personas me rodearían, y entre tanto se iban a enfocar a Ann y a KyuHyun. Luego llegaríamos a un club, y entre el baile ellos dos se acercarían y…

- ¿¡Qué que!? – exclamó Ann.

- Eso… se besaran mientras bailan – repitió el hombre.

- Pero… yo… - comenzó a mover las manos, nerviosa la canadiense.

- Vamos, Henry no se enojará por eso – intentó convencerla Bella.

- No es eso…

- Listo, entonces… como seguía… ¡AH! Entonces se besan… y tú – me señaló -, estarás bailando en medio de todo y terminarás cantando en el escenario con bailarines… ¿Tiene coreografía tu canción?... no importa, se la haremos. Ahora listo… solo debo hablar con el chico este… ¿KyuHyun? – Asentimos las tres -. Nos vemos en unos días, intenta armar una coreografía con algunos bailarines que conozcas para el final.

Y nos arrastró fuera de la sala, donde estaba esperando Catherine, que con duda ingresó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Qué hago ahora? – Ann encerró la cara entre las manos -. Ya vieron cómo se pone Henry cada vez que hablo con Kyu… ¿Qué se supone que haga?

- No te preocupes, si hablas con él seguramente lo entenderá.

Seguí practicando la coreografía mientras charlaba con Ann y Bella si conseguiría bailarines en tan poco tiempo y además armar una coreografía, no eran más que 40 segundos, pero costaría quizás un poco. Me pregunté si SuJu conocía a alguien, pero no me agradaba la idea de que se ofrecieran ellos mismos.

- Yo conozco alguien que te puede ayudar – escuché una voz que venía de la puerta, era YoSeob -. Nuestra empresa no tiene bailarines, así que contratamos de otra, incluso armaron algunas de nuestras coreografías – lo miré con los ojos como plato, no sabía si saltar a abrazarlo o tirarme al suelo y darle las gracias -. Si quieres puedo llamarlos.

- ¡Por favor! – exclamé, corriendo hacia él -. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con…?

- No lo sé, ahora está hablando con un señor… se veía mejor en televisión – murmuró.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de como es? - pregunté en voz baja para que ninguna de las otras dos escuchara, aunque no entendían el coreano era mejor no arriesgarse.

- No me gusta… es como si quisiera controlarme, como si quisiera saber todo de mí. Me da miedo – reí por lo bajo, y él me comenzó a dictar una dirección, seguido de un número de teléfono -. Pero… no sé, creo que tengo mala suerte con las mujeres. Todas me ven como un pequeño niño que deben cuidar – sonreí con ternura.

- Oppa – entró SheeHyun -. Será mejor que vengas, aún no te mostré la cafetería – el chico se escondió detrás de mí, causando que las dos chicas comenzaran a reírse. Por otro lado, la coreana se enojó y se cruzó de brazos -. ¡Oppa! ¿No pediste una cita conmigo?

- Pero no quería que fueras mi mamá – dijo él, haciendo que yo riera con fuerza.

- No quiero ser tu mamá…

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo único que haces es decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

- ¡Aw! – exclamé -. Ya parecen una pareja… hasta se pelean – ambos me miraron con odio, para luego seguir gritándose cosas.

Con mis amigas decidimos dejarlos solos, ya se arreglarían, pero no los soportaba.

- Genial – dije apenas salí -. La única sala de baile disponible, ocupada por esos dos… ¿Creen que congeniarán? – me dirigí a las chicas.

- La verdad… tu compañera da miedo, nunca me cayó muy bien que digamos – contestó Bella -. No creo que sea el tipo de chica que busca YoSeob.

- Va a terminar todo bien – dije. Ann seguía algo ida, seguramente pensado que le diría a Henry cuando volviéramos al departamento.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué hacen todos ahí? – pregunté a un Super Junior que se había colocado en la puerta del cuarto de YeSung y RyeoWook, donde también se estaba quedando Henry.<p>

- Shhhhhhh – exclamaron a la vez. Los observé y me di cuenta que solo faltaban Ann y su novio.

- ¿Está preguntándole sobre el video? – susurré, asintieron y siguieron escuchando, yo me acerqué. Quería saber cómo le podría convencer, Henry odiaba que KyuHyun se acercara a su novia, pero ya habían aceptado él y Ann, esta era la tercera conversación que tenía con Henry, y en las anteriores Ann había terminado llorando, así que no me sorprendió en nada ver a la chica salir corriendo del cuarto gritando algo así como: "Más de dos años". Todos nos observamos con curiosidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí tras ella, mientras estaba segura que DongHae hablaría con Henry.

- Ann… ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunté al llegar a la puerta del baño. Ella me abrió la puerta y pasé antes de que la cerrara -. ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? – la abracé para que siguiera llorando en mi hombro.

- Me dijo que siempre lo quise engañar con Kyu… que solo quiero aprovecharme de la situación.

- No te preocupes, conseguiremos…

- NO – levantó el rostro para mirarme a los ojos -. Ya no es algo que pueda o no hacer… realmente QUIERO hacerlo. No me importa que no me deje, yo lo haré, aunque tenga que separarme…

- ¿Quieres ser famosa? – negó con fuerza.

- Es mi vida, ¿verdad? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Quiero hacer ese video contigo. Y sí él no quiere que lo haga… no me importa, lo haré.

- ¿Pero qué te dijo para que salieras de esa forma? – bajó un poco la vista.

- Que cuando me deja sola piensa que lo engaño… ¿sabías que lo esperé durante más de dos años? Se fue a un país extranjero para cumplir sus sueños… lo esperé. Yo no le hago escenas de celos porque las Idols le coquetean. No soy esa clase de persona… no entiendo porque no confía en mí – me miró a los ojos.

- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él, ¿quieres?

- Ya habló ZhouMi, LeeTeuk, DongHae… no escuchará a nadie.

- A mí sí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconfiando.

- Porque yo también dejé a mi novio en mi país, y también bese a SuJu para las promociones del programa.

Me sonrió, al igual que yo. Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos al pasillo, donde los miembros más mi amiga seguían en la puerta, intentando escuchar la conversación, que ahora entablaban DongHae y Henry. Sonreí ante ello, no es que fueran entrometidos… bueno, quizá solo un poco, pero querían mucho a su compañero más pequeño, y nunca lo habían visto de esa forma, por lo que querían ayudarlo. Los eché, y luego entré en el cuarto, junto a Ann.

- Henry – dije, él me miró, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba muy serio -. Tengo que decirte algo – asintió y ocupé el lugar de Hae, enfrente suyo.

- ¿Piensas convencerme de que la deje participar en el video? – se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado.

- No – posó sus ojos sobre los míos asombrado -. Pienso hablarte sobre mi relación a distancia - Ann y DongHae se miraron entre sí, sin entender lo que pensaba hacer. Luego comencé a hablar en inglés -. Yo tenía un novio en Argentina – comencé -, era alto, rubio… muy hermoso. Muchas chicas querían estar con él. Hace… ¿un mes? O quizá dos… vino aquí a visitarme. Ellos – señalé la puerta – estaban todo el día encima de mí, pero a él no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba el hecho de que durante las fotografías de promoción del programa hubiese besado a HeeChul y a SiWon. ¿Sabes porque? – negó -. Porque sabía cuánto lo amaba, y que nunca iba a dejar de pensar en él.

- ¿Pero dijiste que se fue?

- Murió – contesté cortante -. Y no te disculpes, odio que hagan eso, no tienes la culpa. Ahora… antes de sacar conclusiones estúpidas, piensa que ella también dejó un hogar y un sueño para estar contigo.

Dicho esto me levanté y salí del cuarto, dejando a los tres chicos sin palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, me again...<strong>

**Y es entonces cuando dejo de hablar en ingles, porque no se más. **

**Bueno, como empecé a escribir el capitulo 30 he decidido festejarlo subiendo un capi nuevo, para no dejarlas mal.**

**Hae... es demasiado celoso por Hyuk, ¿no lo creen?**

**Me pareció divertido el director, no tiene nombre porque no va a ser muy importante, pero bueno (mi mente esta algo mal después de estudiar tanto)**

**Ann y Henry TT_TT ¡no se peleen! Creo que esto va a estar bueno más adelante, se descubrirán algunos secretos que SuJu tiene guardado, ¡y todo gracias a Ann!**

**::**

**Otras noticias (ya sé que a nadie le interesa, pero no me importa ¬¬):**

**Ya soy estudiante de facultad u.u ; feliciten a la nueva estudiante de medicina! Nah, no es necesario que feliciten mucho, pero tenía que contarselos por ser tan buenas lectoras y seguirme a pesar del tiempo que pasé lejos. **

**Y a la chica que comentó eso de que hacía no sé cuanto tiempo que no actualizaba, realmente lo lamento, pero estuve estudiando muy duro todo este año, supongo que se imaginaran que su escritora no eligió una carrera muy fácil u.u **

**Emmm... había algo más...**

**Aishhhh, odio mi memoria de mosquito... ¬¬**

**::**

**¡Ya me acordé!**

**Búsquenme en facebook y twitter: Valecaroline Vca y ValeCarolin****e1**

**Muchos besos y abrazos...**

**(creo que esto quedó como un testamento)**

**Caroline**


	27. Actúan bien supongo

- ¿Es realmente cierto que cuando besas a tu media naranja te das cuenta que es para tí? – le pregunté a DongHae una mañana, mirando un dorama de amor.

- No lo sé, nunca sentí real diferencia en los besos que les he dado a mis novias, pero supongo que sí, ShinDong siempre habla de que Nari tiene lindos labios – respondió mirándome de reojo.

* * *

><p><em>Vigésima sexta impresión sobre Super Junior: Actúan bien... supongo<em>

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? – casi grité desde una de las salas de baile del edificio de Prepix.

- Es muy fácil, él te toma del cuello, no te preocupes, no te caerás… - me intentaba explicar nuevamente el coreógrafo.

- Aunque lo quisiera… temo por mi vida – dije.

- Solo debes tirarte hacia atrás, él te sostendrá – señaló a uno de los bailarines -. Mira como lo hace ella. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

- ¿Pero luego como me levanto?

- Te empuja un poquito y haces el resto. Inténtalo una vez, no perderemos nada. Si no te sale luego de tres intentos probaremos otro paso. ¿Esta bien? – asentí con la cabeza y me subí en el colchón donde me esperaba el bailarín.

- Solo tira tu peso a las piernas e intenta mantener derecha la espalda.

Y así estaba por cavar mi propia tumba. Ese paso que tantas veces había visto en salsa y bailes de pareja, ¿por qué lo agregaban a una coreografía de hip hop?

Sentí la mano del chico en mi cuello, así que con cuidado comencé a inclinarme hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Como me había dicho llevé el peso de mi cuerpo a las piernas e intenté dejar mi espalda recta, con asombro sentí mi cabello recogido en la cola de caballo, algo deshecha ya, rozar el suelo, abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver el techo tan lejos. Me asusté, perdí la concentración y caí. Por suerte no dolió mucho por el colchón y por estar bastante cerca de él.

Me levanté con rapidez y volví a la posición inicial. Por alguna razón me gustó esa sensación de casi caer, bueno, había caído, pero antes de eso.

"Una vez más" me dije. Nuevamente me puse de espaldas al bailarín, nuevamente tomó mi cuello. Tiré mi torso hacia atrás, apoyando mi peso en las piernas. Esta vez sin cerrar los ojos. El cabello nuevamente rozó el suelo, casi sentí que lo tocaba con la espalda, pero no. Sentí que la presión de mi cuello tiraba hacia arriba, pero fue solo un segundo antes de que sintiera que mi cuerpo volvía a abjar, a subir y de nuevo a bajar para subir definitivamente.

Sonreí ampliamente ante la ronda de aplausos que recibí. "No era tan difícil" pensé. Me dirigí a la cámara con la intención de ver la filmación.

La chica que estaba allí me sonrió y me la dio.

Observé la pequeña pantalla para abrir los ojos grandes. Cada vez que volvía a subir, un bailarín nuevo me sostenía, tal como habían dicho que sería el paso.

- Sí ya saben cómo va la coreo, propongo que la practiquen completa – dijo uno de los que había ido a observar -. Eso va en la mitad, ¿no? Intenten que salga.

Los que bailamos asentimos y nos ubicamos. La música comenzó a sonar. Era mi canción, casi el final, los estribillos finales.

Salto, giro, pierna, brazo y pecho, me agacho… repasaba los pasos en mi mente. Antes de que el estribillo se repitiera había un pequeño intervalo musical, allí tenía que tirarme hacia atrás sin pensar, y así lo hice. Una mano me sujetó de la parte posterior del cuello. Subí, baje, subí, baje y subí definitivamente con una sonrisa. Brazo arriba, abajo, movimiento de cadera. Abajo, cambio de pierna. Espalda al público y vuelta hacia atrás. Me abro de piernas… rayos.

- No puedo… - dije sobre la música -, nunca llegué.

- Eso es malo… vamos a tener que cambiarlo, no hay tiempo de que estires – dijo el coreógrafo -. Siéntate estilo indio, gira para levantarte, te vuelves a sentar igual y seguimos.

Asentí y nos ubicamos para comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>- Y entonces me sostienen aquí y… - contaba al director del video la coreografía.<p>

- Excelente. Haremos que te veas como una verdadera estrella – sonreí antes de sentir que caía al piso.

- Bella… - dije intentando levantarme, pero parecía que el peso de mi amiga se hubiese duplicado, o hasta incluso triplicado.

- No – escuché hablar a Ann, y esa risa tan característica del maknee de SuJu.

- Ann, Kyu, levántense. No son unos niños, por si no se dieron cuenta – dije en tono moribundo, haciendo que ambos rieran. Por suerte me hicieron caso, y dejaron que me levantara y comenzara a respirar al fin con normalidad.

- Así que te has unido a CUBE, traidora – el chico se cruzó de brazos en una expresión infantil que me hizo sonreír.

- Ha sido Prepix y solo para no molestarlos, necesitaba hacer esa coreografía, y yo creo que ya tienen demasiado con la suya para molestarlos con la mía – contesté revolviéndole el cabello.

- ¡Oh! Mis protagonistas al fin han llegado – se escucha una voz desde mi derecha, el director se acerca con elegancia -. A verlos – acerca a ambos chicos y sonríe aplaudiendo -. Perfectos – luego nos indicó donde teníamos para ir a maquillarnos y probarnos la ropa.

Primero nos dirigimos a que nos midieran para arreglar los últimos detalles de las prendas que usaríamos. Sabía que la mía estaría perfecta a mi talle, pero tanto de Ann como de KyuHyun no tenían las medidas, así que fue algo standard que luego debían arreglar.

Mientras los medía bien y los probaban, yo me acerqué a la vestuarista de nuestro grupo. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa me mostró cuatro cobertores. Uno era para caminar, otro para el club, otro para la coreografía que había preparado… pero ese cuarto no entendí muy bien para que era. "Una sorpresa" me dijo cuando le pregunté. Luego sacó un vestido corto color azul eléctrico que supuse era para el club, era corto y pegado al cuerpo, de una sola manga, además de un cinturón ancho; los zapatos hacían juego, no eran muy altos, por lo que eran muy cómodos. Me gustó mucho, me podía mover con facilidad y tenía el largo suficiente para no preocuparme de que se levantara demasiado cuando me moviera.

El segundo conjunto que sacó era un jean oscuro con una camisa a cuadros, que ajustaba perfectamente mi cintura. Me sorprendió que metiera las puntas dentro del pantalón y me pusiera un cinturón delgado de una tela clara, no supe distinguir bien, pero combinaba perfectamente con la camisa azul (para distinguir los ojos, según dijo la estilista). Vi que había unas zapatillas americanas del mismo color que el cinturón y una cinta para el cabello. Marcó algo en el pantalón y me hizo cambiar con el tercer vestuario, que supuse era el que usaría para bailar al final. Crucé los dedos porque no fuera muy incómodo, porque muchos pasos requerían de poder moverme bien.

Me sorprendí al descubrir unas calzas cortas blancas, una falda tableada de un rojo brillante y una remera también blanca que se ajustaba en el abdomen, y más aún cuando descubrí que otras zapatillas americanas, pero esta vez rojas. Sonreí al notar que no me molestaba para ninguno de los pasos.

- ¿Qué es esa? – le señalé la última bolsa.

- Un pequeño gustito, el director quedó encantado con este. Es para el principio y el final – "¿el principio y el final?" pensé. Pero cuando sacó un precioso vestido estilo lolita, como lo que solía usar en un principio, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa. Era hermoso, de color cielo, ajustado debajo del busto y abriéndose conforme se iba alargando, algunas cintas azul claro por aquí y por allá, un gran moño en el pecho y varios debajo, antes de llegar al bolado de puntillas que decoraban todos los bordes.

- Te gusta mucho el azul, ¿verdad?

- Para ti. Te queda perfecto, no puedo imaginarte con otro color – me sonrió mientras le daba los últimos detalles a las prendas. Me envió a maquillaje.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaba, vestida con ese precioso vestido celeste, a punto de comenzar a filmar la parte inicial del video. Supuestamente era una historia de amor entre dos chicos de la alta sociedad, donde yo era amiga de Ann y debía hacer lo imposible porque estuvieran juntos, así que debíamos actuar.<p>

Comenzamos a hablar cosas sin relevancia mientras nos filmaban desde diferentes ángulos, y en un momento yo desviaba la vista de ella, mientras señalaba hacia un sitio donde supuestamente estaba KyuHyun, grabamos esa parte dos veces desde diferentes sitios, y una más en una habitación con muchas personas vestidas parecido con el chico en una esquina.

Supuestamente debía observarnos con una sonrisa extravagante, pero que pareciera enamorado a la vez, no le costó mucho hacer eso. Una vez que lo señalé, se acercó con elegancia, me besó la mano y a Ann le puso especial atención, haciendo que se sonrojara. Se observaron unos segundos antes de que él comenzara a tirar de su mano y corriera alejándose de las cámaras. Sonreí con disimulo, mirando alrededor, cuando noté una mirada fija en mí. Me alejé hacia el otro lado, saliendo de la visión de la cámara.

- Corte – dijo el director aplaudiendo, solo habíamos tardado una hora en los primeros planos y la escena en general, sin contratiempos -. Ahora grabaremos el final – dijo levantándose y haciendo que muchos salieran -. Suno – llamó al chico que me había estado observando.

- SeungHo – le corrigió por enésima vez en el día.

- Lo siento… es muy difícil – se disculpó en inglés, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a que pronunciara mal sus nombres, pero la verdad es que el hombre se hacía querer, así que no importaba realmente -. Bien, en el final, ambos se encuentran y tú – señaló al chico -, debes pedirle matrimonio. Aceptas – me señaló – y te agachas para besarlo, se quedan hasta que les diga, ¿entendieron? – ambos asentimos. La verdad que mi coestrella es realmente agradable, no sabía que debía participar yo también en una historia de amor, pero sinceramente no me importó, después de todo estaba más preocupada en que Ann no escapase -. Ahora, vayan a descansar unos minutos y seguimos – asentimos nuevamente y fuimos a donde se ubicaba el resto de los actores, junto a Kyu y Ann.

- ¿Te sientes bien con esto? – me preguntó SeungHo. Lo miré con algo de sorpresa por la pregunta -. Por lo general el chico besa a la chica, ¿no te parece extraña la idea del director? – reí bajito.

- No lo creo, seguro tiene pensado algo similar para mis compañeras. Además de que es extranjero.

- Supongo que tienes razón – me sonrió -. ¿Podemos…? – asentí antes de que terminara de preguntar y nos dirigimos a un lugar apartado -. Le prometí a mí novia que dejaría de hacer esto… - murmuró para que solo yo lo oyera, solo reí y me acerqué un poco a él para susurrarle:

- Y yo le prometí a SuJu que no me acercaría a ningún chico – también rio fuerte, no nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros rostros estaban cerca, sino hasta que KyuHyun se acercó y tiró de mi brazo.

- ¡No la toques! – casi gritó -. Es mía – dicho esto me besó. Abrí los ojos muy grandes, era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que uno de ellos me besaba, habíamos acordado que no sucedería más, pero ahí estaba junto a KyuHyun. Cuando salí del shock, lo empujé.

- ¿Qué haces? – chillé -. Dijimos que…

- No me des órdenes – parecía realmente enfadado, y yo no sabía porque, pero no pude evitar pegarle en la mejilla, para luego arrepentirme.

- Tu mismo lo arreglaste con todos.

- Lo sé… - bajó la mirada y no pude evitar acariciarlo -. Pero me molesta que hagas eso – fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a SeungHo que nos miraba extrañado, para llevarlo al estudio de grabación.

Al terminar de grabar, me fui a cambiar, aún estaba enojada con KyuHyun, por suerte no debíamos hacer más escenas juntos, pero no soportaba verlo allí parado, observando mi rostro en las cámaras, e incluso, no podía soportar el verlo sonreír tan falsamente con Ann de la mano, lo que más me molestaba era que en realidad su sonrisa era sincera, él siempre disfrutó de su compañía, e incluso solía molestar a Henry por su cercanía con ella. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto esa actuación?

- Romina… ¿Romina? – el director me llamaba, pero me había quedado mirando los primeros planos y hundida en mis pensamientos, pero lo miré cuando me di cuenta que me hablaba -. Unos amigos quieren verte, ¿pueden pasar? - ¿amigos? Miré hacia la puerta para encontrarme a LeeTeuk y DongHae hacerme señas para que los dejaran pasar, asentí y además pasaron YeSung y RyeoWook. Se acercaron para preguntarme como me estaba yendo y contarme que ellos no tenían nada para hacer porque se había retrasado su comeback para luego de la vuelta de KangIn. También que había vuelto la luz al departamento. El director les pidió que se sentaran en algún lugar que no molestaran y seguimos con mi grabación. Estaba por comenzar con mi parte del club, donde mucha gente bailando me apretujaba y tenía que fingir diversión con eso. Además tendía que bailar con SeungHo delante de ellos, sinceramente me incomodaba un poco eso, pero debía hacerlo.

No me costó demasiado, he de admitirlo, no porque me gustara la idea de ser toqueteada y apretujada entre muchas personas, sino porque quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible.

Me fui a cambiar con el último y más cómodo conjunto, por fin, luego de 10 horas, habíamos llegado a la última parte que debía grabar yo, pero para comenzar, debía esperar a que Kyu y Ann grabaran la parte del club y la escena del beso.

Y me encontraba a mí misma viendo las cámaras nuevamente, observando como ambos hacían la pareja perfecta. Por un lado me hervía la sangre, pero por otro me alegraba que Ann quisiera participar de mi video.

Observaba cada expresión en sus rostros, sonreían, ella con algo de timidez ante la cercanía, él con alegría de tenerla tan cerca. KyuHyun comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos para rozar con delicadeza los labios de Ann. Fue tierno, casi imperceptible, pero me molestó tanto que tuve que apartar la mirada. Me acerqué a SuJu que observaba la escena con cuidado, fijándose en cada detalle, así que no pude seguir ignorándolos y miré.

Otra vez esas miradas entre ellos, una vez más unieron sus labios, esta vez algo más que solo rozarse. Pero no me importó más, porque la puerta de entrada al estudio se abrió, llamando mi atención, era Henry. Observaba con ojos serios cada movimiento de su novia y su compañero de grupo.

- Corte – dijo el director, y ambos se separaron con rapidez. Henry se acercó a Ann y la abrazó, pero ella no pudo evitar antes mirar a KyuHyun con algo raro en los ojos, al igual que él, sus miradas eran extrañas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¿Por donde empezar?<strong>

**Kyu... perdón por el golpe TT_TT, pero bien que te lo merecías!**

**El actor SeungHo, es Yoo SeungHo, de "God of study", "flames of ambition" y "I miss you", entre otras.**

**Espero que hayan estado bien. Aquí su autora menos favorita esta intentando terminar el fic lo antes que pueda!**

**Se acuerdan que subi un capitulo por haber terminado el 30?**

**Ni siquiera terminé el 31 todavía ^^**

**Es que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic para la página que tengo con un par de amigas. Si quieren pueden buscarla "fanfics entre amigas :3" se llama. **

**Cuando pueda subo el próximo capitulo! **

**Saludos y cuidense!**

**Caroline**


	28. Sus secretos no me gustan

Es mejor escuchar la historia de la fuente y no del chorro.

* * *

><p><em>Vigésimo séptima impresión sobre Super Junior: Sus secretos no me gustan<em>

Y allí estaba yo, observando como KyuHyun y Ann se miraban extraños, mientras ella era abrazada por su novio. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me giré para encontrarme con un sonriente rostro de LeeTeuk.

- No te preocupes, ya se arreglará todo – no entendí bien las palabras, sino hasta que el maknee se acercó a nosotros con la tristeza grabada en el rostro. El líder se acercó a él y lo abrazó, susurrándole algo en el oído que no logré escuchar. Se volvieron hacia nosotros y pude ver como KyuHyun forzaba una sonrisa. A él sí le gustaba Ann, solo que no quería decir nada porque ella nunca le correspondió, como supuse, solo tenía ojos para Henry.

- Romina – llamó el director -. Ve preparándote con los bailarines.

Sonreí a los SuJu que estaban allí y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los bailarines que acababan de llegar, pero algo en sus rostros llamó mi atención. La preocupación se notaba a mucha distancia.

- Es DongKyu – se refirió a uno de los bailarines, era el que hacía todos los pasos conmigo -, acaba de tener un accidente.

- ¿Está muy grave? – pregunté preocupada, todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Pero la policía no lo deja ir, se quedará hasta muy tarde, y sé que quieren terminar todo aquí – dijo el coreógrafo.

- ¿No hay reemplazante? – pregunté.

- Ustedes eran los únicos que sabían la coreografía. Enséñasela a alguno de ellos y…

- ¿Sucede algo? – la dulce voz de DongHae llega a mi como si fuera la respuesta de los dioses.

- ¡DONGHAE! – grité.

- Sí, soy yo – sonrió divertido ante mi inesperado grito, y los bailarines de Prepix me miraron extrañados.

- ¿No entienden? – dije señalándolo -. ¿Cuánto tardas en aprenderte 40 segundos de coreografía? – le pregunto al chico.

- Bueno… supongo que verla un par de veces y que me expliquen los pasos basta, ¿Por qué? – todos me miraron sonrientes, y Hae actuó asustado unos segundos antes de estallar a carcajadas.

- Señor – llamé al director -. Tuvimos un pequeño problema con la coreografía, ¿le molesta que retrasemos un poco más la filmación? – el hombre dijo que nos tomáramos el tiempo que necesitáramos, después de todo necesitaba terminar de arreglar el nuevo escenario.

Nos dirigimos a una sala apartada y comenzamos a practicar la coreografía delante de DongHae tantas veces como fueron necesarias, y tal como él había dicho, necesitamos no más de seis y ya estaba con nosotros practicándola, y luego yo me encontraba mostrándole la parte que hacía con DongKyu. Realmente era un chico muy inteligente aunque todos dijeran lo contrario, solo necesitaba algo que le interesase, y estaba segura que el baile era una de esas cosas.

Cuando el coreógrafo estuvo satisfecho con su rendimiento volvimos a la sala de filmación, DongHae se cambió con el mismo vestuario que tenían los bailarines de Prepix y se maquilló.

Comenzamos a grabar la coreografía. Lo hicimos alrededor de veinticinco veces, entre los errores y los diferentes ángulos. Luego grabamos tres veces más escenas con Ann, KyuHyun y SeungHo cerca de mí en primero planos, cantando la canción y bailando y haciendo caras, DongHae se unió a la diversión, al igual que los bailarines.

Cuando hubimos terminado, agradecimos al set de grabación, pero al parecer no era el final.

- Suno – llamó el director al joven actor -. ¿Te molestaría que te cambiáramos?

- ¿Quiere decir que haya otro protagonista? – preguntó algo incrédulo el chico.

- Sí, me gustó más la química que hay con el bailarín, claro, mientras no te importe… - SeungHo asintió con una sonrisa algo fingida.

- Entonces supongo que me iré a casa – dice, antes de bajar la mirada -. Por suerte ya me pagaron – sonríe y nos mira a todos -. Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes – hizo una reverencia y se fue, así, sin más.

- Romina – me dijo el hombre -. Dile a tu estilista que te vista de nuevo con ese hermoso vestido celeste y te maquille igual que antes, grabaremos la escena de nuevo – lo miré sin saber que decir, pero le hice caso -. Y tú, jovencito, ve a probar si ese traje te queda, sino lo arreglarán.

A regañadientes me acerqué a la modista para decirle las buenas nuevas del director, "no te preocupes" fue su respuesta.

Quitó lo más que pudo del delineador y del rojo de los labios, para volver a colocarme el suave maquillaje que llevé en las primeras escenas que filmamos. Me coloqué de nuevo el vestido.

Cuando volví a la sala, estaban filmando los primeros planos de DongHae de la caminata. Se veía radiante en la pantalla, actuando con sigilo y temeroso de que lo viera, pero no podía evitar, por más que quisiera, que esa sonrisa inocente y tierna lo hiciera ver como un niño pequeño.

Al verme, el director lo envió por el traje.

- ¿Será igual a como la otra vez? – pregunté esperando la respuesta.

- Sí… aunque no sé si el beso será necesario. Probemos primero contigo abrazándolo por el cuello, y si no me convence probamos con el beso – asentí, cruzando los dedos de que fuera suficiente lo primero -. Él ya lo sabe, así que no te preocupes, apenas llegue filmaremos.

* * *

><p>- Oh, Lomi, vamos, no fue tan malo – me decía LeeTeuk cuando estábamos en la van, volviendo al departamento.<p>

- Fue la cosa más vergonzosa que jamás me ha sucedido – escondía mi rostro en las manos, queriendo evitar cualquier contacto con los ojos de cualquiera de los allí presentes.

- Ya lo creo… nunca había visto algo semejante – reía KyuHyun desde el asiento delantero.

- Te odio – murmuré, pero me escuchó, sentí su mano golpearme el casco despacio.

- En serio, ¿Qué rayos pasó? – preguntó YeSung acercando el rostro de los asientos de más atrás, para acercarse a mí -. Solo te vi salir corriendo luego del beso… que ni siquiera fue un beso, debo admitir, tendrías que tener más practicas con HeeChul hyung – todos rieron un poco más ante ese comentario, yo solo sentí mis mejillas arder más de lo que ya lo hacían, y eso era bastante.

- Vamos Lomi, no te preocupes, está bien – Hae tomó mis manos para quitarlas y verme a los ojos. No pude evitar sentir de nuevo esa sensación, ese mareo.

- Es que no puedo… - otra vez, la sensación de ahogo, otra vez la sensación de querer acercarme más… otra vez… -. ¡PAREN! – grité desesperada. La van se detuvo y yo salí dando tumbos hacia la vereda para soltar otra tanda del alimente ingerido en el día.

¿Qué rayos me estaba sucediendo?

Luego de hacer la escena del abrazo que me había pedido el director, no fue suficiente, así que nos ubicamos para filmar un beso. Todo fue bien, hasta que mis labios rozaron apenas los de DongHae. Algo subió por mi esófago, algo que terminó en el pecho del pez. Me dio tanta pena, que salí corriendo hacia el baño.

Me senté en la vereda, mientras RyeoWook se acercaba a mí con una botella con agua. Le sonreí en agradecimiento y tomé.

- ¿Comiste algo malo? – dice.

- Seguro… esa pasta verde no la tocaba nadie por alguna razón.

- No te preocupes, pudiste terminar de grabar. Además la peor parte se la llevó el pescado ese - reímos un rato y nos quedamos en silencio otro -. Será mejor que volvamos al departamento – dijo levantándose y quitando lo sucio de su pantalón. Hice lo mismo, para darme cuenta que la van ya no estaba, cuando me di vuelta para quejarme, él me sonrió y tomó mi mano -. No te preocupes, estamos a unas pocas cuadras.

Caminamos en silencio, tomados de las manos. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos habló, me gustó estar a su lado.

Llegamos al edificio y tomamos el ascensor, yo hasta el piso 11 y él hasta el 12.

Toque la puerta, pero tardaron bastante en abrirme. Lo hizo KyuHyun, pero apenas me vio desapareció en el pasillo. No parecía de buen humor, a pesar de que había bromeado conmigo todo el camino. No vi a nadie más en el departamento, sino hasta que caminé por el pasillo y distinguí las voces de mi amiga y EunHyuk salir del cuarto de este.

Con precaución me acerqué y noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

- Lo sé, pero es muy difícil decirlo así – dijo él. En el espacio que me dejaba ver, noté como Bella abrazaba protectoramente al mono, sin notar que alguien los espiaba. Hice un ruido y ella soltó al chico -. Ve tú.

- Bien – Bella salió del cuarto para verme y cerró la puerta tras de sí -. Será mejor que no entres allí – me dijo señalando la puerta -. Tenemos que hablar – asentí y nos dirigimos al cuarto que compartíamos con Ann, ella no estaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahí? – señalé la puerta.

- Él no se siente bien. ¿Sabías que HaRa y él salían? – asentí, recordando lo que me había dicho DongHae -. Entonces sabrás porque la dejó.

- Hae me dijo que… - abrí los ojos, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

- A DongHae no le gustan las chicas que toman la iniciativa en todo. HaRa le pidió a EunHyuk salir cuando se conocieron en un programa.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Bueno… es algo raro, pero según él, ella comenzó a comportarse extraño, hasta que le confesó que le gustaba otra persona. A pesar de todo, él la quería mucho, así que le dio algún tiempo para conocer a esa otra persona… y luego… - no sabía cómo continuar, se notaba en el rostro.

- ¿Ella le pidió de no salir más?

- No, unos fans descubrieron a HaRa en una salida con JunHyung. Así que ambos concordaron en que era mejor terminar. Sin embargo ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo, intentó que no fuera así, pero la presión le ganó.

- ¿Pero porque JunHyung parece odiar a EunHyuk?

- Simple, luego de que comenzaran a salir, HaRa le dijo que solo estaba con él porque Hyuk le dio un tiempo. Y por supuesto, le tomo odio, incluso las empresas intentan que no se crucen, cada vez que lo hacen, Hyuk termina muy lastimado.

- ¿En serio? – ella asintió. No pude evitar sentirme mal por el mono.

- No te preocupes, ya pasará, solo que no suele soltar lo que siente. No sabes lo que me costó sacarle eso, pero una vez comienza no puede parar.

- Además de que eres buena conversando ese tipo de cosas – ella hizo una seña de victoria y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Por cierto… jamás te perdonaré que hayas besado a uno del EunHae, es un pecado que cualquier ELF no puede permitir – ladeé la cabeza sin entender -. ¿No has leído fanfics? – negué y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- YeSung me dijo algo sobre eso… ¿Qué es?

- ¿YeSung? – preguntó sorprendida, asentí y ella sonrió -. Entonces era verdad. Me llevó a la computadora y buscó un par de páginas, luego me mostró algunos textos en español -. No te sorprendas demasiado, por favor, busqué los más suaves.

Sin intención de sorprenderme por nada, pues creía que nada podía sorprenderme ya con esos chicos bajo el mismo techo, comencé a leer.

Leí con los ojos como plato una seguidilla de historias en español… eran descripciones, detalladas descripciones…

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – pregunté al terminar de leer.

- El EunHae – me sonrió.

- Cuando me decías que te pasabas las noches leyendo… ¿te referías a esto? – ella asintió -. ¿Quién rayos es tan…?

- ¿Pervertida? – terminó mi frase -. Las fans, por supuesto, pero no son la única banda que tiene esta clase de fanfics, todas tienen – no podía salir de mi asombro, y supongo que eso aclaraba la buena predisposición de los chicos en hacer fanservise -. No te sientas así…

- ¿Ellos saben de esto? – ella asintió -. Y hay de esa clase con nuestra banda – pregunté horrorizada.

- Eso no lo sé… busquemos – sonrió y comenzó a buscar por internet en diferentes idiomas fanfics sobre mi banda -. Aquí hay uno, pero solo uno… y apareces tú y… - abrió grandes los ojos antes de agregar – ¿YeSung? – me miró sin entender y luego me mostró una foto de cuando estábamos en el palacio Deoksu.

- Eso… sucedió hace… mucho, creo que el día anterior a la fiesta de fin de año – recordé el feo vestido que querían hacer que me pusiera.

- Oh… no me dijiste nunca nada de eso.

- Me ayudaba a practicar la canción – bajé la vista.

Comencé a leer de qué se trataba. No podía creer que la fan hablara del programa y de como hacía que lo que sucedía en el programa se relacionara con lo que sucedía detrás de cámaras. Para mi sorpresa para los fans seguía siendo inocente y tierna, solo esperaba que su idea no cambiara luego de las promociones del nuevo álbum.

- Por cierto… ¿Qué sucedió que están todos tan mal?

- El director me hizo besar a DongHae.

- Pensé que iba a estar el actor SungHo – asentí.

- Hasta que Hae bailó conmigo y cambió de idea.

- ¿Y qué pasó con KyuHyun?

- Esta enamorado de Ann, y el beso de hoy solo empeoró las cosas.

Ambas nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Noticia para las fans de KyuXLomi: ¡no existe! De verdad perdón por todo, pero ya se van a dar cuenta más adelante.<strong>

**¡Oh, yeah! ¡Beso! Estoy segura que muchas esperaban que eso sucediese. DongHae y Romina otra opción para las que están haciendo la lista de parejas agréguenla como posible, jaja.**

**Bien, la historia de Hyuk supongo que aclara un poco las cosas, ¿no? O por lo menos en mi mente lo hizo cuando lo escribí.**

**¿Qué más? **

**¡Ah! **

**Leyó fanfics, ¿piensan que los va a ver de igual manera de ahora en más? Bujajaja, traumemos a Romi.**

**Noticia aparte: Terminé de escribir el fic, así que voy a volver a publicar todos los sábados. Fijense todas las semanas y ahí va a haber un capitulo.**

**Son en total 33 y un pequeño y corto epílogo de una sola página de word todo así chiquitito que termina de aclarar todo. Pensaba también hacer un especial que me pidió una lectora sobre los personajes que inventé, como llegaron allí.**

**Y otra cosa: veo que todavía algunas me siguen preguntando sobre la coreografía que Hae le va a pedir a Hyuk: Sorry Sorry the answer, el solo del super show 4, supongo que la conocen.**

**Y les pido, no me hagan preguntas y no pongan quien son a menos que no quieran que conteste. Yo respondo absolutamente todos sus comentarios, solo si puedo enviarles mensaje.**

**¡Espero que me esperen y gracias por ser tan buenas lectoras y esperarme cuando pedi que me esperaran!**

**Caroline**


	29. A veces dan fuerza

- We are Super Juni… - comenzó diciendo LeeTeuk.

- OEO – finalizaron todos. Acabábamos de finalizar de filmar el programa y las bandas se estaban despidiendo.

IB se levantó para hacer su saludo:

- Our Blood is… - comenzó diciendo Jennifer.

- Iternational – finalizamos. Luego saludamos al staff y nos dirigimos a los camarines.

* * *

><p><em>Vigésimo octava impresión sobre Super Junior: A veces dan fuerza<em>

- No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso -reía Débora. Acabábamos de ver las coreografías, y aún se estaba riendo de SiWon vestido de mujer.

- No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso – decía Catherine -. Todos ellos sin camisa... – comencé a reírme ante su cara completamente embobada.

Al llegar a los camerinos comenzamos a cambiarnos. Bella llegó mientras nos poníamos las camperas. No dijo nada, al igual que yo, aún estábamos algo incómodas, después de leer algunos de los fanfic que las fans crearon, no podía ver a SuJu ni a ella a la cara. Sentía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza de lo que había leído, e incluso algunas historias parecían tan reales que cuando ellos se abrazaban amistosamente o se iban juntos no podía evitar pensar mal. Ya parecía una de esas desquiciadas fanáticas con mente retorcida.

- Chicas – llamó Jennifer, nos acercamos -. Tengo una noticia para ustedes – parecía estar sonriendo, aunque algo extraño a como siempre lo hacía ante las cámaras, era una sonrisa real, estaba feliz por lo que sucedería -. Esta mañana hablé con el manager – dijo agregando suspenso, yo podía soportar que no me dijera algo, pero tenemos una compañera algo ansiosa.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste más temprano? – habló SheeHyun.

- Porque quería que estuviesen todas – dirigió su mirada hacia mí -. En dos días hay que sacarse las fotos para el álbum y pidieron que lo filmáramos para el programa, ya que saldrá justo para cuando los videos y el disco estén en circulación, como un detrás de cámara – sus ojos seguían posados en mí, no supe porque si no hasta que dijo: -. Super Junior saldrá en las fotos – abrí la boca algo aterrada -. Además los videos ya están editados, quieren que los vayamos a ver lo antes posible, así que cancelen todos los planes para hoy e iremos a la empresa.

Por alguna razón me sentía feliz por eso. No vería a ninguno de SuJu por el resto del día, aunque al mismo tiempo me sentía triste por eso. Pregunté si Ann, KyuHyun y DongHae podían ir a ver el mío, ya que habían actuado en él, y dijeron que no, solo las miembros del grupo podían verlos, para editar algo que estuviese fuera de lugar.

Envié a mi amiga con RyeoWook, ya que ellos habían congeniado muy bien, e incluso se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Me metí en la camioneta de IB, viendo sorprendida que SungMin estaba pidiéndole de una forma muy íntima a Débora que lo deje ir con ellas, mientras que ella solo negaba con la cabeza, intentando desviar los ojos del suplicante conejo rosa.

Al final el chico se rindió y volvió al departamento de IB en otra camioneta con algunos miembros del staff que lo dejarían de pasada.

- Bien, ahora que al fin estamos solas, hay algo más que les quiero decir – comenzó Jennifer, así que todas nos concentramos en ella -. El concepto del álbum es "sexy woman" – nos miramos entre todas, sin saber lo que eso significaba -. Las fotos van a ser algo sugerentes, al igual que la ropa – vi como todos los ojos se dirigían directamente a la más pequeña del grupo, apenas tenía 15 años, ¿de qué forma querían mostrarla? Aunque sinceramente no me sorprendió mucho.

- No creo que haya problema, hay muchas chicas que se visten de esa forma, además todos saben que soy menor… - a pesar de que su voz sonaba firme se notaba que dudaba sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

- Para mí no hay problema – dijo Aissa, ella tenía mi edad, pero aparentaba un poco más.

- Da igual – Catherine miraba por la ventana, y aunque parecía en su mundo, prestaba atención a cada una de nuestras palabras.

- Yo puedo hacerlo… no creo que haya problemas con eso – diciendo esto, SheeHyun, solo quedaba yo por hablar. Sinceramente no me molestaba mostrarme más adulta y sexy, pero me preguntaba porque razón querían que apareciese Super Junior en las fotos…

- Esta bien -mi voz sonó como resignada -. Pero quiero la razón por la cual…

- ¿Aparecerá SuJu? – completó la pregunta Jenny -. Porque aparecerán con máscaras y se han ofrecido a hacerlo gratuito… y antes que contratar un grupo de modelos, prefirieron hacerlo con ellos – abrí mis labios formando una "O", y luego sonreí.

- Entonces lo acepto – saqué la lengua en un gesto inocente, como el que acostumbraba a hacer… DongHae… miré por la ventana.

Cuando llegamos a la empresa, no hubo tiempo para hablar, así que nos dirigieron a una sala en la que había un proyector y una pantalla, ya conectados a una laptop listo para usarse.

Vimos como ingresaba un grupo de personas y se sentaban alrededor nuestro, luego el director ingresó y comenzó a hablar sobre cómo había editado cada uno de los videos, que era lo que había inspirado cada uno de ellos, además de las letras de las canciones.

Comenzó a correr el video que pertenecía a Jennifer. Su canción trataba de un corazón roto, pero a la vez tenía un ritmo movido. Solo había varias escenas donde ella caminaba con un retrato con una foto que no se veía hasta el final. En el medio de sus primeros planos, ella actuaba junto a alguien escenas de felicidad, luego él se iba, ella lloraba… lloraba mucho. Cuando se muestra la foto, se ve claramente como dice en la base: muerto en batalla. A pesar de que el ritmo de la canción es alegre y ella muestra una pequeña sonrisa al final, no puedo evitar oír unos sollozos de los presentes, aunque no logro distinguir de quienes.

SheeHyun generalmente hace rap, pero su voz es realmente melódica. Su canción tenía partes con rap y otras en las que cantaba arrancando suspiros de todos. Lenta pero que dejaba un poco de su personalidad superior que hacía que a todos le gustara. La letra que le había tocado era más que nada sobre diversión y escalar montañas para quedarse encima y no bajarlas, así que el video era tan simple como una chica luchando por conseguir su sueño de ser cantante, pasando de la practica a una competencia y más adelante un gran escenario rodeado de cientos de fans de color naranja, nuestro color. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa de orgullo al ver tanta gente de ese color aparece en mi rostro.

Llegó mi turno. Mi video era el único que tiene introducción y final hasta entonces. Puedo ver como salen mis primeros planos y los de Ann, observando a KyuHyun, y sus primeros planos observándonos. Ellos se ven enamorados, ellos se ven hermosos. DongHae también tiene mucho tiempo en la pantalla. La parte de la caminata conmigo andando, cantando y bailando es muy buena, al igual que las escenas de todos. Otra vez se revuelve mi estómago al verlos besarse… ¿Por qué me siento de esa forma? ¿Estoy enamorada de KyuHyun? Existe la posibilidad, pero yo ya estuve enamorada de alguien, y así no se siente… más bien es como si quisiera protegerlo de que nada le suceda, y por cómo va la cosa, sé que si sigue con Ann, va a terminar muy lastimado.

- ¡Aw! – escuchó a mi lado. Cuando me concentro nuevamente en la pantalla, noto el beso del final. Nada más que un pequeño roce de labios y un pequeño abrazo, luego de la propuesta de matrimonio que DongHae me hace. Nadie hace más comentarios. Nadie hace ningún gesto.

Aissa cantó algo lento, algo que destacó su cálida voz de principio a fin. Una historia de amor feliz… algo común, algo que dejó a todos llorando de la emoción. Las miradas entre ella y el actor, los roces… ¿acaso estaba narrando su primera vez? Arrugué un poco la nariz y desvié la vista. No se mostraba nada, solo algunos besos y caricias, pero era algo que me molestaba un poco.

Estaba a punto de decir que necesitaba ir al baño, cuando la voz de Catherine me cautivó. Ella tenía ese poder, hacer que la melancolía creciera dentro de uno, aunque estuviese feliz algo afectaría, y sinceramente en esos momentos no me encontraba muy bien que digamos… solo acerté a ver la pantalla. La historia de un pequeño ángel cantando a su familia, queriendo que sean felices sin él, queriendo que cuidasen de los que aún no se habían ido. Lloré mucho, y estoy segura que todos ahí dentro lo hicieron. Su voz, mezclada con la historia daba una sensación de tristeza. Tardamos varios minutos antes de poder ver el último.

Débora sabe bailar, y vaya que baila bien. Su video era acerca de seguir la pasión de uno. Bailar era la suya, y eso se notaba. Su canción era hip hop, y su cuerpo se movía al compás de ella, la letra acompañaba cada una de sus acciones, no había historia detrás, solo ella bailando, cada vez agregando más y más bailarines, cuando noté algo. Un chico se acercaba y comenzaban a bailar, coordinándose bien, perfectamente para ser exactos, de vez en cuando había un pequeño roce entre ellos pero como baile de pareja.

- ¿SungMin? – dije en voz baja, llamando la atención de Débora que estaba a mi lado. Ella solo sonrió y siguió mirando.

Por alguna razón luego de terminar de ver el video sentía ganas de bailar, así que pedí permiso para entrar en una de las salas de práctica. Saludé a mis compañeras y llamé a LeeTeuk para avisarle que iría más tarde, seguramente llamaría para pedir que me fueran a buscar en algún momento de la noche.

Coloqué uno de los discos que estaba en la habitación y comencé a improvisar. Gracias a Prepix había aprendido muchos pasos nuevos que no conocía, así que intenté practicarlos para perfeccionarlos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve hasta que me lancé al suelo completamente agotada. Sonreí para mí.

- Lomi – llamó una voz desde la puerta. Su rostro parecía asombrado.

- Hola, ¿hace mucho que estas allí? – pregunté sentándome. Él negó con la cabeza.

- LeeTeuk hyung me llamó para que te viniera a buscar. Estoy volviendo de la casa de Nari, vive a unas cuadras de aquí.

- Oh… - bajé la mirada un poco -. ¿Tan mal estuvo?

- Todo lo contrario – su voz sonó alegre. Sentí sus pasos acercarse a mí -. Me gustaría que me enseñes este paso – movió sus brazos de forma extraña. Reí un poco y me levanté.

- Es así – le mostré y él me siguió. Sin darme cuenta terminamos bailando y armando una coreografía -. ShinDong – le llamé cuando nos sentamos con la espalda apoyada en el espejo -. Realmente eres un buen compañero de baile – él soltó una pequeña carcajada -. ¿me esperas hasta que estire y vamos? – él asintió.

Estuve alrededor de media hora estirando y relajando cada uno de mis músculos. Primero las piernas, los brazos, el torso, la espalda.

Nos subimos a su auto y volvimos al departamento de SuJu hablando y riendo de cosas sin sentido. Por lo menos hasta que me preguntó por cómo me sentía.

- Cansada. Agotada podría decir. No quiero dormir porque sé que siempre hay algo para hacer… tampoco quiero comer porque no me gusta la comida de aquí… no sé qué más decirte.

- Si no te gusta la comida de aquí… ¿Cómo puedes comer?

- Porque tengo mucha hambre, entonces me trago lo primero que encuentro.

- ¿Por eso comes tan poco y me das lo que te sobra? – asentí con tristeza -. Bueno, habrá que buscar algo que te guste… ¿te parece que hable con Teukie hyung, o quizás tu manager? – negué fuerte.

- No, no quiero incomodarlos. Además, si no comiera DongHae me obligaría a escucharlo hablar durante muchas horas sobre lo que significa una buena alimentación… - ambos reímos ante ello. El pez siempre quiere que estemos sanos y nos obliga a comer.

- Por suerte no vives con RyeoWook, sino estarías como yo – reímos de nuevo -. Ya llegamos.

Estacionó el auto y nos dirigimos a nuestros pisos correspondientes.

Al llegar al departamento me abrió EunHyuk, que frunció la nariz apenas me vio. Fue entonces cuando recordé que había bailado por horas, y seguramente mi aroma no era lo más hermoso de este mundo, lo que explicaba por qué ShinDong había abierto la ventanilla del auto. Me disculpé y me dirigí directamente al baño.

Luego de la ducha, me metí en mi cuarto, donde Ann y Bella hablaban bajito de algo que no logré escuchar. Me preguntaron cómo había quedado el video, les conté y agregué las descripciones de los otros.

Luego nos acostamos, creo que fui la primera en lograr llegar al mundo de los sueños, porque no recuerdo nada más de ese día.

* * *

><p>- Todos arriba – gritó el líder del grupo abriendo la puerta de golpe. Al mirar la hora me di cuenta que eran las 7:00. Me di vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero algo me destapó. Me senté de golpe para encontrarme con un travieso DongHae en la punta de mi cama mirándome con su sonrisa inocente.<p>

- ¡DONGHAE! ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR! – le grité antes de saltar de la cama y comenzar a perseguirlo por el departamento, pero algo me detuvo apenas llegué a la cocina ¿Dónde se encontraban Ann y Bella? - ¿Cómo que se pelearon? – pregunté agudo.

- Bueno, ayer Henry dijo que no soportaba que le mintiera y que ya no era necesario que destruyera sus sueños por su culpa - contestó LeeTeuk -. Te lo perdiste por estar no sé dónde con no sé quién – parecía algo molesto.

- Estaba ensayando – me crucé de brazos mientras Hae servía la leche en nuestros vasos -. Además no me dijeron nada de eso.

- Deberías cuidar mejor a quienes te rodean. Tus compañeras tampoco están muy bien que digamos en este momento – EunHyuk llamó mi atención desde la computadora. Me acerqué para ver sobre que estaba hablando. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"El grupo Idol IB resultó gravemente herido en un accidente automovilístico, ocurrido ayer por la noche al regresar a su departamento luego de una reunión en su empresa"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>

**No sé que puedo decir, realmente...**

**Los videos los creé yo en mi mente, copiando algo de otros, pero en su mayoría me los imaginé en el momento.**

**No sé si a todas les gusta la pareja de SungMin y Débora, sin embargo yo la encuentro encantadora y tierna :3**

**Mi... Ann y Henry se pelearon! IB tuvo un accidente!**

**Que pasará ahora? TT_TT**

**Solo descubranlo en el próximo capitulo de Cambio de Hogares!**

**Jajaja, sonó a propaganda.**

**Saludos!**

**Caroline**


	30. No los merezco

Noticia de último momento:

_El grupo femenino IB sufrió un accidente de camino a su departamento. Cinco de sus miembros, además del manager se encontraban dentro del automóvil. _

_Por el momento no se conoce la situación de las miembros envueltas en el incidente, sin embargo la chica de 20 años que conducía el auto que se estrelló contra la camioneta de las Idol está internada en estado de alerta._

* * *

><p><em>Vigésimo novena impresión sobre Super Junior: no los merezco<em>

Estaba en el cuarto de Catherine, a quien no dejaban mover por tener la pierna enyesada y Aissa, con las demás del grupo más el manager, que era el único al cual le habían dado de alta.

Ninguna estaba realmente lastimada, pero la cantidad de camarógrafos que había fuera hacía que ellas no quisieran moverse.

Aissa había recibido algunos rasguños en la mejilla izquierda por el vidrio, al igual que Débora, pero además, esta última tenía moretones por todo el brazo, era quién había recibido el golpe directamente a su lado. Catherine iba en el asiento delantero, pero no llevaba cinturón, por lo que todo el peso del golpe recibido en la espalda de su asiento terminó en su pierna.

SheeHyun y Jennifer estaban perfectamente, al igual que Aissa solo habían recibido un par de rasguños y un par de moretones, pero nada de gravedad.

Débora aún no hablaba desde el accidente. A decir verdad se había llevado un gran trauma cuando la chica terminó en su capó con la cara observándola, o por lo menos eso era lo que me habían explicado las demás. Jennifer había encontrado una nota amenazadora entre las pertenencias de la menor, pero solo me lo había dicho a mí, para que le guardara el secreto, no porque fuera la más confiable, sino porque sabía que guardaría el secreto y ella no soportaba tanta presión, demasiado tenía con nosotras como para que una amenaza de parte de una fan sasaeng de SungMin se le hiciese presente.

"Es difícil cuidar a uno mismo, pero aún más a alguien querido" le dije intentando clamarla cuando no paraba de llorar en mi hombro. Fue la primera vez que sus ojos siempre claros se tiñeron de rojo, o por lo menos lo que yo vi. Pero no le dije a nada nadie, ni siquiera a Bella, que ese día había vuelto sin Ann.

También tenía ese problema en el departamento, después de que Ann y Henry pelearon no la había vuelto a ver. Y Bella no me quería decir donde estaba, solo que necesitaba tiempo para saber lo que le sucedía, que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por otro lado SungMin se había mudado de nuevo al departamento porque no soportaba estar solo. No sé cómo podíamos entrar todos en esos dos departamentos. Así que pusimos el colchón que antes ocupaba Ann en el cuarto del KyuMin, como lo había apodado luego de los fanfics, para que durmiesen LeeTeuk, KyuHyun y SungMin allí.

Observé de nuevo a mis compañeras mientras mi amiga volvía a entrar al cuarto con las bebidas que le habíamos pedido.

- Entonces, explícalo de nuevo - pidió Cath al manager.

- El grupo no hará comeback la próxima semana. Sin embargo, Lomi sacará junto a LED Apple, la otra banda de la empresa, una canción en conjunto, ya está todo preparado, solo habría que grabar para lanzar el single y el video será hecho con animaciones, así que ni siquiera hay que filmarlo.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó de nuevo la australiana.

- No queremos que aparezcan aún en público. Quien les haya hecho esto seguramente piensa que logró su cometido.

- El ataque era para mí – la voz partida y entre sollozos de Débora se hizo escuchar luego de dos días. Todos la observamos preocupados, pero la única que se acercó a abrazarla fue Bella -. No es necesario que ustedes se escondan.

- Déb… - quiso comenzar Jenny.

- Quizá tenga razón – solté, sorprendiéndome también a mí. Me observaron con el ceño fruncido -. Me refiero a que están todas bien, con excepción de Catherine. Creo que sería bueno que no sea solo una la que cante con la otra banda, sino dos o tres.

- Entonces, mientras se recupera Catherine, Aissa y Lomi lanzarán un single con LED Apple.

El manager se levantó, tomando mi mano y haciéndole señas a Bella para que saliéramos.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, me encontraba junto con Aissa en el estudio de grabación, practicando la canción junto a la otra banda que estaba en la empresa. Recordé a KwanYeon, quien el primer día en Corea me había comprado una pequeña mochila.<p>

Practicamos los tonos, las armonías y algunos pasos de coreografía. Los chicos eran buenos, y nos trataban bien, incluso se atrevieron a bromear apenas nos presentamos, porque a pesar de estar en la misma empresa, no nos veíamos mucho.

La canción en sí no era nada del otro mundo, incluso si te fijabas bien, se notaba que había sido preparada rápido.

Grabamos, tomamos un par de fotos y luego nos retiramos. Aissa al hospital y yo al departamento de SuJu.

Al llegar me recibió la grata sorpresa de que Ann estaba allí. Me sonrió apenas me vio y yo me lancé a abrazarla.

- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé – dije.

- Yo igual – me correspondió el abrazo y después nos soltamos. Solo estaba Bella además de nosotras en el departamento, lo cual me pareció extraño.

- Ro, hay algo que tenemos que decirte – dijo mi amiga una vez nos acomodamos en el gran sillón que se encontraba en la sala de estar -. No es nada malo – dijo al verme preocupada -. Es sobre Ann y Henry.

- No te preocupes, yo le digo – dicho esto, la canadiense tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos -. Estoy embarazada – mis ojos se abrieron mucho, casi tanto que sentí que se salían de las órbitas. Luego sonreí feliz y volví a abrazarla.

- Me alegro tanto – dije.

- Solo que Henry aún no lo sabe… y no sé como se lo tomará – bajó la vista, pero yo le tomé el mentón para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, sonriéndole para darle confianza.

- Por supuesto que le va a encantar – chillé agudo, tanto que incluso yo me sorprendí.

- Es que… quiero visitar a mis padres para contarles.

- Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué te fuiste estos tres días?

- Porque se había descompensado y la llevé al hospital, pero ella me dijo que no le dijera a nadie – Bella se metió en la conversación.

- Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te impide ir con tus padres? – dije.

- Henry, no sé si quiera ir, además está demasiado ocupado como para ello.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a SungMin, EunHyuk y DongHae trayendo enormes bolsas de comida, también se veían algo agitados y los dos mayores enfadados con el menor, me pregunté porque, pero luego recordé que se trataba del pez, y cualquier cosa puede haber ocurrido.

- Anteojos, Hae, anteojos y un gorro – decía Minnie enojado.

- Pero no veo nada, esta muy nublado – se quejaba con un pequeño puchero. Seguramente, el chico había sido visto por una fan y habían comenzado a perseguirlos mientras hacían las compras.

Reí, haciendo que nos notaran. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Ann, pero luego fueron a preguntarle que le sucedía. Ella solo dijo que necesitaba hablar con Henry sobre un tema muy importante.

- ¿Vas a tener una ardillita bebé? – preguntó SungMin emocionado, las tres nos sorprendimos, al igual que EunHyuk, pero…

- Oh… Hyung, ya deja de leer ese tipo de historias, juntarte con mujeres si que te afectó, ¿Cómo alguién podría tener… una ardilli…? – abrió grandes los ojos -. ¡HENRY SERÁ PAPÁ!

- Sigue gritando, creo que no te oyeron en Chile – dijo Hyuk enojado.

- ¡Pero lo será antes que yo! –le tomó por los hombros -. ¡Y es menor! ¡Yo quiero un pequeño pececito! – dijo casi llorando y escandaloso.

- Consíguete una novia – se cruzó de brazos enfadado el mono. Hae sonrío y se acercó a mí.

- ¿No es cierto Lomi que tendrás un pequeño pececito para mí? – me alejé, pero no pude evitar reír ante esa actitud tan infantil y desesperada… como si quisiera tener un hijo a los 18 años. Por otro lado, tanto Ann como Bella no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguro que solo habían visto como DongHae corría llorando y gritando y luego se tiraba encima mío para reclamarme. Por suerte, SungMin les explicó y también rieron. No supe en que momento EunHyuk se había ido, pero seguro estaba cansado.

- No te preocupes – dijo Min -, no diremos nada. Habla cuando estés preparada – luego se llevó a Hae hacia el cuarto que compartía este con Hyuk.

Las tres seguimos hablando sobre el pequeño por nacer. Los nombres, donde vivirían, como sería el cuarto del pequeño. No supe en que momento se hizo de noche, pero sí me di cuneta cuando los que pertenecían a mi departamento llegaron, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de Ann. Nos dijeron que Henry se encontraba en el piso de arriba, así que nos dirigimos allí. Ninguna sabía como se lo tomaría.

Nos abrió la puerta YeSung, algo sorprendido nos dejó pasar, indicando que Henry estaba en el cuarto leyendo. Acompañamos a Ann hasta la puerta y la empujamos dentro, cerrando luego la puerta y apoyándonos para escuchar lo que decían.

- Yo… - comenzó a hablar la chica.

- Mi amor… no sabes cuanto te extrañé. Realmente siento todo lo que te dije – se escucharon un par de pasos y hubo un silencio. Con Bella sonreímos cómplices, sabiendo que seguramente se estaría besando.

- Tengo algo que debo confesarte – dijo ella de nuevo. Otro silencio largo -. Yo… estoy… eh… no sé como te lo tomarás.

- Vamos, te prometo no hacer escándalo – otro silencio.

- O se están besando demasiado, o Ann realmente no sabe como decirlo – dijo mi amiga en voz baja. Fue entonces cuando sentimos una persona que se acercaba. Era DongHae, él también se apoyó en la puerta para escuchar. Luego llegó LeeTeuk, YeSung, SungMin y, como sería imposible que falte en algún chusmerío, HeeChul.

- Estoy… - otra vez sentimos hablar a Ann, pero su voz se hizo inentendible para nosotros -. Lo siento… no sabía de que manera te…

- ¡Es en serio! – exclamó él. Se notaba feliz. DongHae, SungMin y Bella comenzaron a festejar -. Es una noticia fantástica – se oían saltos y risas. Los SuJu que no entendían nada me miraron frunciendo el ceño -. Chicos – salió la pequeña ardilla, haciendo que todos salieran disparados hacia diferentes lugares de la casa, y se acercaran disimuladamente -. Ann está embarazada… seré papá – sonreía de oreja a oreja. Todos se acercaron para felicitarlo. Él no podía borrar esa sonrisa. Se notaba que era inmensamente feliz. También felicitaron a Ann que tampoco podía borrar la sonrisa.

Divertido y feliz, así era el departamento de Super Junior esa noche. Nos quedamos a comer en el departamento 12. Nos quedamos charlando hasta muy tarde. Esa era una verdadera familia unida. Chistes venían y se iban, risas, e incluso alguna que otro golpe para el padre por ser el más pequeño y el primero en formar una familia.

Pero de algo estaba segura. Desde que había llegado, no vi ni una sola vez a KyuHyun.

* * *

><p>- Entonces KyuHyun tuvo que viajar con su padre – contestó DongHae. El día siguiente a la fiesta nos habíamos levantado tarde y como me habían dicho que no debía hacer nada en la empresa y me quedara esperando a que saliera el tráiler del single que había preparado el día anterior, me quedé descansado. El pez había pedido permiso para también quedarse conmigo, mientras que Bella y Ann habían salido a averiguar para hacer las compras para el bebé.<p>

Nos encontrábamos tirados en el suelo, sobre una alfombra, mirando una película y comiendo dulces.

- Entonces, ¿seguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió con Ann? – él negó.

- Quizá solo un poco, pero la verdad es que siempre acompaña en esas cosas a su familia – seguimos mirando la pantalla sin hablar -. Lomi – llamó mi atención, lo miré y metió una gran bola en mi boca, sonreí y la mastiqué. Sabia a fresa -. ¿Te puedo pedir un consejo? – asentí sonriendo, pues aún no podía hablar -. Si te peleas muy fuerte con un amigo, un amigo de toda la vida… ¿Cómo harías para arreglarte, para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hiciste? – fruncí un poco el ceño, por eso no había querido ir, estaba mal con Hyuk. Tragué con dificultad el caramelo antes de responder.

- Solo hazlo. Pídele perdón.

- Pero… ¿y si eso ya lo hice y no dio resultado? – sus ojos parecían muy tristes, incluso más que siempre.

- Pues… entonces… quizá deberías darle un poco de espacio. Quizá él necesite pensar y recapacitar sobre lo que sea que hayas hecho. Deja de lado todo lo que hacen juntos y luego de un tiempo vuelve a hablarle, pero de a poco, no que sea de golpe – él solo me miraba, como si le encontrase algún sentido a todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Incluso dejar de compartir el cuarto con él? – asentí algo distraída -. Entonces… ¿puedo cambiar el cuarto contigo?

- ¿Eh? – dije abriendo los ojos -. Si HyukJae está enfadado contigo, imagínate lo que pasará si yo estoy cerca suyo.

- Tienes razón… ya veré que hago… - seguimos mirando la película, a la cual ya le había perdido el sentido.

Fue cuando Hae cambio el canal que escuché mi voz. Era el tráiler de la canción, le dije que parara y nos quedamos viéndolo. Eran dibujos animados que imitaba a cada uno de nosotros cantando. Me sorprendió lo rápido que pudieron hacerlo, aunque claro, el video en sí seguro no lo habían terminado.

* * *

><p>Estaba temblando, ya me había presentado muchas veces en ese programa, pero no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa.<p>

Las luces me alumbraron y la banda comenzó a tocar.

La voz de Aissa comenzó sonando profunda y hermosa, le siguió la mía para entonar la perfecta armonía que nuestras voces formaban en ese grito.

Las fans con sus voces sonando fuerte, incluso los monitores no servían para aplacarlas.

Así terminaba la última presentación que haría de la canción.

Al parecer a las fans de ambos grupos le había gustado.

Gracias a los backstages había aprendido algo sobre Aissa. Venía de una familia rica de Sudáfrica, hija única, era obvio que quisiera obtener todo lo que deseara, sin embargo no era mala, solo caprichosa. Creo que ella, al igual que SheeHyun, eran así por sus familias y por status social tan alto.

Luego de un mes, Catherine ya había salido del hospital caminando bien. Las chicas y SungMin habían vuelto al departamento. Henry y Ann habían viajado a Canadá para visitar a los padres de ambos y darles la encantadora noticia. Bella tendría que volver dentro de poco a Argentina. DongHae y EunHyuk al parecer habían arreglado sus diferencias. KyuHyun había vuelto, y a pesar de que no le había gustado para nada el hecho de que Ann estuviese embarazada lo había tomado bastante bien, incluso le hizo a su compañero algunas bromas. Y Super Junior esperaba con ansias abril, y el regreso de su querido miembro del ejército.

Ya estábamos en febrero y faltaba tan solo un mes para que finalizara el programa, por alguna razón se había acortado, y no serían cinco sino cuatro los meses.

En ese momento yo me preparaba para sacar las fotos del álbum. Ya habían estado saliendo los tráiler de cada uno de nuestros videos, e iban a salir uno por uno, no supe cuál sería el primero o cada cuanto tiempo lo harían, solo que saldrían dentro de poco.

Habíamos tenido que cambiar también la coreografía por Catherine, que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos por su pierna, pero había salido todo bien.

Fotos… fotógrafo. No me gustaba eso, pero por suerte esta vez no era…

- Mis niños, cuanto hace que no los veo – insulté para mis adentros, mientras mi rostro intentaba formar una sonrisa -. Ángelo ha estado muy preocupado por ustedes – el estúpido fotógrafo del programa estaba allí, y sería quien nos sacaría las fotos.

* * *

><p><strong>Buno, IB no está tan mal después de todo. Aclaro algo por las dudas que no se haya entendido: una fan saesaeng (creo que se escribía así) atacó a IB mientras se dirigían a su departamento porque Débora estaba en relación amorosa con SungMin.<strong>

**Ann embarazada :3. No sé que les habrá parecido la reacción de DongHae, pero me reí mucho escribiéndola.**

**Emmm... la otra banda que está en la empresa de IB es LEDApple, no sé si lo haya dicho ya, pero adoro esa banda.**

**Yo tampoco sabía que la pelea del EunHae había sido tan fuerte TT_TT pobrecitos. Que bueno que se arreglaron.**

**Por cierto, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que hago que pase el tiempo bastante rápido, ¿no? Bueno, por una parte es porque nada interesante ocurre, y la otra es que está por terminar el fic ... **

**Así es, dentro de poco este fic va a terminar. Solo quedan 4 capitulos, ¿pueden creerlo? Ni siquiera yo ****pensé que algun día iba a terminar.**

**Bueno... las fotos :) jeje... ¿como piensan que serán?**

**Comenten!**

**Los saluda bien:**

**Caroline**


	31. Son fotogénicos

Pensé que nunca más en mi vida lo volvería a ver, pero al parecer a mi empresa le gustó como habían salido las fotos del programa y lo habían llamado nuevamente.

* * *

><p><em>Trigésima impresión sobre Super Junior: Son foto-génicos... <em>

- Es genial que él sea nuestro fotógrafo nuevamente – decía Aissa mientras nos cambiábamos, al parecer a ella también le había gustado. En realidad creo que solo a Débora no le había gustado, por hacerla besar con SungMin, aunque por un tiempo no le molestó tanto, ya que ambos comenzaron a salir, luego del accidente sus pensamientos con respecto al chico habían cambiado, incluso se portaba muy fría con él -. Además adoro el concepto del nuevo disco y todo – ella estaba completamente feliz y saltando de aquí para allá, desobedeciendo a la modista que le quería hacer probar el vestido blanco ajustado que había hecho para ella.

El de ella y Déb eran blancos, el de SheeHyun y Catherine negros, y el de Jennifer y mío rojos. Realmente eran hermosos, sensuales pero sin llegar a lo vulgar. Dejaban ver algo, pero no lo suficiente. Al mismo tiempo tenían algo, un toque que los hacía parecer antiguo. No lo sé, la modista era una virtuosa de la moda, como mostraba la personalidad que se quería mostrar de cada una era sensacional.

A mí me estaban peinando y maquillando. Cortaron mi cabello y tiñeron las puntas de negro. Por un lado estaba emocionada por cómo sería todo, pero por el otro no quería salir, no quería ver a ese hombre nuevamente.

Finalmente seguí a mis compañeras al estudio. Estaba completamente iluminado y vestido con telas, telarañas y candelabros. Mi boca se abrió al instante, allí vestidos con trajes oscuros y antifaces estaba Super Junior, esperándonos, parecía un grupo de caballeros victorianos, quizá incluso esos vampiros de película.

El fotógrafo nos recibió muy bien. Nos ubicó en sitios estratégicos, nos dijo que miráramos fijo algún punto del estudio, mientras que a ellos les dijo que nos observaran. Yo estaba entre HeeChul, RyeoWook y YeSung, mirando a la nada.

De acuerdo iba pasando el tiempo, y nos íbamos acostumbrando al concepto de las fotos, el fotógrafo iba acomodando las manos y las posiciones de los cuerpos, así como las miradas. Yo terminé sentada encima de ShinDong, con LeeTeuk tomándome de los hombros y observando como SungMin abrazaba a una Débora nada feliz con esa posición, pero gracias al programa muchas fans los habían emparejado, lo cual por supuesto, no dejaba feliz a otras fans.

Cuando fue suficiente para el fotógrafo, nos dijo que comenzaría con las fotografías individuales. A decir verdad, por un momento me asusté de cómo serían, pero luego explicó que cada una de nosotras posaría con dos de ellos, elegidos al azahar, o como yo lo diría mejor, como los elegirían las fans. Claro, después de tanto fanfic, sinceramente no me sorprendía quien iba con quien: EunHyuk y DongHae estarían conmigo, SiWon y HeeChul con Aissa, KyuHyun y Sungmin con Débora, Yesung y RyeoWook con Catherine, LeeTeuk y ShinDong con Jennifer, y DongHae y SiWon con SheeHyun.

Comenzó posando Débora. Lo estaba haciendo relativamente bien, hasta que YeSung comenzó a criticar al fotógrafo de que no estaba cumpliendo con el concepto.

Seguía hablando, a pesar de que nadie le hacía caso, y se metió en la escena, empujando a Débora, diciendo que le mostraría como se hacía realmente se posaba.

- Y entonces, si realmente quieren que su concepto de álbum sea "sexy", por lo menos inténtenlo – nos dijo -. Por ejemplo, ellos están demasiado tapados – señaló a KyuHyun y SungMin que se miraron extrañados - ¡Demasiada ropa! – imitó que gritaba -. Tienen que tocar, ¿ven? – y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Minnie, que intentaba quitárselo de encima -. ¡Quédate quieto! ¡No ves que intento ayudar a tu niña! – luego de que hubo abierto la camisa del más bajo, colocó una mano en su pecho, subió la rodilla a la cadera, mientras tomaba la mano del maknee y la colocaba en su cintura -. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que digo? – todos asentimos algo traumatizados por lo que estaba haciendo YeSung -. Y luego, sin excusas, apoyas la cabeza aquí – se agachó, quedando su casco en la pera de SungMin. Sin esperar, algunas fotos por SuJu fueron tomadas -. ¡Kyu! ¡Acércate un poco! Será terrible sino – el lobo se acercó a YeSung, apoyándose sobre su trasero, y con una sonrisa triunfal -. ¡Lobo estúpido! – empujó al maknee y comenzó a gritarle cosas sobre lo que no debía hacerle a su hyung.

- Pero, hyung – hizo un pequeño puchero el más pequeño -. No estás cumpliendo tu promesa.

Fue entonces que YeSung se calmó un poco.

- Entonces – continuó el chico tortuga -. SungMin tienes que ser un poco más hombre. Con esa carita de mujer nadie sabría quién es más lindo, si tu o ella – dio un giro y golpeó hacia delante con su pelvis. Yo me quedé asombrada, jamás le había visto hacer algo como eso. Casi siempre actuaba recatado -. Wookie, acércate un minuto – su compañero lo hizo con algo de miedo.

Apenas YeSung tuvo a una distancia que pudiese agarrar a RyeoWook, lo tiró para apoyarlo en su pecho y acariciarle el cabello. Lo soltó con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había tironeado.

- ¿Ves? No es algo tan complicado – se dirigió a Débora -. Ahora tú, niña, intenta ser un poco más atrevida. Un gato… eso, aprende de HeeChul hyung, ¡él es un gato!

Todos rieron ante ese comentario.

Débora volvió a ubicarse entre SungMin y KyuHyun, pero esta vez dándole la espalda al primero y tomando la solapa de la camisa al maknee. El conejo colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal, por otro lado, el lobo le tomó la nuca con la mano que no era vista por la cámara, tomó un poco de cabello para que se notara la posición y la acercó un poco a su rostro. Pero luego sucedió algo que nunca voy a olvidar:

Mientras el fotógrafo sacaba fotos sin parar, KyuHyun cerró los ojos, estiró los labios en una sonrisa exagerada y chocó la cabeza contra la de Déb con delicadeza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella se alejara y apoyara su espalda contra SungMin quien la abrazó y colocó su mentón en el hombro de ella.

- No se muevan – exclamó el fotógrafo, acercándose corriendo. Empujó a KyuHyun, quedando frente a ambos enamorados, y comenzando a sacar fotos en primer plano, que a mi parecer luego quedaron extremadamente dulces.

Al terminar Débora, fue el turno de Catherine. Ella no sabía bien que era lo que iba a hacer, pero me sorprendió al colocarse detrás de YeSung y subir una pierna a su cadera para ver la cámara con sensualidad, sin duda sabía lo que hacía. Por otro lado, Wookie se acercó por detrás de ambos, llevando el pequeño banquillo que le habían dado para no quedar bajo ante la chica y colocó su mano en el hombro, allí fue cuando el fotógrafo comenzó a sacar fotos.

Sin dudas la australiana sabía lo que hacía, seguía las instrucciones de Ángelo y al mismo tiempo inventaba poses, una de ellas, la que más me gustó, fue en la que, dándose la espalda con YeSung, tomó a RyeoWook de la mano y lo acercó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Niña, como siempre, perfecto, al igual que ustedes – los felicito el hombre -. Aissa, tu turno.

La africana se acercó junto a SiWon y HeeChul. El más alto se había desabrochado la mitad de la camisa, mientras que HeeChul se la había arremangado. Caminaron elegantes, tal y como eran ellos. Sin dudas, Aissa no era una persona que le diera vergüenza tocar o ser tocada. Sus fotos eran realmente sensuales, ella lo era, pero los dos que la acompañaban ayudaban muchísimo.

Una mano por aquí, otra por allá, la pierna se confundía entre las otras, un juego de seducción, en el cual ella ganaba.

Mis compañeras realmente sabían actuar, principalmente las que habían estado entrenando por más tiempo. Por ejemplo, Aissa había sido modelo antes de que la descubriera la empresa cantar en un karaoke móvil. Catherine había crecido entre cámaras, SheeHyun era naturalmente fotogénica, ya que de cualquier forma salía bien, Jennifer y Débora, como yo, les costaba un poco más posar, la mirada que no fuera la necesaria, o la pierna en el lugar incorrecto arruinaba la foto.

Antes de pasar al frente tragué saliva. Pero había algo extraño… ¿Dónde estaban EunHyuk y DongHae?

Miré hacia todos lados, y ahí los vi. No pude evitar que mi rostro se tiñera de rojo, ¿acaso iban en serio?

Se acercaron caminando como los modelos profesionales que eran, solo con sus sacos puestos. Las camisas las habían dejado sobre una de las sillas.

- No vamos a perder – decía DongHae, EunHyuk solo le asentía lento.

- Hicimos una apuesta – explicó -. Las mejores fotos ganan una cena con carne – lo vi relamerse los labios ante la idea de la cena. Cosa que me hizo enrojecer aún más.

- Eso – dijo el pez -, así que más te vale que salgan bien.

¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Alguna vez sintieron que algo podía sacarlos de las casillas? ¿Qué algo dentro de ustedes buscara salir para atormentar? Bueno, no fue exactamente lo que me sucedió, pero creo que sirvió para dejar de pensar en que mis modelos estaban medio desnudos.

Ambos tenían que subirse a un banquillo, no era muy alto, pero debía subir el rostro para verles los ojos.

Sinceramente, ambos me cuidaron y me trataron bien, incluso me animaron a que les tocara o hiciera que les quitaría el saco. Tan embobada estaba, y tan metida en mis pensamientos para no salir corriendo, que no noté cuando llevaron una de mis manos a la nuca de EunHyuk y obligaron a acercarme a sus rostro.

Al darme cuenta miré sus ojos. Se veían profundos, grandes, ese color marrón oscuro me estaba llamando, sin querer baje la vista hasta sus labios y comencé a acercarme, ya podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre los mios, cuando algo me alejó de golpe, haciendo que me asustara.

DongHae me había tomado de la cintura y me había acercado a él, para abrazarme y besar mi cuello.

- Hey, tú ¡Pinocho idiota! ¡Ese es MI territorio! – era HeeChul, por primera vez me alegré de escucharlo, y mucho más que alejara a Hae de mí. Por primera vez, sentí la necesidad de alejarme de él. Abracé a Cenicienta, sintiendo su calor y como me correspondía.

Sin duda, ni yo entendí mi reacción hacia DongHae, pero por suerte había terminado la sesión, el fotógrafo dijo que había obtenido suficientes fotografías buenas y ya no me necesitaba. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba en el camerino con HeeChul sentado frente mío.

Hablaba de cosas que no entendía, tenía otra vez esa sensación de rechazo ante cualquier contacto. Intenté luchar conmigo misma, el último mes había dejado de ver al psicólogo, porque decía que ya estaba bien y no necesitaba ayuda. Recordé como había mejorado gracias a él y sonreí.

- Lomi… ¿estás bien? ¿Ese pescado feo te trató mal? – con que eso estaba preguntándome.

- Estoy bien, solo que me asusté con lo que hizo – hice un pequeño puchero, haciendo que se acercara un poco. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y rozó mis labios con los suyos. Cuando me soltó, solo me sonrió dulcemente y se alejó.

- Lomi… solo quiero decirte algo – le miré abriendo los ojos -… realmente te voy a extrañar, el pescado ese es realmente impredecible. Vaya a saber con qué saldrá en un futuro, intenta cuidarte de él…

Dicho esto salió, ladeé la cabeza, intentando comprender sus palabras. ¿Acaso me había dicho que me cuide de DongHae?

Me quedé en el camerino el resto de la sesión, no quería verlos a la cara. Extrañaba a mi amiga, ella se había quedado en el departamento con ZhouMi, que se había negado a ir a la sesión.

Con decisión me levanté del asiento y me dirigí al estudio, avisé al manager que me iría y salí. Me siguió HeeChul, ofreciéndose para llevarme al departamento con la excusa de que luego iría a otro lado.

- DongHae es un poco impulsivo – me dijo -. No tanto como SiWon, pero todos saben todo lo que le pasa. La verdad es que nunca dejaría a la chica que le gusta, hasta que ella ya no sea lo que espera. Él ya lo dijo, ella es mía, pero nunca pensamos que iba a hacer algo como eso, realmente nos sorprendió mucho.

Me dejó en la puerta del edificio. Esperé a que se alejara para ingresar y saludar a la mujer de la recepción, cuando recordé que no tenía llave, y no sabía en cuál de los apartamentos estarían Bella y ZhouMi, así que lo llamé, porque el teléfono de mi a miga no funcionaba en Corea. Me dijo que estaban en el piso 12 y a punto de ver una película, así que me apuré a ir al ascensor y marqué el número, esperando llegar pronto al departamento.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue más tranquilo, la mayoría se fue a cumplir con su horario, pero yo tenía otros planes.<p>

Con mi amiga terminamos de guardar todas sus cosas y desarmar el último colchón. Luego de la película nos habíamos puesto a hablar con ZhouMi sobre ya irse de Corea. En el último mes mi amiga había conseguido todos los discos que quería, algunos se los había regalado yo, otros, habíamos hablado con los Idols y nos entregaron, algunos incluso firmados. YoSeob, como agradecimiento por mi favor, le regaló la discografía completa firmada por todos los miembros de Beast, prometiéndole que el próximo mini álbum se lo enviaría a su casa directamente. También Jessica le dio todos los álbum de Girl's Generation, pero con la condición de que intentara que DongHae le dirigiera la palabra, lo cual no fue tan costoso, solo los dejé solos durante diez minutos, y el chico no soportó estar en silencio, así que iniciaron una linda conversación de amigos, por lo menos durante el resto del día, aunque cuando la veía en los pasillos ya no la ignoraba y le saludaba con la mano.

Cuando la valija al fin estuvo cerrada, ambas nos miramos con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. Ambas lo sabíamos, ese sería el adiós, quizá para siempre, porque aunque yo volviera a Argentina ya no sería lo mismo. Ella estaría en la facultad, yo en viaje constante. Mi vida cambio el día en que enviamos ese mail, y lo sabíamos. Yo también había cambiado mucho, ya no pasábamos las horas hablando de las tonterías de las adolescentes normales, nos dimos cuenta lo diferentes que en realidad éramos, de cómo a quienes conocía de tan poco tiempo podían saber lo que pensaba y ella que conocía de años no.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto para dejarla salir e ir tras ella. Vi cómo se despedía de los miembros que quedaban en el apartamento, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salió del apartamento. Yo la seguí, ya que la acompañaría hasta el aeropuerto. KyuHyun nos llevaría. Estaba esperándonos fuera, en su auto negro.

No supe porque, pero el camino se me hizo corto.

Hasta que ella no se subió al avión, yo no me moví del lugar. Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. No era tristeza, no. Tampoco algo que supiera que se podía sentir, era algo nuevo. Me quedé dando vueltas en el aeropuerto hasta que KyuHyun me llamó para saber si ya podía ir por mí. Le dije que sí, y hasta que llegara, me senté en el cordón de la vereda, soltando más lágrimas.

Se fue… ella… solo ya no estaba más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... primero que nada quiero destacar la ida de la amiga... ya sé que es algo pronto y sinceramente no participó tanto como yo hubiese deseado, sin embargo he de admitir que creo que esto es una etapa que viví este año. Con el ingreso a la facultad me di cuenta que con mi amiga no tenemos mucho más en común que el gusto por el kpop... suena frío y horrible, pero a pesar de que sigo hablando con ella, ya no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. La gente cambia sin darse cuenta, a veces estos cambios son para mejorar, pero hay que saber sobrellevarlos... creo que Romi lo hizo bastante bien, supo que ya la amistad se rompió de alguna forma, sin embargo iban a poder hablando...<strong>

**Por otro lado... ya sé, es deprimente eso, pero quiero contar el porque lo escribí... los caminos se separan podría ser un buen resumen...**

**::::**

**Ahora voy a ponerme más feliz... mmhh... muchas van a preguntar ¿Hae... actuando así?**

**Pues, mis amigas kpoperas, exacto. No tengo idea de porque, pero como siempre o describen como alguien testarudo e infantil me gustó hacerle ver como... eh... así :P , solo no me maten ^^U es mi bias, pero lo quiero igual.**

**Las fotos... me encantó el concepto y... "las parejas", YeSung me causó mucha gracia, y tengo que confesar que también lo veo de esa forma, divertido y tratando de llamar la atención y les di un poquito de yewook que no mencioné tanto en el fic.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que este capitulo tardé mucho en escribirlo, no se me ocurría nada para las fotos de cada una, pero bueno.**

**Eh... ¡AH! HeeChul... estoy segura de que muchas lo extrañaban, es que es imposible no hacer que se acerque a Romi :3 él lo hace solito sin que le pida.. u.u**

**:::**

**Y EN OTRAS NOTICIAS: Oh, sí! Soy estudiante oficial de medicina u.u... esta primera semana he de confesar que fue algo difícil, pero logré sobrevivir y me la pasé todo el día estudiando, por eso no actualicé antes... mil perdones.**

**:::**

**Y...**

**SUPER SHOW 5 EN ARGENTINA...**

**Tengo que confesar que todavía no lo puedo creer, despertarme un domingo con la noticia es realmente único. La verdad es que me parece un sueño imposible, todavía estoy viendo la forma de conseguir el dinero ^^U**

**Felicitaciones a los otro paises, Chile, Brasil y Perú, realmente se lo merecían, no sé tanto si Argentina, realmente no me lo esperaba. **

**Y a las de los otros países, no se enojen, habrá muchos super show más en el futuro, no creo que regresen siempre a los mismos paises, pero sigan insistiendo. Mexico está haciendo un excelente trabajo molestando a la SM por twitter :3 **

**Sigan así!**

**Emm... creo que no me olvido de nada :)**

**:::**

**Mucha suerte y esperen el próximo capitulo! Ya falta poco para el final, pueden creerlo?**

**Besotes!**

**Caroline**


	32. Estan siempre

Estar sola no es malo. Por lo menos los chicos me acompañan en ello. O por lo menos intentan acompañarme.

* * *

><p><em>Trigésimo primera impresión sobre Super Junior: Están siempre<em>

Y allí estaba yo. Sentada en la cama, intentando calmarme. Pronto saldríamos para filmar el comeback pregrabado de IB. Repasaba los pasos de la coreografía, ya que tendría un solo de baile con mi canción antes, al igual que las demás de las suyas, solo unos segundos, pero debíamos brillar.

La puerta sonó, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Luego el rostro de DongHae apareció por la rendija, pidiéndome permiso. Yo asentí, y aunque me sentí algo incómoda con él cerca, le sonreí.

- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- Sí… es solo que – miré hacia el suelo y él pasó su brazo por mis hombros, acercándome a su cuerpo. Le miré el rostro y sentí como algo se revolvía en mi interior -. No entiendo lo que me pasa. Es como si no pudiera concentrarme en nada…y…

- ¿Y luego eres muy torpe frente a las personas? ¿No puedes dormir bien? ¿Te preocupas en exceso y no sabes porque? – finalizó lo que yo le quise decir, incluso mejor de lo que lo hubiese podido explicar. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió -. Estas enamorada, idiota – me sorprendió que haya dicho aquello. ¿Enamorada?

- Pero… pero nunca pensé en alguien en particular… - soltó una carcajada.

- Si hubieses pensado, ya lo sabríamos, no te preocupes – luego fijo la vista en algún punto de la pared de enfrente -. A veces solo te das cuenta cuando hablas sobre tus sentimientos – volvió a mirarme -. Se hace tarde. Ya vístete.

Luego salió del cuarto, dejándome sola, pensativa… ¿en realidad estaba enamorada?

* * *

><p>Y allí estaba nuevamente, ante los cientos de fans que habían ido a vernos. Repasamos la presentación tres veces antes de filmarla completa. Comenzarían las tres canciones vocales, primero Aissa, luego Jennifer y por último Catherine. Técnicamente hablaba de una chica feliz, que vivía con su novio, pero este fallecía y cantaba que no se preocupara por él y siguiera con su vida. Luego comenzaba a bailar Débora, cantando que cada uno debía seguir su sueño, luego SheeHyun, bailaba y hablaba de cómo llegar a la cima para quedarse allí. Por supuesto, yo siempre quedaba fuera de lugar, pero sabía que era la canción que más había llamado la atención por tener una actriz nueva y dos integrantes de Super Junior. DongHae bailaba conmigo, se había ofrecido para aparecer en los tres comeback, en lo cual nadie estuvo en desacuerdo.<p>

Tuvimos que filmarlo alrededor de cuatro veces, porque nos confundíamos y queríamos que todo saliese perfecto.

Luego de la presentación, me dirigí al camerino, donde nos esperaba la estilista con los vestidos para la nueva canción. No era nada del otro mundo, pero siempre me gustó nuestra ropa. Las seis teníamos bucaneras, cada una de un color diferente, shorts de jean y remeras negras con estampas de diferentes motivos. La mía era algo así como un ave en llamas, ya que mis medias eran rojas. Las de Débora eran rosas y su remera tenía un hermoso conejo de caricatura blanco. Las demás tenían temas de ese estilo, combinadas con el color de sus medias. Aissa naranja y un girasol, Catherine azul y el mar, SheeHyun Verde y una hoja, y Jennifer violeta y un hada.

Supongo que no lo mencioné, pero luego del accidente, las fans decidieron darnos nuestros apodos de Idol. Débora era la muñeca de porcelana, tan delicada y frágil que si la tocabas podía derrumbarse. Jennifer era el Hada que cuidaba de todas, luego de accidente y la forma en como cuidó que nada nos sucediese con la prensa, intentando desviar toda la atención de las cámaras hacia Aissa y yo, que acabábamos de sacar el single, la hizo obtener ese apodo. SheeHyun era la madre, la que nos alimentaba y cuidaba para que sigamos creciendo, para mí no era tan así, pero a la vista de los fans sí. Catherine… a ella la habían llamado océano, no sabes con que puedes encontrarte luego de un tiempo, y a pesar de que te acostumbres, siempre una nueva sorpresa te puede ofrecer, y yo agregaba, cuanto más te adentras, más peligroso es seguir navegando. Aissa era nuestro sol, la que iluminaba a cada una de nosotras, la daba su calor al resto.

Y yo… bueno, yo tenía muchos apodos desde que había comenzado el programa, pero el más común era: oveja negra. De todo lo que hacían las demás, yo hacía lo contrario.

Terminé de ponerme las zapatillas y observé a mis compañeras, que todavía esperaban para maquillarse. Nuevamente me paré frente al espejo. El estilo de ropa realmente me encantaba. El peinado era solo una cola de caballo y mi flequillo bien acomodado. Adoraba las puntas teñidas de oscuro de mi cabello, aquellas que habían hecho para las fotografías. También me gustaban las plumas que habían colocado en mis pestañas, se sentía extraño cuando abría y cerraba los ojos.

Observé como Catherine no dejaba de tocar las plumas en sus ojos y como SheeHyun la regañaba por ello, a pesar de también hacerlo ella. También como Aissa terminaba de dar los últimos retoques a su coreografía, probando como se movería con la ropa. Débora solo esperaba que la terminasen de maquillar, y Jennifer… ¿Dónde estaba Jennifer?

Pregunté por ella, pero nadie me supo responder, así que salí del cuarto y me dediqué a buscarla por los pasillos. El lugar era enorme, realmente enorme.

Mientras caminaba pude distinguir a KyuHyun en la distancia. Me acerque para saludarlo, encontrándome con que no estaba solo. A su lado había otros dos chicos que parecían estar muy entretenidos con los que el otro decía.

Me acerque de todas formas, sabiendo que la curiosidad siempre me ganaba. Salude a KyuHyun, para luego presentarme ante ellos.

- Él es Kai y yo SuHo. Debutaremos dentro de poco, espero que puedas apoyarnos - sonreí ante su petición y asentí con gusto. Luego pregunté si habían visto a Jennifer.

- ¿Tu compañera? - preguntó KyuHyun pensativo - Creo que la vi pasar y se dirigía fuera si no estoy equivocado.

- Debemos presentarnos dentro de unos minutos y no puedo encontrarla por ningún sitio.

- Te ayudamos - se ofreció SuHo.

- Pero no tenemos tiempo. Debemos irnos - hablo el otro chico. Parecía enojado, pero al mismo tiempo parcial querer ayudar. No fue sino hasta que KyuHyun se ofreció a llevarlos a donde sea que desearan ir, que aceptó.

Juntos nos dirigimos hacia la salida, la cual no habría podido encontrar jamás sola. Mientras caminábamos me hablaron de su próximo debut, que sería en abril.

Luego de salir nos separamos para buscar más rápido. Sinceramente no encontré lo que buscaba encontrar. Era Jennifer, sí, pero se encontraba haciendo algo que nunca hubiese esperado.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas? - le pregunté sin rodeos y antes de que me viera siquiera. Dio un respingo antes de mirar en mi dirección sorprendida, seguramente, de que la haya descubierto. Sin embargo volvió a pitar antes de responder.

- No es fácil ser líder - fue lo que dijo. Me senté a su lado y vi hacia el frente, al igual que ella. Quedamos así en silencio hasta que ella acabó su cigarro -. ¿No vas a decir nada? - yo la observe, dándome cuenta que ella hacía lo mismo. No respondí en seguida, pero cuando lo hice, no quise mirarla a los ojos, así que me concentré en algún punto del edificio que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

- Mi madre se pasó la mayor parte de mi vida borracha - me encogí de hombros -. Sinceramente no me molesta. Eres una gran amiga, así que te quiero decir que tus pulmones se hacen daño, pero por otro sé que es para cambiar los nervios, ¿esto es casi como un debut, no? No es raro que estés nerviosa - luego le miré a los ojos - ¿Tan difícil es cuidarnos? - me observo algo pensativa, luego se lanzó una menta a la boca y tiró un poco de perfume sobre su ropa.

- Nadie más lo sabe, y me gustaría que quedara así - me observó con seriedad durante unos segundos más -. Lo hago desde que llegue aquí. Como sabes fui la primera en ser reclutada, así que había muchas chicas mayores que me lo ofrecieron. A los trece años comencé, a los trece. Es difícil estar tanto tiempo lejos de la familia. ¿Sabías que no los veo desde entonces? A veces pienso que eres muy egoísta a pesar de todo lo que hice y hago, no sólo por ti, sino también por las otras.

Me observó unos segundos y luego se alejó. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esa forma conmigo, era la primera vez que hablaba de sus problemas, jamás había preocupado a ninguna del grupo, estoy segura que ni siquiera a SheeHyun, pero supongo que debía sacarlo. Me sentí mal conmigo por no dejar de hablar sólo de mí y mi vida en Argentina. Así qué sin más llamé a KyuHyun para avisarle que ya había encontrado a mi compañera y no se preocupara, luego volví al camerino, donde mi grupo ya estaba preparado para salir. Sin querer, mi mirada se dirigió hacia Jennifer, que se mostraba feliz, a su manera, claro.

Con energías renovadas, nos dirigimos al escenario que habían preparado para nuestra canción, esta sería la primera vez que la presentaríamos, nadie, salvo suju que había ido a vernos mientras practicábamos, ajeno a la compañía conocía la canción. Se había mantenido en secreto durante todo el tiempo, así que había grandes especulaciones de los fans. Quizás gustara, quizás no, eso era lo que descubriríamos hoy. Nos dieron unos monitores y un micrófono a cada una y subimos al escenario. Practicamos una vez, para luego filmar.

Los gritos de las fans eran ensordecedores, no lograba distinguir bien la música a pesar de los monitores, y eso era mucho. Cantamos y filmamos alrededor de tres veces, cada una de las cuales tenían diferentes ángulos y tipos de cámara.

Sonreí mucho, cuando al bajar las escaleras que llevaban tras bastidores, pude oír los gritos de las fans aún más fuerte gracias a que deje los monitores fuera de mis oídos. Con una sonrisa, tome la mano de Catherine y la de Débora y las arrastré nuevamente hacia el escenario, para saludar y agradecer nuevamente. Los fans nos recibieron con más energías que antes, y yo sonreí nuevamente, para saludar con fuerza a quienes nos miraban. Unos segundos más tarde, el resto de IB nos acompañó. Saludamos hasta que volvieron a llamarnos, e incluso nos retaron, pero no pude evitar estar el resto del día feliz. No sólo había gustado la canción, sino que además yo me sentía muy bien con ella.

No volvimos directamente a los departamentos, sino que a festejar nuestro gran triunfo en el comeback.

- Un brindis por IB - gritó el manager, y todos respondimos con un grito. No nos dejaban beber, pero Catherine siempre encontraba la forma de conseguir uno que otro vaso que compartía conmigo. Esa vez me sorprendí al notar que SheeHyun nos pidió compartir con ella.

- ¿Y ahora que sucede, Hyunie? - preguntó la australiana con un tono algo bajo, como si quisiera que nadie escuchara.

- Sólo necesito un trago- fue la única respuesta que dio. Sin querer creerle mucho, yo también pregunte si algo le sucedía.

- Lo normal - hizo un movimiento exagerado con su brazo -. Sólo que a diferencia de siempre quiero beber.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- Malo no, sólo que pienso que así puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que no deseo pensar.

- Y eso es alguien - la curiosidad de Catherine se hizo presente antes de que yo misma pudiese preguntar.

- YoSeob es un idiota - exclamó al fin, haciendo que soltara una carcajada sin querer -. Al final dijo que no era lo que buscaba. ¡Se fue y me dejó sola! - Catherine y yo nos miramos antes de reír con fuerza, haciendo que SheeHyun se molestará y se alejara de nosotras.

* * *

><p>Al otro día nos dirigimos al otro canal para filmar el siguiente comeback, esta vez sería en vivo, así que directamente nos presentamos. Nuevamente subimos al escenario luego de bajar y a festejar un nuevo éxito. Y también hicimos lo mismo para el siguiente canal.<p>

La verdad era que me encontraba agotada. Y por desgracia nuestra canción no fue nominada para la semana siguiente a ganar la canción de la semana. La verdad no me sentía mal por ello, sólo daba lástima que todos nuestros esfuerzos durante el último tiempo no mereciera nada importante. Sin embargo, grande fue mi orgullo al enterarme que tan solo luego de una semana de haber salido, el disco hubiese sido vendido alrededor de 7.000 copias y 10.000 descargas. Al parecer los fans eran más que los anti fans.

Pasé los días que no debíamos presentarnos para cantar en diferentes programas de la televisión coreana, no era algo molesto, pero quitaba mucho tiempo de las grabaciones de "Cambio de hogares", de hecho, hubo noches en las que ni siquiera pasaba por el dormitorio de SuJu.

Si mal no recuerdo, fue un miércoles que volví alrededor de las dos de la mañana, me encontré a LeeTeuk hablando con DongHae en la cocina. Al verme dejaron de hablar y me sonrieron. Yo me acerqué y me tiré sobre la silla, soltando el bolso que hizo un golpe seco al tocar el suelo.

- ¿Todo va bien? – preguntó Teuk. Yo asentí con cansancio -. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

- No puedo, pasan a buscarme en una hora para ir a una sesión de fotos de no sé qué – pasé mis manos sobre los ojos -. Vine a bañarme y buscar algo de ropa.

- Te ves algo mal – dijo DongHae acercándose y apoyando su mano sobre mi frente -. Pareces tener fiebre – lo miré a los ojos, notando la gran preocupación que había en ellos.

- Estoy bien, solo que hace dos días que no duermo, eso es todo – saqué su mano de mi rostro y me levanté para ir a la habitación, agarrando el bolso antes.

Busqué ropa de calle y saqué la ropa sucia del bolso. Me metí en el baño y me limpié bien el cuerpo y el cabello. Al terminar me sequé y coloqué la ropa. No quise verme en el espejo, no sabía con qué me podría encontrar, y tampoco quería sorprenderme de mi mal aspecto. Sabía que DongHae tenía razón, no me sentía para nada bien, hacía días que tenía una fuerte toz y me dolía el cuerpo, también no me pareció raro que estornudara cada cinco minutos, pero la fiebre… eso no me lo esperaba.

Salí del baño, guarde la ropa sucia en el cesto y volví a la habitación para agarrar otra muda de ropa por cualquier cosa que sucediera. Observé el reloj y noté que me quedaban diez minutos antes de que vinieran a buscarme.

Fui al comedor, donde los chicos ya no estaban y me senté en el sillón, cerré los ojos unos momentos.

Cuando desperté ya era de día.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon, perdon!<strong>

**Estuve estudiando todo el fin de semana, realmente lamento haber subido este capitulo recién hoy.**

**Bueno, la verdad no hubo mucho, nada por lo cual agregar nada. **

**Fueron los comeback del grupo, y Romi descubrió que está enamorada... pero no sabe de quien, no es eso raro? Hasta yo me sorprendí!**

**WA TT_TT quedan 2 capitulos! 2! (y un epílogo) **

**Supongo que recordarán el capitulo extra que mencioné hace un tiempo, bueno, jamás lo escribí^^U**

**Solo una cosa más... Voy a ver a SUJU! :3333333333333333**

**Soy completamente feliz.**

**Suerte a todas, escribo la próxima semana!**

**Caroline**


	33. Me enferman, pero me quieren

Quizás relajarse un rato no es malo.

* * *

><p><em>Trigésimo segunda impresión sobre Super Junior: Me enferman, pero me quieren<em>

Comencé a insultar en español en voz baja. Me levanté del sillón observando la hora. 10:20 AM. Por un lado estaba descansada, aunque sentía aún el dolor en la garganta y más frío del común, ya no me dolía tanto el cuerpo, pero sentía débiles las articulaciones. Con rapidez busque mi teléfono y llame a mi manager.

- No te preocupes, niña - había dicho despreocupadamente -. LeeTeuk llamó para avisarnos que no te sentías bien.

- Estaba lista para ir, sólo me dormí... ¿Como que te llamo? - pregunté, cayendo en lo que el hombre acababa de decir.

- Si, llamo en la madrugada. No quería que te enfermaras más. No te preocupes, suele suceder. Disfruta de tu día libre.

Cortó y yo me dirigí a las habitaciones, las cuales encontré vacías, excepto por EunHyuk, que seguía durmiendo. Queriendo una explicación sobre el porque me habían acusado, lo desperté. Puede decirse que no era la persona más feliz del mundo cuando le pregunté, más que nada cuando al despertarlo había usado una botella de agua de la heladera, considerando que era invierno. Bien, esa no fue una de mis mejores ideas, pero quería saber dónde se habían ido todos.

Me senté en una punta de la cama, mientras él cambiaba su camiseta mojada, detrás de mí.

- Bien… ahora me dirás porque me despertaste en mi primer día libre después de dos meses – lo observé intentando disculparme.

- Es que los chicos cancelaron mi agenda de hoy y quería castigarlos – le hice un puchero.

- Me dieron el día libre porque estoy enfermo y me tiras agua helada – se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo siento – dije bajando la cabeza. Él me tomó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

- Está bien. Ahora ayúdame a sacar todo esto mojado – luego le ayudé a sacar las frazadas y sábanas, por suerte el colchón no se había mojado tanto, así que lo dejamos para que se secara. Luego nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer algo.

Charlamos de nada durante una hora, cuando nos quedamos sin nada que decir. Él fue a su cuarto para ver si estaba listo el colchón, mientras yo me quedé buscando algo bueno en la televisión. Terminó quedando en el canal de música nuevamente.

Estaban pasando las canciones más conocidas. Muchas no las había escuchado jamás, pero de pronto comenzó un ritmo que se me hacía familiar. No sé si alguna vez les ocurrió haber escuchado una canción sin prestarle atención y luego escucharla de nuevo y decir que la conocías. Bueno, así ocurrió cuando vi a Super Junior en la pantalla pidiendo perdón en la pantalla. Bailaban con un movimiento de manos, luego los pies y por último se los golpeaban. Recordé la coreografía que una vez había practicado junto a mis compañeras y ellos. Sin querer me encontré a mí misma tarareándola. Luego apareció EunHyuk y me observó.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo aburrido. Yo observé la pantalla, donde ya habían cambiado la canción a una de Beast. Le sonreí y luego me levanté para acercarme lento.

- ¿Tu eres el bailarín principal, verdad? – él asintió -. ¿Te gustaría crear alguna coreografía? – me observó durante unos segundos y luego levantó los hombros.

- ¿Por qué no? Es aburrido no tener nada que hacer – luego se acercó a un mueble repleto de discos -. ¿Alguna canción en especial? – negué -. ¿Estilo? – negué nuevamente -. ¿Ritmo? – pude observar cómo me miraba de reojo. Negué de nuevo. Tomó un disco y lo colocó en el reproductor. Buscó el número de canción y comenzó a sonar. La canción comenzaba lenta, con un ritmo que ya comenzaba a inspirarme, luego comenzaba a volverse más rápida, lo cual me gustaba más.

Luego de terminar de escucharla, comenzamos a tirar pasos al azahar, probándolos con la música y armándola cada vez más elaborada. Cada tanto volvíamos atrás y cambiábamos algo. Y luego de tres horas teníamos los tres minutos de la canción.

Nos acostamos en el suelo riendo con las cabezas juntas.

- Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan divertido – dijo, girando su rostro para mirarme, yo hice lo mismo y sonreí.

- Deberías dejar de delinearte. Tus ojos se ven más grandes y lindos así – me observó confundido, pero luego me golpeó la frente con su dedo.

- Y tú quítate ese flequillo pasado de moda. Tu frente es más grande y bonita delo que piensas.

- ¿Deberíamos grabarlo? Digo, para mostrarles y ver cómo quedó – asintió y fue a buscar una cámara a su cuarto. Me senté, sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado, sudaba más de lo normal, quizás tanto ejercicio, estando con un poco de fiebre la había aumentado. Me levanté con esfuerzo y caminé hasta la cocina. Tome un vaso de la alacena y lo llené con agua. Pero al llevármelo hacia la boca, el vaso se resbaló de mi mano y cayó al suelo, produciendo un fuerte ruido. EunHyuk llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano, para ayudarme a salir, apenas di un paso hacia delante, todo a mí alrededor giró, haciendo que me tambaleara y tuviera que ayudarme para que no cayera. Le abracé la cintura y escondí mi cara en su hombro. Estaba completamente pegajoso, pero no pude evitar hacerlo, no me sentía bien.

Me levantó estilo boda y me acostó en el sillón. Luego de eso no tengo recuerdos muy conscientes. Solo que cuando volví en mí, tenía un pañuelo mojado en la cabeza y YeSung junto a RyeoWook estaban junto a mí. Les sonreí apenas se dieron cuenta que abrí los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Wookie. Asentí y me senté, quitando el pañuelo de mi cabeza -. Voy a ordenar esto – tomó el tupper con agua y hielo y lo llevó a la cocina, dejando me a solas con YeSung, que se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Y cómo van los OST? – pregunté. Me observó divertido y sacudió mi cabello. Luego se recostó sobre el respaldo.

- Bien. Aunque ya me duele un poco la garganta.

- Eso pasa por gritar tanto – ambos reimos. Su risa sonó como música en mis oídos. Le miré el perfil.

- Cuando llegamos HyukJae no sabía qué hacer, así que nos hicimos cargo junto con Wookie. Dormiste dos horas – me miró a los ojos -. Yo… - sus mejillas se ruborizaron – realmente siento lo de la otra vez… creo que estaba algo confundido – me acarició el cabello y luego me tomó ambos lados de la cara para acercarme y darme un pequeño beso en la frente -. Realmente te vamos a extrañar mucho – me miró nuevamente a los ojos y sonrió, para que yo respondiera de igual forma. Le abracé.

- Yo también quiero estar invitado – sentimos un peso extra que se lanzó sobre nosotros, aplastándonos.

- Kyu, no puedo respirar – dijo YeSung, que estaba debajo de ambos. El chico se levantó dejando que ambos podamos reincorporarnos.

- No es justo que hagan una fiesta de abrazos y yo no este invitado – se sentó entre ambos y nos abrazó por los hombros -. Además Lomi es muy chiquita para hyung – lo miramos extrañados.

- Y tú eres muy baboso también – dijo YeYe riendo, pero ganándose un golpe de su dongsaeng -. Voy a ayudar a Wookie – se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. KyuHyun me soltó y se tiró en el sillón apenas desapareció el otro.

- Lomi… realmente no quiero estar solo – solté una pequeña carcajada y luego le desordené el cabello -. ¿Piensas que sería un mal novio? – me miró buscando una respuesta. Yo no supe que contestar -. Ya tengo 25 años y no tuve ninguna relación seria. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? – realmente parecía triste -. Pensé que Ann iba a unirse a la empresa, hasta que Henry nos la presentó. Jugué durante días con ella – se sentó derecho, mirando el suelo. Sin querer lo abracé por los hombros -. Lomi… siento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar. Por un momento pensé que podría olvidarla – me observó con tristeza.

- Kyu… - no pude seguir hablando porque sus dedos se apoyaron en mis labios.

- Esta bien. Entendí que tengo que esperar un poco más – dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

- Lomi, ¿te sientes mejor? – LeeTeuk entraba por la puerta y se acercaba a mí -. ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó al verme la cara, seguro se notaba a la legua lo mal que me sentía.

- Nada… solo estoy algo triste.

- ¿Por Kyu-ah? – lo miré sorprendida -. Veo que sí – soltó una pequeña carcajada -. El bebé se hace querer, ¿no te parece? – baje la vista al suelo -. Cuando están juntos parecen hermanos.

- ¿Hablas de mí? – asintió -. Realmente no me gusta que este triste. A veces siento ganas de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero en momentos como este… - le miré a los ojos -. Espero que sepa darse cuenta.

- No lo hará. Es muy testarudo – sonrió y se sentó a mi lado -. Lomi. No te preocupes, ya la olvidará, pero nunca se va a dar cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que tiene detrás – me levanté.

- Los voy a extrañar cuando me vaya – lo abracé por los hombros y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

* * *

><p>Solo quedaba una semana para que el programa terminara. Ninguno realmente quería hablar sobre ello, sin embargo me di cuenta de que la mayoría del tiempo la pasábamos todos juntos, charlando, riendo. EunHyuk y yo les habíamos mostrado la coreografía que habíamos armado y habían decidido filmarla para que la pasaran en el programa.<p>

Ese día íbamos a grabar el programa, el último programa antes de la despedida. Reamente me sentía muy triste por lo que ocurriría, pero no se podía hacer nada.

Saludamos a los MC y a los productores. Nos sentamos en los mismos sillones y comenzamos a charlar de lo que había sucedido esta semana. Entre todo, hablamos del comeback de IB.

- En las fotos del álbum, los modelos realmente se lucieron – una de las mujeres sacó nuestro disco y comenzó a mostrar las imágenes -. Y ustedes salieron hermosas. Miren a Aissa – mostró a la africana. El efecto de la luz hacia que su cuerpo brillase y su piel morena contrastara contra las pálidas de HeeChul y SiWon, opacándolos completamente.

- Pensar que lo hicimos gratis – mencionó HeeChul -. Cuando quise oponerme ya era el día – todos rieron.

- ¿Tardaron mucho para terminarlas? Pareciera que estuvieron horas para que salieran tan perfectas.

- En realidad fue en tan solo una tarde. Quizás dos o tres horas – Jennifer contó con los dedos -. Sucede que ellos hicieron bien su trabajo.

- Por supuesto que lo hicieron – mostró la foto con SheeHyun, donde DongHae y SiWon habían posado sin camisa.

- Jugamos un juego – dijo DongHae. Todos lo observaron -. Quien tuviese las mejores fotos ganaría una cena con carne.

- ¿Y cómo decidieron quién ganaba?

- No lo decidimos – aclaró LeeTeuk -. A cada uno le gustaba su foto, así que decidimos que sea una votación desde fuera.

- ¿Votación desde fuera? – preguntó YongHwa.

- Sí. Votemos ahora y el que más tenga gana.

- Tengo una queja – YeSung se levantó de su asiento y todos le prestaron atención -. DongHae y SiWon aparecen en dos imágenes cada uno. Digo que saquen en la que estén juntos para que la votación sea más justa.

Y fue así como cada MC observó cada una de las fotos y votaron. Ganaron RyeoWook y YeSung, que al igual que Catherine, en la noche comerían carne.

Seguimos hablando un rato más, mostrando un par de videos que habíamos filmado en la semana, cuando mostraron la coreografía que hicimos con EunHyuk. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, todos los que no nos habían visto, por supuesto, tanto así que nos pidieron repetirlo.

Nos paramos en el centro, EunHyuk le dio a los del programa su reproductor con la canción y luego de unos minutos comenzó a sonar, haciendo que ambos nos movamos al compás de la música, con una coordinación digna de los profesionales que éramos.

Primero lento y cada vez aumentando más el ritmo. Había algunos pasos de pareja que nos parecieron divertidos cuando armamos la coreografía, pero hacerla frente a tantas personas me daba vergüenza. Apenas un roce de la cintura con su mano, una caricia mía sobre su pecho.

Cuando hubimos terminado mi respiración se había vuelto agitada por los movimientos bruscos. Busqué a EunHyuk con la mirada, pero no lo encontré donde se suponía que debía estar. De hecho DongHae se levantó y corrió hacia fuera del estudio, donde supuse se había ido Hyuk. Sonreí a las cámaras y me senté.

Seguimos charlando sobre cómo y cuándo habíamos armado la coreografía, a lo que tuve que responder todo yo. Luego de aproximadamente media hora, EunHyuk volvió y luego de unos minutos un DongHae con los ojos rojos apareció detrás de cámara, avisando que se iría. Nadie se lo reprochó, pero se notó que EunHyuk le había lanzado una mirada de odio.

* * *

><p>- ¡SORPRESA! – un grito se escuchó apenas abrí la puerta de la casa. Estaban todos reunidos en el living del departamento 11. Sonreí abiertamente y también noté la cantidad de cámaras que habían ido a cubrir el evento.<p>

Los chicos habían adornado toda la habitación con fotos nuestras, del programa e incluso las que no habían sido usadas para la revista y promociones. También había sandwichs y gaseosa para tomar. Al parecer se habían enterado de mi gusto por la comida. No supe jamás donde habían conseguido las frutillas en esa época del año. Y en medio de la mesa un gran pastel en el cual estaba escrito mi nombre.

Le observé el rostro a cada uno. Luego me lancé a abrazarlos uno por uno con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos me recibieron como siempre cálidos y pequeñas caricias en la cabeza. HeeChul incluso me besó la frente.

Estuvimos una hora comiendo y bebiendo cuando LeeTeuk se levantó y me tomó la mano para que también lo hiciera.

- Es hora de darle nuestros regalos – y así uno por uno se acercaron a mí con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos -. Yo primero – le líder me tendió un paquete blanco. Al abrirlo note una cadena fina con un dije que tenía un ala de ángel -. Tengo el otro – me mostró que en su cuello colgaba otra ala de ángel que hacía juego con la que tenía en mis manos. Sin perder tiempo me la puse -. Para que sepas que el cielo siempre está lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo – dijo. Sin poder contener las lágrimas lo abracé por el cuello y le agradecí en todos los idiomas que fui capaz de recordar en ese momento. Apenas me solté, se acercó HeeChul con un sobre color caramelo.

- Para que no olvides que en peor momento siempre podes contar con un amigo – al abrir el sobre saqué un pequeño dibujo estilo anime, supe en seguida que se trataba de una creación del chico. El él aparecía SuJu vestido de animales y yo como una pastora que los retaba. Reí y lo abracé también. Se acercaron RyeoWook y YeSung con una caja de considerable tamaño y pesada, tanto así que para abrirla tuve que apoyarla en el suelo.

- Supuse que te gustaría tener un lindo recuerdo del tiempo que pasamos juntos – dijo YeSung. Dentro de esa caja había montones de cajas de DVDs y CDs. Al comenzar a ver de qué se trataba, noté que estaban todos los programas que habían hecho, además de los nuestros, al parecer también imágenes que nunca habían salido al aire de lo que nuestra cámara había grabado.

- Lo mío es ese libro – señaló el único libro que había dentro de la caja. Observé que era sobre comida coreana. Reí, él siempre había dicho que me convertiría en una gran cocinera, al parecer esa era su forma de comenzar. Los abracé también. Luego se acercó ShinDong. Él no traía nada entre las manos, pero apenas me abrazó, noté algo que se guardaba en mi bolsillo. Al separarse me guiñó un ojo, más tarde supe que eran las invitaciones a su boda, no quería que se enterara la prensa, así que guarde el secreto. Luego se acercó SiWon.

- Recuerda que el señor siempre estará contigo si sabes abrirle tu corazón – me entregó un colgante de plata con una cruz igual, además de una biblia. Pude escuchar como HeeChul se reía detrás, yo le agradecí con un abrazo. DongHae se acercó y antes que nada me abrazó. Luego me tendió un pequeño obsequio. Una pequeña cajita de color azul zafiro y líneas doradas. Al abrirla pude descubrir un anillo de oro, era delgado, pero tenía grabado "Super Junior" dentro. Me lo puse, descubriendo que quedaba perfecto. Emocionado me abrazó nuevamente y me besó la mejilla antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, supe que no hablaría. Así se acercó KyuHyun.

- Es una canción – dijo antes de nada, y me entregó un CD con su nombre escrito. Lo abracé igual que a todos, él me correspondió. Fue a quien más tiempo contuve entre mis brazos, quizás era porque era con quien más me había conectado de todos, porque a pesar de que DongHae se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, KyuHyun era mi hermano, nos parecíamos en muchos aspectos, pero por eso mismo éramos diferentes. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos como niños. Fue entonces que observé a la única persona que quedaba de pie frente a mí.

- Yo… - quiso comenzar a hablar -. Mi regalo está arriba – se rascó la cabeza y me sonrió. Todos se observaron entre sí, pero igualmente subimos a la terraza del edificio. El frío golpeó mi cuerpo con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, el sol me cegó durante unos instantes… y lo vi.

Allí de pie, frente a mí. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro y me acerqué con paso lento para poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Romi, tranquila – me correspondió el abrazo y el mundo desapareció de mi alrededor.

- Pa, no sabes cuánto te extrañé.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... esta historia está llegando a su fin.<strong>

**Sin dudas, en este capitulo no pude ser más obvia sobre de quien está enamorada Romi.**

**La despedida, aquella que muchas quisimos que no existiera, pero que al fin llegó...**

**No tienen idea de como lloré cuando la escribí, pensando en cada uno de los regalos, que es lo que más representaba a cada uno, quizás con algunos no supe expresarme con el suficiente cariño, pero no quepan dudas que los amo a todos.**

**A ver, cuantas imaginaron que ShinDong al fin se casaba? Yo estuve mucho esperando, así que soñé que lo hacían u.U**

** KyuHyun estuvo siempre enamorado de alguien que nunca le correspondió, es por eso que buscó el cariño en Romi, pero descubrió una hermana en ella. Espero haberme explicado bien ^^.**

**Para las que me aman, sepan que va a haber una sorpresita hoy, además de este capitulo, solo esperen :)**

**Caroline**


	34. Una vez su amiga, nunca te abandonan

**Espero les guste mi regalo :3**

* * *

><p>La llegada no era para visitarme. Me extrañaba, sí, pero quería darme la noticia en persona, luego de eso volvió a irse.<p>

Mi madre estaba enferma. Cirrosis, por el alcohol que había ingerido durante los años de su vida. Estaba mal, muy mal.

* * *

><p><em>Ultima impresión sobre Super Junior: Una vez su amiga, nunca te abandonan.<em>

La fiesta terminó bien. También mi estadía con ellos. Sin embargo, no pude volver a sonreír sinceramente. Los meses pasaron y HeeChul se fue al ejército para cumplir con su servicio militar obligatorio. KangIn regresó y Super Junior hizo su comeback. Seguían invitándome a sus fiestas, pero no acepté sus invitaciones.

Cada tanto SungMin iba al departamento para saludar a mis compañeras, y salir un poco con Débora. A veces venía alguno de ellos, por lo general KyuHyun o DongHae, pero yo me encerraba en mi cuarto hasta que si iban, pidiendo a mis compañeras que no dijeran que estaba allí. Al final, Catherine se había mudado a mi habitación, pues Débora y Jennifer la habían echado del cuarto, dejándola para que viniera conmigo.

Por lo general la pasaba en la empresa entrenando o paseando por diferentes programas, presentándome con el grupo. También habíamos sacado un single como propaganda de una marca de ropa, además de hacer promociones de fotografía.

Era nuevamente octubre, LeeTeuk se despidió de sus fans y el Music Bank llegó a Latinoamérica con ellos los primeros días de noviembre.

La mañana en la que ellos regresaron, el manager me pidió que fuera a la empresa, porque necesitaba hablarme sobre algo importante.

Algo asustada me dirigí allí, en un coche de la empresa. Durante el camino no pude dejar de preguntarme que era lo que querían decirme. Por un momento pensé que me iban a regañar por mi conducta, pero luego me di cuenta que en los últimos meses había sido una ciudadana ejemplar, incluso los anti-fans habían dejado de criticarme de todo lo que hacía. ¿Felicitarme? Eso no sería posible, sino hubiesen llamado a las demás… ¿entonces qué?

El auto me dejó en la entrada, así que rápidamente me dirigí a la sala donde me esperaban.

Al abrir la puerta, también mis ojos y mi boca quedaron igual. Estaba realmente sorprendida por quien estaba delante de mí, el manager de Super Junior, además del mío, sentados en la mesa de reuniones, pero no solo eso, sino que EunHyuk estaba también allí. Se veía realmente cansado, seguramente no había podido dormir nada desde su llegada nuevamente a Corea. Me senté a su lado y observé a los managers.

- ¿Un dúo? – dijo tranquilamente Hyuk, al parecer ya habían hablado un poco antes de que llegara, pero yo exclamé lo mismo que él dijo.

- Sí. Luego del programa se estuvo pensando mucho esto. Gustó mucho la coreografía que armaron entre ambos y luego de que IB y Super Junior hiciera los bailes en las fiestas de fin de año, siempre llamaron la atención por sus bailes. Tienen una buena coordinación y un estilo parecido. Las empresas decidieron que hicieran un dueto, donde tú cantes y tu rapees.

- Pero si cantamos no podremos bailar, y si bailamos no podremos cantar…

- No te preocupes, todo está solucionado. Solo deben grabar las canciones y comenzaremos con las promociones.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo?

- Un mes. Debutarán para navidad – EunHyuk asintió y se levantó.

- Entonces llámenme cuando esté todo listo para grabar y ensayar – salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente lo tenía libre, por lo que decidí quedarme en el departamento, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.<p>

- ¿Hola? – pregunté.

- Hija, mi amor.

- Hola, pa. ¿Sucede algo? – me levanté del sillón donde estaba acostada y comencé a caminar algo nerviosa por el living.

- Tu madre… ella está peor que a principio de año. Le quedan pocos días de vida. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Cortó. Yo me quedé algo nerviosa. Deje el celular en el sillón y salí del departamento.

Caminé y caminé.

Las calles pasaban por mi lado como si no estuvieran, la gente me chocaba, pero no me importaba. Quería volver a mi casa, con mi familia. Me habían obligado a trabajar durante las vacaciones, así que no había podido ir a visitarlos.

Sin querer me encontré frente al edificio de Super Junior. Dude unos instantes antes de ingresar en el edificio y subir hasta el piso 11 y tocar la puerta de su departamento.

- Oppa – dije apenas HyukJae me abrió la puerta, lanzándome a sus brazos sin poder dejar de llorar.

Luego de calmarme un poco le conté lo que me sucedía. A él, a DongHae, a KyuHyun, a RyeoWook y SungMin, que estaban en ese departamento. Dije mis intenciones de irme. De abandonar todo y volver a mi país.

- Lomi, solo te diré una cosa – fue DongHae quien habló, se acercó y me abrazó con dulzura para acariciarme el cabello -, no abandones todo solo porque no estará más. Visítala, vive sus últimos días con ella, pero no abandones esto – me tomó ambos lados del rostro para mirarme a los ojos -. No lo hagas.

- Pienso que Hae tiene razón. Sacrificaste demasiado para estar aquí. Si echas todo por la borda, creo que será estúpido – ese era KyuHyun.

- Vuelve con tu madre. Está a su lado hasta que puedas. Vive sus últimos días. No cometas el error de no volver. Te extrañaremos demasiado. Ya este año lo hicimos… por favor, no nos dejes -Wookie fue quien habló. SungMin y EunHyuk se quedaron cayados.

- Creo que tienen razón… - miré a todos a los ojos -. Mejor me voy al departamento, las chicas deben estar asustadas, no avisé que me iría – me sobé la nariz y me levanté -. Realmente siento haberlos molestado.

Y así me escapé del piso 11, donde SuJu vivía.

La noche ya se había apoderado de Seúl, las calles estaban algo vacías, y yo no sabía hacia dónde ir. Camine durante aproximadamente dos horas, y ya no sabía dónde estaba parada. Decidí preguntar a algún transeúnte que pasaba por allí, pero la respuesta del primero no me gustó en lo absoluto, porque fue en español:

- ¿Así que estás perdida, niña? – no me di cuenta, sino hasta que comenzó a tironear de mi brazo quien era. Mi cuerpo se paralizó. Esta vez no había nadie para que me protegiera. Me llevó hasta un callejón oscuro, donde me empujó contra la pared, tan fuerte que un gemido de dolor salió de mi garganta.

Intenté mirar a mi atacante. Entre las sombras pude distinguir sus rasgos, no eran orientales, por supuesto, me había hablado en español. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos cada vez con más violencia al darme cuenta quien era él.

Sus manos comenzaron a hurgar en mi ropa, intenté defenderme, pero me golpeó la mejilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo, aprovechando esto, me aplastó contra él y subió ambas manos mías, sobre mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra intentaba buscar el botón de mi pantalón. Grité, grité haciendo que mi garganta doliera, cerré mis ojos para no verlo. No podía creer que otra vez sucedería. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado aquí? Más lágrimas, más forcejeos… y luego nada.

El peso sobre mi desapareció. Me senté aun con los ojos cerrados y comencé a llorar con más fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien? – yo lloraba, pero pude reconocer su voz.

- ¡Oppa! – exclamé antes de abrazarlo. Con cariño me acarició el cabello.

Llore hasta que me dormí.

* * *

><p>Al despertar me senté de golpe en la cama, haciendo que me mareara y volviera acostar. Escuché una risita cerca.<p>

- ¡Ya! ¡Hae! ¡No es gracioso! – le dije lanzando la almohada, aunque no sé hacia donde fue, pues se oyó otra risa y una puerta cerrándose.

Cuando al fin pude ver, me senté con cuidado esta vez, y miré alrededor, era el cuarto de DongHae y EunHyuk.

Levanté la almohada que había lanzado y me disponía a ponerla en su lugar, cuando un pequeño cuaderno azul llamó mi atención. Por un momento creí que era de DongHae, siempre hablaba de su diario… pero en cuanto lo abrí supe que no era suyo, no era su letra, además no era tan prolijo cuando escribía. Esa era la caligrafía de EunHyuk, lo supe porque siempre cuidaba que la tinta no manchara el resto de la hoja. No quise leer, pero la curiosidad me carcomía, había tan solo unas pocas hojas escritas:

_DongHae, mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Siempre estuve con él, desde hace casi 10 años que no nos separamos. Me gusta cuidarlo, es como un niño pequeño que te hace quererlo. Todos piensan que es inocente, hay que admitirlo, son solo alucinaciones de las fans. No es que sea un maniático sexual ni nada por el estilo, solo es muy tímido como para hablar sobre algo como eso. Sin embargo tiene un gusto particular por las mujeres, al igual que yo… los mismos gustos para ser exactos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Cada chica que quiero, cada chica que me gustaría conocer, todas saldrán con él, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad, aunque es claro… sus rasgos, esos que solo él posee, tan delicados pero varoniles a la vez. Nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos, sabe que todo lo que quiere lo tendrá. Ya no quiero que sea así. _

_Hace poco fue YangMi, ahora Lomi, el solo hecho que me diga "esa chica me gusta" hace que mi mente la rechace, pero esta vez es diferente, yo le dije primero y él aceptó. Luego el programa, y Teuk-Hyung que le pidió que la cuidara… "no es mi tipo" dijo, apenas la conoció y habló con ella. Pero era mentira. Si le gustó, pero no me dijo, porque ya estaba saliendo con ella, mi YangMi, además Lomi confesó estar saliendo con alguien, alguien de su país. Luego KyuHyun, pareciendo su hermano mayor, durmiendo con ella. Más tarde llegó él, era alto, rubio, musculoso, el sueño de toda chica, supe que sería difícil sobrepasarlo. Entonces de nuevo Kyu, ella me pidió juntarlos, dejarlos solos, solo fue una cosa lo que me convenció el hacerlo: "oppa", me llamó oppa, no pude evitar decir que sí. _

_No podía soportar el hecho de que durante la sesión fotográfica la hubiese besado SiWon y HeeChul, que KyuHyun se mofara de que habían dormido en la misma cama durante más de una noche. Sin embargo llegó mi oportunidad. Debíamos hacer una presentación junto a IB, y ella sería mi compañera. Adoraba la forma en que su baile se acoplaba al mío a la perfección, como si estuviésemos hecho el uno para el otro. Más feliz aun cuando me enteré que bailaríamos el solo del Super Show 3 "I wanna love you". Era mi turno, lo sabía. Durante las prácticas no se había atrevido a que la besara, y yo tampoco quería hacerlo sin que ella me lo permitiera. Supuestamente lo haríamos en vivo… pero algo no salió como yo esperaba, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierna pidiendo las cosas? Eso explica muy bien por qué DongHae es tan protector cuando esta con ella, después de todo ambos se parecen en eso, dan ganas de protegerlos a ambos. Así que cumplí mi promesa, no la besé en la presentación, pero no pude evitar darle esos dos pequeños besos en la frente. _

_Lo que me rompió el corazón, cuando no supe cómo reaccionar, HeeChul._

_¿HeeChul?_

_Estuve mucho cuestionándomelo. DongHae me explicó el porqué, aun así me molestaba. Solo porque quería proteger a Hae… solo porque era su amigo. Lo que sigo preguntándome es porque Hae le mintió de esa forma. ¿Acaso quería deshacerse de ella? No lo creo, si fuera así no hubiera luchado para volver a cuidarla, pero no puedo evitar pensar que fue casi una traición, entregársela, sabiendo lo mucho que me gustaba ¿Por qué, Hae? Pensé que eras mi amigo._

_Sin embargo esa tarde, la que tuve que enseñarle mi más preciado secreto, fue cuando más supe que la amaba. No me importaba que estuviera con quien quisiera, siempre y cuando me dejara cuidarla de esa forma. Me sentí terriblemente feliz._

_Luego llegó esa noche, el día en que DongHae terminó con YangMi, estaba mal, yo estaba muy mal. YangMi me gustaba, a él le habrá durado no más de dos meses, creo que había sido tiempo record. A DongHae siempre le gusta más la conquista que salir con alguien. No es que le interese acostarse con sus enamoradas, no, él sabe cómo cortejar, una vez que una chica se le pone en la mente no dejará de darle detalles, regalos, salidas, todo con él es maravilloso, pero las deja una vez que ellas quieren pasar a otro nivel, al parecer YangMi hizo eso, no sé porque lo rechaza, no lo soporta. Me pregunto si alguna vez se ha sobrepasado con alguien… aunque ahora que lo pienso, lo que SiWon le hizo, supongo que es eso. Ahora Lomi, ella llegó esa noche a nuestro cuarto, pensé que se iba a acercar a DongHae, quien había llegado tarde a acostarse, teniendo el rostro demacrado, como si hubiera llorado, no contestó a mis preguntas. Sin embargo, la cuestión aquí no es él, es ella, ella se acercó a mi cama, "Oppa, me dijo, no quiero estar sola". Mi corazón dio un salto de la felicidad. Me buscaba a mí, levanté mis sabanas y se acostó conmigo, la rodee con los brazos y a los pocos minutos ambos quedamos dormidos._

_Tan tierna e inocente, cuando comencé a cambiarme tapó sus ojos, queriendo jugarle una broma a ella y a Hae, le dije que ya podía ver. Por supuesto me retaron, y apenas salieron del cuarto no pude evitar sentarme en el suelo y taparme la cara. _

_Más tarde la fiesta, esa maldita fiesta en la que SiWon no se separó de ella, en la que al parecer la cuidaba de los demás Idols. Supe entonces que no era el único detrás de ella, pero SiWon… él era extraño y siempre estaba atrás de ella, supe que no quería que se acercara, pero cuando la trajo en ese estado, en el estado que solo mucho alcohol la puede dejar, aunque ya la había visto beber mucho más que esa noche y seguía como si nada. Me pareció extraño, así que le pedí a Teukie-Hyung que me dejara llevarla. _

_En el departamento no sabía cómo controlarla, se lastimaba con las cosas, no se podía mantener en pie, y cuando la llevé al cuarto comenzó a quitarse el vestido. Desesperado me quite la camisa y se la puse encima, no quería pasar vergüenza nuevamente. Pero cuando estaba ayudándola con el cierre llegó DongHae, me quitó y terminó de vestirla. Luego la acostó en mi cama, ambos nos acostamos en la suya, hacía tiempo que no dormíamos así, desde nuestros días de entrenamiento, que le daba miedo estar solo. No dijo nada, y yo tampoco. Nos limitamos a intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que no me costó tanto._

_El otro día, el primero de año, ese creo que fue lo que colmó el vaso. Nos despertamos casi al mismo tiempo, él se fue a duchar, mientras yo preparaba un desayuno para Lomi. Comí con ella, pero luego YeSung Hyung me dijo que Hae me buscaba. _

"_Me gusta, realmente me gusta" me dijo en ese tono que siempre usa cuando se quiere disculpar. No pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. "Te lo pedí primero" intenté convencerlo, pero me dijo que jamás se había sentido de esa forma con ninguna chica, que realmente le gustaba. Esa fue la primera vez que le hice frente… pero claro, soy demasiado tímido para acercarme a alguien y mucho a más una chica que me gustara como ella._

_Ese mismo día la raptaron, no se quien, pero no volvió a ser la misma. No se acercaba a ninguno de nosotros, solo estaba con DongHae o HeeChul, también a veces KyuHyun la acompañaba, pero lo que más me molestó fue que Hae la llevó al cuarto, y dejó que se quedara allí, ¡sacándome de mi propia cama! _

_La noche en la que Henry y ZhouMi volvieron, Hae le contó lo que había sucedido con SiWon, eso me sorprendió mucho… si quería estar con ella ¿Por qué le contaba algo semejante? ¿Para dar pena? ¿Para demostrarme que sí era importante para él? No lo sé. Lo único que ocurrió luego fue que comencé a ignorarla, sí a ignorarla… recién ahora me doy cuenta de porque actuó de esa forma, ¿Por qué fui tan tonto de no querer escuchar? ¿Por qué actué así?_

_No me lo perdono, y no me lo perdonaré… supongo que por eso DongHae quería cuidarla, porque le sucedió lo mismo que a él… estoy seguro que es por eso, lástima._

_No sé cómo decirle eso… _

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Con lentitud me giré.

- Yo… emm… yo…

- ¡Dame eso! – EunHyuk me quitó el cuaderno de las manos -. ¿No te dijeron que no se debe tocar lo que no es propio?

- Lo lamento – baje la vista -. Lo siento por todo.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas antes de correr hacia mi cuarto, en realidad el cuarto de LeeTeuk.

Entonces había sido él todo este tiempo, quien estaba en cada momento, quien me cuidaba. No es que estuviese celoso por Hae, estaba celoso de Hae. Enojado con él y conmigo que no me separaba de él. Siempre que necesité una mano estaba a un lado, esperando a que se la pidiera. ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?

- Lomi – escuché desde atrás.

- Lo siento, oppa… no quise leer tu… - unos labios se pegaron a los míos. Me dejé llevar. Lo sé, sé que hice mal… pero sabía que ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo, habían sido ya meses, casi un año que nos conocíamos. Y muy pronto me iría… sí, había decidido irme. No tenía nada que hacer allí… nada que me atara…

- No te vayas – mencionó entre besos -. No te vayas – se separó un poco para mirarme -. Te amo, no me dejes – estaba llorando, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo y abrazarlo por el cuello para esconder mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Él me rodeó con cuidado, pero apretándome contra su cuerpo.

- Oppa… tengo que irme… no puedo quedarme.

- Me iré contigo, dejaré Super Junior, iré a vivir a Argentina… pero por favor, no te vayas. Por lo menos di que volverás…

- Mi madre…

- Ya sé.

- No quiero que abandones tu carrera en el punto más alto – me separé para verle los ojos.

- Yo no quiero volver a perder un amor – volvió a rozar mis labios, antes de recostarme nuevamente en la cama.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me encontraba en el aeropuerto. Mi empresa había dado la noticia de mi partida, no había dicho porque, solo que me iría.<p>

No miré atrás, no quería que algo me arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

Solo subí el avión…

* * *

><p><strong>Digan, que les pareció este final?<strong>

**Muy triste? Me quieren matar?**

**Bueno, esa era la idea. Que se queden con la intriga hasta que llegue el epílogo!**

**Pasó un año desde que el programa terminó.**

**Veamos. Ella estaba muy enojada con SuJu? Pues para nada, solo le dio miedo el hecho de que la hayan querido tanto, de ella haber amado tanto que no supiese decir las palabras correctas.**

**Al parecer encontró de quien estaba enamorada, y nadie realmente se había dado cuenta excepto yo :) Y lo noté cuando leía sus comentarios, tan disimulada fui todo el tiempo? Espero haberles abierto la cabeza con el diario.**

**Si les soy sincera, esa parte la escribí hace mucho, cuando estaba en el colegio, me decidí por fin con quien se iba a quedar, por si no lo sabían, pueden darse cuenta cuando lo escribí, porque no avanza más de una parte del fic. **

**Sinceramente este fic fue el que más me costó, no solo porque lo hice largo, sino que además, porque no pude evitar poner en cada palabra algo de mi, quienes me conocen, incluso, no pudieron evitar decirme que Romi se parecía demasiado a mi, pero déjenme decirles que no es así u.u, yo solo dejé mi personalidad en las palabras, por eso se parecen, pero en realidad no me parezco a Romi.**

**Lo segundo: EunHyuk, no sé porque, pero recién cuando releí el fic me di cuenta de como reaccionaba con ella cada vez, no era el EunHae, era ella :3**

**Creo que antes que leerme así, prefieren que les de el epílogo... pss...**

**Esperen por él!**

**Caroline**

**PD: Las quiero mucho, gracias por seguirme hasta acá**


	35. Epílogo: el final de mi historia

**Epilogo... El final de mi historia**

Y aquí estoy, en mi casa. Mi madre falleció hace tres días. Pasaron dos meses desde que me fui de Corea. ¿Qué puedo decir? Quiero volver… eso no es nuevo. Ya lo oyó mi familia todo este tiempo. No tengo mucho que decir, sinceramente. Me la pasé en el hospital yendo a ver a mi madre.

Visité a mis hermanos, a mis sobrinos, a mi padre y mi madrastra. Pude ver a mis amigas, aunque no mucho tiempo, ellas ya habían conseguido nuevos grupos en sus carreras. Decidí estudiar algo. No es que me sintiera sola, pero decidí que debía hacerlo.

Mañana volveré a Corea, sé que en poco tiempo tendremos que hacer comeback y aún queda pendiente el debut del dueto con EunHyuk.

HyukJae… luego de que me haya ido la web se inundó con su fotografía de IU. Por supuesto me cayó mal, pero no podía decir nada, por lo menos en ese momento, necesitaban que las cosas se calmaran un poco, la ida de LeeTeuk había destruido de a poco las relaciones dentro del grupo, eso lo sabía por SungMin, no podían mantener una conversación racional durante más de unos minutos que comenzaban a pelear. EunHyuk y DongHae no podían estar más de cinco minutos en una habitación juntos que comenzaban a pelear, SiWon no salía de la casa de sus padres, ShinDong que estaba felizmente casado vivía con su novia y no los visitaba. KangIn había estado tanto tiempo lejos que no podía reconocerlos. El resto estaba bien, según los mail de Minnie, pero no creía que fuera realmente así.

- Creo que tengo que regresar – dije a mi padre ayer, él lo aceptó.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo... Como recomienza mi vida<strong>

Lomi vuelve. Eso es lo único que sale de mi boca en estos momentos.

Pasó mucho desde la última vez que la vi. ¿Sabes, es extraño que no pueda quitármela de la cabeza? Nunca le dije que su amiga me regaló este diario para que escribiera. Ella sabía lo difícil que es para mí expresar mis preocupaciones, pero no pude decírselas todas. Supongo que esto es mejor que guardarlas dentro. Nadie sabe de su existencia, ni siquiera DongHae, si él lo leyera, todo se iría por el retrete. Hay tantos secretos que no le quise contar, él lo sigue reclamando, pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, cosas que me molestan y cosas que me agradan, si alguien supiera todo sobre mí, creo que ya no sería yo, pertenecería a esa persona.

Aunque hay algo que quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos, algo que quiero que todo el mundo sepa. Algo que me prohíben por imagen. ¡Al diablo con la imagen! No soporto no poder mostrarme completamente. Soy una persona, todos lo somos. Pero me da miedo, miedo de lo que sucedió con el otro mal entendido. Tengo miedo de que la lastimen, como lo quisieron hacer con Débora, como lo hicieron con IU. Años de trabajo destruidos en unos segundos.

Ser Idol es peligroso. ¿Pero que puedo decir más que adoro el trabajo? Los gritos, la sensación de estar sobre un escenario… esa magia que solo se puede sentir cuando se logra un sueño, pero esto es más que un sueño… es el deseo de una vida.

Sin más, ella me pidió que la fuera a buscar al aeropuerto, nos pidió, y eso vamos a hacer, por lo menos, SungMin, KyuHyun y yo. Los demás están ocupados o enojados.

Comencé a escribir esto por una razón, estoy alterado porque no llega la hora. Es relajante escribir, pero quiero tenerla a ella. La quiero abrazar, besar. Quiero sentir nuevamente su piel bajo la mía. El día en que se fue me dejó solo, pero ahora vuelve, ella me lo prometió, ella será mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a llorar TT_TT<strong>

**No puedo creer que este fic llegara a su fin.**

**No tienen idea lo que las voy a extrañar, de veritas. Son las mejores lectoras del mundo, lo juro. Las amodoro como no tienen idea!**

**Supongo que entendieron el final, no?**

**O sea... esa vez que Hyuk acostó a Romi... pasó "eso", solo que no me quise meter mucho ^^**

**Así que esa es una buena noticia: Romi está curada :3**

**A ver, realmente lamento eso de que todo SuJu se peleara, pero salieron de situaciones más difíciles, verdad? lo van a hacer de esta, solo que los buenos amigos a veces necesitan un pequeño respiro, no les parece, ya todo va a normalizarse. **

**Saben? pensé en hacer algo así como una continuación, pero... no sé, me da pereza, quizá el próximo verano, les parece mejor? A mi me suena perfecto, una cita entre yo, la compu y el word... mmhhhh :3**

**Lamento los errores que hayan visto en estos últimos capitulos, los escribí bastante rápido y jamás los arreglé ^^U**

**emmm... creo que nada más TT_TT**

**Los voy a extrañar.**

**Si leyeron hasta acá quiero decirles que no voy a publicar más fics en esta página.**

**Siganme en Facebook, tengo una página que se llama Fanfics entre amigas :3**

**Está bonita, actualmente estamos buscando una nueva admin, así que si les interesa, psss... pasense a ver :D**

**Tengo varios oneshot y un par de long fics más, si quieren leerlos.**

**Besotes! TT_TT**

**Esta es la última semana que actualizo, así que espero que me sigan en la otra página (y si descubren esta historia... no comenten el final ni donde la leyeron, dejen que las otras se sorprendan tanto como lo hicieron ustedes, si?)**

**Caroline TT_TT**

**PD: La carta quedó más larga que el epílogo ^^**

**PD2: Para las que no entienden el porqué el prólogo de lo que dice Hyukie... es que ;) soy muy imaginativa, y eso quiere decir que lo más seguro sea que haya una segunda parte de este fic. No sé cuando la voy a escribir, pero lo más segura es que se trate del punto de vista de Hyuk... no voy a hacer una versión suya de este fic ¬¬ pero quizás lo siga con él :3**


End file.
